Beautiful Avenger
by 7 Gold
Summary: Sekelompok orang yang membentuk sebuah organisasi bernama "Dark Moon" berhasil membuat pihak kepolisian menjadi kewalahan karna ulahnya. Mencuri dan membunuh adalah pekerjaan yang biasa mereka tangani. Tapi sekelompok organisasi lain berhasil menghadang mereka ditengah misi. Menjadi kawan atau lawan? Manakah yang akan mereka pilih?
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

" ** _Blue_**! Cepat beritahu dimana lokasi benda itu!" perintah seseorang yang sedang memimpin pergerakan itu

"Belok kanan pada perempatan koridor didepanmu, lalu buka pintu kedua yang ada disebelah kiri. Benda itu ada disana" intruksi orang yang dipanggil _'Blue'_ oleh pemimpin itu dari mikrofon yang dipasang ditelinga sang pemimpin

" ** _Red_**! Bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya sang pemimpin pada seseorang menggunakan mikrofon yang dipakainya

"Aman!" sahutnya

" ** _Blonde_**! Kau jaga disini, aku akan masuk kedalam" perintahnya pada sosok seseorang yang menggunakan jubah hitam seperti dirinya dan langsung direspon olehnya

" ** _Cherry_**! _Take care!_ " nasehat sosok yang dipanggil _Blonde_ itu

" _Of course!_ " jawabnya mantap kemudian memasuki ruangan yang dimaksud oleh salah satu rekannya yang menunggu didalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana

Sang pimpinan berhenti diambang pintu, memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Memperkirakan jebakan apa yang akan keluar ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya semakin dalam. Dia tidak perlu bersembunyi dari kamera _cctv_ yang terpasang disetiap sudut karna rekannya yang dipanggil _'Blue'_ itu berhasil mengacaukan sistem _cctv_ itu.

" _Blue_ , berapa sisa waktuku?" tanya sang pimpinan masih dengan posisinya

"10 menit, _Cherry_!" sahutnya

Dan setelah mendapat jawaban itu, sang pemimpin yang dipanggil _'Cherry_ ' langsung meniupkan sesuatu seperti tepung dan lihatlah lampu-lampu berwarna merah yang saling menyorot dari setiap sudut.

Sang pemimpin menyeringai kecil "Jebakan murahan!" gumamnya kemudian melompat, berguling dan salto, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sangat lincah, seolah-olah dia sudah sering melakukan itu –tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Setelah berhasil melewati jebakan itu, sang pemimpin mendekatkan diri pada sebuah kotak kaca yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah berlian murni berwarna hijau emerald dan berbentuk lonjong.

Seklias sang pemimpin memperhatikan sekeliling kotak itu. Setelah merasa benda itu aman dari jebakan apapun, dengan pasti diangkatnya kotak kaca itu kemudian jarinya mengambil berlian itu dan menggantinya dengan yang palsu.

 _"Hallo, Emerald"_ bisiknya dengan seringai yang terpatri sempurna diwajah cantiknya

Setelah semuanya beres dia beserta dua sosok lain segera keluar dari Museum itu dan masuk kedalam sebuah sedan yang sudah menunggunya diluar.

" _Mission complete!_ " ucapnya ditengah perjalanan kembali ke Mansion

~OoOoO~

Sinar mentari datang dan menembus masuk melalui celah jendela yang tidak tertutup oleh tirai jendela itu. Namun sepertinya sinar itu tidak bisa membangungkan seorang gadis yang masih tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

Suara jam dinding yang semalam sudah diset untuk membangunkannya tepat waktu itu seperti tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis itu. Siapapun yang tinggal didalam mension itu tau kalau jam dinding seperti itu tidak akan cukup untuk membangunkan sang putri tidur dari mimpi indahnya. Dan yang bisa membangunkannya hanyalah...

Seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang diikat ekor kuda, masuk kedalam kamar yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya matahari itu. Seragam sailor yang terpasang pas ditubuhnya itu menandakan kalau dia adalah siswi dari **_'Konoha International School'_** , Sekolah terelit dan terfavorit di Jepang.

Wajahnya merah karna menahan kekesalan. Dia menenangkan dirinya dengan menarik nafas yang panjang dan kemudian "SAKURAAAAA! BANGUUUUNNN! MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR SEPERTI ITU, _HAH_?!"

...pekikan nyaring dari gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino

 _' **BRUUK.. BRAAK.. BRUUKK..** '_ suara gaduh itu berasal dari gadis yang beberapa saat lalu masih berada diatas ranjangnya kini sudah berada diatas lantai –dia terjatuh dengan sangat tidak elit

Dengan kesal gadis itu menatap sosok Ino yang masih berkacak pinggang "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, PIG?!" bentaknya tidak kalah kesal

"Membangunkanmu" jawabnya malas "Lihatlah jam itu! Aku dan yang lain akan menunggumu dibawah" kemudian gadis itu melangkah keluar diikuti oleh tatapan kesal Sakura

Masih dengan raut kekesalan, gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu melihat kearah jam yang masih berdering dengan berisiknya. Dan matanya terbelalak lebar melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 07.15.

"ASTAGAAAA...! AKU TERLAMBAAAAT..!" pekiknya kemudian berlari memasuki kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya itu.

 _Pagi yang sangat menyenangkan bukan, Tuan putri._

~OoOoO~

"Haaah! Rindunyaaaa!" pekik seorang pemuda berambut pirang, mata _blue ocean_ miliknya memandang penuh kerinduan pada sebuah kota yang sebentar lagi akan kembali diinjak olehnya. Setelah 7 tahun dia belajar dan menjalankan misi di New York, akhirnya sekarang dia bisa kembali dan menikmati suasana kota kelahirannya itu.

"Aku tau kau sangat merindukan Konoha, tapi apakah kau harus berteriak sekencang itu didalam mobil ini, Naruto?!" tanya –ralat! Bentak seorang pemuda, mata _Amethyst_ nya menatap sengit pemuda berambut blonde yang duduk disebelahnya

" _G-Gomen_ Neji. Aku hanya tidak sabar untuk kembali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha lagi" sahutnya dengan senyuman kikkuk

"Yang tidak sabar untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya bukan hanya kau, _baka_!" ketus seorang pemuda yang duduk dikursi tepat dihadapan Naruto

"Aku kira kau sedang tidur, Shikamaru" ucap Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa miliknya

"Dasar bodoh, aku terbangun juga karna teriakan super nyaring milikmu!" ketusnya

"Hoi, _Teme_! Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau tidak merindukan Konoha?" tanya Naruto kepada pemuda yang duduk disamping Shikamaru itu

"Hn" jawabnya ambigu, dan jawaban itu sempurna membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu kesal

"Tidak bisakah kau menjawab dengan bahasa manusia wahai tuan alien!" sahutnya dengan kesal, namun bukannya menjawab pemuda berdarah Uchiha itu malah asik dengan gadget miliknya.

~OoOoO~

"Sakura! Tidak bisakah kau bangun lebih awal lagi?" protes Ino, saat ini mereka sedang menuju sekolah mereka 'Konoha International School'

"Kau kan tau sendiri kalau itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Sakura- _chan_ " Sahut seorang gadis yang dicepol dua, matanya terfokus pada jalanan dihadapannya

Berangkat dengan mobil pribadi adalah hal yang biasa bagi siapapun yang bersekolah di 'Konoha International School'. Sekolah elit yang lebih menjurus pada "Pameran harta" dibandingkan "Tempat menuntut ilmu".

"Aku bertanya pada Nona besar kita, Tenten! Daripada kau menjawab pertanyaanku lebih baik kau fokus pada jalanan yang ada didepanmu! Jangan sampai kita masuk rumah sakit karna kau tidak fokus pada hal itu" ketus Ino

"Tenang saja hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku masih bisa membidik dan menembakmu dalam keadaan seperti ini" sahut Tenten, matanya melirik sinis Ino yang duduk dikursi belakang melalui kaca _dashboard_ mobilnya

"Kau minta kuha–"

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Tidak bisakah kalian tidak melakukan 'ritual adu mulut' kalian pagi ini?" pertanyaan seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang yang sedang terfokus pada PSP yang ada ditangannya itu sukses meredam 'ritual adu mulut' antara Ino dengan Tenten

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, Hinata- _sama_? Tidak bisakah kau tidak bermain PSP dihari sepagi ini? Aku heran kenapa matamu tidak rusak karna terus menatap benda itu" sahut Ino yang langsung diberikan death glare oleh Hinata

Dan setelahnya terjadilah 'Ritual adu tatapan' antara Ino dengan Hinata. Bagaimana dengan gadis yang dipanggil Sakura? Dia sedang asik tidur dikursi depan, wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Tenten sempat melirik gadis itu sekilas kemudian bergumam "Dasar putri tidur"

~OoOoO~

"Akhinya sampai jugaa! Waah sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku menginjakkan kaki dirumah ini" lagi-lagi pekikkan nyaring itu kembali berbunyi

"Tidak bisakan kau tidak berteriak teriak, Naruto?! Kau ini walaupun sudah 7 tahun berlalu tapi sifatmu tidak berubah juga ya! Aku heran kenapa kau bisa menjadi _Special Agent_ kelas S dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu" ketus Neji panjang kali lebar

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga tidak berubah, sudah 7 tahun dan kau masih saja sibuk mengomentari aku. Apakah sebegitu sayangnya kau padaku Neji? Sampai sampai kau sangat perhatian seperti itu?" Dan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto berhasil membuat pemuda itu mendapat jitakan hangat dari pemilik mata _Amethyst_ itu

" _Mendokusai naa_!" sela seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir tinggi, wajahnya terlihat kusut karna pemuda itu baru saja bangun dari tidurnya

Namun baru beberapa jam mereka sampai di kota ini sebuah panggilan nyaring yang berasal dari telfon rumah khusus untuk kepolisian pun berbunyi. Dan dengan gesit Naruto berlari dan menyambar gagang telfon itu.

"Hallo..! Dengan _Special Agent_ yang super duper tampan disini, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" ucap Naruto dengan narsisnya

' ** _BLETAAAAKK...!_** _'_ dan karna ucapan narsis itulah Naruto mendapatkan sebuah bogem mentah dari pemuda berdarah Uchiha yang saat ini sedang berdiri disampingnya

" _Ittai..!_ Sial..! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Teme_?!" pekik Naruto, manik sebiru lautnya menatap sengit pemuda raven ala _chicken ass_ itu

Namun bukannya menjawab pemuda itu malah menyambar gagang telfon yang semula dipegang oleh Naruto.

"Dasar ayaa–"

"Diamlah, _Dobe_. Suara cemprengmu membuat aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi..!" bentak pemuda itu membuat Naruto mendengus kasar dan langsung meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan wajah kesal

"..."

"Yaa, kita baru saja sampai" ucap Sasuke pada orang disebrang sana

"..."

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau menelfon" lanjut pemuda itu _to the point_

"..."

"Hn" sahutnya kemudian menutup sambungan telfon itu

"Jadi? Apa yang dikatakan Kakashi?" tanya Neji ketika Sasuke menaruh gagang telfon itu

"Dia meminta kita untuk datang ke kantor" sahutnya dengan datar

"Apaa? Sekarang? Tapi kita baru saja sampai" sahut Naruto tampak sedikit tidak rela membuang waktu istirahat yang sangat berharga itu

"Berhentilah mengeluh, _Dobe_. Kau sudah tidur selama di pesawat" sahut Sasuke membuat Naruto menatap tajam onyx itu

"Aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu!" rajuknya

" _Mendokusai naa_ " sela Shikamaru kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurannya disofa dan beranjak pergi diikuti oleh Neji

"Cepat berangkat sekarang atau lencanamu akan aku ambil..!" ancam Sasuke membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan langsung berlari mengejar Neji

~OoOoO~

' ** _KRIIIIINGG...!_** _'_ suara nyaring dari bel sekolah yang menandakan jam istirahatpun akhirnya berbunyi

Membuat suasana di Kantin sekolah elit ini menjadi sangat padat dan ramai dalam waktu 5 menit setelah bel itu berbunyi. Melihat keramaian seperti itu cukup membuat gadis bersurai merah muda panjang itu sedikit pucat dan mual

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Tenten ketika melihat wajah sahabatnya memucat

"Lebih baik kita makan bekal ini diatap sekolah" usul Ino dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan setuju dari ketiga gadis dihadapannya

.

.

.

"Hinata- _samaaa_! Bisakah kau menaruh PSP mu sebentar saja? Habiskan dulu bekalmu!" perintah Tenten namun tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari gadis indigo itu

"Kau mau menaruh PSP mu dan menghabiskan bekal itu atau kau mau aku membanting PSPmu sekarang?" lanjut Tenten dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan aura membunuh yang membuat Hinata begidik ngeri dan langsung menaruh PSPnya

"Nee, Jidat. Bisa kau beritahu apa yang diperintahkan oleh _Kaa-san_ semalam?" tanya Ino, matanya memandang ingin tahu pada seorang gadis yang masih serius menghabiskan bekalnya

"Untuk sekarang ini kita tidak diperbolehkan untuk melanjutkan misi utama kita" sahutnya membuat Hinata dan Tenten terkejut dan hampir tersedak oleh makanan yang sedang dikunyahnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten bingung

"Karna kita mendapat misi baru untuk beberapa bulan kedepan dan kita tidak diperbolehkan melanjutkan misi utama itu sampai misi sampingan ini selesai kita kerjakan" sahutnya membuat ketiga gadis itu menghela nafas frustasi

"Tapikan kita hanya membutuhkan 2 benda lagi" ucap Hinata, wajahnya terlihat sedikit frustasi

"Tenanglah, ini hanya sebentar. Lagipula _Kaa-san_ bilang kalau benda-benda itu tidak akan muncul sampai beberapa bulan kedepan" ucap Sakura berhasil membuat ketiga rekannya bernafas lega

"Jadi itukah sebabnya dia memberi kita misi sampingan?" gumam Tenten yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan ringan oleh Sakura

"Nenek tua itu sepertinya sangat tidak suka melihat kita bersantai sebentar" ketus Ino

~OoOoO~

Hari senin adalah hari tersibuk dalam setiap minggu. Banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, orang-orang yang berjalan tergesa-gesa dan itu tidak membuat pengecualian pada sebuah kantor polisi yang berada dipusat kota.

Walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan waktu makan siang, namun kantor polisi ini masih saja ramai seperti pagi tadi. Ditambah lagi kasus pencurian berlian yang terjadi semalam berhasil menambah panjang daftar kasus yang harus dipecahkan oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Yo! Sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana keadaan kalian?" sapa seorang pria yang mengenakan masker dan berambut perak pada 4 orang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya, pangkat yang ada pada rompinya menandakan kalau dia sudah berpangkat Jendral.

"Yo, Kakashi- _san_! Seperti yang kau lihat! Kami sehat dan semakin tampan, khususnya aku" sahut seorang pemuda yang mengenakan hoodie berwarna orange dengan narsis

"Kau ini narsis sekali _sih_ , Naruto" protes seorang pemuda yang mengenakan jaket hoodie berwarna hijau

"Setidaknya aku lebih baik daripada kau, Shikamaru" sahut Naruto tidak kalah ketus

"Hee? Kau? Lebih baik dari Shikamaru? Yang benar adalah Shikamaru lebih baik dari kau, _baka_!" timpal pemuda dengan jaket hoodie berwarna putih yang berdiri disamping Shikamaru

"Diam kau Neji! Kau merusak moodku!" ketus Naruto, sembari menatap tajam _Amethyst_ pemuda itu dan Kakashi yang menyaksikan itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

"Bagaimana dengan misi kalian di New York?" tanya Kakashi berusaha untuk berbasa-basi

"Sukses! Dan kami bisa sekalian berlibur disana" sahut Naruto antusias

"Jadi? Siapa target kita selanjutnya?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker yang ditata sangat unik

" _To the point_ seperti biasanya ya, Sasuke" sahut Kakashi kemudian memimpin langkah kaki mereka menuju sebuah ruangan, dan diikuti oleh 4 orang pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Ini adalah data kasus yang dilakukan oleh sebuah organisasi bernama _'Dark Moon'_ " suara Kakashi menggema diseluruh ruang kantornya

" _'Dark Moon'_? apa itu?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Yang lebih tepat adalah, siapa mereka" ralat Shikamaru, mata onyxnya menatap datar Naruto yang masih kebingungan

"Ah! Pertanyaan bagus, Shikamaru. Itulah yang jadi pertanyaan kami selama ini, Siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya" sahut Kakashi, kemudian dia berjalan memutari meja yang ada dihadapannya

"Tujuan mereka? Tentu saja mencuri agar menjadi kaya" timpal Naruto dengan polosnya

"Pemikiran yang sederhana, seperti biasanya" ucapan Kakashi sukses membuat Neji dan Shikamaru terkekeh

"Mereka hanya mencuri benda-benda tertentu. Mulai dari benda yang hanya bernilai sejarah sampai benda yang sangat tinggi nilainya" lanjut Kakashi, membuat semua pemuda yang ada diruangan itu mengernyitkan alisnya

"Apa yang sudah kau ketahui mengenai _'Dark Moon'_ ini?" tanya Sasuke, terlihat jelas keseriusan diwajah tampannya

"Informasi yang sudah kami ketahui adalah _'Dark Moon'_ muncul pertama kali pada 3 Juli 7 tahun lalu, tepat ketika kalian dipindah tugaskan ke New York. Mereka berjumlah 4 orang dan sesuatu yang sempat mengejutkan kami adalah mereka semua wanita" jawaban yang diberikan Kakashi sukses membuat keempat pemuda itu terkejut, terutama Naruto yang sudah memasang tampang bak orang idiot

"Awal kemunculan mereka ditandai dengan hilangnya Pedang Kazama yang diletakkan di Museum Nasional Konoha. Dan untuk kasus selanjutnya bisa kalian baca diartikel itu." jelas Kakashi panjang lebar

"Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh mengenai organisasi ini" ucapan Kakashi membuat keempat pemuda itu mendongakkan wajah mereka untuk melihat kearah komandan berbakat itu

"Sudah 7 tahun semenjak kemunculan pertama mereka, kami berusaha untuk mengejar dan menangkap mereka. Namun semua itu selalu berakhir dijalan buntu. Setiap kali kami hampir berhasil menangkap mereka, entah bagaimana tapi tiba-tiba semua bukti dan hasil penyelidikan kami tidak pernah membuahkan hasil. Seperti ada sebuah tameng yang dengan sengaja dipasang untuk melindungi oraganisasi ini. Tapi organisasi ini cukup unik dan menarik" lanjut Kakashi, membuat semua orang yang ada disitu mengernyitkan alisnya

"Apa maksudmu, Kakashi- _san_?" tanya Neji bingung

"Unik karna mereka seperti memperkenalkan pada dunia tentang organisasi itu dan Menarik karna selain mencuri, mereka juga membunuh beberapa pejabat yang korupsi. Jadi bisa dikatakan kalau organisasi ini adalah organisasi yang menguntungkan dan merugikan secara bersamaan." Sahut Kakashi, terselip nada bangga dalam kalimatnya

"Yaa, mereka sangat menarik" sahut Sasuke dengan seringai khasnya

Matanya menatap sebuah foto yang sedang digenggamnya. Didalam foto itu terdapat potret sebuah benda yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh organisasi itu. Sebuah besi berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam yang tertancap pada meja kayu yang Sasuke ketahui sebagai tempat dari Pedang Kazama itu.

"Lalu apa perintahmu, Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan seringai yang terpahat diwajahnya

"Untuk saat ini kalian memiliki 2 misi. Misi pertama kalian adalah masuk dan menyamar menjadi seorang siswa disebuah SMA terfavorit yang ada di Jepang, tugas kalian disana adalah untuk menyelidiki dan menangkap seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang menyamar menjadi seorang guru disana" ucap Kakashi dengan tegas

"Memangnya kejahatan seperti apa yang diperbuat oleh penjahat itu?" tanya Naruto

"Dia sudah menculik puluhan gadis dari tempatnya mengajar selama ini dan tanpa ketahuan sekalipun. Kemudian menjual beberapa organ tubuh gadis-gadis itu dan aksinya tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Karna selain melakukan hal itu dia juga memperkosa mereka. Dia juga tipe penjahat yang sangat sulit dilacak dan sebulan terakhir aku mendapat kabar bahwa buronan itu ada dikota ini." ucapan Kakashi berhasil membuat Naruto mengepalkan tangannya

"Lalu darimana kau tau kalau penjahat itu ada disana?" kali ini Shikamaru lah yang angkat bicara

"Kami adalah polisi, ingat? Lagipula sekolah yang akan kalian masuki adalah milik _'nya'_ " sahut Kakashi membuat ketiga pemuda itu bergidik ngeri

"M-Maksudmu, orang tua mesum itu?" celetuk Naruto yang langsung dijawab anggukan singkat oleh Kakashi

"Lalu apa misi kedua itu?" tanya Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya

"Misi kedua kalian adalah menyelidiki _'Dark Moon'_. Siapa mereka dan apa tujuan mereka. Itulah misi kalian" perintahnya

"Baiklah sepertinya perintahmu sudah sangat jelas. Ayo kita pergi" kemudian pemuda bernama Sasuke itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan yang cukup kekurangan udara itu

"Oy, _Teme_! Tunggu! Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingungnya

"Kemana? Bersenang-senang tentunya" sahut pemuda itu, wajahnya menampakkan seringai khas miliknya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Diary Gold:

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama! Gold berhasil mengupdate cerita ini :) Ah ya, Gold mau menginformaikan kalau cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu fanfic favorite Gold yang berjudul LOVE (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego) ciptaannya Raffa Part II and V3Yagami *Sungkem pada kedua orang itu*

Tapi tenang walaupun terinspirasi, fict ini tetap berbeda dari fict berjudul LOVE itu :) Sama seperti fanfic Gold yang berjudul ' **A Heart For Love** ', fanfic ini tidak lepas dari genre 'fantacy' :) Dan sebenernya ini adalah fict pertama Gold sebelum ' **A Little Thing Called Love** ' -yang mungkin akan Gold perbaiki, walaupun entah kapan~ Hahaha

Jadi enjoy it yaaaa :D Hmm, jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian difict ini yaaa. Karna seperti yang selalu Gold bilang~ Review kalian menentukan lanjut atau tidaknya cerita Gold :) Terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

Keempat gadis itu sedang duduk dan menikmati makan siang mereka disebuah cafe yang biasa mereka kunjungi. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Hari ini adalah hari Rabu dan biasanya hari ini mall terbesar dipusat kota selalu mengadakan diskon besar-besaran.

Bagi Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata hal itu tidak memiliki daya tarik apapun. Namun berbeda dengan gadis berambut pirang panjang pecinta _fashion_ dan _shopping_ itu. Baginya hari Rabu adalah hari keberuntungan dalam seminggu, karna dia bisa mendapatkan begitu banyak baju dengan berbagai model dan harga yang murah.

Dan berhubung hari ini adalah hari libur, jadi ketiga gadis itu bersedia –dengan sangat ikhlas, mungkin– menemani gadis Yamanaka ini pergi berbelanja.

"Nee, Sakura- _chan_?" panggil seorang gadis dengan rambut yang dicepol dua –Tenten

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu tanpa menoleh dari makanan yang ada dihadapannya

"Bagaimana dengan benda ' _itu_ '?" tanya Tenten, matanya menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan makanan yang ada dihadapannya

"' _Mereka_ ' bilang benda ' _itu_ ' akan diantar lusa" sahut gadis itu tanpa menoleh dari makanannya

"Jadi? Kapan kita akan ke mall? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin membeli beberapa baju baru" nada antusias keluar begitu saja dari mulut Ino, semangat gadis itu akan membara jika sudah berhubungan dengan fashion

"Tapi nanti mampir ke Toko kaset ya? Aku ingin membeli beberapa video game yang sudah lama ku incar" pinta Hinata, wajahnya menatap serius hidangan yang ada dihadapannya

"Maniak game!" desis Ino yang duduk dihadapan Hinata

"Maniak fashion!" sahut Hinata dengan desisan yang tidak kalah tajam, membuat gadis itu menatap tajam aquamarine milik Ino

"Haah! Kalian ini, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang sebelum kalian membuat kegaduhan ditempat ini!" perintah Sakura, kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan mendahului ketiga gadis itu

.

.

.

Seorang gadis sedang asik memilih beberapa video game yang sudah diincarnya beberapa hari belakangan. Mata _Amethyst_ miliknya menjelajahi seluruh video game yang berjajar rapih dirak kayu itu. Dia dan ketiga gadis lainnya sudah berpencar untuk mencari apa yang dibutuhkan masing-masing dari mereka. Dan disinilah gadis Hyuuga itu berada.

Setelah lama berada di toko kaset itu, akhirnya gadis itu –Hinata, menemukan sebuah video game yang sangat diincarnya itu. Dia berjalan cepat menuju benda itu dan tepat ketika tangannya menyentuh video game yang hanya tinggal satu itu.

Ada tangan lain yang juga menyentuh benda itu, dengan cepat Hinata menatap tajam pemilik tangan yang masih memegangi video game incarannya. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah mata menyejukkan berwarna sebiru laut.

Tatapan Hinata yang semula datar berubah menjadi dingin. Kemudian dengan sekali hentakan gadis itu berhasil merebut video game itu.

"Hei..!" sentak pemuda itu pada Hinata yang masih menatap tajam dirinya

"Apa?!" ketus gadis itu

"Aku memegangnya duluan! Jadi video game itu milikku!" sahut pemuda itu tak kalah ketus

"Hee? Apakah kau tidak tau mengenai istilah ' _Ladies first'_?!" tatapan tajam Hinata berubah jadi tatapan remeh

"Aku tau. Tapi untuk urusan ini 'siapa cepat dia dapat', Nona" sahut pemuda itu yang ternyata Naruto sembari mendekati Hinata dan memasang seringai andalannya, seringai yang mampu membuat kaum hawa menjerit histeris itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada gadis yang malah menatap datar dirinya itu

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?! Apakah kau memiliki penyakit berbahaya dan penyakit itu sedang kambuh sekarang, jadinya wajahmu berubah seperti itu?" ketus Hinata, kembali menatap tajam iris _blue ocean_ pemuda itu

Mulut pemuda itu bergerak terbuka, tapi dering ponsel miliknya berhasil mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas gadis itu.

Setelah dia selesai berbicara dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya itu, dia berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kau menang! Akan kugunakan istilah ' _Ladies first'_ milikmu itu, Nona" ucap pemuda itu membuat kelegaan menerpa Hinata "Tapi sebagai gantinya, beritahu aku siapa namamu" lanjut pemuda itu

"Aku tidak tertarik melakukan apa yang kau perintahkan" ketusnya kemudian beranjak menjauh dari hadapan pemuda bermata sappire itu

"Gadis yang menarik" gumamnya

.

.

.

.

Disisi lain seorang gadis dengan rambut blonde panjang itu sedang asik memainkan handphonenya sehingga dia tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada dihadapannya, dan karna hal itulah dia jadi tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada didepannya kemudian..

' ** _BRUKK.. BRUUUKK... BRUUUKKKK!_** _'_ Suara nyaring benda yang menabrak lantai itu berhasil membuat semua orang yang ada didalam distro itu menoleh.

"Aw.. _Ittai..._ " ringis seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang

Sementara orang yang menjadi korban tabrakannya hanya diam dan memperhatikan gadis yang masih bertahan pada posisi jatuhnya itu, setelah sekian lama akhirnya orang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sang gadis berdiri

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda, Sementara gadis itu –Ino– hanya bisa diam terpaku melihat pemuda dihadapannya.

Kesal tidak mendapat jawaban apapun akhirnya pemuda itupun kembali bertanya "Aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ulangnya

"Ah? I-iya.. a-aku baik. B-bagaimana denganmu? Maaf karna aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada didepanku tadi" sahutnya dengan wajah sedikit tersipu malu

"Aku baik-baik saja. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Nona...?" ucapnya

"Eh? A-aku Yamanaka Ino, kau bisa memanggilku Ino" sahutnya

"Ino? Nama yang cantik, perkenalkan aku Nara Shikamaru" sambungnya dengan sebuah seringai yang sangat memabukkan bagi para gadis remaja

Namun perkenalan itu tidak berlangsung lama karna ada sebuah panggilan nyaring yang berasal dari handphone milik Shikamaru.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Lain kali berhati-hatilah" ucapnya kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Ino bahkan sebelum gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu.

~OoOoO~

"Haaah sial! Kenapa aku bisa kehabisan uang cash seperti ini sih?" keluh Neji, mata _Amethyst_ nya menatap horor dompetnya yang kosong

"Dasar bodoh! Harusnya kau cek dulu sebelum kita berangkat tadi!" sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malas

"Sudahlah! Lagipula tadi _Teme_ menyuruh kita untuk berkumpul di bank kan? Jadi sebaiknya kau sekalian mengambil uang cash saja Neji" saran Naruto yang sedang berjalan santai disisi lain Neji

.

.

.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?!" ketus seorang pemuda berambut biru dongker, matanya menatap datar rekan-rekan seperjuangannya

"Haah! Salahkan Naruto! Karna dia lama sekali berada didalam toko kaset itu" sahut Neji, jemarinya menunjuk Naruto yang memasang cengirannya

"Hehe gomen, _Teme_! Tadi aku bertemu dengan gadis yang sangat menarik" sahut Naruto

"Sudahlah! Nah, Sasuke. Ada apa kau menyuruh kami berkumpul disini?" tanya Shikamaru

"Aku mendapat laporan kalau disini akan terjadi pe–"

"SERAHKAN UANG KALIAN!" pekikan nyaring menggelegar diruangan itu

"Haah, _mendokusai_!" keluh Shikamaru, wajahnya menatap malas kearah puluhan perampok yang mengenakan baju dan penutup wajah serba hitam itu

"JANGAN ADA YANG MELAWAN! LIPAT TANGAN KALIAN KE BELAKANG KEPALA DAN CEPAT MASUKKAN SEMUA UANG ITU!" Bentakan itu kembali menggelegar disetiap sudut ruangan, orang-orang yang ada disitu segera mentiarapkan dirinya dan menaruh tangannya diatas kepala –mereka menyerah

' ** _Sreet.._** _'_ sebuah suara yang berasal dari arah pintu masuk dan keluar gedung itu membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada disitu teralihkan. Termasuk keempat orang pemuda yang semula hampir menarik senjata dari balik jaket.

Dan disanalah mereka berada. Empat orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda berjalan dengan sangat santai seolah-olah tidak ada suatu hal berbahaya yang sedang terjadi.

"Nee, Sakura- _chan_. Aku dan Ino ingin pergi ke kamar kecil sebentar" ucap salah seorang gadis dengan rambut dicepol dua, matanya memandang penuh harap pada gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu

"Baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu lama ya Tenten" sahutnya kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai diikuti seorang gadis yang masih sibuk memainkan video gamenya

Kedua gadis itu terus saja melangkah melewati sekumpulan orang-orang bertopeng yang sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan geram.

"Hinata, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya. Aku ingin menarik uang tunai disana." ucap gadis berambut merah muda itu dan tanpa menunggu jawaban apapun dari Hinata gadis bernama Sakura itu langsung melesat meninggalkan Hinata yang tetap berdiri dihadapan sang perampok.

Mata _Amethyst_ nya terus saja menatap serius video game yang ada ditangannya tanpa memperdulikan sosok pria bertubuh besar yang berdiri disamping kirinya. Dan dengan kesabaran yang sudah sampai pada batasnya, perampok itupun menarik tubuh Hinata dan menodongkan pistol pada kepala gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu.

"CEPAT SERAHKAN UANGNYA! ATAU NYAWA GADIS INI YANG AKAN MENJADI KORBAN!" Mata _Saphire_ milik Naruto terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sosok itu dalam rengkuhan ancaman sang perampok

Gadis yang dia temui di toko kaset tadi. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, dia seolah-olah tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya dan malah semakin asik dengan PSP yang ada ditangannya.

Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari pula, wajah Neji memucat. Keringat dingin meluncur dengan deras dipelipis wajahnya. Mata ametyst yang serupa dengan gadis itu terbelalak lebar.

"Hinata.." bisiknya

"Ada apa dengan gadis itu?"

"Apakah dia bodoh?!"

"Kenapa dia malah asik dengan PSPnya?"

Bisikan demi bisikan yang dilontarkan orang-orang yang sedang tiarap itu sama sekali tidak diperdulikan oleh Hinata –gadis yang masih menjadi sandra

"Apa yang kalian lakukan adalah sia-sia" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba, membuat suasana yang semula penuh dengan ancaman itu kini menjadi sunyi dan tenang

"Apa maksudmu, Nona?!" bentak perampok yang masih menodongkan senjatanya pada Hinata

"Kalian adalah perampok terbodoh yang pernah aku lihat" sahutnya datar, matanya masih asik menatap PSP yang ada ditangannya.

Ino dan Tenten yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"KAU INGIN SEGERA AKU KIRIM KE NERAKA, _HAH_?!" ancaman itu kembali diteriakkan oleh sang perampok

"Hei, tidak perlu berteriak ditelingaku seperti itu. Apa kalian ingin bertanggung jawab jika aku menjadi tuli?!" ketus Hinata, wajahnya semakin serius menatap layar PSPnya

" _Cih_ , sepertinya gadis ini tidak memiliki rasa takut sedikitpun" salah seorang dari perampok itu mendecih

"Takut, ya? Dan apa yang harus aku takutkan? Ancaman kalian? Atau senjata yang sedang ditodongkan padaku itu?" kekeh Hinata

"Sasuke! Kita harus segera menolong gadis itu!" bisik Naruto, ada nada cemas dalam kalimatnya

"Tidak. Belum saatnya" sahut pemuda itu, matanya masih memperhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi dihadapannya

"DASAR BODOOOOH..! AKU TIDAK MAU TAU! KALAU BENDA ITU TIDAK ADA DIRUMAHKU BESOK! AKAN KU PASTIKAN KALIAN YANG AKAN MENANGGUNG AKIBATNYA!" bentakan nyaring itu kembali menggelegar, membuat seluruh perhatian terpusat padanya kecuali Hinata yang masih asik dengan PSPnya

Tapi bentakan itu bukan berasal dari sang perampok. Melainkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda cerah dan bermata hijau emerald. Setelah melontarkan ancaman itu, sang gadis segera menaruh _handphone_ -nya kedalam tas dan berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata yang masih asik bermain dengan PSPnya.

"Hinata! Ayo pulang! Aku sudah tidak berniat untuk mengambil uang!" ketus gadis itu kemudian menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari rengkuhan sang perampok

Semua orang yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya bisa tercengang. Satu hal yang ada difikiran mereka "Apakah gadis-gadis itu bodoh?"

Menyadari sandranya diambil paksa, sang perampok itupun menjadi geram. Kemudian dengan cepat perampok itu menarik lengan Hinata dan membuat pergerakan gadis itu terhenti.

"Dia adalah sandraku! Jangan seenaknya kau menarik sandraku seperti itu, gadis sialan!" bentak sang perampok pada gadis berambut merah muda yang terhenti langkahnya itu

"Hentikan itu! Sakura- _chan_ sedang tidak dalam mood bagus saat ini, jadi aku sarankan padamu agar cepat meminta maaf pada Sakura- _chan_ " ucap Hinata, matanya masih fokus pada layar PSPnya dan hal itu cukup membuat sang perampok menjadi geram

"Minta maaf, eh? Harusnya gadis sialan itu yang meminta maaf padaku!" bentak sang perampok, tangannya mencengkram kuat lengan Hinata dan membuatnya jadi terlihat memerah

"Sudah cepat lakukan sebelum dia mengamuk" sahut Hinata dengan santainya, seolah-olah cengkraman itu tidak berarti apapun padanya

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, bo–"

 ** _BUAGH_**

Sebuah tendangan pada perut sang perampok berhasil dilayangkan oleh Sakura dan membuat sang perampok terpelanting jauh ke belakang. Setelah menjatuhkan sang pimpinan, Sakura segera menatap tajam seluruh anak buah perampok itu.

"Amatir" ucap Sakura dengan lantang, jangan lupakan senyuman meremehkan dari gadis Haruno itu

Melihat sang pemimpin dihajar seperti itu membuat seluruh anak buahnya geram, dengan kompak mereka segera berlari menyerang Sakura. Namun bukannya takut gadis itu malah memasang wajah menantang pada mereka semua.

 ** _BUG_**

 ** _BRUUK_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

Pukulan, tonjokan dan tendangan terus saja dilayangkan Sakura pada seluruh anak buah yang menyerbu dan mengepung gadis itu. semua orang yang masih berada dibawah kendali todongan senjata beberapa perampok yang tidak ikut menyerang Sakura hanya bisa tercengang melihat gadis itu menjatuhkan puluhan perampok seorang diri.

 _' **Klik** '_

Sebuah senjata ditodongkan tepat dibelakang kepala gadis itu, membuat pergerakannya menjadi terhenti.

"Hahaha! Lihat siapa yang amatir sekarang, _hah_!" pekikkan nyaring itu berasal dari sang pemimpin perampok yang tadi sempat mencicipi tendangan super kencang dari Sakura

"Harusnya kau lihat dulu siapa lawanmu, gadis si–"

 ** _BUAGH_**

Sebuah tendangan yang berasal dari arah samping perampok itu berhasil membuatnya terjungkal (Lagi), senjata yang semula ditodongkan pada Sakura terlempar dan dengan gesit ditangkap langsung oleh Tenten.

"Harusnya kalimat itu ditujukan padamu, _brengsek_!" geram Ino –gadis yang menendang sang perampok dari arah samping

"Haah! Kalian ini berisik sekali sih! Aku jadi kalah main video game, _nih_! Payah!" Hinata –gadis yang berteriak barusan segera memasukkan PSPnya kedalam tas dan menatap tajam para perampok yang berdiri disekelilingnya

"Ayo selesaikan ini dan segera pulang! Aku bosan berada disini" ucap Sakura dengan nada datar, membuat ketiga rekannya menampakkan seringai andalan mereka

 ** _BUG_**

 ** _BUG_**

 ** _BRUK_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

 ** _BUG_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

 ** _BUAGH_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

Pukulan terakhir dilayangkan oleh Sakura sukses membuat sang pimpinan yang dipukulnya menghantam pilar beton yang berada jauh dibelakangnya, membuat pilar itu sedikit retak.

"Ayo pulang!" ketus Sakura, kemudian kakinya beranjak dari ruangan yang sangat kacau keadaannya itu

"Perampok bodoh!" umpat Hinata, matanya memandang remeh kumpulan orang-orang yang memakai baju serba hitam dengan wajah yang babak belur itu.

" _Cih_ , Amatir" Ino mendecih, kemudian menyusul langkah Sakura meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Tenten yang menatap datar orang-orang disekitarnya

"Se-Sebenarnya s-siapa mereka?" tanya Naruto, wajahnya berubah pucat setelah melihat kejadian _'action'_ yang baru saja terjadi didepan matanya

"Menarik" gumam Sasuke, kemudian menampilkan seringai yang berbeda dari biasanya

Sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melihat seringai itu hanya bisa menggumamkan "Malapetaka"

Berbeda dengan Neji yang masih memasang wajah tidak percaya, keringat dingin masih setia membanjiri pelipis matanya dan iris _Amethyst_ miliknya menatap nanar gadis yang baru saja keluar melalui pintu kaca ruangan itu.

~OoOoO~

Mobil _ferrari_ berwarna putih itu terparkir dengan sempurna disebuah mension megah yang terletak jauh didalam hutan. Ya hutan. Karna hutan adalah tempat strategis bagi mereka yang tidak ingin diketahui identitasnya.

Beberapa menit setelah mesin mobil itu dimatikan, empat orang gadis berbeda warna rambut itupun keluar dari dalam mobil. Pandangan cemas terlihat jelas diwajah ketiga gadis yang sedang berjalan dibelakang seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu.

"S-Sakura- _chan_ , a-apakah kau b-baik-baik saja?" tanya Tenten gugup, saat ini mereka sudah berada didepan mansion megah milik mereka.

Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak kejadian yang sudah berhasil merenggut nyawa kedua orang tua masing-masing dari mereka. Dan disinilah mereka berada, tinggal bersama dalam mansion megah ini.

"Hhh!" helaan nafas frustasi keluar dari mulut gadis yang masih memunggungi ketiga sahabat sekaligus rekannya itu, setelah puas menghela nafas gadis itupun berbalik dan menatap wajah ketiga gadis itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" sahut Sakura dengan ceria seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan apapun sejak tadi

" _BAKA_! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI TADI, HAH?!" bentak Ino, membuat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya

"Gomen, Ino. Aku kehi–" kalimat itu menggantung begitu saja ketika Sakura merasakan ada dua lengan yang merengkuh tubuhnya.

" _Baka! Baka! Bakaaa!_ Sakura _no baka_! Hiks..! Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi, kumohon.. hiks.." isakkan Ino sukses membuat Sakura merasa terluka

"Ino.. Tenten.. Hinata.. _Go-gomen! Hiks.. gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomenna minna_!" isakan Sakura tidak kalah keras dari isakkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ino

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Diary Gold :

Yeeaaay! Gold update! Gimana dengan chapter ini? aneh ya? kependekan ya? atau apa? Silahkan tinggalkan pendapat, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review yaaa :) Gold menghargai semuanya selagi semua itu masih bersangkutan dengan fict ini sendiri :)

Hmm, buat yang udah revie, Fav/Follow. Makasih banyaaakkkkk! Gold sayang kalian. Jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak lagi dikolom review yaaa ;)

Sebenernya banyak yanng pengen Gold sampaikan tapi waktunya mepet banget. Sekali lagi makasih buat kalian semua yang ngedukung Gold ;)

* * *

 **Balasan review :**

uchiha cerry : Ini udah next yaaaa

RavenPink10 : Waaaw kamun juga suka fict ituuu? Hahahaa yeaay ternyata ada juga yang suka fict ituu. Oke deh ini udah lanjut ya, tapi maaf Gold gabisa janji update kilat. Walaupun cerita ini sendiri udah Gold bikin sampe chapter 16 tapi tetep aja gabisa janji hehe. Doakan saja semoga gaada halangan apapun kedepannya

ayuniejung : Udah lanjut yaaa

egarahayu : Waduuh, Inysa allah deeh yaaa. Gold usahakan Sasuke jadi lebih seksi. Betewe seksi yang kaya gimana nih? *Mikir keras*

Shichi-chan627 : Ciee pendatang baruuu cieee, ' _Bully aaah'_ *PLAKKK* *Digebukin massa* Hahha selamat datang yaaa buat kamuu. Makasih udah mau mampir dan meninnggalkan jejak disini ;)

Luca Marvell : Iya mereka tetep sepupu disini. Tapi ada hal lain yang bikin mereka saling bermusuhan ;) Hal itu bakal Gold bahas ko nanti jadi keep follow yaa

Younghee Lee : Yaa udah lanjut niih ;) jangan kelamaan nunggu ntar keburu yang lain diambil orang lho, contohnya akuuu *Apaansi* *PLAAKKK*

WbQueen : Ini udah lanjut yaaa, makasih semangatnyaaaa! Gold sayang kamuuu! salam kenal jugaaaa :* Update kilat? Hehehe ga janji yaaa

beautifullcreature : YOOO INI UDAH LANJUT YAAAAA ;) *capslock jebol* hahaha makasih udah review

Hinamori Hikari : Yeaay kamu benaaaarr! Nih Gold kasih satu permen buat kamu, Tangkep yaaa *Lemparin permen ke Hika* Hahaha makasih udah mau review ~ Cieee yang suka sama fict Gold. Gold juga suka ko sama kamu *Ehhh?! PLAKKK/ Apaansi*

dianarndraha : Udah lanjutt yaaaa ;)


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Siang berganti malam, udara yang semula terasa panas dan kering digantikan dengan udara yang sejuk dan dingin. Seperti biasa, suasana di meja makan kediaman para gadis yang tadi siang berhasil menghajar habis seluruh perampok itu terasa tenang –walaupun hanya ada 4 gadis yang duduk disana.

"Hhhh!" helaan nafas gusar kembali keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura

"Ada apa Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Tenten, terselip kecemasan dalam kalimatnya itu

"Benda ' _itu_ ' tidak jadi dikirim hari ini"

 _' **BYUUUR** '_

 _'Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk...'_ ucapan Sakura berhasil membuat Ino tersedak minuman yang baru saja meluncur turun ke tenggorokannya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Hinata, matanya menatap datar Ino yang balik menatap tajam gadis Hyuuga itu

"Apa maksudmu Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Tenten mulai gusar

" _'Dia'_ bilang cuaca yang akan menjadi jalur pengiriman benda ' _itu_ ' sedang buruk. Jadi mereka menunda pengirimannya" jawab Sakura, matanya menatap tak berminat hidangan penutup dihadapannya

"Lalu kapan mereka akan mengirimnya?" tanya Ino, matanya memandang gusar kearah Sakura

"5 bulan lagi"

 _' **BYUUUR** '_

 _'Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk...'_ Adegan serupa yang dialami oleh Ino, sekarang menimpa Hinata

"Bodoh!" umpat Ino dengan pandangan meremehkan pada Hinata yang menatap kesal kearahnya

"Itu terlalu lama, Sakura- _chan_. Apakah tidak ada jalur lain yang bisa mereka gunakan?" tanya Tenten, nadanya terdengar frustasi

"Hhh!" helaan nafas frustasi kembali dikeluarkan oleh Sakura

"Percayalah! Aku sudah menanyakan hal itu pada _'dia'_ , dan sepertinya memang tidak ada jalur lain" wajah sakura tertunduk dan ucapan gadis itu juga membuat selera makan ketiga rekannya menjadi hilang

"Sepertinya tidak ada cara lain selain bersabar" gumam Hinata

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening setelah Hinata mengucapkan hal itu. Namun suasana hening itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika suara sebuah telfon rumah yang dipasang dengan nomor khusus itu berbunyi membuat keempat gadis ini saling berpandangan. Namun detik berikutnya sebuah seringai bagaikan seorang iblis terpasang jelas diwajah mereka.

Keempat gadis itu segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju asal suara. Terus berlari dengan kecepatan penuh sampai akhirnya mereka tiba diruang bersantai.

Dengan gesit gadis Haruno itu menekan sebuah tombol pada telfon rumah yang terus berdering dan dengan otomatis telfon itu akan langsung tersambung pada seperangkat _Home Sound_ dan sebuah TV layar datar yang ada diruang keluarga itu.

 ** _'PIIP'_**

 ** _'TUUUUT'_**

 _"Good Evening, My Girls!"_ ucap suara lembut nan tegas seorang wanita yang saat ini wajahnya terpampang dengan jelas pada TV layar datar dihadapannya

" _Good Evening, Kaa-san_!" ucap keempat gadis itu serempak

" _Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian? Apa menyenangkan?_ " tanya wanita itu membuat beberapa dari mereka memasang wajah bosannya

"Apakah bagimu wajah kami tampak seperti gadis yang sedang menikmati waktu normalnya untuk bersekolah?" tanya Ino sedikit kesal

Sambungan telfon ini bukanlah sambungan telfon biasa. Karna telfon yang mereka pakai akan langsung tersambung kesebuah televisi layar datar yang ada dihadapan mereka, mungkin sambungan seperti ini bisa disebut sebagai _'video call'_. Dan hal itulah yang membuat _'Kaa-san'_ mereka bisa mengetahui semua gerak-gerik anak gadisnya, termasuk Ino yang sedang memasang wajah cemberutnya.

 _"Oh ayolah, kurasa sekolah tidak seburuk yang kalian fikirkan"_ kekeh wanita itu yang hanya dibalas oleh dengusan kasar dari mereka –termasuk Hinata yang sudah tidak berkutat dengan PSP-nya

"Satu-satunya hal yang tidak pernah kami anggap buruk hanyalah misi dan latihan dari **_'Kalian'_** " sela Sakura membuat wanita disebrang sana kembali terkekeh

 _"Baiklah-baiklah, kalian akan mendapatkan apa yang kalian inginkan"_ sambung wanita itu dengan nada serius, membuat atmosfer diruangan itupun ikut berubah

 _"Seperti yang pernah Cherry katakan pada kalian, bahwa selama beberapa bulan kedepan kalian hanya boleh menjalankan misi sampingan yang aku berikan. Dan misi kalian kali ini adalah menangkap seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang menyamar menjadi guru di 'Konoha International School'"_ ucap wanita itu membuat keempat gadis ini mengernyitkan alisnya. Namun sedetik kemudian berganti menjadi seringai mematikan milik mereka

~OoOoO~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dan saat ini Shikamaru sudah berada diruang rapat bersama dengan ketiga rekannya. Masing-masing dari mereka sudah menerima sebuah artikel yang diberikan oleh Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

Mereka masih tidak mengerti apa maksud sang Alpha meminta seorang Uzumaki Naruto untuk mencari data dari empat orang gadis yang berhasil menghajar seluruh perampok di Bank tadi siang. Namun mereka tetap membaca artikel itu dalam keheningan.

Neji tampak gelisah dan Sasuke menangkap hal itu.

"Tidak heran kalau mereka sanggup menghajar semua perampok itu dengan tangan kosong" ucapan Shikamaru memecah keheningan diruang itu

Mata mereka menatap penuh serius artikel ditangannya. Ada beberapa fakta baru yang cukup mencengangkan bagi mereka.

"Ya, kau benar. Tidak ku sangka kalau mereka adalah mantan ketua dan wakil ketua dari salah satu club seni bela diri di Jepang" timpal Naruto sembari terus membaca kertas yang menampilkan biodata dari keempat gadis yang beberapa hari lalu dilihatnya di Bank

"Jadi, Neji? Dia kah sepupu yang kau benci itu?" tanya Sasuke pada pemuda bermata _Amethyst_ yang sedang berdiri disamping jendela kantor Sasuke.

"Begitulah" sahut Neji dingin

"Pantas saja ketika aku melihatnya di Toko kaset, aku merasa kalau dia itu mirip denganmu. Sama-sama cantik – _ttebayo_! Walaupun kalian berbeda kelamin" Dan sedetik kemudian Naruto mendapat death glare dari Neji

"Menarik" gumam Sasuke, mata onyxnya menatap penuh nafsu pada foto Sakura yang sedang dipegangnya

"Tapi dilihat dari data diri mereka. Sepertinya mereka berempat tidak memiliki keluarga" Neji menoleh kearah Shikamaru

"Kau benar" gumam Naruto, _Blue ocean_ miliknya terus meneliti artikel dalam genggamannya, membuat Neji melakukan hal serupa

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?" Neji menggeleng atas pertanyaan Sasuke

"Sejak kejadian 10 tahun lalu, aku sempurna menghilang dari kehidupannya. Menjauh dan berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh keluarga golongan atas. Jadi aku tidak tahu menahu mengenai hal ini" Neji tampak gelisah, sorot matanya menunjukkan emosi ambigu yang ditangkap oleh Sasuke

"Tapi Sasuke? Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu sekali data mengenai para gadis ini?" kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajah Shikamaru

"Instingku mengatakan bahwa kita akan sering bertemu dengan mereka" sahut Sasuke, sebuah seringai terpampang diwajah tampan sang Uchiha

"Ah ya! Sebelumnya aku mendapat telfon dari Kakashi. Dia menyuruh kita untuk datang ke kantornya" ucap Naruto

"Kapan?" tanya Shikamaru, matanya menatap malas kearah Naruto

"Sebenarnya sekarang" sahut pemuda itu dengan senyuman kikkuk

"hhh! _Mendokusai_ " sahut Shikamaru kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya yang lain

~OoOoO~

Pagi hari ini tidak berbeda jauh dengan pagi hari sebelumnya. Kegaduhan yang terjadi disebuah Mansion yang megah itu seperti sebuah ritual yang sudah biasa diadakan disana. Setelah semua 'ritual' itu mereka jalankan, akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju sekolah.

Namun ada yang berbeda dari sekolah mereka hari ini. Sakura yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya menatap datar kerumunan gadis-gadis yang berjubel didepan bangungan megah sekolahnya.

"Seingatku hari ini tidak ada Festifal ataupun Pentas seni" ucap Ino setelah dia keluar dari mobilnya

"Dasar gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan! Pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali mereka itu!" ketus Hinata yang juga menatap datar kerumunan gadis yang masih berteriak-teriak histeris

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk karna sebentar lagi bel akan segera berbunyi" saran Tenten yang berjalan mendahului ketiga rekannya itu.

Dan diluar dugaan mereka, ternyata sangat sulit sekali memasuki gedung itu dalam keadaan para siswi yang masih berjubel didepan gedungnya. Tapi jangan sebut mereka 'ahli bela diri' jika mengatasi hal ini saja tidak bisa.

Walaupun sedikit sulit tapi mereka berempat berhasil menerobos masuk kedalam gedung. Langkah mereka dipimpin oleh Sakura yang menatap datar sekelilingnya, lalu Hinata yang berjalan disampingnya dan sudah kembali fokus pada PSPnya, dibelakang Sakura ada Ino yang mulai asik dengan handphonennya dan disamping Ino ada Tenten yang sedang membaca sebuah novel.

Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang masih berjubel dengan teriakan-teriakan histeris mereka, keempat gadis itu lewat begitu saja ketika mereka berpapasan dengan sekelompok orang yang menjadi sumber kegaduhan sekolah ini.

Dan sekelompok orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru dan Hyuuga Neji. Sama halnya dengan Sakura dan ketiga rekannya yang memilih untuk mengacuhkan mereka, keempat pemuda itu juga melakukan hal yang sama pada para gadis yang lewat didepan mereka tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

~OoOoO~

Bel masuk sekolah itu sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Kegaduhan yang tercipta tadi pagi seolah-olah lenyap bersamaan dengan bunyi bel itu. Seperti kebanyakan sekolah pada umumnya, sekolah ini juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah itu, dapat dilihat dari keadaan kelas yang seperti pasar kaget ini.

Kalau para murid di kelas 2-A ini memilih untuk mengobrol atau membuat kegaduhan lain. Berbeda dengan keempat gadis yang duduk dimeja pertama dan kedua dari belakang kiri. Mereka malah sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Seperti Sakura yang sudah tertidur semenjak memasuki kelas, Hinata yang seperti biasa –asik dengan PSPnya, Tenten yang masih membaca novelnya ,dan Ino yang serius dengan handphonenya.

Yaa, walaupun hal ini hanya terjadi ketika kelas sedang tidak ada guru atau karna guru yang mengajar datang terlambat. Pelajaran pertama kelas ini adalah Matematika dan guru yang mengajarkannya adalah Yuhi Kurenai, Dia adalah seorang guru tercantik dan terseksi yang ada disekolah ini.

Berbeda dengan guru-guru lain, guru mereka yang satu itu tidak pernah terlambat sedikitpun. Tapi sepertinya hari ini dia memiliki sebuah urusan yang membuatnya jadi terlambat masuk kedalam kelas –siapa peduli.

 **' _Sreeg'_** pintu geser itupun terbuka, membuat suasana yang semula gaduh menjadi sangat sepi

" _Ohayou, minna-san_! _Gomen_ , aku terlambat. Karna aku harus mengurus beberapa hal" ucap wanita bermata merah itu –Yuhi Kurenai

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, aku akan memperkenalkan beberapa murid baru yang akan menjadi bagian dari kelas 2-A ini." Lanjut wanita itu, membuat kegaduhan yang semula lenyap menjadi kembali tercipta –walaupun kegaduhan ini tidak segaduh tadi. Bisik-bisik para siswa dan siswi mulai memenuhi seluruh ruang kelas itu.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa masuk sekarang" ucapan lantang dari wanita itu seperti sebuah kode bagi murid baru itu untuk masuk.

Seolah menanti sebuah moment berharga semua murid yang ada dikelas itu menjadi diam, suasana kelas yang semula ramai menjadi sunyi dan mencekam.

Dan tepat setelah semua murid baru itu masuk kedalam kelas, kegaduhan kembali tercipta. Jeritan histeris terdengar dari mulut para siswi yang tiba-tiba menjadi ganas. Membuat sang guru mau tidak mau menggebrak meja yang ada didepannya dengan sangat keras.

Membuat perhatian semua murid yang ada dikelas itu terpusat padanya –kecuali keempat gadis utama kita yang masih asik dengan dunianya, walaupun sekarang Sakura sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan sedang menatap keluar jendela. Setelah merasa keadaan kembali terkendali, wanita itu mulai membuka mulut.

"Kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri" ucap Kurenai, matanya memandang bersahabat keempat pemuda yang berdiri didepan kelas

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap pemuda berambut raven, walaupun dia memasang tampang datar namun pesonanya tetap membuat hati para siswi yang ada dikelas itu –minus Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata– jadi berdebar-debar

"Nara Shikamaru" lanjut pemuda berambut nanas, matanya terlihat sayu seperti baru bangun tidur.

Ino diam bergeming ketika nama itu terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Dengan cepat gadis itupun melihat kearah sang pemuda yang menyebutkan namanya tadi. Dan benar saja, Ino kenal pemuda itu. Pemuda yang ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu di mall pusat kota.

"Perkenalkan! Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah tipe pemuda yang _'active'_ dan cukup bisa diandalkan. Jadi, Jangan sungkan padaku – _ttebayo_ dan salam kenal Minna- _san_ " sambung pemuda yang memamerkan senyum rubah miliknya

Mari kita ucapkan terimakasih pada Uzumaki Naruto. Karna, berkat senyuman miliknya itu, seluruh siswi –minus Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Tenten– yang ada disana kembali menjadi histeris dan mengganas.

"Hyuuga Neji" Ucapan pemuda itu membuat keempat gadis yang semula asik dengan dunianya itu langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, mereka merasa sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu.

Reaksi yang dikeluarkan Hinata sangat berbeda dengan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang hanya terkejut sembari menatap pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji itu. Keringat dingin mengalir turun melewati pelipis gadis itu, bibirnya bergetar dan matanya menatap nanar pemuda yang sedang menyunggingkan seringainya pada Hinata.

Sakura menatap Neji dengan sangat tajam dan dingin, kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Hinata yang sedang duduk terpaku disampingnya dan beralih lagi pada Neji. Sementara Neji yang ditatap seperti itu hanya diam dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan mengancam Sakura.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kurenai, namun karna tidak mendapat respon berarti dari mereka akhirnya wanita itu menyuruh para murid baru untuk duduk.

Kelas 2-A adalah kelas billingual. Kelas yang hanya ditempati oleh murid-murid yang berotak diatas rata-rata. Jadi itu menjelaskan 'kenapa hanya kelas ini yang memiliki sedikit murid' yaitu hanya 20 murid. Dan karna keempat pemuda itu lulus ujian dengan nilai nyaris sempurna, akhirnya disinilah mereka ditempatkan.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk tepat disebrang bangku Sakura dan Hinata, sementara Neji dan Shikamaru duduk disebrang bangku Ino dan Tenten.

Pelajaran sudah berjalan, tapi Hinata tidak bisa menangkap satupun materi yang diajarkan. Tubuhnya gemetar dan dia terus saja menggigit bibirnya. Hal ini disadari oleh Ino, Tenten dan Sakura yang menatap cemas kearahnya.

~OoOoO~

"Jadi, Hinata? Siapa itu Hyuuga Neji?" pertanyaan Sakura memecah keheningan yang tercipta diruang keluarga mansion megah mereka. Jam yang berada diruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

Setelah 'perkenalan' murid baru tadi pagi Hinata menjadi pendiam –walaupun biasanya dia juga pendiam. Namun kediaman gadis Hyuuga itu berbeda dengan biasanya, bahkan setelah 'perkenalan' itu Hinata tidak menyentuh PSP kesayangannya.

"Dia adalah saudaraku" sahut Hinata sukses membuat ketiga gadis dihadapannya _shock_

"Sa-Saudara?" ulang Tenten, wajah terkejut ketara sekali diwajahnya "T-tapi bu-bukankah kau anak tunggal? D-dan keluargamu meninggal beberapa tahun lalu?" lanjut Tenten, wajahnya terlihat sangat _shock_

"Hhh!" helaan nafas lelah keluar dari mulutnya "Ya, itu benar. Tapi Neji _nii-san_ bukan saudara kandungku, dia adalah saudara sepupuku" jawab gadis itu, wajahnya tertunduk

" _No more secrets,_ Hinata! _Tell us_!" bentakan Sakura berhasil membuat Hinata terkejut, namun dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayahku, Hyuuga Hiashi memiliki saudara kembar bernama Hyuuga Hizashi yang merupakan ayah Hyuuga Neji. Dulu kami adalah saudara yang sangat akrab dan dekat, saat itu juga Neji _nii-san_ sudah seperti pelindungku. Tapi semuanya berakhir ketika kakekku memutuskan untuk menjadikan ayahku pewaris utama warisannya" wajah Hinata masih tertunduk

"Paman Hizashi yang tidak bisa menerima hal itu menjadi dendam pada ayahku. Berbagai cara sudah dia lakukan untuk merebut tahta ayahku. Tapi semua itu tidak pernah berhasil, sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan membawa Neji _nii-san_." Lanjutnya, terdengar nada pilu dalam kalimat itu

"Hyuuga Neji adalah satu-satunya harta yang dimilikinya. Karna istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika umur Neji _nii-san_ menginjak 3 tahun. Setahun sebelum kejadian yang membuat seluruh keluargaku meninggal, aku mendengar kabar kalau Hyuuga Hizashi meninggal sementara Hyuuga Neji hilang." Tubuh Hinata bergetar, gadis itu menangis.

"Hinata- _chan_.." lirih Tenten, tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap punggung gadis itu

"Harusnya kau memberitahukan hal itu pada kami, Hinata. Kami adalah keluargamu, seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikan hal itu dari kami" sahut Sakura

" _Gomen_ " lirih Hinata

"Hhh!" helaan nafas lelah terdengar dari mulutnya

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Ino cemas melihat Sakura seperti itu

"Aku hanya merasa sangat familiar dengan nama para pemuda tadi" sahut gadis itu sembari menekan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut

"Aku setuju denganmu, Sakura. Tapi apakah kalian tidak merasa familiar dengan wajah pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Tenten, wajahnya berubah seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu

"Ya, aku merasa dia seperti mirip dengan seseorang" sahut Hinata, wajahnya juga menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berfikir keras

"Kau benar. Tapi siapa?" tanya Sakura, matanya tampak menerawang jauh kedepan

" _G-Gomen_ , Jidat" ucap Ino gugup, wajahnya menunduk dengan berusaha menyembunyikan sorot ketakutan itu dari Sakura

"Maaf untuk apa, Pig?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"S-sebenarnya, beberapa hari lalu. Saat kita pergi ke mall di pusat kota, aku bertemu dengan salah satu pemuda itu yang bernama Nara Shikamaru. A-aku juga tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Saat itu aku tidak sengaja menabrak dia yang sedang berjalan didepanku" jelas gadis Yamanaka itu panjang lebar

"Pantas saja reaksimu ketika melihat pemuda itu sedikit berbeda" sahut Sakura kembali memijat kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut-denyut

"Ah! Aku ingat!" pekik Tenten, membuat ketiga gadis –termasuk Hinata yang sudah menenangkan dirinya– menatap bingung Tenten yang sedang membuka laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu pada laptop itu

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya gadis itu kembali berteriak "Dapat!"

"Apa? Apa yang kau dapat?" tanya Sakura bingung, kemudian ketiga gadis itu mendekat kearah Tenten

"7 tahun lalu aku pernah meretas _database_ milik pihak kepolisian untuk melihat data diri para _Special Agent_ yang dibentuk oleh pihak kepolisian saat itu" sahut Tenten membuat ketiga gadis dihadapannya mengernyitkan alisnya

" _Special Agent_?" tanya Sakura yang dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh tenten

"Jadi... maksudmu Neji _nii-san_ juga termasuk kedalam _Special Agent_ itu?" sela Hinata dengan raut tidak percaya

"Sepertinya begitu. Karna 7 tahun lalu aku tidak begitu paham tentang informasi ini. Jadi aku hanya membiarkannya begitu saja" gumam Tenten dengan mata yang sudah kembali menata layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan 4 orang pemuda yang hari ini berhasil menggemparkan seluruh penghuni 'Konoha International School'

"Mereka adalah organisasi khusus yang dibentuk oleh pihak kepolisian untuk menyelesaikan misi yang sulit diatasi pasukan biasa dan 7 tahun lalu, tepat ketika kita memulai misi pertama kita. Saat itu pula mereka dipindah tugaskan ke New York" lanjut Tenten, namun sedetik kemudian Sakura tertegun dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino

"Tunggu.." ucapan Sakura berhasil membuat ketiga rekannya itu menoleh kearahnya

"Untuk apa orang-orang seperti mereka ada disekolah kita?" lanjut Sakura membuat ketiga gadis itu membulatkan matanya

"J-jangan-jangan dia berusaha untuk membongkar identitas dari _'Dark Moon'_?" sela Ino dengan wajah yang sudah mulai memucat

"Tapi itu belum pasti kan? Karna seperti yang _Kaa-san_ bilang kalau di sekolah itu juga ada penjahat kelas kakap yang sedang menyamar menjadi guru kita disekolah" sahut Tenten, mencoba berfikir secara logis

"Tenten benar. Mungkin mereka hanya ingin menangkap penjahat itu" sambung Hinata

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka sebenarnya juga mencaritahu identitas _'Dark Moon'_. Setelah selama ini, aku yakin pihak polisi akan mengerahkan yang terbaik untuk menangkap kita" ucap Ino kembali dengan fikiran negativenya

"Menangkap kita? Atas dasar apa? Mencuri? Harus kah aku tertawa kalau mereka menangkap kita atas dasar mencuri?" tanya Sakura dengan datar

"Sebaiknya kalian tidur sekarang. Karna besok pagi kita harus pergi menemui _'orang itu'_ untuk mengambil beberapa informasi yang kita butuhkan" Setelah mengucapkan itu Sakura bangkit berjalan meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu

"Sakura- _chan_ benar, Ino. Kita tidak pernah bersalah. Lagipula kita tidak akan ditangkap oleh pihak polisi. Seperti yang kau tau kita memiliki sebuah tameng yang cukup kuat" dan ucapan Tenten berhasil membuat Ino merasa sedikit lega

"Hei, Pirang! Jangan bilang kalau kau takut pada mereka?" ucap Hinata dengan senyum meremehkan

"Bagaimana denganmu, Indigo? Aku yakin kalau kau tidak akan berani menghadapi sepupu tersayangmu itu" sahut Ino dengan senyum meremehkan andalannya

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jangan memulai pertengkaran! Sebaiknya kalian tidur sekarang!" bentak Tenten, namun bentakan itu sepertinya tidak mempengaruhi kedua gadis yang masih menatap sengit satu sama lain itu

"Kalian ingin masuk kedalam kamar sekarang atau kalian ingin masuk ke rumah sakit sekarang?" tanya Tenten, sembari mengambil sebuah pistol dari bawah meja diruang keluarga itu

Dan hal itu cukup membuat kedua gadis dengan warna rambut berbeda itu menatap horror kearahnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Diary Gold:

Oke, Gold sudah update nih. Gimana dengan Chapter ini? Membingungkan gaa? Atau terlalu pendek? Oh ya, fict ini lebih menyorot para gadis-gadis cantik itu, jadi maaf banget kalo scane para pemuda tampan itu jadi lebih sedikit. Tapi ini gaakan bertahan lama ko, karna bagaimanapun juga mereka akan bertemu suatu saat nanti, jadi bersabarlah sampai saat itu tiba~ *PLAAKK/Bahasamu naak~ tinggi sekaleeh*

 **Balas Review:**

Euri-chan: Ini udah update yaaa~ Gimana kilat gaa? *Emangnya Gold petir -_-*

Hinamori Hikari :Jangan dikantongin~ Kamu lupa kalo kantong kamu bolong? Hahaha

Kamu kan payah makanya kabur kalo ada yang kaya gitu~ *Kayak Gold engga kabur aja kalo ada kejadian kayak gitu, haha*

Mereka nangis karna….. Mau tau banget atau mau tau aja? Hahaha ada ko penjelasannya nanti, di Chapter…. Berapa yak? Gold lupa -_- Kan ceritanya disini mereka lagi mengamati keadaan~ *Halaah*

Suka dalam arti yang berbedaa ya nak '_' Nanti Gold dikira lesbong lagiih, kan galucu haha. Itu bukan pesan moral namanya-_- melainkan cara untuk bertemu Kami-sama dengan cepat

hahanekotsuki : Udah lanjut yaa~

Luca Marvell : Mengenai itu, ada penjelasannya nanti. Walaupun di Chapter yang sangat jauh karna Gold masih terfokuskan sama misi mereka, nanti kalo udah waktunya juga ada ko penjelaannya. Soo keep follow yaaa ;)

1: Ada penjelasannya ko nanti, ditunggu aja yaaa~. Dan tentang Neji? Itu karenaa ….. tuuuutttt *Kereta api lewat dan bikin suara Gold ga kedengeran*

Udah kan? Kamu denger gaa? *Apaansi/PLAAK* Jangan panggil Gold Sensei -_- Gold ga setua itu dan Gold bukan guru wkwkwk. Btw ini udah lanjut yaaa

WbQueen :Iyalah keren kan mereka udah jago bela diri sejak 9 tahun yang lalu ;) Ini udah next yaaa

: Hoho, makasih. Ini udah lanjut yaaa

dianarndraha : Hubungan mereka? Oke deh Gold kasih tahu ke kamu apa hubungan mereka~ Dan bener dugaan kamu, hubungan mereka itu sepupu. Ini udah lanjut yaaa

yuanthecutegirl: Ini udah lanjut yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

 _' **Kling** ' _bunyi bel yang diletakkan diatas pintu itu berhasil mengintrupsi seorang gadis yang semula sedang asik membaca.

Matanya menatap aneh seseorang yang baru saja memasuki toko bukunya. Dia sangat paham, jika membuka toko buku dipinggir kota seperti ini pasti dia akan menemukan banyak sekali orang-orang dengan penampilan unik. Tapi lihatlah pengunjung yang satu ini.

Apa yang dikenakan oleh pengunjungnya kali ini memang bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Tapi tetap saja hal itu jadi sesuatu yang ' **Aneh** ' baginya. Setelah dia merasa yakin, akhirnya gadis dengan rambut semerah darah ini mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan membuka mulutnya.

" _Ohayou..._ Sakura- _chan_?" ucap gadis itu pada sesosok orang dengan pakaian pria yang tampak kebesaran ditubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya di sembunyikan dalam sebuah kupluk yang terpasang rapih dikepalanya.

"Haaah. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku semudah itu Karin _nee-chan_?" ketus gadis itu sembari berbalik menatap gadis yang masih memasang wajah ingin tahunya

"Hahaha aku memiliki pengelihatan yang sangat jeli, ingat?" sahutnya sembari terkekeh

"Tapi lihatlah! Aku sudah memakai kupluk agar bisa menutupi rambut gulali ku. Tapi kau? Dengan mudahnya dapat mengenaliku" Lagi. Gadis itu tampak merajuk

"Hahaha sepertinya kau harus meningkatkan kemampuan menyamarmu lagi, Nona" sahutnya sembari menarik kupluk yang dikenakan Sakura dan membuat rambut merah muda panjangnya terurai

" _Nee-chaan_! Kembalikan itu! uuuhh..!" sengitnya sembari berusaha mengambil kembali kupluknya

"Hahaha lihatlah bagaimana akrabnya kedua gadis ini" ucapan riang seorang gadis tampak mengalun dan membuat kedua orang gadis yang sedang berebut kupluk itu menoleh

"Tenten- _chan_? Hinata- _chan_? Ino- _chan_? Ohayou!" sapa gadis itu dengan ceria

" _Ohayou_ " sapa Hinata, Tenten, dan Ino serempak

"Hahahaha, Dapat!" pekik Sakura dengan girang ketika dia berhasil merebut kupluk miliknya

"Haah, kau ini. Sudah tidak perlu memakai kupluk itu lagi, kau terlihat sangat aneh dengan pakaian itu" sahut Karin namun hanya dibalas dengan juluran lidah oleh Sakura

"Dasar! Jadi? Apa yang kali ini kalian cari?" tanya gadis itu

"Hanya beberapa novel, komik dan buku pelajaran" sahut Tenten ketika melihat Ino dan Hinata sedang berjalan dan mengambil beberapa buku dari raknya

"Kalau kalian kesini hanya untuk mengambil amplop itu, kalian tidak perlu membeli sebanyak ini" sambung Karin sembari menscan barkode pada buku-buku yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Hinata

"Apa maksudmu? Kami membeli buku-buku ini karna kami membutuhkannya" sahut Ino sembari tersenyum lembut kearah Karin

"Haaah, Karin _nee-chan_ benar! Aku terlihat aneh dengan pakaian sialan itu." ucapnya setelah beberapa saat lalu menghilang, Yaap! Kali ini Haruno Sakura keluar dengan pakaian seperti gadis biasa.

Dress pendek dengan lengan sebatas siku, sepatu kets dan tidak lupa sebuah kupluk yang menutupi semua rambut indahnya.

"Kau tetap terlihat aneh dengan kupluk itu Haruno- _samaaa_ " ledek Karin yang masih berusaha men-scan semua buku yang ada diatas mejanya

Namun hal itu tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis Haruno yang saat ini malah berjalan keluar dari toko buku itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia akan membuka pintu.

"Kalian ingat waffle yang dijual didekat sini? Aku ingin membelinya. Apa kalian mau juga?" tanya gadis itu sembari menatap wajah keempat gadis yang masih berdiri didepan kasir

"Tentu sajaa!" sahut mereka dengan serempak –minus Karin yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat ketiga gadis itu begitu bersemangat

.

.

.

"Hoaaam...!"

"Kau bisa tersedak lalat yang masuk ke mulutmu kalau kau menguap selebar itu, Naruto!" ucap dingin seorang pemuda yang duduk dikursi sebelah pengemudi

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang konyol, Neji. Mana ada lalat yang mau masuk kedalam mulut bau si duren itu" sambar seorang pemuda yang duduk dibangku samping Naruto

"Diamlah, Nanas busuk! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan kalian – _ttebayo_!" sahut pemuda yang sejak tadi menjadi bahan _bullying_ teman-temannya

Wajahnya terlihat sangat kusut. Matanya juga masih setengah mengantuk. Bagaimana tidak? pemuda ini baru saja selesai memainkan sebuah game yang dibelinya beberapa hari lalu pada jam 4 pagi tadi. Sementara pada jam 7 dia harus sudah bangun dan bersiap menuju kantor polisi untuk memberikan laporan mengenai apa saja yang sudah mereka dapatkan selama beberapa hari ini.

"Bermain game lagi, eh?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sekarang duduk dibangku pengemudi

"Yaa seperti yang kau tahu" sahut pemuda itu kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya agar bisa terbuai dalam alam mimpi

Namun baru saja dia akan kembali terlelap, injakan kaki pada rem mobil ini berhasil membuat seluruh penumpang mobil yang beberapa saat lalu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi itu terjelembab kedepan. Namun berhasil tertahan karna beruntungnya mereka memakai sabuk pengaman yang membuat mereka memiliki kemungkinan kecil untuk mencium apa yang ada didepan mereka.

"Oy, _Teme_! Apa yang kau lakukan, _Brengsek_?! Kenapa kau mengerem tiba-tiba?!" bentak Naruto, namun bentakan itu tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda Uchiha yang masih berdiam diri dibalik kemudinya

Beberapa detik kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu membuka sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil, membuat ketiga temannnya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Namun detik berikutnya merekapun ikut turun ketika pemuda itu menghampiri 2 orang perempuan yang hampir ditabraknya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU INGIN MATI, _HAH_?!" pekik pemuda itu penuh emosi pada dua sosok perempuan yang masih belum menampakkan wajahnya

"Kau tak apa?" pertanyaan lembut dengan nada kekhawatiran itu mengalun dengan indahnya dari bibir seorang perempuan yang mencoba membantu gadis kecil dalam pelukannya untuk berdiri

"Hm, _A-Arigatoo Nee-chan_ " sahutnya yang langsung dijawab senyuman lembut dari gadis dihadapannya –malaikat penolong yang baru saja menyelamatkan nyawanya

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Apa perlu ku antar? Aku khawatir padamu" lanjut gadis itu tanpa menghiraukan sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri menjulang dibelakangnya dengan amarah memuncak dikedua onyxnya

"Tidak perlu, _Nee-chan_. Rumahku dekat dari sini" sahutnya kemudian membungkuk pamit dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih diam mematung pada posisinya

Setelah gadis kecil itu menghilang diujung gang sana akhirnya malaikat penolongnya inipun bangkit dari duduknya. Luka lecet menghiasi salah satu sikunya dan kedua lututnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Dan tanpa menghiraukan pemuda dibelakangnya, gadis itupun mulai berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dengan sedikit tertatih.

Hal itu cukup membuat emosi yang semula sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun kembali meledak-ledak. Sedetik kemudian pemuda Uchiha itu menarik salah satu lengan gadis itu dan berhasil membuatnya meringis.

Uchiha Sasuke terkejut bukan main ketika melihat siapa gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Kupluk yang dipakai gadis itu untuk menyembunyikan rambut merah muda panjangnya pun sudah terjatuh. Mata hijau emerald yang sangat menyejukkan itu kini sedang menatap tajam onyx dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan" ucap gadis itu tajam, membuat pemuda dihadapannya seperti ditarik kembali dari lamunannya

"Kau tuli, _hah_?! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!" bentak gadis itu seraya menepis kasar tangan Sasuke, membuat ketiga temannya yang berdiri didekat mobil lamborghini raverton itu tercengang

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin mati, eh?" tanya pemuda itu dengan senyum meremehkan pada gadis yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya

"Kalau kau ingin mati, setidaknya carilah mobil lain agar bisa kau jadikan tersangka atas kasus tabrak larimu itu, bodoh!" lanjutnya membuat langkah kaki gadis itu terhenti

"Siapa yang bodoh disini? Kau atau Aku?" sahut gadis itu tanpa membalikkan badannya "Apakah aku harus menjelaskan peringatan yang sudah dipasang pada beberapa bahu jalan ini, Uchiha?!" desisnya lagi, membuat rahang pemuda itu mengeras

"Harusnya kau sadar kalau kau berada dipinggiran kota! Berhati-hatilah jika kau ingin mengemudi! Beruntung anak yang hampir kau tabrak tadi tidak mati!" ucapnya penuh emosi dan kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan sedikit terseok

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya Sakura bisa bangun sepagi ini" kekeh Karin sembari menuangkan teh hangat yang baru saja dibuat olehnya

"Membangunkan dia dihari sepagi ini memang hal yang mustahil. Butuh tenaga yang besar untuk menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi" ketus Ino

"Hahaha sepertinya dia tidak berubah, eh" kekeh Karin

"Begitulah" sahut Tenten

"Nee, Karin _nee-chan_. Kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja bersama kami di Mension?" tanya Hinata

"Kau sendiri pun taukan alasannya" sahut Karin sembari tersenyum lembut kearah gadis indigo itu

"Hanya karna kau bukan saudara kandungnya, bukan berarti kau tidak diterima di Mension. Lagipula _Kaa-san_ mengenalmu. Jadi kau sudah bukan orang asing lagi bagi kami" ucap Ino matanya memandang penuh harap kearah gadis itu

"Yaa, aku tau. Tapi, entahlah. Aku hanya sedang menikmati hidupku saja" sahut gadis itu

"Apa maksu–"

 _' **Kling** ' _bunyi bel itu kembali menyapa indra pendengaran mereka yang sedang duduk disofa yang sengaja disediakan bagi mereka yang ingin membaca ditoko buku itu.

" _Kami-samaaaa!_ Sakura?! Apa yag terjadi denganmu?!" pekik Ino, wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik ketika melihat kedua lutut putih gadis itu lecet dan mengeluarkan darah, penampilannya pun terlihat sedikit kotor.

"Hehehe, aku terjatuh" kekeh gadis itu "Tapi tenang saja! Waffle kalian amaan!" sambungnya dengan girang, membuat keempat gadis lain hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya

"Uuuh, _Baka_! Kemari kau! Agar aku bisa mengobati lukamu!" ketus Karin sembari menarik lengan gadis merah muda itu dan mendudukkannya disofa sementara dia sendiri berjalan untuk mengambil kotak P3k

"Jangan berbohong, _Cherry_. Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengintimidasi

"Ayolaah. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku hanya terjatuh" sahut gadis itu ketika Karin sudah kembali dengan kotak P3K ditangannya

"Kau tahu? Kau sangat tidak pandai berbohong, Saki" ucap Karin sembari mengangkat kaki gadis itu dan membersihkan lukanya

"Haaah, baiklah-baiklaaah! Kalian menang!" ketus gadis itu "Aku... hampir ditabrak mobil"

' _BYUUUUURR_ ' Hinata berhasil menyemburkan seteguk air teh yang baru saja akan masuk kedalam kerongkongannya –dengan sangat tidak elit

"Apa yang kau bilang barusan?! Siapa yang berani menabrakmuu?!" bentak Ino dengan nada murka

"Ino, tenanglah" ucap Tenten sembari berusaha menenangkan gadis Yamanaka itu

"Aku tidak ditabrak, Ino. Aku hanya ' **hampir** ' ditabrak" sahut gadis itu dengan penekanan pada kata 'Hampir'

"Tapi tetap saja itu berbahayaa!" ketus gadis itu, matanya masih memandang tajam gadis yang sedang meringis itu

"Tenanglah, Inooo! Ini! Sebaiknya kau minum dulu tehmu" Tenten menyodorkan secangkir teh pada gadis Yamanaka itu

"Jadi? Siapa orang itu?" tanya Karin dengan lembut, matanya masih tertuju pada luka dilutut Sakura

"Uchiha Sasuke"

' _BYUUUUURRR_ ' Lagi-lagi kejadian serupa terulang lagi. Dan kali ini pelakunya adalah Yamanaka Ino

"A-Apa? Si-Siapa yang kau sebut tadi?" tanya Ino berusaha memastikan kalau pendengarannya tidak salah

" **U-CHI-HA SA-SU-KE** " sahut gadis itu sembari mengeja nama pemuda yang tadi hampir menabraknya

"Apa sudah jelas sekarang?" tanya Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Ino

"Tunggu, sedang apa mereka ada disini?" tanya Tenten sembari mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

"Mereka tinggal didaerah sini, Tenten" sahut Hinata yang kini sedang asik membaca komik ditangannya

"Darimana kau tahu hal itu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura sedikit terkejut

"Setelah Tenten mengungkap jati diri mereka. Aku langsung mencari tahu hal lain mengenai keempat pemuda itu, termasuk tempat tinggal mereka" sahut Hinata dengan santai

"Hee, jadi kau menemukan sesuatu tapi tidak memberitahukannya pada kami?" Tanya Ino dengan nada meremehkan

"Tadinya aku berniat untuk memberitahu kalian setelah pulang dari sini" sahut gadis itu tampak acuh

"Baiklah sudah selesai" ucap Karin sembari mengencangkan plester yang dipasang pada luka yang ada disiku gadis Haruno itu.

" _Arigatooo_ Karin _Nee-chan_ " ucap Sakura sembari memeluk gadis dengan rambut semerah darah itu

"Hmm, Lain kali berhati-hatilah" sahut gadis itu kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya

"Ada apa Tenten? Kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" dan pertanyaan Sakura berhasil membuat Tenten tersadar dari lamunannya

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di hari Sabtu pagi ini" sahut gadis itu membuat ketiga gadis lainnya terdiam

"Apapun yang mereka lakukan bukan urusan kita Tenten. Selama mereka tidak mengganggu kita, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" dan kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura seperti sebuah mantar sihir yang membuat ketiga gadis itu merasa lega

"Aku yakin inilah tujuan kalian datang kesini" dan ucapan dari Karin berhasil membuat keempat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya "Ini adalah informasi yang kalian butuhkan untuk misi selanjutnya. Tapi semua informasi ini belum sepenuhnya jelas dan lengkap. Karna pelaku itu sendiri masih belum diketahui identitasnya" sambung gadis itu sembari memberikan sebuah amplop coklat pada Sakura

"Hmm, tak apa. Kami bisa menangani yang satu itu dan _Arigatooo_ Karin _Nee-chan_ "

~OoOoO~

Keempat pemuda itu melangkah dengan santai. Melewati lorong-lorong yang sudah mereka hafal diluar kepala. Sebuah senyum tidak lepas dari wajah para pemuda itu ketika para petugas lain menyapa mereka.

Jam yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan Neji menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya keempat pemuda itu sampai didepan ruangan atasannya. Setelah mengetuk dan mendapat jawaban dari dalam, keempat pemuda itu segera masuk kedalam. Menutup pintu dengan rapat agar tidak ada siapapun yang bisa mencuri dengar apa yang mereka ucapkan.

"Jadi? Apakah kalian sudah menemukan target itu?" Pertanyaan Kakashi menyambut keempat pemuda yang langsung mengambil posisi favorite mereka

"Kami memiliki beberapa orang yang patut dicurigai" sahut Neji yang saat ini sedang berdiri disamping pintu ruang kantor itu

"Beberapa orang?" ulang Kakashi, membuat pemuda Hyuuga itu menganggukkan kepalanya

"Ada beberapa orang yang diterima sebagai guru di sekolah itu sebulan yang lalu. Dan kami masih menyelidiki lebih lanjut mengenai hal ini" Shikamaru berucap dengan cuek

"Begitukah? Lalu bagaimana dengan _'Dark Moon'_?" dan pertanyaan Kakashi berhasil menarik perhatian dari pemuda Uchiha yang semula hanya memandang malas keluar jendela

"Apakah kau yakin kalau disini tidak ada lembaga apapun yang melindungi mereka?" Untuk sesaat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda Uchiha itu berhasil membuat Kakashi bingung.

"Tidak" sahutnya singkat, padat dan jelas "Ada apa? Apakah kau menemukan sesuatu, Sasuke?" sambung pria itu, matanya menatap intens pemuda Uchiha yang duduk didepannya

Bermenit-menitpun berlalu tanpa ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Mereka malah memilih diam daripada menanggapi pertanyaan itu. Termasuk Uzumaki Naruto yang biasanya berisik dalam situasi apapun itu.

Tapi, tunggu! Kenapa pemuda Uzumaki itu tidak terdengar suaranya sejak tadi? Dan suara apa itu yang tampak mengganggu? Baiklah mari kita lihat kebelakang. Daaaan! Disanalah dia, seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang tampak tertidur pulas. Heh! Lihatlah! Betapa ' **Sopan** ' nya pemuda yang merupakan anggota pasukan khusus itu?! Dengan seenak jidatnya dia tertidur disofa empuk yang sengaja ditaruh diruang kantor milik Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak beberapa hari lalu, Kakashi- _san_ " Kakashi menoleh pada pemuda Hyuuga yang sedang menatapnya setelah beberapa saat berada dalam keadaan hening

"Kalau pihak kepolisian sudah mengetahui bahwa penjahat itu ada disana. Kenapa kalian tidak menangkap dan menjebloskannya ke Penjara?" Kakashi tampak menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Bukti, Neji" sahut pria berambut putih nyaris abu-abu itu

"Kau membutuhkan bukti yang kuat–"

"–Untuk menjebloskan seorang penjahat kedalam penjara" Kakashi menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang memotong dan menyambung ucapannya. Pria itu mengangguk membenarkan kalimat Shikamaru.

"Kami memang tahu kalau penjahat itu ada disana. Tapi kami tidak memiliki petunjuk mengenai identitas dari penjahat itu. Lagipula selama sebulan ini dia tidak memberikan pergerakan atau kecurigaan apapun yang dapat menarik perhatian kami. Semuanya tampak tenang. Dan kasus ' _Dark Moon'_ beberapa waktu lalu lebih menyita perhatian kami" Kakashi menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menatap datar dirinya

"Tapi sehari sebelum kalian mendarat disini, dia mulai bergerak. Awalnya kami memutuskan untuk menangani masalah ini. Tapi _'dia'_ melarang. _'Dia'_ ingin kalian lah yang menangani kasus ini" sahutnya dengan tenang

Suasana kembali menjadi hening. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat Kakashi kembali sibuk pada pekerjaan awalnya "Apakah ada hal lain lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Tidak. Kalian sudah bisa pergi sekarang" sahut Kakashi sembari mengambil beberapa berkas yang sempat dibiarkannya semenjak keempat pemuda itu masuk kedalam ruangannya

"Tapi bisakah kalian membawa ' _dia_ ' keluar dari sini juga? Suara dengkurannya bisa menganggu konsentrasiku" lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari berkas yang ada dihadapannya

"Neji! Shikamaru! Kalian urus dia" sahut Sasuke sembari keluar dari ruangan itu

" _Mendokusai_ " ucap Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya

~OoOoO~

Hari beranjak malam ketika Mobil _ferrari_ berwarna putih itu sampai dimension megah mereka. Selalu seperti ini. Keempat gadis itu akan jadi lupa waktu jika sudah bertemu dengan Karin. Membicarakan segala hal yang bisa dibicarakan atau terkadang hanya untuk sekedar bernostalgia.

"Jadi? Apa saja yang sudah kau temukan, Hinata- _sama_?" Ino buka suara ketika dia sudah mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang bersantai

Hal serupa diikuti oleh ketiga gadis lain yang duduk di _spot_ mereka masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya apa yang aku temukan bukan sesuatu yag penting. Setidaknya begitulah pendapatku" sahutnya sembari mengedikkan bahu

Gadis itu beranjak menuju kamar dan tak berapa lama dia kembali datang dengan laptop ditangan dan kembali duduk diposisinya semula. Untuk sesaat gadis itu hanya diam, semua jarinya menari-nari diatas _keyboard_ laptopnya sampai akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu menaruh laptopnya ditengah meja. Membiarkan ketiga temannya untuk melihat data diri dari keempat pemuda itu

"Memangnya data seperti apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Tenten penasaran yang kemudian ikut melihat layar laptop itu

"Nama mereka, Umur, Hobby, Tinggi dan Berat badan, Hal yang disukai dan dibenci, Makanan favorit, Pendidikan, Alamat rumah, Motto hidup dan Keahlian mereka" sahutnya dengan santai

"Apakah kau bercanda? Bagaimana mungkin kau menemukan hal 'yang tidak penting seperti ini?" kekeh Ino yang lebih mengarah pada sebuah ejekan

"Diamlah! Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu" Iris _Amethyst_ milik gadis itu menatap malas Ino yang masih mengarahkan tatapan mengejek

"Menurutku tidak semua yang ditemukan oleh Hinata itu tidak penting. Karna aku sendiripun belum tahu mengenai keahlian dari masing-masing mereka" Hinata menoleh kearah Tenten yang masih terpaku didepan layar laptopnya

"Hmm, Tenten benar. Dan bisa kau bacakan keahlian apa saja yang dimiliki oleh mereka?" pinta Sakura yang langsung direspon anggukan oleh Tenten

"Tunggu sebentar! Data ini sangat lengkap. Maksudku disini bahkan tertera apa saja yang mereka sukai dan apa saja yang mereka benci" ucap Tenten dengan sedikit bersemangat "Tapi darimana kau mendapatkan data ini?" tanya gadis itu, keheranan tercetak jelas diwajahnya

"Hmm? Hanya dari sebuah situs milik salah seorang dari mereka" sahutnya acuh

"Situs? Apakah kau meretas situs pribadi mereka? Siapa saja yang kau retas?" tanya Ino yang entah kenapa terdengar sangat bersemangat

"Uzumaki Naruto" sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari komik –yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada ditangannya

.

.

.

"Siaaal!" Pekikkan nyaring itu berhasil membuat ketiga pemuda yang semula sedang asik dengan dunianya menatap heran pada pemuda Uzumaki yang duduk didekat jendela itu.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu bodoh! Kau membuatku kaget!" bentak Neji, matanya memandang tajam pemuda yang tidak menghiraukannya itu

" _Gomen_ aku hanya sedang kesal karna situs pribadiku berhasil diretas oleh seseorang" sahut Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu membesarkan hal sepele seperti itu?!" ketus Neji

"Ini bukan hal sepele seperti katamu, Hyuuga- _sama_ " sahut Naruto, matanya masih memandang serius layar laptop dihadapannya

"Oh ayolah! Aku yakin situs pribadimu itu hanya berisi hal-hal yang tidak penting" sahutnya sembari menyeruput secangkir teh yang ada dihadapannya

"Baiklah, jika menurutmu data diri pribadi kalian bukanlah sesuatu yang penting maka aku tidak akan ambil pusing" sahutnya dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat ketiga pasang mata memandang tajam kearahnya

"DASAAAR BODOOOOHHHH...!" teriak mereka bertiga dengan serempak –termasuk Sasuke yang dengan sukarelanya menghadiahkan pada kepala duren itu sebuah pukulan telak

~OoOoO~

Malam minggu adalah saat-saat yang ditunggu keempat gadis ini. Karna malam ini mereka bebas dari beberapa aturan yang mengikat mereka. Aturan yang berlaku selama seminggu –kecuali malam dan hari minggu.

Seperti biasanya mereka menyambut antusias satu-satunya malam yang membuat mereka bebas. Sudah sejak siang tadi suasana mension ini tampak sepi karna para penghuninya sedang tidur atau mempersiapkan diri.

Dan tepat ketika malam mulai menjelang. Keempat gadis ini mulai bersiap menuju tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan malam minggu ini.

"Jadi? Apakah kau yakin kalau kau tidak akan keluar malam ini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura pada gadis yang sejak beberapa jam lalu tidak beranjak dari posisinya

"Tidak, Sakura- _chan_. Aku hanya ingin menamatkan game online ini" sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan fokus matanya dari laptop itu

"Ayolah, Hinata. Ini sabtu malam, apakah kau tidak berniat untuk mencari udara segar? Maksudku kita sudah terjebak diantara sekolah dan pelajaran selama seminggu –tanpa misi. Apakah kau tidak jenuh?" tanya Tenten yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Seperti yang kau tau, satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku segar adalah Game" sahut gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Dasar maniak game" desis Ino yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua mension megah itu

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Sakura pada kedua sosok gadis yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku akan datang ke diskotik langgananku" sahut Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadget ditangannya

"Jangan sampai kau terjebak dengan para pria hidung belang diluar sana, Nona Yamanaka" ucap Hinata yang lagi-lagi masih bertahan pada posisinya

"Diam kau! Fokus saja pada apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, bodoh!" ketusnya

"Kalau aku sepertinya akan pergi ke _'Dark Palace'_. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Tenten sembari mengeluarkan sebuah helm dari sarungnya

" _'Dark Palace'_? maksudmu acara balap motor liar yang cukup terkenal dikalangan pembalap jalanan?" tanya Ino yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh gadis itu

"Aku akan mencoba balapan di _Red Arena_ " sahutnya dengan santai, namun berbeda sekali dengan ketiga gadis yang saat ini sedang menatap terkejut kearahnya –termasuk Hinata

" _Red Arena_?" tanya Hinata

"Bukankah itu adalah arena balap mobil liar yang sangat terkenal?" tanya Tenten yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan mantab dari gadis Haruno itu

"Dan mobil apa yang kali ini akan kau pakai?" tanya Ino

"Aku akan memakai ' _The Silver Prince'_ " sahutnya dengan seringai khas gadis itu

"Apa? ' _The Silver Prince'_? Maksudmu 'Saleen S7 TT'?! Kau pasti bercanda" sela Tenten

"Apa wajahku menampakkan kalau aku bercanda" tanya gadis itu sembari memakai jaket kulitnya

"Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk memakai mobil itu, eh?" tanya Ino sedikit menggoda gadis itu

"Apakah karna _'Red Arena'_ adalah acara bergengsi?" sambung Tenten yang juga ikut menggoda Sakura

"Ohh ayolaah. Jika _'Red Arena'_ adalah acara paling bergengsi aku pasti akan memakai ' _The Black Devil_ '" sahutnya dengan enteng

"' _The Black Devil_ '? Hahaha kau bahkan tidak pernah memakai mobil tercepat didunia itu" goda Ino dengan seringai andalannya

"Sudahlah, berhenti menggodaku. Dan Hinata ingat! Kalau ada sesuatu segera hubungi kami" sambungnya sembari menepuk bahu gadis Hyuuga itu dan hanya direspon oleh anggukan singkat darinya "Nee! Aku duluan yaa. Jaa nee!" sambungnya sembari berlari keluar dari mension megah mereka

"Sebaiknya kita juga pergi sekarang, Ino. Aku tidak ingin ketinggalan acara balapanku sendiri" sambung Tenten sembari berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Tenten! Tunggu! Biarkan aku menumpang padamu, yaa?" teriak Ino sembari berlari mendekat kearah Tenten dan tanpa menunggu lagi gadis bercepol dua itu langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Diary Gold:

Oke ini udah lanjut yaa minnaaaa-san!Gimana dengan chapter ni? kependekan gaa? Keep follow and review yaaaa :) Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review.

Oke deh Gold gabisa banyak cingcong nih sekarang jadiii... _seee you_ di chapter 5 yaaaaa :)

 **Balas Review :**

syahidah973 : Oke ini udah update yaa

Hinamori Hikari : Kamu teriak teriak muluuu deh berisik tauuu-_- hahaha. Ga janji yaa, Naak! PLAAKK/apaansi.

Anisa508 : Dark Princess ? Aku baru denger dan baru baca pas liat review dari kamu. Dan setelah aku baca ternyata bener -_- pemilihan pemerannya samaaaa T.T Tapi beda cerita dan tujuan ko tenang ajaa

WbQueen :In udah lanjut yaaaa :) Keep follow sist *eh

Luca Marvell : Sukaaa ga yaaa? Hahaha liat aja nanti~

1 : Ini udah next yaaaa

Niayuki : Udah lanjut yaaa

indrifivers10 : Ini udah lanjuttt yaa~ Kelamaan gaaa?


	5. Chapter 5

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Hari beranjak siang. Namun sepertinya tidak ada aktivitas berarti disebuah mension megah ini. Lihatlah betapa sepinya suasana di mension itu. Tapi tunggu! Suara berisik apa itu? Daripada hanya bisa menerka-nerka lebih baik kita pergi untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan dari sanalah suara berisik itu berasal.

 ** _BUG_**

 ** _BRUK_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

 ** _BUG_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

 ** _BUAGH_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

"Inooo! Pertahankan kuda-kudamu!" pekikkan nyaring itu cukup mendominasi ruang latihan yang di design sedemikian rupa oleh keempat gadis yang saat ini sedang berlatih seni bela diri

"Tenten! Jangan ragu untuk memukul! Anggap Ino adalah musuhmu!" Lagi. Pekikkan itu kembali menggema

 ** _BUAGH_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

 ** _BUG_**

 ** _BUG_**

 ** _BRUK_**

 ** _BRAAK_**

"Bagus! Sekarang kalian bisa beristirahat" dan seiring dengan kalimat itulah akhirnya kedua gadis yang semula berlatih tanding itupun segera berjalan menuju Hinata yang sedang menuang segelas orange juice

Namun baru beberapa saat keadaan disana menjadi hening sebuah telfon rumah yang dipasang dengan nomor khusus itu berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring membuat keempat gadis yang semula sedang beristirahat itu saling berpandangan. Dan sedetik kemudian kaki jenjang mereka berlari dengan gesit menuju ruang tamu.

 ** _'PIIP'_**

 ** _'TUUUUT'_**

" _Good Afternoon, girls_ " sapa lembut seorang wanita yang wajahnya terpampang dengan jelas dalam televisi layar datar yang ada dihadapan mereka

" _Good afternoon, Kaa-san_ " sahut keempat gadis itu serempak

" _Hmm, sepertinya anak gadis Kaa-san sedang berlatih, eh?"_ tanya wanita itu sembari tersenyum dengan lembut

"Tentu saja! Kami tidak bisa berdiam diri saja, walaupun kalian tidak melatih kami selama beberapa waktu kedepan tapi setidaknya kami bisa melatih diri kami agar tidak menjadi kaku ketika berhadapan dengan **_'musuh dadakan'_** " Sahut Ino dengan penekanan pada kata **_'musuh dadakan'_**

" _Baiklah-baiklaah, Kaa-san mengerti. Oh ya, apa kalian sudah mempelajari orang yang akan menjadi target kalian?"_ tanya wanita itu, tatapannya berubah menjadi serius

"Tentu saja" sahut Sakura dengan mantab

 _"Dan apakah kalian sudah mengetahui siapa target kalian ini?"_ tanya wanita itu lagi

"Tentu saja" sahut Tenten

 _"Gadis pintar"_ ucapnya dengan santai

"Nee, _Kaa-san_ " mata wanita cantik itu beralih menatap Hinata "Apa yang akan kami dapatkan sebagai imbalan atas misi kali ini?"

"Ah yaa, aku juga ingin menanyakan hal itu padamu. Karna kau belum memberitahukan apa yang akan kami dapatkan sebagai imbalan" sambung Ino

 _"Ha`i.. Ha`i... Gomen aku lupa mengatakannya"_ tawa renyah wanita cantik itu terdengar mengalun

 _"Imbalannya adalah segala sesuatu yang kalian inginkan"_ semua gadis itu menatap bingung kearah layar Televisi datar dihadapannya. Kearah wanita itu.

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_ dengan segalanya?" tanya Tenten bingung

 _"Karna misi ini adalah permintaan langsung dari 'Jii-san' kalian maka kalian bisa meminta apapun darinya. Dan dia akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian. Jadi? Apa yang kalian minta?"_ wajah keempat gadis itu berubah ceria. Pandangannya berbinar.

Dengan cepat mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan jika sedang berdiskusi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta senjata baru?" ujar Tenten dengan antusiasme yang tinggi

"Senjata? Aku rasa kita baru saja mendapatkan 'senjata baru' seminggu lalu" sahut Ino dengan cepat

"Bagaimana kalau alat mata-mata terbaru? Kau tahu? Aku rasa milik kita sudah terlalu jadul" kali ini usul berasal dari Hinata

"Alat mata-mata? Kau bisa memintanya pada ' _Mereka'_ " sela Sakura dengan wajah datar

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau liburan?" Hinata, Sakura dan Tenten menatap ambigu kearah Ino

"Liburan?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Yaa, liburaan! Kita sangat membutuhkan itu" Ino tampak berbinar ketika mengatakan kata liburan

"Okey, aku setuju. Lagipula terakhir kali kita berlibur adalah satu tahun yang lalu" Hinata mengedikkan bahunya

"Hmm, aku juga tidak masalah. Sepertinya liburan tidak terlalu buruk" sambung Tenten dengan santai

"Baiklah, _Kaa-san_. Kami akan meminta 2 imbalan" wanita cantik itu menatap tenang gadis berambut merah muda dihadapannya

"Yang pertama, kami ingin tahu lokasi dimana _'The next item'_ berada. Dan yang kedua, kami menginginkan sebuah liburan –diluar negri" ucap Sakura

 _"Yang pertama, keberadaan 'The next item' akan kami beritahukan tanpa kalian minta. Itu adalah kewajiban kami jadi kau tenang saja. Dan yang kedua, liburan kah? Sepertinya tidak buruk. Kemana kalian ingin berlibur?"_ keempat gadis itu saling berpandangan, dan dalam sekejap mata mereka kembali membuat lingkaran

"Bagaimana dengan Inggris?" usul Hinata

"Kita sudah pernah kesana. Sangat sering kesana. Ganti tujuan" Tenten menatap datar Hinata

"Hmm, afrika?" ketiga gadis itu menatap aneh kearah Sakura

"Apa?" tanya gadis Haruno itu bingung

"Kau bercanda? Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana? Melihat singa yang sedang memburu mangsanya dari mobil _JEEP_?" sela Ino dengan suara meremehkan

"Sepertinya bagus" ujar Sakura sarkastik, sementara ketiga rekannya hanya menatap datar gadis itu

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Lombok? Indonesia?" usul Ino

"Lombok?" Ino mengangguk ketika Hinata membeo ucapannya

"Yaa, aku dengar lombok adalah tempat wisata yang sangat bagus untuk dikunjungi!" Ino kembali antusias, semangat gadis itu terlihat berkobar

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan berlibur ke Lombok!" pekik Sakura dengan antusias

 _"Jadi kalian sudah memutuskan kemana kalian akan berlibur?"_ suara wanita itu membuat keempat gadis yang semula membuat lingkaran menoleh kearahnya

"Yaaa! Kami akan memilih lombok di Indonesia sebagai tempat kami berlibur nanti" sahut Ino dengan antusias

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan aku siapkan hadiah kalian setelah misi ini Complete. Oh ya, aku juga ingin mengingatkan pada kalian untuk berhati-hati"_ sambungnya membuat keempat gadis yang sedang duduk disofa itu mengernyitkan alisnya

"Berhati-hati? Pada apa?" tanya Ino bingung

"Tentu saja pada target kita kali ini, Bodoh!" umpat Hinata dengan nada meremehkan yang langsung dihadiahkan tatapan tajam oleh Ino

 _"Bukan. Bukan pada target itu kalian harus berhati-hati. Karna bagiku target itu tidak berbahaya untuk kalian"_ sahut wanita itu

"Lalu? Pada siapa kami harus berhati-hati?" tanya Tenten yang juga kelihatan bingung

" _Special Agent_ " ucap Sakura, matanya memandang serius wanita dalam layar datar itu

 _"Benar. Kalian harus berhati-hati pada mereka. Apakah kalian sudah bertemu dengan mereka?"_ dan pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari keempat gadis itu

 _"Apakah kalian juga sudah mempelajari tentang keempat orang itu?"_ tanya wanita itu lagi. Dan lagi-lagi keempat gadis ini hanya merespon dengan sebuah anggukan lemah

 _"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat?"_ Terselip sebuah kebingungan dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh wanita itu

 _"Jangan bilang kalau kalian takut pada keempat orang itu?"_ dan kalimat lanjutan yang sempat dikontarkan oleh wanita itu sukses membuat keempat gadis yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu menoleh

"Kami? Takut? Pada ayam kampung seperti mereka?" ucap Hinata sembari memasang wajah jijiknya

"Jangan bercanda _Kaa-san_. Kenapa kita harus takut pada mereka?" sambung Ino yang saat ini sedang memandang datar layar televisi dihadapannya

 _"Baiklah-baiklah. Kalau begitu kenapa kalian seperti tidak bersemangat sekali?"_ tanya wanita itu lagi

"Kami begini karna _Kaa-san_ tidak membiarkan kami melanjutkan misi _'itu'_!" ketus Sakura, wajahnya tampak merengut dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan

 _"Hhhh~"_ wanita paruh baya yang tampak cantik itu menghela nafas panjangnya _"Aku sudah pernah memberitahukan alasannya bukan? Lagipula kalian masih memiliki sebuah misi, ingat?"_ lanjutnya

"Tapi _Kaa-san_ , kami bahkan selalu menjalankan 3 sampai 4 misi sekaligus" sahut Ino dengan nada merajuk

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang adalah waktu bagi kalian untuk bersantai. Aku yakin misi ini bisa kalian selesaikan dengan cepat._ " Ucapnya membuat keempat gadis ini tampak kecewa

 _"Ayolah, jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. Keadaan seperti ini hanya bertahan dalam beberapa bulan, ingat?"_ lanjutnya berusaha membangkitkan semangat keempat gadis itu

"Yaa, kami ingat" sahut Sakura berusaha tersenyum lembut –walaupun masih terlihat seperti dipaksakan

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu Kaa-san sudahi sampai disini. Ingat! Berhati-hatilah!"_ ucapnya sebelum sambungan itu terputus

"Haaahhh" helaan nafas panjang itu keluar dari bibir tipis seorang Haruno Sakura. Setelah selama bermenit-menit keadaan diruangan itu menjadi sunyi

"Ada apa, Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Tenten, wajahnya tampak khawatir ketika melihat wajah gadis Haruno itu sedikit pucat

"Aku kalah semalam" sahutnya membuat ketiga gadis yang ada dihadapannya terkejut

"Hahahaa kau pasti bercanda" ucap Ino dengan tawa renyahnya "Dan itu sangat tidak lucu Nona Haruno" sambungnya dengan wajah datar

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda Nona Yamanaka?" tanya gadis itu sembari menatap serius gadis blonde dihadapannya

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku kau memakai ' _The silver prince'_ itu adalah mobil tercepat keempat didunia!" tanya Tenten tidak percaya

"Sebenarnya aku bukan kalah. Maksudku, jika saja **_Ayam_** sialan itu tidak datang dan membawa puluhan pasukan polisi aku pasti sudah menang! Aaarggghh aku semakin membenci pemuda Uchiha itu!" pekiknya sembari menjambak rambut merah muda panjangnya itu

"Ayam sialan? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang akan aku panggil begitu? Hanya dia satu-satunya pemuda yang memiliki rambut dengan bentuk aneh" ketus gadis Haruno itu

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa menemukan tempat itu? Bukankah ' _Red Arena'_ adalah tempat yang sulit dilacak?" ucap Hinata yang kali ini memilih untuk ikut ambil suara

"Mereka adalah _Special Agent_ , ingat?" sahut Sakura –masih dengan nada ketusnya

"Tapi yang terpenting kau tidak tertangkap kan" timpal Ino

"Sudahlah! Jangan bahas mengenai ini. Lebih baik kita atur rencana untuk menangkap buruan kita yang nakal itu" dan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura langsung dijawab dengan anggukan matab dari ketiga gadis itu

"Sebelum itu, apakah kalian tahu siapa target kita berikutnya?" tanya gadis Haruno itu

"Aku bahkan sudah tahu sejak pertama kali melihat informasi yang diberikan oleh Karin _nee-chan_ " Hinata menatap datar Sakura yang sedang menyunggingkan seringainya

"Identitasnya terlalu mudah untuk diungkapkan, semoga saja target kali ini bisa **'sedikit'** menghibur" Ino tampak mengedikkan bahunya

"Walaupun sebulan yang lalu ada beberapa orang yang diterima sebagai guru disekolah kita. Tapi dari data dan informasi yang diberikan oleh Karin _nee-chan_ juga data yang kita dapat. Tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkan identitasnya" Sahut Tenten dengan acuh

"Jadi? Apa recana kita, _Cherry_?" tanya Hinata dan jika salah satu anggota sudah memanggil nama samaran mereka itu adalah pertanda bahwa mereka sudah terjun dalam situasi serius

"Memancingnya tentu saja" sahut gadis itu "Sekarang _Red_! Coba jelaskan apa yang kau ketahui mengenai target itu?" sambungnya

"Dia adalah seorang penjahat kelas kakap yang sedang menyamar menjadi seorang guru disekolah kita. Dia masuk kedalam kategori kelas kakap karna dia adalah penjahat yang sangat sulit dilacak keberadaannya.

Lalu kejahatan yang dilakukannya adalah menculik puluhan gadis dari tempatnya mengajar selama ini dan tanpa ketahuan sekalipun. Kemudian menjual beberapa organ tubuh gadis-gadis itu dan aksinya tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Karna selain melakukan hal itu dia juga memperkosa mereka." Jelas Tenten panjang lebar

"Ohya satu hal lagi. Dia sangat tertarik dengan gadis seksi" lanjut Tenten

"Bagus! Sepertinya kau sangat memahami target kita, eh" kekeh Sakura "Dan, _Blonde_! Ini adalah tugasmu" sambung gadis itu

"Baiklah. Kau mau aku melakukan apa, _Cherry_?" tanya Ino sembari menatap serius lawan bicaranya

"Besok adalah jadwalnya mengajar kelas kita. Buat dia membawamu keruangannya. Dekati dia. Buat bajingan itu tertarik padamu dan sangat menginginkanmu. Setelah dia menginginkanmu, dia pasti akan membawamu kesuatu tempat agar dia bisa lebih leluasa memanfaatkan tubuhmu." sahutnya sembari memamerkan seringai mematikan

" _Red_! Tugasmu adalah mempersiapkan segala jenis senjata yang kita butuhkan untuk penyergapan ini dan jangan lupa pula obat biusnya" sambung Sakura yang langsung direspon dengan anggukan mantap oleh gadis itu

"Lalu _Blue_! Tugasmu adalah memantau segala hal yang terjadi setelah _Blonde_ berhasil menarik perhatian bajingan itu." timpalnya "Oh ya! Aku juga ingin kau menyiapkan kamera _cctv_ super kecil yang akan dipakai oleh _Blonde_ " sambungnya

"Sejauh ini hanya itu saja tugas kalian" lanjut gadis itu sembari bangkit dari posisi duduknya

~OoOoO~

"KYAAAAA! SASUKE- _KUUUUN_!"

"NARUTOOO- _KUUUUN_! AKU MENCINTAIMUUU!"

"KYAAAAA! SHIKAMARUUUUU! KAU _COOL_ SEKALIII..!"

"NEJIII- _KOOOIIIII_!"

Setidaknya begitulah teriakan-teriakan yang mengalun dengan kerasnya disekolah se-elit 'Konoha International School'. Lihatlah betapa ramainya lapangan parkir itu ketika keempat pangeran sekolah yang baru beberapa hari pindah disana turun dari mobil _Lamborghini raverton_ yang mereka kendarai.

Suasana pagi yang sangat meriah, bukan? Bahkan suasana ini bisa mengalahkan konser sebuah band metal. Sementara yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya menatap datar kerumunan para gadis yang berdesak-desakan disana. Walaupun begitu tidak ada satu orangpun dari mereka yang berani mendekat. Apalagi ketika hawa membunuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke menguar. Jangankan untuk mendekat. Bahkan untuk meliriknya saja pun terasa sangat mengerikan.

Tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada semua ' _Fangirl'_ fanatic pemuda emo ini. Lihatlah para gadis yang sedang berteriak-teriak sembari membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'SASUKE, I LOVE YOU', 'SASUKE IS OUR PRINCE' atau kalimat lain yang sejenis dengan beberapa kalimat tadi.

Awalnya ketiga pemuda yang berada disekitar Sasuke tertawa dengan sangat keras saat mereka masih berada didalam mobil. Namun semua itu hilang ketika Sasuke menatap mereka dengan aura membunuh. Belum lagi ketika mereka keluar dari mobil itu, ternyata hal serupa menimpa ketiga pemuda tampan yang hanya tercengang melihat para ' _fangirl'_ fanatic dari masing-masing mereka juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti ' _fangirl'_ fanatic pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Apakah aku harus selalu mendengar teriakan-teriakan nyaring seperti ini dipagi hari? Aku bisa cepat tuli kalau begini – _ttebayo_!" ucap Naruto sembari menutup kedua telinganya

"Ayolah, kita sudah sering mengalami hal ini setiap kali kita dimasukkan kesebuah sekolah ataupun universitas" sahut Neji yang berada dibelakang pemuda Uzumaki itu

" _Mendokusai_! Hoaamm" sela Shikamaru sembari menguap dengan lebar

Namun baru saja mereka akan melangkah menuju gedung sekolah itu. Sebuah mobil _ferarri_ putih yang baru saja tiba berhasil membuat langkah mereka tertahan. Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit akhirnya keluarlah 4 orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda.

"Aku benci hari senin!" keluh Hinata ketika dia baru saja keluar dari mobilnya

" _Kamii-samaaa_! Aku masih mengantuk, Inooooo!" jerit Sakura ketika Ino menariknya untuk segera turun dari mobil

"Berhentilah berteriak, _Baka_! Kau merusak pagi hariku yang indah ini" ketus Ino sembari menatap tajam Sakura

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Tidak baik bertengkar seperti itu! Kalau _Kaa-san_ tau kalian bisa dimarahi" lerai Tenten yang hanya ditanggapi dengan dengusan oleh Ino dan Sakura

"Biarlah! Toh, _Kaa-san_ sedang tidak ada disini" sahut Ino sembari menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tenten

" _Childish_!" celetuk Hinata yang langsung ditanggapi dengan death glare dari seorang Yamanaka Ino

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam" sela Sakura yang kemudian berjalan mendahului ketiga gadis dibelakangnya itu

Mereka terus saja berjalan dengan sikap tak acuhnya. Tetap seperti itu sampai mereka melewati keempat pangeran sekolah yang malah terpaku ditempatnya –minus Sasuke yang malah menatap datar Sakura yang baru saja melewatinya.

"Ayo kita juga harus masuk" ucap Sasuke yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan ketiga rekannya

~OoOoO~

' ** _KRIIIIINGG...!_** _'_ suara bel yang menandakan pergantian jam itu berbunyi dengan nyaring

"Akhirnya pelajaran biologi pun dimulai..." bisik Tenten sembari menyeringai

"Dan inilah pria berhati iblis yang akan kita giring ke zona pembunuhan selanjutnya" sambung Hinata, tidak lupa pula seringai iblis yang terpampang diwajahnya

" _Are you ready, Blonde_?" tanya gadis Haruno itu

" _I was born to be ready, Cherry_ " Sahut Ino dengan seringai kejamnya

" _Let`s play the game_ " sambung Sakura, matanya menatap penuh nafsu membunuh seorang guru yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka

.

.

.

Naruto berdecak kesal ketika langkah kakinya membawa pemuda itu dan ketiga rekannya menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Dan ketika mereka menuju ruangan itu ada beberapa orang petugas yang sempat terlihat heran mendapati ada empat orang murid SMA yang berkeliaran dikantor polisi.

Namun itu hanya sesaat, sebelum para petugas menyadari kalau empat pemuda itu adalah _Special Agent_. Jam pelajaran baru saja berganti beberapa saat yang lalu dan seharusnya keempat pemuda ini berada dikelas mereka untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya –pelajaran Biologi

Namun karna Sasuke –sang Alpha. Mendapat pesan singkat dari atasan mereka –Kakashi, untuk segera datang ke kantor mereka. Rapat darurat –itulah inti dari pesan yang dikirim atasannya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Naruto meninggalkan kelasnya dan juga jam tidurnya yang sangat berharga.

Jangan berfikir kalau Naruto adalah tipe murid yang rajin hanya karna dia kesal ketika jam belajarnya terganggu. Dia kesal karna jam tidurnya dikelas menjadi terganggu. Hanya itu dan tidak ada yang lain.

"Ada perlu apa kau memanggil kami?" Sasuke bertanya dengan datar ketika dia dan ketiga rekannya sudah sampai diruangan itu. Ruang kerja Kakashi.

Onyx pemuda Uchiha ini menatap datar seorang pria berambut abu-abu nyaris putih yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela.

"Ya, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Kakashi- _san_? Kenapa kau memanggil kami dijam pelajaran seperti ini – _ttebayo_?!" geram Naruto, wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal

"Tenanglah, kalian berdua. Sebaiknya kalian duduk terlebih dahulu sebelum aku memberitahukan apa yang akan aku sampaikan" Mereka menurut. Para _Special Agent_ itu duduk dengan tenang disofa panjang dengan Kakashi yang duduk disofa _single_ nya

"Jadi apa yang terjadi, Kakashi- _san_?" tanya Neji, matanya memandang datar pria paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya

"Ini mengenai ' _mereka'_ " dan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kakashi sukses membuat keempat pemuda dihadapannya menatap serius kearahnya "Dan _'Dark Moon'_ juga ada kaitannya dengan ' _mereka'_ " Lanjutnya membuat semua mata tertuju pada pria bermasker itu

.

.

.

"Jadi bakteri yang menyebabkan terjadinya penya– ... ya? Ada apa Nona Yamanaka?" ucapan guru itu terpotong ketika Ino mengangkat tangannya

"Apakah bakteri yang anda sebutkan barusan bisa menyebabkan penyakit mematikan lain?" tanya gadis itu membuat guru biologi ini menghela nafas panjangnya. Pasalnya sudah berbelas-belas kali gadis Yamanaka ini mengacungkan tangannya untuk bertanya.

"Sepertinya kau kurang paham pada pelajaran yang saya ajarkan saat ini" sahut guru biologi itu

"Hmm begitulah" sahut Ino dengan polos

"Kalau begitu datanglah keruanganku jika masih ada yang tidak jelas mengenai pelajaran hari ini" sahut guru itu dan tidak lama setelah dia mengucapkan hal itu, bel sekolah kembali berbunyi menandakan kalau pelajaran biologi itu telah usai

" _Part one succses_ " bisik Sakura sembari menyatukan kepalan tangannya pada kepalan tangan Ino ketika guru biologi itu sudah keluar dari ruang kelas mereka

~OoOoO~

Ino menarik nafas panjang setelah dia sampai didepan ruangan guru biologi itu. Saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan Ino harus dengan sukarela kehilangan jam istirahatnya hanya untuk 'memancing' bajingan sialan itu.

Sebelum mengetuk pintunya, Ino memastikan kamera _cctv_ yang dipasang pada kalung yang pagi ini diberikan oleh Hinata sudah menyala.

' _Tok... Tok... Tok...'_

"Masuk" perintah suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu

"Oh, Nona Yamanaka? Silahkan duduk" ucapnya sembari mempersilahkan Ino duduk disofa yang ada diruangan itu. Jangan heran kenapa ada sofa empuk seperti itu diruang guru seperti ini. Ini adalah sekolah elit, ingat?

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi akhirnya gadis Yamanaka itu duduk disofa panjang dan beberapa saat setelahnya guru biologi itu ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Ino yang dengan sengaja menyikap sedikit roknya, membuat sang guru mau tidak mau mengalihkan fokusnya pada paha mulus gadis itu. Gadis itu menyeringai ketika mengetahui bahwa targetnya sudah masuk pada jebakan pertamanya.

"Jadi apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Nona Yamanaka?" tanya pria paruh baya itu, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk fokus pada tujuan awal gadis itu

"Aku ingin menanyakan mengenai beberapa bakteri ini" Ino menunjukkan sebuah halaman pada buku Sains miliknya yang memuat gambar beberapa bakteri

"Hmm? Apa yang tidak kau mengerti mengenai bakter-bakteri ini?" tanya guru itu lagi

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana cara membedakan antara bakteri satu dengan yang lainnya" sahut gadis itu yang berusaha semakin mendekat pada guru yang ada disebelahnya

Semakin dekat. Semakin dekat. Dan semakin dekat. Membuat guru iblis itu bisa merasakan betapa besarnya buah dada gadis terseksi disekolah elit ini. Dan hal itu cukup membuat api birahi sang guru membara.

Sementara itu disisi lain, ketiga gadis yang saat ini sedang berada diatap sekolah hanya menyeringai melihat betapa lihainya rekan mereka menggoda guru itu. Yaaa! Mereka dapat melihat dengan jelas apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Ino.

Mata mereka terus saja memandang sebuah tablet yang sedang menampilkan kejadian yang terjadi diruang guru biologi itu. Berterimakasihlah pada Hinata, karna berkat gadis itu mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas semua yang terjadi.

Para _'Dark Moon'_ memang sudah terbiasa melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat. Sesulit apapun tugas yang diberikan pada mereka. Seperti Hinata yang berhasil merancang sebuah kamera cctv sangat kecil dalam waktu beberapa jam. Canggih bukan. Okey! Kita kembali pada gadis Yamanaka yang sibuk menggoda guru biologi itu.

"Jika kau ingin membedakannya kau harus melihatnya secara langsung, karna hal itu tidak bisa dibedakan dengan mudah. Seperti yang kau tau, mereka adalah makhluk hidup yang sangat kecil. Ditambah lagi aku tidak memiliki contoh bakteri seperti itu dalam lab ku." Sahut guru itu membuat Ino langsung memasang wajah kecewanya –tapi dibalik wajah itu Ino menyimpan sebuah seringai karna jika didengar dengan lebih cermat suara guru yang duduk disampingnya tampak memberat menahan nafsu.

"Tapi aku bisa menunjukkan beberapa contoh bakteri itu. Kebetulan aku menyimpan semua bakteri yang kau butuhkan di rumahku. Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke rumahku setelah sekolah usai hari ini" tawarnya sembari terus mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino

"Maaf, _sensei_. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika datang kerumahmu hari ini. Bagaimana kalau kita menggantinya dengan besok?" guru itu tampak berfikir namun itu tidak lama karna dengan cepat guru itu tampak menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah, dengan satu syarat" sahutnya lagi membuat Ino menolehkan kepalanya

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya gadis itu, wajahnya tampak dibuat penasaran

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kau mempelajari semua bakteri itu, kita _dinner_ bersama dirumahku?" tawarnya sembari membelai rambut panjang nan halus milik Ino

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, _Sensei_. Lagipula aku tidak ingin jika istrimu tahu aka–"

"Istri? Haha apakah aku tampak seperti seorang pria yang sudah beristri?" potong pria itu "Lagipula kau tidak merepotkanku sama sekali. Jadi? Bagaimana? Apakah kau tertarik?" sambungnya

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, _Sensei_ " sahutnya sembari berbicara dengan nada sensual tepat ditelinga pria paruh baya itu

Dan sukses! Pria itu sudah terangsang saat ini. Dengan cepat dia langsung melumat bibir tipis Ino yang tampak menggoda, namun gagal karna Ino dengan mudahnya sudah menghindar dari ciuman menjijikkan itu.

"Kita lakukan besok malam saja, _Sensei_. Lagipula besok adalah hari Sabtu, kau bisa melakukannya sampai pagi. Aku janji besok malam kau akan puas." ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu

" _Nice job_ " ucap suara seseorang yang sangat Ino kenali ketika dia sedang berjalan dikoridor menuju kelas mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lama, ketiga orang gadis sudah berjalan beriringan dengan Ino yang masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Beruntung koridor kelas ini sudah sepi karna bel sekolah ini sudah kembali berbunyi. Bel yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran sudah dimulai kembali.

"Lihat saja! Aku pasti akan membunuhnya!" geram Ino, wajahnya tampak kesal menahan amarah. Bagaimana tidak? Bibir seksinya hampir disentuh oleh bajingan itu.

"Tapi aku akui, kau memang sangat bisa diandalkan dalam urusan menggoda, Nona Yamanaka" timpal seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang berjalan dibelakang Ino

" _Shut up_ , Hinata" sahut Ino dengan nada mengancam

 _"So? How about that, Cherry?"_ tanya Tenten sembari melirik Sakura yang berjalan disamping Ino

" _Part two succsess!"_ sahutnya dengan seringai bak seorang iblis

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

 **Diary Gold :**

finally, sampe juga di Chapter 5. Mulai dari sini Gold akan fokus ke misi-misi yang dikasih ke Dark Moon. Oke deh sekian dari Gold~ Jangan lupa meninggalkan review kalian yaa, Minna-san!

see you next chapter :)

 **Balasan Review:**

syilachan : Review kamu sama kayak punya si Anisa508 -_- Dan jawaban Gold tetap sama, Gold gatau tentang fict itu. Gold juga baru baca setelah fict ini diupdate. By th way, makasih udah mau review yaa! Gold sayang kamuuu

Zarachan : Udaah yaa

Anisa508 : Jangan minta maaf -_- Gold malah seneng kalo kamu bisa kritis kayak gitu. Makasih buat komennya yaaa :) Jangan lupa meninggalkan komen lagi yaa sist *eeh

: Semua kejadian itu penting Naak~ *PLAAKKK/Apaansi*

1 : Ini udah lanjut yaa, kurang panjang gaa? Iyaa Gold udah semangat kooo :D

WbQueen : Udah yaaa

Niayuki : Udah lanjut yaaa

syahidah973 : Ga janji ya Nak -_- Tapi ini udah lanjut kooo, enjoy it yaaa


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

Suasana ruang rapat itu terasa sangat santai dan damai. Sudah beberapa menit setelah keempat gadis ini memutuskan untuk membahas rencana apa lagi yang akan mereka lakukan. Dan disinilah keempat gadis itu berada.

Hinata yang duduk dihadapan sebuah komputer yang menampilkan gambaran sebuah peta. Ino yang sedang duduk sembari membersihkan kukunya. Tenten yang sedang membersihkan beberapa senjata api. Dan Sakura yang sedang duduk termenung disamping Ino.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan bagianmu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa menit hanya terdiam

" _As you wish, Cherry_ " sahutnya sembari menatap sosok seorang gadis yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa panjang yang sengaja diletakkan diruangan itu

"Memang apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata?" tanya Ino bingung, karna ketika Sakura memberikan perintah itu pada Hinata, Ino sedang sibuk menggoda sang guru biologi

"Aku memintanya untuk memasang sebuah alat pelacak pada mobil bajingan itu" sahut Sakura dengan santai

"Perlihatkan pada kami apa yang sudah kau dapat, _Blue_ " ucap Sakura dengan wajah seriusnya

Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Hinata dengan cekatan segera menyambungkan komputer itu pada TV layar datar yang selalu berubah menjadi media presentasi jika mereka sudah membahas mengenai misi mereka itu. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas sebuah peta yang mereka ketahui sebagai peta kota Tokyo.

"Kalian lihat? Benda merah yang berkedip-kedip itu?" tanya Hinata sembari menunjuk sebuah lampu merah kecil yang tampak berkedip kedip dengan sebuah besi kecil –yang lebih mirip antena radio–

"Itu adalah lokasi tempat bajingan itu menyembunyikan semua sandranya" Mata _Amethyst_ gadis Hyuuga itu menatap serius ketiga gadis yang saat ini sedang memperhatikannya

"Darimana kau tau kalau itu adalah tempatnya?" tanya Ino

"Kalian ingat robot lebah yang aku buat 2 minggu lalu?" pertanyaan Hinata langsung dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh ketiga rekannya "Selain memasang pelacak pada mobil target, aku juga mengikut sertakan robot itu" sahutnya dengan seringai licik

"Dan ketika mobil itu sampai pada tujuan, _Honeybee_ akan la–"

" _Honeybee_?" tanya Ino bingung

"Itu adalah sebutan untuk robot lebahku. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Hinata dengan datar dan dingin

"Tidak. Lanjutkan" sahut Ino dengan santai

"Robot itu akan langsung merespon dan mengaktifkan diri. Ketika robot itu mengaktifkan dirinya, aku dengan segera mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya, mencoba melihat apa saja yang ada didalam rumah itu. Seperti yang aku pernah jelaskan kalau robot itu dilengkapi dengan kamera yang langsung tersambung pada _handphone_ milikku" sahut Hinata masih dengan seringai liciknya

"Lalu menurut penelusuranmu, dimana bajingan itu menyembunyikan semua sandranya?" tanya Tenten dengan tegas

"Disebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah jika dia mau merawatnya. Dan rumah itu berada ditengah hutan sebelah selatan Konoha" sahutnya dengan santai "Lebih tepatnya ada disini" sahutnya sembari menunjuk sebuah daerah

"Ini adalah rekaman yang sempat ditangkap oleh _Honeybee_ " ucap Hinata sembari memperlihatkan sebuah video

Dalam video itu terlihat dengan jelas sebuah rumah dengan cat yang tampak mengelupas. Jika dilihat dari jauh rumah itu tampak seperti sebuah rumah hantu. Tak lama kemudian, _Honeybee_ tampak memasuki bagian dalam rumah itu dan mengikuti seorang pria yang sudah berjalan didepannya. Pria itu terus saja berjalan menuju ruang bawah tanah.

 ** _'Cklek'_**

 ** _'Krieeett'_** suara pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan itu menggema diseluruh lorong yang tampak sangat sepi

Setelah pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar dapat dilihat ada 14 orang gadis dengan tubuh sexy dan wajah yang terlihat sangat cantik. Keadaan mereka tampak sangat mengenaskan, luka lebam tampak menghiasi beberapa bagian tubuh mereka, sementara tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali.

 _"Tinggal satu orang gadis lagi dan kalian semua akan segera aku jual pada 'mereka'"_ ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh pria iblis itu berhasil membuat semua gadis yang ada disana menatap ngeri padannya

 _"HMMPPP! HHHMMMMPP! HHHMMMMPP!"_ suara jeritan tertahan itu menggema sampai keluar rumah

 _"Teriaklah! Menjeritlah sesuka kalian! Karna besok kalian tidak akan bisa menjerit seperti itu HAHAHAHAHHAHA"_ tawa pria paruh baya itu tampak menggelegar dan melebur bersama jeritan tertahan semua gadis yang terduduk dihadapannya

 _"Yamanaka Ino. Bersiaplah untuk menjadi budak seks ku selama seminggu! Hahaha dan itupun jika kau kuat menahannya"_ desis pria paruh baya itu setelah dia keluar dari dalam ruangan

 ** _'PIP'_** layar TV yang semula menampilkan rekaman video itu kini sudah berganti dan kembali menampilkan peta kota Tokyo

"Aku pasti akan membuatmu menderita, bajingan" desis Ino, kilatan amarah juga tampak pada aquamarine miliknya

"Tenanglah. Saat-saat itu akan segera tiba. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun di zona pembunuhan besok malam –termasuk jika kau ingin memotong habis kemaluannya, Ino" dan ucapan Sakura berhasil membuat seringai iblis tampil diwajah Ino

"Jadi, apa rencana kita, _Cherry_?" tanya Hinata

"Rencana pertama adalah _Blonde_! Tugasmu tetap sama, goda dia dan kalau bisa buat dia terangsang hanya dengan melihatmu. Karna jika dia sudah terangsang, dia pasti akan membawamu menuju 'arena permainannya'" ucap Sakura, matanya memandang serius Ino yang masih menampilkan seringai iblisnya

"Setelah _Blonde_ berhasil membuat bajingan itu membawanya masuk ke 'arena permainan'. Aku, _Red_ dan _Blue_ akan langsung masuk kedalam. Aku akan membagi kita menjadi dua tim, _Red_ dan _Blue_ akan mengurus dan membebaskan para sandra, sementara aku akan membantu _Blonde_ menangkap bajingan itu" jelasnya panjang lebar

"Untuk para penjaga. Aku yakin kalian bisa melumpuhkannya dengan mudah" sahut gadis itu sembari memandang secara bergantian manik indah milik Hinata dan Tenten

" _Red_! Jangan lupa untuk membuat pingsan para sandra. Kita tidak ingin ada sandra yang terbunuh karna sudah melihat wajah kita kan? Dan, _Blue_! Aku ingin robot lebahmu ikut serta dalam misi kali ini" lanjutnya dan yang diberi perintah langsung mengangguk mantap

"Tunggu, _Cherry_. Menangkap? Hanya itu? Kau tidak berniat untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Tenten heran

" _Kaa-san_ hanya menyuruh kita menangkapnya, ingat?" sahut gadis itu dan ucapannya sukses membuat _'Dark Moon'_ menjadi terdiam heran

Pasalnya seorang Haruno Sakura tidak pernah membiarkan targetnya hidup. Walaupun _Kaa-san_ hanya menyuruh mereka untuk menangkap target dalam setiap misi yang mereka jalani sebelumnya tapi Sakura pasti akan selalu membunuh target itu dengan sadis.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu menurut padanya? Tidak biasanya kau jadi begini? Ada apa?" tanya Ino dengan kedua tangan yang sudah dilipat didepan dada

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

"Oh ayolah, Jidat! Sejak kapan kau membelas kasihani seorang target?" sahut Ino sembari menatap tajam emerald dihadapannya

"Apa yang salah dengan itu?" sahut Sakura datar "Aku memang memperbolehkan kau melakukan apapun pada target kita termasuk memotong kemaluannya sampai habis. Tapi tidak dengan membunuhnya" lanjut gadis itu

"Dan apa alasanmu?" tanya Hinata yang saat ini ikut ambil suara

"Alasan? Tidak ada" sahut Sakura, matanya kini beralih menatap Hinata yang ada dihadapannya

"Apa maksudmu?" kali ini Tenten lah yang angkat bicara

"Karna kita akan kedatangan tamu saat menjalani misi nanti. Kalian tidak ingin dibilang 'Tidak sopan' kan karna seenaknya membunuh 'sang tuan rumah' sebelum 'tamu' lain itu datang berkunjung" sahut Sakura matanya memadang sinis layar TV yang masih menampilkan wajah sang target

"Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Aku? Mengasihani target kita? Haha jangan bercanda, _Blonde_ " lanjut gadis itu sembari terkekeh

"Tenanglah kalian semua. Akan kupastikan pria brengsek itu mati setelah dia bertemu dengan tamu kita nanti" lanjutnya dengan tenang

"Dan satu hal lagi, untuk misi kali ini. Aku ingin kita menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin. Karna seperti yang kalian tahu kalau saingan kita sekarang sedikit lebih tangguh dari sebelumnya. Kalian tidak ingin kesenangan kalian terhenti karna kedatangan mereka kan. Aku fikir tugas kalian hanya itu. Sisanya serahkan padaku" sambungnya dengan seringai iblis yang terpatri indah diwajah gadis Haruno itu

.

.

.

"Jadi? Kalian sudah menemukan lokasinya?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapan keempat pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu

"Hmm, begitulah" sahut salah seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik

"Baiklah kalau begitu apa rencana kalian? Ingat! Misi ini masih milik kalian. Lagipula, _dia_ ingin tahu secara langsung bagaimana cara kerja kalian menangkap seorang target" sahutnya yang langsung disambut dengan seringai iblis dari masing-masing pemuda itu

" _Let's play the game_ " bisik seorang pemuda berambut raven yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dari ketiga rekannya

~OoOoO~

" _Red_! Amunisi!" teriakkan nyaring itu menggema diruang peralatan mension milik keempat gadis yang masih sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya

"Tangkap ini, _Blue!_ " sahutnya kemudian melemparkan sekotak penuh amunisi yang langsung ditangkap oleh gadis Indigo itu

" _Blue_! Dimana robotmu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut bubble gum yang sedang mengelap **_'Desert Eagle'_** miliknya

"Ada disebelahmu, _Cherry_ " sahut gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari **_'Glock 18c'_** miliknya

"Bagus. _Red!_ Obat bius?" tanya gadis itu, matanya kini memandang penuh perhatian gadis bercepol dua yang sedang menangkat 4 kaleng berukuran sedang

"Mereka siap pakai!" sahutnya dengan bangga

" _God job_! Jangan sampai tertinggal! Dan sekarang dimana _Blonde_?" tanya gadis itu lagi

"Dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk kencan pertamanya dengan seorang guru" sahut Tenten yang langsung disambut dengan tawa menggelegar dari Hinata sementara dirinya sendiri sudah tertawa keras sejak tadi

 ** _'DUAAK'_**

"AWW! Ittai! Apa yang kau la–" ucapan Tenten terpotong begitu saja ketika dia melihat gadis yang baru saja ditertawakannya kini sudah berada dihadapannya

"Sepertinya kau bersemangat sekali Nona Yamanaka" ucap Hinata yang langsung mengundang tawa Tenten untuk kembali mengudara

"Aku adalah seorang profesional. Bekerja setengah-setengah bukanlah sifatku! Ingat itu Nona Hyuuga" desis Ino yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa renyah dari Hinata

"Sepertinya kau sudah siap" sela Sakura yang langsung membuat gadis Yamanaka itu menoleh kearahnya

"Seperti yang kau lihat" sahut gadis itu

" _Sexdress_ diatas lutut berwarna merah mencolok tanpa lengan dengan sebuah _High heels_ hitam 20 cm. Rambut panjang yang digerai dan di _curly_. Aroma sabun yang sangat memabukkan dan sapuan make up yang sempurna. Yaa! Aku fikir kau sudah siap" sahut Sakura ketika dia meneliti lebih jauh tentang penampilan dari rekannya itu

"Belum" sela Hinata yang langsung membuat ketiga rekannya menoleh kearah gadis itu

Dengan santai Hinata berjalan kearah Ino. Melepas kalung yang aslinya adalah sebuah camera CCTV dan menggantinya dengan kalung lain dimana sebuah batu rubi yang menjadi bandulnya.

"Dan sekarang kau siap untuk menggoda bajingan itu" lanjutnya dengan seringai yang mematikan

"Kenapa kau mengganti kalung itu?" tanya Tenten bingung

"Itu adalah rancangan lain dari camera CCTV terkecil milikku. Dan racangan ini memiliki keunggulan yang lebih baik dari camera CCTV sebelumnya" sahut gadis Indigo itu sembari berjalan kembali menuju pistol yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja

"Apakah kalian sudah memahami rute yang akan kita lewati nanti?"

"Tentu saja, _Cherry_ " sahut gadis berambut Indigo itu sembari kembali mengisi pistol miliknya dengan amunisi

"Aku bahkan sudah melihat dan mempelajarinya selama 4 jam" sambung Tenten yang mulai sibuk merakit senjata laras panjangnya

"Bagus! Oh ya, _Blue_ " panggilan itu langsung mendapat perhatian dari sang empunya nama

"Apakah sistem cctv disana sudah kau ambil alih?" tanya gadis berambut buble gum itu dan yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala, membuat gadis Haruno itu terkejut dan bingung

"Apa maksud gelenganmu itu, bodoh?" tanya Ino yang ikut terkejut, bagaimana bisa rekannya lupa dengan hal sepenting itu?!

"Bukan aku yang akan mengambil alih sistem cctv mereka, tapi kau! Dan _Honeybee_ " sahutnya sembari menunjuk kearah Ino

"Aku? Kau bodoh ya? Mengacaukan sistem cctv itu kan keahlianmu" ketus Ino

"Hooo, jadi kau mengakui kemampuanku sekarang?" ledek Hinata yang langsung mendapat _deathglare_ dari Ino

"Cukup kalian berdua!" dan ucapan dari seorang Haruno Sakura yang sedang memasang wajah serius seperti itu cukup ampuh untuk membuat kedua gadis yang selalu bertengkar itu jadi terdiam

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu, _Blue_ " lanjutnya masih dengan wajah serius, membuat atmosfer didalam ruangan ini seketika berubah menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya

"Aku menaruh sebuah _chip_ yang sama dengan milik _Honeybee_ dikalung yang aku berikan pada _Blonde_. Dan _chip_ itulah yang akan membuat seluruh sistem cctv mereka menjadi kacau" sahut gadis itu

"Tunggu! Kalau kau menaruh _chip_ itu pada kalung _Blonde_ , bukankah ketika dia masuk kedalam sana itu berarti sistem cctvnya akan langsung kacau? Dan kalau begitu maka semua orang akan langsung mengetahui identitas asli _Blonde_?" tanya Tenten dengan bingung

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, _Red_! Harusnya kau menunggu aku melanjutkan penjelasanku, bukannya menyela seperti itu" ketus Hinata

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau bisa melanjutkannya Hinata- _sama_ " sahut Tenten dengan kedua tangan yang dilambaikan didepan dadanya

"Seperti yang aku bilang tadi. Selain pada kalung _Blonde,_ _chip_ itu juga aku pasang pada _Honeybee_. Dan cara kerjanya adalah jika kedua _chip_ itu berada dalam satu tempat yang sama. Dengan koordinasi yang aku berikan melalui _handphone_ ku maka kedua _chip_ itu akan langsung aktif dan membuat seluruh sistem cctv didekatnya menjadi kacau." sahutnya dengan sebuah seringai yang terpatri indah diwajah anggunnya

"Jadi, maksudmu adalah ketika _Blonde_ masuk kedalam rumah hantu itu, sistem cctv disana akan baik-baik saja? Tapi jika _Honeybee_ ikut masuk kedalam ruangan dimana _Blonde_ sudah ada didalamnya maka kedua _chip_ itu akan langsung merusak seluruh sistem cctv disana?" tanya Sakura

"BINGGO! Jawabanmu tepat, _Cherry_ " sahut Hinata dengan bangga

"Ide mu boleh juga, _Blue_ " puji Tenten

"Sepertinya kalian sudah siap" dan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura sukses membuat ketiga rekannya menoleh karah gadis itu

"Baiklah, kita akan berkumpul disini setengah jam lagi. Gunakan waktu sebanyak itu untuk mengecek semua perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan" lanjutnya dan kemudian gadis itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan ketiga rekannya yang memandang sendu punggung gadis itu.

~OoOoO~

Mobil sedang berwarna hitam itu meluncur dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah restoran. Tiga orang diantara penumpangnya memakai seragam yang sama –yaitu baju panjang dan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan jubah berwarna serupa, tidak lupa pula topeng yang bertengger disalah satu kait ikat pinggang mereka. Rambut indah yang biasanya dibiarkan terurai kini sudah diikat agar terlihat lebih rapih.

Pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat kontras dengan seorang penumpang yang duduk manis dikursi samping kemudi. Penampilannya benar-benar terlihat dewasa dan menggoda.

"Sepertinya dugaanmu tepat, _Cherry_ " ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis yang duduk dikursi belakang sebuah mobil sedan hitam itu berhasil membuat gadis lain yang duduk disebelah pengemudi menoleh kearahnya

"Tengah malam nanti kita akan kedatangan tamu lain yang sangat merepotkan" lanjut gadis itu yang langsung diberikan tatapan bertanya oleh gadis pirang disampingnya sementara gadis yang bercepol dua yang sedang mengemudi itu hanya melirik sekilas dari kaca spion depan

"Hmmm, kalau begitu kita harus mempercepat gerakan kita. Kalian tidak ingin tamu kita tahu siapa saja orang yang selalu beraksi dalam kegelapan `kan?" tanyanya dengan seringai iblis yang sangat mengerikan

"Baiklah, kita sudah sampai" sela Tenten yang langsung membuat ketiga rekannya langsung menatap kearah sebuah restoran berbintang yang dipesan khusus oleh bajingan sialan itu

Ino menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan diri dengan cara menarik nafas secara perlahan. Hal ini sudah sangat biasa bagi ketiga rekannya. Penenangan diri sebelum misi adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting. Akan sangat fatal akibatnya jika mereka melakukan misi dalam keadaan sangat emosional.

"Kau siap?" tanya gadis bercepol dua yang saat ini sedang melirik kearah Ino

"Ya" sahutnya kemudian beranjak turun dari mobil

Tepat setelah 3 langkah Ino keluar dari mobil itu, Tenten dengan segera menancap gasnya dan memarkir mobilnya didepan sebuah tempat karaoke yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Bagaimana keadaan disana, _Blue_?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang saat ini sudah dicepol satu itu

" _Blonde_ sudah masuk kedalam ruangan khusus yang dipesan oleh bajingan itu, _Cherry_ " sahutnya, jari jemari gadis berambut Indigo yang saat ini juga sudah dicepol satu itu terus saja menari diatas layar _touchscreen_ tabletnya

Tak lama kemudian sebuah layar mini berukuran hampir sama dengan tablet gadis Indigo itupun keluar dari tempat radio mobil itu seharusnya berada. Dan sesaat kemudian layar mini itu menampilkan sebuah video yang mereka yakini berasal dari camera cctv yang dipasang dikalung Ino.

Dan sesuai dengan rencana, Ino berhasil menggoda bajingan itu hanya dengan melihat penampilan dan menghirup aroma sensual dari tubuhnya. Mari berikan _Applause_ pada gadis Yamanaka yang sukses membuat bajingan itu terangsang!

Seringai kepuasan tidak pernah lepas dari wajah ketiga gadis yang saat ini masih memandang kearah layar mini itu. sepak terjang rekan pirang mereka itu sukses membuatnya bangga! Ternyata julukan gadis sexy dan menggoda memang pas ditujukan pada Ino. Lihatlah betapa lihainya gadis itu terus merangsang sang bajingan.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa kalau udara disini terlalu panas, _sensei_?" tanya gadis itu tepat ditelinga sang guru yang mulai sensitive

"Hm? Kau benar" sahutnya dengan nafas yang memberat walau samar tapi Ino masih bisa mendengar nafas bajingan itu mulai memburu "Bagaimana kalau kita pindah ke rumahku? Akan lebih nyaman kalau melakukannya dikasur, bukan?" lanjutnya

"Aku rasa kau benar. Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita kesana sekarang?" tanya gadis itu dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, bajingan itu langsung menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya menuju mobil jaguar hitam yang terparkir rapih didepan restoran itu

" _Part one succses!_ " ucap Sakura ketika melihat layar mini itu sudah menampilkan suasana didalam mobil milik guru gadungan itu

.

.

.

"Tepat seperti dugaan, _Blonde_ akan dibawa kerumah itu" gumam seorang gadis, wajahnya tampak menyeringai sementara kedua mata emeraldnya menatap penuh nafsu membunuh seorang pria paruh baya yang sedang membawa rekannya masuk kedalam rumah tak terawat itu

"Pakai penutup kepala kalian, karna sebentar lagi permainan akan dimulai" lanjutnya sembari menutupi wajah manisnya dengan sebuah topeng 'khas perampok' yang sudah dibuat sedemikian rupa agar rambut ketiga gadis itu tertutup rapat

Setelah _Blonde_ memberi isyarat pada mereka, akhirnya ketiga gadis itu langsung turun dari mobil sedan hitam yang diparkir lumayan jauh dari lokasi rumah itu. Dan sesuai dengan rencana, _Blue_ terlebih dahulu mengirim _Honeybee_ masuk kedalam sana untuk mengambil alih sistem cctvnya.

Tidak sampai 5 detik setelah _Honeybee_ masuk kedalam, semua sistem cctv itu sudah ada dibawah kendali _Blue_.

" _Part two, succsess!"_ ucap Sakura, kemudian kaki jenjang gadis itu mulai berlari menuju rumah mewah yang tak terawat

 ** _BUAAGHH_**

 ** _BUAGH_**

 ** _BRAAKKK_**

 ** _BRAAKK_**

Dalam hitungan detik ketiga gadis itu sudah berhasil melumpuhkan 2 orang penjaga bertubuh besar yang menjaga dipintu utama. Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika mereka sampai diruang utama rumah mewah itu.

"Kita berpisah disini. Ingat! Kalian harus membius para sandra! Jangan sampai ada yang mengenali kalian, mengerti?" peringat gadis itu yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh kedua rekannya

"Baiklah, berpencar!" bisiknya kemudian mulai berlari menuju tujuan masing-masing

 ** _'DRAP... DRAP... DRAP..'_** Langkah kaki itu terdengar pelan bahkan sangat pelan. Sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan kedua orang gadis yang memakai pakaian serba hitam itu.

Lorong bawah tanah itu terlihat sangat gelap, hanya ada sebuah lampu yang terpasang didepan sebuah pintu yang mereka yakini sebagai tempat penyandraan para korban. Dan seperti dugaan awal mereka, ada 2 orang penjaga yang sedang bermain catur tidak jauh dari pintu itu. Sepertinya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan kedua orang gadis itu. Dengan cepat _Red_ mengarahkan pistol kedap suaranya pada kedua orang itu.

 ** _JEB_**

 ** _JEB_**

 ** _BRUUKK_**

 ** _BRAAAK_**

" _God job, Red_ " ucap Hinata sembari menyeringai

Disisi lain seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri dibalik tembok itu menatap tajam dua orang pria bertubuh besar yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu. Dengan cepat dia mengarahkan pistol kedap suaranya pada kedua pria bertubuh besar itu dan...

 ** _JEB_**

 ** _JEB_**

 ** _BRUUKK_**

 ** _BRAAAK_**

Gadis itu sudah berhasil membunuh kedua pria itu dalam hitungan detik. Dengan gesit keki jenjangnya yang tertutupi celana panjang hitam dan sepatu boots itu segera berlari menuju asal suara.

 ** _BRAAAKKKK_**

Dengan kuat ditendangnya pintu kayu itu hingga pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya. Dan gadis itu terkejut ketika ada ratusan titik merah menyorot padanya. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Ino sudah terkapar dengan beberapa luka lebam diwajahnya, baju gadis itu juga sudah sobek dibagian paha dan rambut indahnya tampak sangat berantakan.

Sakura menggeram marah ketika melihat rekannya diperlakukan seperti itu. Lalu sedetik kemudian seluruh lampu diruangan itu menyala dan membuat penglihatannya menjadi jelas. Ada puluhan pria bertubuh besar yang sedang menodongkan senjata padanya.

Diluar dugaan, ternyata ruangan itu bukanlah sebuah kamar. Melainkan sebuah aula yang terdiri dari 2 lantai. Mata emerald gadis itu melihat dengan jelas semua senjata itu mengarah padanya.

 _'Cih, sial'_ geram gadis itu ketika sebuah suara tawa rendah itu menyapa indra pendengarannya

 ** _'PROKK.. PROKK.. PROKK..'_** suara tepuk tangan yang berasal dari balik tubuh besar para pria yang ada dihadapannya sukses membuat Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau _'Dark Moon'_ akan sampai totalitas begini dalam menjalankan sebuah misi. Haha! Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau _'Dark Moon'_ adalah empat orang gadis yang berasal dari sekolah tempatku mengajar" kekehnya sembari berjalan menuju Ino yang masih tergeletak tidak berdaya

"HEY KALIAN! BAWA MEREKA MASUK!" teriaknya entah pada siapa

Mata emerald gadis itu semakin terbelalak lebar ketika melihat dua pria bertubuh besar itu datang dari belakangnya, tapi bukan dua orang pria itu yang membuatnya terkejut. Melainkan dua orang gadis yang sedang diseret oleh mereka. Keadaan kedua gadis itupun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ino. Topeng yang dipakai oleh kedua gadis itu juga sudah terlepas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" geram Sakura, matanya berkilat penuh amarah

"Yang aku inginkan? Haha mudah! Aku hanya menginginkan kematian kalian. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin melihat wajah _Leader_ dari _'Dark Moon'_ ini" sahutnya sembari menatap remeh kearah Sakura

"Hmm? Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi aku punya satu permintaan. Jangan pernah berkedip setelah aku membuka topengku" ucapnya dengan lantang

Sebelah tangan gadis itu bergerak menuju penutup kepalanya. Dengan perlahan dia membuka penutup kepala itu. Tawa bajingan itu mengudara dengan sangat keras ketika melihat siapa yang menjadi pemimpin dari _'Dark Moon'_

"HAHAAHAHAHAHA! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA KALAU SEORANG HARUNO SAKURA ADALAH PEMIMPIN DARI KELOMPOK AMATIR SEPERTI INI!" ucap pria itu, tawanya masih mengudara

"Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu untuk melihat wajahku. Tapi, sepertinya kau tidak memenuh keinginanku untuk tidak mengedipkan matamu setelah aku membuka topengku. Kau kalah bajingan sialan!" pekik gadis itu sembari melemparkan topengnya pada target yang masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya

 ** _JLEB_**

 ** _JLEB_**

Sukses! Lemparan yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura sukses mengenai leher sang target. Tapi karna terlalu cepat, semua anak buahnya tidak menyadari hal itu, mereka tidak menyadari kalau Sakura sudah melemparkan dua botol serum pada atasan mereka.

Tepat seperti yang direncanakan oleh gadis Haruno itu, serum yang dilemparkan olehnya bekerja dengan cepat. Membuat bajingan sialan itu langsung tumbang ditempat. Sementara para anak buahnya hanya bisa terkejut ketika melihat pimpinan mereka tergeletak begitu saja.

Kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sakura dan ketiga rekannya yang ternyata tidak benar-benar pingsan. Dengan segera mereka mengarahkan pistol kedap suara mereka pada para penjaga yang masih terdiam.

 ** _JEB_**

 ** _JEB_**

 ** _JEB_**

 ** _JEB_**

 ** _BRUKK_**

 ** _BRUUKK_**

 ** _BRUUUK_**

 ** _BRUKK_**

Dan seolah ditarik paksa dari lamunan mereka, semua penjaga itupun langsung mengenali situasinya. Dan dengan cepat mereka menembaki keempat gadis yang saat ini sudah berada dalam posisi bertahan mereka.

" _Red!_ Amunisi!" teriak Ino yang langsung dilemparkan sekotak penuh amunisi oleh Tenten

" _'Dark Moon'_ siaga 5" teriak Sakura sembari melemparkan 4 buah bom kelantai 2 tempat dimana para penjaga itu masih sibuk menembak dengan membabi buta

"3... 2... 1..."

 ** _'DUAAARRR'_** Sukes! Bom dengan ledakan –yang bisa dibilang kecil– itu berhasil membunuh semua penjaga yang berada dilantai 2

"Hahaha! Bagus _Cherry_! Aku suka sekali ketika kau melakukan itu!" pekik Ino dengan kegirangan

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tatapan khawatir yang diberikan oleh Sakura membuat ketiganya tersenyum hangat

"Kami baik-baik saja, _Cherry_. Tidak perlu khawatir, hmm" sahut Hinata sembari memegang erat sebelah tangan Sakura, menghantarkan sebuah perasaan yang membuat gadis itu menjadi lebih tenang

"Baiklah, sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah bajingan itu" ucap Sakura sembari berbalik dan berjalan kearah seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terkapar dilantai itu. Dengan sekali tarikan Sakura sudah berhasil membuat pria itu terduduk.

" _Nee, Cherry._ Sebenarnya serum seperti apa yang kau berikan pada bajingan ini?" tanya Tenten, sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sebotol serum yang masih menancap dileher Kakuzu

"Hmm? Hanya sebuah serum yang bisa melumpuhkan semua sel-sel dalam tubuh. Dan dalam 1 jam serum itu bisa merusak semua sel-sel dalam tubuhnya" sahut Sakura, matanya memandang jijik sosok pria paruh baya yang masih sadarkan diri itu

"Itu berarti bajingan ini akan mati dalam 1 jam kedepan?" tanya Hinata

"Seharusnya seperti itu, tapi berhubung aku memberikan 2 serum sekaligus. Maka bajingan sialan ini akan mati dalam waktu setengah jam" sahutnya dengan santai

"Ku.. mohon... ma-afkan.. a-akuuhh.. Hoeekk" Ada banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut bajingan sialan itu

"Lihatkan? Serum itu mulai bekerja untuk merusak sel-sel tubuhnya" ucap Sakura bangga, matanya memandang sinis sang guru yang masih terduduk

"Dan apa tadi kau bilang? Memaafkan? Setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Haha jangan bercanda **KA-KU-ZU-** _Sensei_ " lanjut Sakura, Caranya menyebut nama sang target berhasil membuat pria itu bergidik ngeri

" _Cherry_ benar _Sensei_. Sejauh ini hanya kaulah target kami yang bisa melihat wajah kami" sambung Tenten dengan ceria, senyum yang tampak sangat mengerikan dimata Kakuzu

"Tapi kau tidak berhak bangga atas hal itu. Karna bagi siapapun yang bisa melihat wajah kami ketika menjalani misi adalah malapetaka bagi mereka. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi kami untuk membunuh siapa saja yang melakukan hal itu" Ino kambali menambahkan penjelasan itu

"Dan karna kau sudah bersikap 'nakal' pada kami, maka kau akan kami hukum!" ucap Hinata dengan seringai iblisnya, sementara Ino sudah mengeluarkan sebuah pedang kecil yang selalu dibawa olehnya

"Wohooo! Lihatlah miliknya! Hahaha sudah berapa gadis yang kau perkosa dengan alatmu ini, eh?!" bisik Ino sembari memegang kejantanan pria itu

"Ja-jangaan! A-aku mohon janga–"

 ** _CRRAAASSSHHH_**

"AAARGGGHHHHHH" teriakan nyaring itupun menggema disana

Ketiga gadis itu menyeringai puas ketika melihat rekannya sudah memotong habis kejantanan sang target. Membuat darah mengucur dengan deras disana.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Nikmat bukan?" kekeh Ino yang saat ini sudah berubah bagaikan seorang iblis yang haus akan darah

" _Blonde_! Cukup" tegur Sakura ketika Ino akan menambahkan luka sayatan lain pada tubuh Kakuzu

"Kenapa _Cherry_? Aku sedang asik disini" rajuk gadis itu

"Ingat! Tugas kita bukan hanya membunuh dia, tapi juga membebaskan para sandra" sahut Sakura, matanya memandang tegas iris aquamarine milik Ino

"Baiklah-baiklah. Tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Dia belum mati" sahut Ino sembari memandang datar Kakuzu yang berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya

"Dia akan mati ketika 'tamu' kita datang _Blonde"_ sahutnya dengan tenang

" _Cherry_! Ayo! Waktu kita hanya tinggal 15 menit lagi" ucap Hinata melalui _Transmisi_ , dan Ino baru menyadari kalau ternyata Hinata sudah menghilang bersama Tenten

"Lalu bagaimana dengan para sandra, _Blue_ " tanya Sakura

"Mereka sudah kami bius dan sudah di pindahkan keruang utama. Beberapa berkas yang dibutuhkan pihak kepolisian juga sudah aku ikut sertakan dengan mereka" sahut Hinata dengan tegas

Dan setelah itu kedua gadis ini pun pergi, meninggalkan Kakuzu seorang diri. Membiarkan teriakan itu menggema disana. Siapa yang perduli dengan teriakan dari seorang bajingan yang hampir memperkosa temanmu?

Dan tepat seperti dugaan Sakura. 15 menit setelah mobil sedannya meninggalkan tempat itu, para polisi langsung datang dan menggerbek rumah tak terawat itu. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana mereka bisa tau sementara mereka sudah pergi dari sana.

Berterimakasihlah pada _Honeybee_ yang dengan sengaja mereka tinggal disana untuk memantau apa saja yang terjadi ketika para polisi termasuk _Special Agent_ itu datang.

" _Mission complete!_ " ucap Sakura dengan seringai iblisnya

~OoOoO~

Pagi itu tidak seperti biasanya. Keempat pemuda yang biasanya selalu memasang senyum ketika disapa oleh para petugas lain kini hanya memasang wajah datar dengan guratan-guratan kekecewaan yang masih tertinggal karna kejadian semalam.

 ** _'BRUUUKK'_** bunyi tumpukan kertas yang terhempas kesebuah meja itu cukup mengejutkan seorang pria yang sedang berkutat dengan berkas dihadapannya

"Oh, kalian? Bagaimana dengan misi kali ini?" tanya pria itu, matanya memandang penuh ingin tahu keempat pemuda yang sedang memasang wajah datar mereka

"Kita terlambat" sahut seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang

"Kita kalah cepat dari _'Dark Moon'_ " sambung pemuda lain berambut kuning jabrik yang berdiri disampingnya

" _'Dark Moon'_?" gumam pria itu, wajahnya tampak terkejut

"Lalu berkas apa yang kalian bawa ini?" tanya pria itu lagi

"Itu adalah berkas yang ditinggalkan oleh _'Dark Moon'_. Berkas itu berisi semua detail kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh Kakuzu" sahut seorang pria berambut raven, wajahnya tampak memandang dingin pria itu

"Dan darimana kalian tahu kalau pelaku semua ini adalah _'Dark Moon'_?" keempat pemuda itu menghela nafas jengah!

Entah kenapa mereka merasa kalau pria berpangkat Jendral dihadapan mereka ini seperti sedang mengintrogasi mereka berempat.

 ** _'PRAAANG'_**

"Apa bukti itu sudah cukup untukmu?" tanya Sasuke, matanya memandang datar atasannya

Sementara pria yang ditatap datar oleh Uchiha Sasuke malah menatap sebuah besi berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam dihadapannya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Diary Gold :

Okeee, Ini udah lanjut yaaa! Hahaha gimana dengan **_'eksyen'_** dari _Dark Moon_? Baguskah atau biasa ajaa? Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh _Special Agent_ setelah mengalami kekalahan telak? apa juga misi yang akan diberikan selanjutnya pada _Dark Moon_?

Oh ya sebelumnya Gold mau ngasih tahu tentang peng-update-an ulang Chapter 4 dan 5~ Gold update ulang karna ternyata ada beberapa kata yang ga sesuai sama apa yang Gold ketik di Lappi~ Tapi secara keseluruhan cerita 'Engga ada yang Gold ubah sedikitpun'.

Hmm, sepertinya sekian untuk Chapter ini~ See yaa next chapter minna-san!

 ** _Balasan Review:  
_**

Nurulita as Lita-san : Ciee yang suka sama fict Gold cieee~ Haha *Apaani gajelas dah/PLAAKK* Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;)

Momoi-chan : Hai haihaii yang dari Lombok! Salam kenal dari Gold yaaaa :) Makasih yaa udah suka sama fict Gold, Gold juga suka sama kamuu *Ehh

syilachan : Jahaha gapapaa ko, emang dari segi pengambilan chara utama saa chara pembantu utama memang sama -_- tapi selebihnya berbedaa. Ini udahupdate yaa, enjoy it! ;)

Euri-chan : Makasih udah mau mampir dan meninggalkan review. Ini udah lanjut yaaa~

zarachan : Udah update yaaa Nak~ *PLAKKK*

Christin252 :Ini udah update yaaa, Gimana cefat ga? Atau kurang cefat? hehe

Anisa508 :Stttt jangan kenceng-kenceng ngmongnya, ntaar ketahuan sama yang punya nama *Lirik Ino* Hahaha Kalo beneran kecium maah, udah jadi perkedel kali tuh orang wkwkkwk. DeathChara? Maybe yes. Maybe No. gold masih belum bias memastikan~ Hihihi

daisaki20 : Udaah lanjut yaaa

Rastafaras uchiha : Udaah nih, enjoy it yaa

nkaalya : Ini udah lanjut yaaaa

syahidah973 : Gimana dengan Chapter ini? Kurang panjang ga? Daan ini Gold udah usaha buat kilat yaaa, Hope you like it! ;)

1 : Ini aku gatau komputernya yang salah atau apanya yang aslah. Tapi setiap kali ngecopast penname kamu pasti yang ke update Cuma angka 1 nya doang -_- Daan ini udah lanjut yaa Embun-san. Hope you like it ;)

WbQueen : Udah lanjut yaaa~ Misi Dark Moon juga udah dimulai~

Niayuki : ini udah update lagiii, Iyaa makasih yaa buat semangatnyaaa! Tau aja kalo Gold single~ *eehh


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"Haaah! Siaal..! Aku bosaaan Kami- _samaaa_!" jerit gadis berambut pirang itu ketika kaki jenjangnya memasuki mension

" _Moo, Urusainaa!_ " sahut Hinata sembari menatap tajam Ino yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu

"Oh! Ayolah! Apakah kalian tidak bosan? Sudah dua bulan sejak misi terakhir kita membunuh bajingan itu, kan? Ah! Ralat! Bukan membunuh! Melainkan menyiksanya. Tapi _kaa-san_ tidak pernah menghubungi kita lagi" gadis pirang itu kembali mengeluh, membuat Sakura menghela nafas panjangnya

"Ino! Hentikan itu, daripada kau mengeluh bukankah lebih baik kalau kau memperbanyak latihanmu? Agar tidak mudah terperangkap seperti kejadian dua bulan yang lalu" ucap Hinata dengan santai

"Harusnya yang melakukan hal itu adalah kau, bodoh! Daripada bermain video game seperti itu bukankah lebih baik kalau kau mencari informasi dimana benda itu berada?!" Ketus Ino

Dan baru saja, Tenten akan melerai kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu. Suara dering telfon yang sangat mereka kenali berhasil membuat keempat gadis yang saat ini baru saja duduk disofa ruang tamu itu saling berpandangan. Dan dering telfon itu pula lah yang membuat senyum iblis terlukis diwajah mereka.

Dan seperti biasa kaki jenjang keempat gadis itu segera berlari dengan gesit menuju ruang keluarga.

 ** _'PIIP'_**

 ** _'TUUUUT'_**

" _Good Afternoon, girls_ " sapa lembut seorang wanita yang wajahnya terpampang dengan jelas dalam televisi layar datar yang ada dihadapan mereka

" _Good afternoon, Kaa-san_ " sahut keempat gadis itu serempak

 _"Bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian? Kudengar kalian baru saja selesai menjalani UTS?"_ tanya wanita itu yang langsung mengundang ekspresi datar mampir diwajah cantik mereka

" _Nee, Kaa-san_. Sepertinya kau sangat tau bagaimana cara membuat kami mati bosan" sahut Ino masih dengan ekspresi datarnya

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_ tanya wanita itu. Kebingungan tampak sangat jelas diwajah cantiknya

"Apa maksud kami? _Kaa-san_ pasti bercanda kan? Tidak ada misi selama dua bulan dan _Kaa-san_ masih bertanya apa maksud kami?" kali ini Tenten lah yang ikut ambil suara

 _"Hahaha jadi karna itu kalian terlihat seperti tidak bersemangat begitu?"_ kekeh wanita itu

Tapi sepertinya keempat anak gadismu sangat marah padamu, Nyonya! Lihatlah ekspresi mereka tidak berubah sama sekali. Datar. Hanya itu, tanpa sebuah senyuman atau sorot keceriaan.

 _"Baiklah-baiklah, Kaa-san akui kalau aku bersalah"_ lanjutnya yang langsung membuat keempat gadis itu menghela nafas panjang mereka _"Oh ya, aku menghubungi kalian untuk memberikan kabar buruk dan kabar baik"_

"Kabar buruk dan Kabar baik?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah penasaran yang serupa dengan ketiga rekannya

 _"Yaa, Kabar buruknya adalah hadiah berlibur kalian akan aku tunda. Dan kabar baiknya adalah kalian akan menjalankan misi di Paris"_

"APAA?! PARIISS?" pekik Ino.

 _God job_ , Yamanaka- _san_. Teriakanmu sukses membuat ketiga rekanmu berjingkat kaget.

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin membunuh kami ya, Ino" Hinata menatap tajam gadis pirang disampingnya

"Jadi? Misi apa yang akan kami dapatkan selanjutnya?" tanya Hinata, _Amethyst_ nya menatap penuh semangat kearah layar

 _"Yap, benar. Paris! Dan misi kalian kali ini adalah mengambil sebuah berlian murni berwarna biru dongker"_

 ** _DEG_**

"M-Maksud _Kaa-san_ , _Saphire_?" wanita itu mengagguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tenten

Keempat gadis itu terkejut. Namun sedetik kemudian keterkejutan itu sirna dan digantikan dengan raut kebahagiaan yang terlihat jelas dari sorot mata mereka.

"AKHIRNYAA SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA KITA KEMBALI MENDAPAT MISI UTAMAA, KYAAA!" pekik Ino dengan girang, diikuti dengan pekikkan girang dari ketiga rekannya

"Jadi kapan kita akan berangkat, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Tenten tidak sabaran, sebuah senyuman masih terpatri dengan jelas diwajahnya

 _"Kudengar sekolah kalian libur selama 2 minggu `kan?"_ Anggukan antusias dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu

 _"Baiklah. Kalian akan pergi 2 hari lagi. Berhubung ini adalah misi utama kalian, jadi aku akan mengirim informasi yang kalian butuhkan melalui E-mail. Dan untuk tiket itu, akan aku kirim besok"_

"Ha`i, _Kaa-san_!" sahut mereka berempat secara bersamaan

 _"Dan selama 2 hari ini aku ingin kalian mempersiapkan segala hal yang kalian butuhkan selama misi disana"_ Sambung wanita itu _"Baiklah, sepertinya hanya itu. Berhati-hatilah dan bersenang-senanglah"_

 ** _'PIP'_**

Bersamaa dengan bunyi itu, TV layar datar dihadapan merekapun mati.

 ** _'BIP BIP BIP'_**

Hinata dengan cepat meraih ponselnya ketika suara itu berbunyi. Dan tanpa babibu lagi, gadis itu segera beranjak menuju kamar. Diikuti oleh ketiga gadis lainnya yang juga ikut membubarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana _Teme_? Apakah kita akan menerima misi itu?" pertanyaan seorang pemuda yang saat ini sedang duduk didepan komputer layar datar

"Misi ini kemungkinan ada kaitannya dengan _'Dark Moon'_ " timpal Shikamaru yang sedang membaca sebuah informasi yang baru saja dikirim oleh Kakashi melalui E-mail

"Hn. Kita akan menerimanya" sahut Sasuke, matanya memandang dingin Sebuah besi berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya darimana Sasuke bisa mendapat benda itu. 'kan?

Dia mendapatkannya dua bulan yang lalu. Benda itu menancap pada beberapa berkas yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh _'Dark Moon'_. Organisasi yang sedang menjadi target mereka saat ini.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak 'kejadian itu'. Kejadian dimana dia melihat pria yang seharusnya berada dalam penjara sekarang, mati didepan matanya dengan kemaluan yang sudah terpotong habis.

Pria _brengsek_ itu mati tepat 2 menit setelah dia dan ketiga rekannya membuka pintu ruangan dimana pria itu berada. Kesal? Tentu saja.

Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke bahkan belum sempat bertanya segala hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada pria _brengsek_ itu. Walaupun berkas yang sengaja ditinggalkan itu sudah sangat lengkap dan terinci. Namun ada satu hal yang belum dia ketahui sampai saat ini. Dan hal ini cukup untuk membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi resah setiap harinya.

Sesuatu itu adalah Identitas dari _'Dark Moon'_.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa saja yang kita butuhkan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua yang sedang duduk disebuah sofa panjang diruangan itu, mulutnya sejak tadi tidak berhenti mengunyah kripik kentang yang ada didalam toples dipelukannya

"Mungkin lebih tepatnya, rencana apa yang akan kita butuhkan" ralat Ino

" _Blue_! Bacakan informasi yang dikirim _Kaa-san_ padamu" Hinata mengangguk patuh, dengan lincah jari jemarinya menari-nari diatas _keyboard_

"Dikatakan disini, bahwa _Saphire_ akan dipamerkan di **_'Museum Louvre'_**. Batu yang hanya ada satu didunia itu akan dipamerkan bersamaan dengan beberapa batu berharga lain yang tidak kalah indah dari _Saphire_.

Pameran itu akan dijaga ketat oleh 1000 pasukan polisi bersenjata. Tidak lupa pula camera CCTV yang terpasang hampir disetiap sudut bangunan itu. Dan yang boleh masuk kesana hanyalah mereka yang memiliki _'tikcet'_." Hinata memandang Sakura melalui ekor matanya, mengisyaratkan bahwa gadis itu sudah selesai membaca informasi yang diberikan oleh _Kaa-san_

"Sepertinya mereka sudah mengetahui tentang _Dark Moon_. Buktinya mereka sampai mempersiapkan 1000 pasukan bersenjata untuk menjaga pameran itu" Tenten tersenyum meremehkan

" _Blue_! Cepat cari tahu denah Museum itu" perintah Sakura

"Hei! Lihat ini!" pekik Ino dengan antusias dan hal itu cukup membuat ketiga rekannya memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Ino

"Akan ada _Colour Run_ tepat 3 hari setelah kita tiba disanaa!" sambung Ino masih dengan antusias

 ** _BLETAAAKK_**!

"Awww! _Ittai!_ Tenten!" sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat dikepala gadis pirang itu

Sementara gadis yang baru saja memberikan jitakan itu pada Ino hanya memandang datar.

"Kita sedang membahas rencana kita untuk misi berikutnya, bodoh! Dan kau malah meributkan sesuatu yang tidak penting?" ketus Tenten membuat Ino langsung merengut

"Dapat!" ucap Hinata dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi. Gadis itu dengan gesit segera menghubungkan komputernya dengan TV layar datar diruangan itu

"Dan inilah denah dari Museum itu, _Cherry_ "

"Jadi apa rencanamu, _Leader_?" tanya Tenten, matanya menatap serius Sakura yang masih memperhatikan denah itu dengan seksama

"Disini kita hanya membutuhkan 1 _ticket_ untuk masuk kedalam **_'Museum Louvre'_**. _Blonde_! Itu tugasmu. Cari dan dapatkan 1 _ticket_ untuk bisa masuk kedalam sana" Sakura menatap Ino yang juga sedang menatap balik kearahnya

 _"Roger, Cherry"_ sahutnya

"Lalu, _Blue_! Aku ingin kau membuat sebuah alat. Bentuknya seperti sebuah mobil ' _remote control'_. Aku juga ingin kau buat sebuah tangan robot didalam mobil itu. Tangan robot yang bisa mengambil berlian itu dan menyimpannya didalam alat yang akan kau buat. Apakah kau bisa?" tanya Sakura

 _"Of course, Cherry"_ Hinata menatap mantap kedua manik Sakura

"Dan _Red_. Tugasmu disini cukup rumit. Tugasmu adalah membantu kita keluar dari sana melalui gorong-gorong (Saluran air)"

"Tunggu, _Cherry_! Gorong-gorong? Kau yakin?" tanya Ino, wajahnya menunjukkan betapa ragunya gadis Yamanaka itu

"Ya, sangat. Bagiku hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan keluar kita" sahut Sakura

"Lalu _Cherry_? Siapa yang akan mengambil berlian itu?" tanya Tenten, mulutnya sudah sibuk mengunyah kripik kentang itu lagi

"Aku. Dan kali ini aku akan menggunakan penyamaran" sahut gadis itu

"Baiklah, begini rencananya" ucap Sakura yang langsung berdiri dan menghampiri TV layar datar itu

"Pertama aku dan _Blue_ akan menyelinap masuk kedalam sana sebagai seorang _Cleaning Service_. Setengah jam setelah aku masuk, aku ingin _Red_ dan _Blonde_ masuk kedalam Gallery itu. _Blonde!_ Aku ingin kau masuk melalui pintu depan, gunakan _ticket_ itu dan kau _Red_ , aku ingin kau masuk melalui gorong-gorong" sambung Sakura

"Lalu, _Blue_! Aku ingin kau yang memegang kendali atas sistem cctv disana. Ingat! Tepat 20 menit setelah kita berpisah, kau harus segera mengambil alih semuanya. Setelah aku memberi sinyal, aku ingin _Blonde_ mengalihkan perhatian semua penjaga yang berjaga diruangan tempat _Saphire_ berada" ucap Sakura, matanya memandang penuh ketegasan iris aquamarine milik Ino

"Hmm, mengerti" sahut Ino dan Hinata bersamaan

"Dan setelah aku mengambil _Saphire_. Aku ingin _Blue_ , menyalakan alarm kebakaran. Buat semua orang menjadi panik –termasuk para penjaga. Dan itulah kesempatan kita untuk kabur, kalian paham?" ketiga gadis itu mengangguk

"Baiklah, sepertinya cukup sampai disini. Kita akan mengevaluasi semuanya besok" lanjutnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Ino dibelakangnya

"Haaahhh" Hinata menghela nafas panjang, diruangan itu hanya tinggal dia dan Tenten yang masih sibuk dengan kripik kentang dalam pelukannya

"Ada apa, Hyuuga- _sama_? Kau terlihat lesu" tanya Tenten tanpa berhenti mengunyah

"Telan dulu apa yang ada dalam mulutmu, Tenten. Kau bisa tersedak karna hal itu" sahut Hinata, matanya memandang datar Tenten yang masih mengunyah itu

"Baiklah, sudah selesai. Jadi ada apa?" ulang Tenten

"Aku... dikalahkan" sahut Hinata sembari menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya tampak murung

"Hee? Dikalahkan? Oleh siapa? Aku kira seorang Hyuuga Hinata tidak akan pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun" sindir Tenten sembari menenggak segelas sirup yang berada didepannya

"Aku dikalahkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto"

 _'BYUUURRR'_

 _Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk..._

"Bodoh!" umpat Hinata ketika melihat Tenten tersedak seperti itu

"B-Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya kau kalah dalam hal apa?" tanya Tenten mulai gusar

" _Game_ " sahut Hinata yang kembali murung

"APAAAA?! K-Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" tanya Tenten, wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut

Namun bukannya menjawab, Hinata malah memasang wajah datarnya.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" tawa Tenten meledak dan hal itu cukup untuk mengundang kebingungan mampir diwajah cantik Hinata

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" desis Hinata

"Hahaha! _Gomen! Gomen!_ " ucap Tenten sembari menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya karna terlalu keras tertawa

"Aku hanya terkejut saja. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyuuga Hinata bisa kalah. Apalagi kalah dalam permainan yang sangat digilainya? Sepertinya Uzumaki Naruto itu benar-benar lebih ahli dalam hal ini" lanjut Tenten sembari terkekeh

" _Cih_! Dia hanya beruntung, _Red_!" dengusan kasar pun meluncur dari bibir tipis Hinata

"Yaa, apapun itu. Satu hal yang pasti. Kau sudah kalah, Nona" timpal Tenten sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kaleng berisi kripik kentang dalam pelukannya

~OoOoO~

"Jadi? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada kami?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat yang biasanya dicepol dua itu kini sedang digerai. Matanya terlihat sangat mengantuk, dia bahkan baru bangun dari tidur ketika Hinata membunyikan alarm yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkumpul diruang senjata

"Karna kalian sudah ada disini maka kita langsung saja. Dan perkenalkan ini adalah _Titanium_ " ucap Hinata dengan semangat sembari membuka penutup kain yang sejak tadi berada diatas meja ruang tamu itu

Tiga pasang mata berbeda warna itu memandang penuh tanya sebuah benda berwarna hitam dan berbentuk persegi panjang dengan 3 pasang roda yang berada diatas meja itu.

" _Titanium_?" tanya Tenten

"Jadi? Benda apa ini?" Timpal Ino, kedua alisnya mengernyit bingung

"Ini adalah alat yang dipesan oleh Sakura- _chan_ semalam" sahut Hinata

"Dan bagaimana cara kerja benda ini?" tanya Sakura yang mulai memasang wajah seriusnya

"Dengan ini!" pekik Hinata, kedua tangannya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah benda seperti buku tipis berukuran 15X7 cm, yang ditengahnya terdapat 5 tombol. Empat tombol berbentuk segitiga yang menunjuk keempat arah dan sebuah tombol berbentuk bulat yang berada ditengah-tengah keempat tombol segitiga itu. Tidak lupa pula sebuah layar kecil yang langsung tersambung pada camera super kecil pada _'Titanium'_ itu.

"Kau fikir ini sebuah game, eh? Bodoh!" ketus Ino sembari menatap tajam _Amethyst_ milik Hinata

 _"Shut up, Blonde"_ ucap Tenten dengan datar

"Semalam aku sudah mempelajari ' _arena permainan'_ kita. Dan dari apa yang aku lihat, lantai tempat ' _Saphire'_ berada memiliki motif garis-garis hitam yang saling bersinggungan" Ucap Hinata

"Berhenti berbelit-belit dan cepat katakan bagaimana alat ini dapat bekerja, _Blue_ " Timpal Sakura dengan tegas

"Mudah! Kau hanya perlu menggerakkannya seperti sebuah mobil remote kontrol biasa" sahut Hinata

"Lalu apa fungsi tombol bulat itu?" tanya Ino sembari menunjuk kearah benda yang dimaksud

 ** _Clik_**

 ** _Sett.._**

Ketiga gadis itu tersejut selama beberapa detik dan keterkejutan itu perlahan mulai digantikan dengan sebuah seringai andalan mereka.

 _"Good job, Blue"_ puji Sakura, matanya memandang penuh kagum sebuah tangan robot yang keluar dari tengah benda itu

"Lalu bagaimana jika lantai tempat ' _Saphire'_ berada tidak sama seperti apa yang kau katakan? Dengan ukuran seperti itu, ' _Titanium'_ pasti akan langsung dikenali. Terutama karna seluruh benda itu berwarna hitam" ucap Tenten

"Tenang. Aku sudah mengantisipasi hal itu" sahut Hinata "Kau hanya perlu memencet tombol ini" lanjutnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah tombol yang berada disisi kanan bawah dari ' _Remote control'_ yang ada ditangannya

Dan tepat setelahnya ' _Titanium'_ sempurna menghilang.

"B-Benda itu hilang" ucap Ino terkejut

"Dia tidak hilang, _Baka_!" sahut Hinata datar ketika melihat Ino terkejut dengan wajah bagaikan orang idiot

"Ini adalah kelebihan lain dari ' _Titanium_ '. Aku sudah menambahkan sebuah _chip_ yang dapat membuat benda itu menjadi transparan. Lagipula kerangka dan _body_ benda itu terbuat dari sebuah bahan khusus yang sangat sulit didapatkan" jelas gadis itu panjang lebar

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melihat benda itu, bagaimana caramu mengambil ' _Saphire_ ' dari tempatnya, _Baka_!" kali ini Ino lah yang angkat bicara

"Ayolah, _Blonde_. Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kau lihat saja ini" ucap Hinata sembari menyodorkan ' _Remote control'_ itu pada Ino

"Ketika mode Transparan ' _Titanium'_ aktif, maka ' _Remote control'_ itu akan menunjukkan padamu dimana letak benda itu, sudah seberapa tinggi tangan robot yang kau kendalikan, ditambah dengan camera super kecil yang ada di benda itu akan mempermudah kalian mengetahui dimana letak ' _Titanium'_."

"Seberapa panjang tangan robot itu?" tanya Sakura

"2 meter" sahut Hinata

"Baiklah, sepertinya persiapan kita sudah selesai" ucap Tenten dengan penuh semangat

"Belum" timpal Hinata yang membuat ketiga rekannya menjadi heran

"Memang apalagi yang kita butuhkan?" tanya Ino

"Kalian akan membutuhkan ini" Hinata kembali mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kardus yang ada disebelah kakinya

Wajah ketiga gadis itu mengernyit

"Sebuah sepatu?" tanya Tenten dengan bingung

"Ini bukan sepatu biasa, Nona" sahut gadis Hyuuga itu dengan datar

"Lalu apa keistimewaan sepatu ini?" Ino mulai memperhatikan dengan intens setiap inci dari sepatu itu

"Perhatikan ini" Dan tanpa basa basi apapun Hinata meletakkan begitu saja sepasang sepatu itu dilantai, kemudian dia mendekatkan sebuah jam yang terpasang ditangan kirinya pada mulut gadis itu

" _Speed_ " ucap gadis itu

Tepat setelah Hinata mengucapkan kata itu, ada 3 buah roda yang muncul dari bawah sepasang sepatu itu.

 _"Turbo"_ Lagi. Gadis itu kembali mengucapkan kalimat lain

Dan lagi-lagi ketiga gadis dihadapannya kembali dibuat tercengang ketika sepasang sepatu itu mengeluarkan sebuah turbo berukuran pas dari belakang sepatunya.

 _"Stop and change"_ Sepatu roda turbo itu kembali pada wujud aslinya.

"Wow! Itu tadi bagus sekali, _Blue_ " pekik Tenten, wajahnya tampak berbinar binar

"Dan aku masih punya satu alat lagi" sambung Hinata sembari tersenyum

"Ini adalah ' _Stick'_ " gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah _'jepitan lidi'_ berwarna transparan

"Dan apa fungsi benda itu?" tanya Ino

"Dalam misi kali ini kita diwajibkan menggunakan penyamaran. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa pelelangan nanti akan dijaga ketat oleh 1000 pasukan polisi bersenjata. Belum lagi jika para _Special Agent_ itu ikut andil dalam hal ini.

Walaupun kita menggunakan penyamaran tapi tetap saja mereka pasti akan mengenali kita, terutama kau, _Cherry_. Dan untuk itulah aku membuat alat ini. Alat ini berfungsi untuk merubah warna rambut dan mata kita." Jelas gadis itu

"Dan bagaimana cara kerjanya?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Kau hanya perlu memakainya seperti kau memakai jepitan rambut biasa" sahut Hinata sembari menjepitkan alat itu pada rambutnya

"Dan dia akan mulai bekerja" sesaat kemudian rambut gadis itu berubah menjadi warna kuning terang dengan mata sebiru laut seperti milik Naruto

"Wow! Kau terlihat berbeda, Nona" Ino tampak terkejut dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Hinata

"Aku sudah membuat masing-masing ' _Stick'_ untuk kalian. _Cherry_ kau akan memakai stick dengan rambut dan mata yang berwarna hitam pekat, _Blonde_ kau akan memakai rambut berwarna hitam dan mata berwarna coklat lalu _Red_ kau akan memakai rambut berwarna merah dan mata berwarna abu-abu" sambung gadis itu sembari memberikan pada ketiga gadis itu ' _Stick'_ dengan warna berbeda

"Baiklah. Ada lagi yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sangat puas dengan pekerjaan dan alat yang dibuat rekannya

"Tidak, sepertinya hanya itu" sahut Hinata sembari memasukkan kembali sepasang sepatu itu kedalam kardus yang masih berdiri kaku disamping kakinya

"Sepertinya rencana kita akan berjalan dengan sempurna" ucap Sakura dengan senyuman iblis miliknya

~OoOoO~

Pesawat dari Negri matahari terbit itu mendarat di Bandara **_Orly_ ** beberapa menit yang lalu. Sama seperti para penumpang lain, keempat gadis dengan wajah oriental khas Jepang itupun ikut turun dan menjejakkan kakinya disana.

Mata indah mereka terbingkai kacamata modis yang membuat penampilan mereka tampak sangat elegan.

 _"Hallo Holiday"_ ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang saat ini sedang digerai dengan poni panjangnya yang dijepit keatas.

 _"Hallo Paris"_ sambung seorang gadis lain, mata coklatnya yang terbingkai kacamata hitam itu menatap antusias keadaan sekelilingnya

 _"Hallo Saphire"_ lanjut gadis berambut indigo

 _"Let's play the game"_ timpal gadis lain dengan seringai iblis yang terpatri indah diwajahnya

.

.

.

"Sudah 3 tahun semenjak kita kesini. Sepertinya tempat ini tidak banyak berubah" ucap seorang pemuda berambut _blonde spike_ nada bicaranya terdengar antusias

"Hoaaam" Shikamaru menguap dengan lebar setelah melihat betapa bersemangatnya Naruto

"Oh ayolah Nara- _sama_ , Apakah kau tidak merasa rindu pada tempat penuh kenangan ini?" ketus Naruto ketika kakinya mulai melangkah keluar dari bandara

"Kenapa kau selalu melebih-lebihkan sesuatu, _sih_?" timpal Shikamaru dengan datar

"Neji, ada apa?" tanya pemuda berambut emo yang sedang berdiri disampingnya

"Aku seperti melihat Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu" sahut Neji yang sukses membuat ketiga rekannya menatap heran pemuda Hyuuga itu "Tapi itu tidak mungkin, maksudku untuk apa mereka ada disini" lanjut pemuda itu

"Mungkin mereka juga sedang berlibur disini" timpal Naruto dengan entengnya

Namun baik Shikamaru dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak sependapat dengan pemuda Uzumaki itu.

~OoOoO~

"Jadi? Kapan kau akan mempertemukan mereka semua?" tanya seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang saat ini sedang duduk dihadapan seorang wanita cantik yang sangat –eerrr Sexy

"Kita akan mempertemukan mereka, jika mereka sudah siap nanti" sahutnya dengan santai

"Dan kapan saat itu akan tiba?" suara lain yang berasal dari belakang tubuh sang wanita berhasil membuat keduanya segera menolehkan kepala mereka kebelakang

"Orochimaru? Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan datang" ucap wanita itu dengan sarkastik

"Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita sejak 7 tahun yang lalu. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini" sahutnya dengan santai

"Hooo, sepertinya ada yang berubah sejak selama 7 tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu" timpal pria berambut putih itu

"Jangan berharap ada banyak perubahan yang terjadi padanya, Jiraya. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau dia bukan tipe orang yang akan berubah dalam waktu singkat"

"Hahaha sepertinya kau ada benarnya juga, Tsunade" kekeh Jiraya

"Hentikan itu, sebaiknya kita kembali ke topik awal. Jadi? Kapan mereka akan dipertemukan?" tanya Orochimaru dengan datar

"Mungkin setelah mereka menjalani misi ini" sahut Tsunade

"Bagaimana dengan orang-orang _'itu'_?" tanya Orochimaru

"Aku sudah menyelidikinya. Semua data sudah ada padaku, tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sampai _'mereka semua'_ siap untuk melanjutkannya" sahut Jiraya

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Diary Author:

Haloo minna-saaan! Apa kabaaar?! Akhirnya Gold update lagi! Oke.. Oke.. Gold tau kalo ini sudah sangat-sangat terlambat dari jadwal Gold seharusnya update -_- Dan karenanya Gold sangat meminta maaf. Dan mungkin di chapter ini juga kurang memuaskan ya? Tapi emang udah porsinya segitu jadi Gold gabisa menambahkan lagi alur ceritanya.

Tapi walaupun begitu Gold sudah berusaha semampu Gold supaya cerita ini tetap berlanjut... _So enjoy it minna-san!_

Sepertinya sekian bacotan dari Gold... _See ya next chapter! ;)_

 **Balesan Review:**

Lita UchiHaruno : Huaaa! Makasih buat review nyaaaa ;) Untuk unsur romance? Mungkin nanti setelah Negara api kehilangan kekuatan *Looh?* Hahaha buat unsur romancenya kayaknya masih jauh deh… Diliat dari respon Dark Moon ataupun Special agent yang sama-sama dingin kayak es batu *Ehh?* Ditunggu aja yaa unsur romance-nyaaa ;)

nkaalya : Makasih reviewnyaa… Ini udah lanjut yaaa…

1 : Udah lanjut yaaa 1-san

syahidah973 : seriously? You like it? Hihihi arigatooo! Update kilat kah? Gold ga janji yaaaa -_- Tapi berhubung ini udah update.. so enjoy it ;)

: Terlalu dominan sama Sakura ya? Sebenernya Gold juga ngerasa kaya gitu jugaa.. Tapi pas Gold ubah ceritanya rasanya ada yang aneh… Entahlah, kaya ada yang kurang. Tapi mungkin di chapter-chapter depan porsi mereka akan bertambah. Karna walau bagaimanapun juga cerita ini masih awal… Daan makasih buat reviewnyaaaa! Kamu gap ayah kooo, aku ngerti apa yang mau kamu sampein, tenang ajaa ;)

Niayuki : Ini juga udah update lagi koo… Gomen yaa ngaret banget-_- Daan makasih buat semangatnyaaa hihi… Kamu gatau? Makanya Gold kasih tau biar kamu tau~ Kan enak kalo sama-sama tau~ *PLAAKKK/Apaansi* Hahahaha

WbQueen : Arigatoooo! Mereka emang keren, siapa dulu gurunyaaa *Lirik yang jauh disana… Siapa nooh?* hahahaha. Ini juga udah lanjut yaaaa… Hmm interaksi antara Dark Moon dan Special Agent? Mungkin akan meningkat di chapter depan, jadi tunggu aja yaaa ;)

Hinamori Hikari : Anak kecil kepo banget yaaak -_- Hahahaha pertanyaan kamu bakal ke jawab dichapter-chapter depan… SEMUANYA. Setelah chapter ini satu persatu rahasia mereka bakal ke bongkar koo, termasuk ada dipihak mana Dark Moon itu. Jadi tetep ikutin terus yaaaa ;)

Syilachan : Gomen banget, Gold kelamaan ya update nyaa? Tapi ini udah lanjut ko, _So enjot it yaa ;)_

Nacky Cherryryu : Sasuke banyak OCC-nya? Masa sih? Hahaha. Hmm, saran kamu akan dipertimbangkan, karna Ino dijadikan sebagai penggoda atau pengalih perhatian bukan tanpa alasan. Karna emang keahlian khusus dia lagi ga dibutuhkan makanya peran dia diganti jadi pengalih perhatian. Yaa, tapi mungkin uatu saat nanti Sakura, Tenten atau bahkan Hinata bakal Gold jadikan penggoda atau pengalih perhatian juga.. huahahahahaha *Evil laugh*

Momoi-chan : Hahahaha tenang ajaaa, Special agent pasti bakal berhadapan sama Dark Moon kooo… Adegan itu ada di.. chapter berapa ya-_- Gold lupa hahaha. Huaaa! Gold dipujiiii, hahaha. Makasih buat pujiannyaaa ;) Gold cewe atau cowo? Menurut kamu yang mana? ;)ongkitang : Romance antara mereka masih belum ketahuan niih, kayaknya masih jauh kalau untuk itu. Karna Gold lagi fokus buat mempertemukan mereka di momment yang 'tepat' *ehhh*

Berapa chapter lagi? Gold gabisa mastiin yang itu, karna cerita ini sendiri belum menguak tentang satupun masalah dalam alur cerita ;)zarachan : Moment mereka? Masih jauh neng. Gold masih fokus sama adegan action mereka~ hehehe tapi ditunggu aja yaaa…

Euri-chan : Ini udah a\update yaaaa ;) Gomen karna gabisa kilat -_- Enjoy it Euri-chan ;)

Younghee Lee : Iyaa, ini cerita bakal panjang banget~ Part? Maksudnya chapter? Kalo itu Gold gabisa mastiin -_-

citradewipratiewy : Adegan sasusaku? Adegan yang kaya giimana nih? *Eh?* ahahaha

Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;)Anisa508 : Hahaha jangan lirik-lirik diaaa, Ntar diomelin sama yang punya loh~ *Ehh* Yeeh, dia malah bimbang~ Haha tapi semua tergantung alurnya, kalo emang diharuskan ada death chara yaaa mau gimana lagi kan :/Dan ini udah lanjut yaaa ;) Makasih semangatnyaaa ;)

Nurulita as Lita-san : Tenang ajaaa, Dark Moon gabakal kehabisan misi koo, karna target mereka sendiri masih kurang dua lagi hihi

Nindy584 : Percintaan? Maksudnya adegan lemon? Atau just romance?

RanCherry :Sasusaku doang yang ditungguin? Yang lainnya engga? Hahaha

EmikoRyuuzaki-chan : Seketika langsung _sweatdrop_. Haha ga janji ada adegan lemon yaaa, bukannya apaaa. Tapi Gold sendiri belum percaya diri buat bikin adegan lemon, apalagi Gold gapernah bikin adegan lemon -_- Tapi ditunggu aja semoga ada adegan lemonnya hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

**Oke, sebelum kalian membaca fict lanjutan ini ada beberapa hal yang ingin Gold sampaikan pada beberapa orang tertentu. Terutama pada salah satu orang yang sudah memberikan sebuah _flame_ pada cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah mau membuang waktu anda untuk memberikan _flame_ pada cerita yang abal ini :) gold usahakan untuk mengambil sisi positif dari _flame_ tersebut.  
**

 **Mungkin banyak diantara kalian yang bertanya-tanya _'kapan scane romance SasuSaku muncul...'_  
**

 **Jawabannya adalah ' _masih dirahasiakan'_. Alasan Gold menjawab hal tersebut masih rahasia adalah karna kalau Gold kasih tau berarti bukan 'kejutan' lagi dong-_- Setiap kejadian yang terjadi dalam alur cerita ini adalah kejutan, jadi nikmati saja alurnya. Lagipula ******genre utama dari fict ini adalah '** Tragedy/Crime **' bukan 'Romance'. Tapi balik lagi ke awal, sebuah cerita tidak akan lengkap tanpa adanya unsur Romance. jadi, scane mereka tetap diadakan walaupun tidak sekarang. Untuk scane Lemon masih dalam pertimbangan.  
****

 **Lalu pertanyaan lain.. _'Kalo gitu kenapa scane pertemuan antara SasuSaku walaupun BUKAN romance engga ada...'_**

 **Scane pertemuan mereka ada ko. Di chapter 5. Dan dichapter itu bisa kalian lihat sendiri ujung dari pertemuan mereka adalah pertengkaran. Dan alasan utama kenapa mereka tidak dipertemukan dalam sebuah scane adalah karna mereka musuh. Kalau mereka dipertemukan dalam satu tempat yang sama maka yang akan terjadi adalah pertumpahan darah. Kenapa Gold sebutkan begitu? Karna Sakura yang notabe-nya target pasti lebih memilih menghindari Sasuke yang berperan sebagai sang pemburu disini *Walaupun dalam hal ini Sasuke engga tahu kalau Sakura adalah targetnya*. Kan ga lucu kalau salah satu pemeran utamanya mati. Plis yak! Ceritanya baru mulai ini, kalo pemeran utamanya ada yang mati, apa kabar alur cerita selanjutnya-_-  
**

 **Dan ada juga yang ngecap gold sebagai 'Author Modus Pair'**

 **'Author Modus pair' kaah? Sebenernya sempet kesel juga pas ada yang ngecap Gold kaya gitu. Sekarang gini aja ya, Gold gaakan mencantumkan seorang chara kalau dicerita yang Gold update tidak memiliki unsur chara tersebut. Lagipula niat awal Gold mencantumkan Sasuke dan Sakura sebagai mainpair adalah sebagai pemeran penjahat utama dan pemeran keamanan utama *Baca: Agent* bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu cuma niat awal, status mereka mungkin akan berubah nanti~ Entahlah.**

 **Lalu ada juga sebuah kalimat yang cukup bikin... hmm apa ya namanya? _shock?_ **

_Aku tahu, secara Fandom SasuSaku itu besar dan Rame, krn itu, fic yg sebenarnya tidaklah memiliki pair ini, kamu pos di fandom SS, biar ficnya laku kan._

 **Niat awal Gold bikin account FFn ini adalah agar Gold bisa membagi apa yang Gold rasakan dalam sebuah karya tulis kepada orang lain. Gold juga bukan Author gila Popularitas! Yang dengan seenak jidat masang mainpair walaupun dalam fict itu gaada unsur chara yang dijadikan pairing. Laku atau tidaknya suatu karya, dinilai dari cara penulisan author itu sendiri. Kalau emang karyanya ga bagus, mau Fandom sebesar apapun yang dipasang dipairing tetep aja ga laku.**

 **Oke, sebenernya masih banyak hal yang ingin Gold sampein disini, tapi karna datanya keapus dan gold males banget bikin lagi. Jadi Gold sudahi saja bacotan diawal ini. Terimakasih untuk _flame,_ Kritik, Saran dan waktunya. Enjoy it!**.

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

"Bagaimana _Blue_? Kau sudah mengirim _Honeybee_ kesana?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang pada gadis lain yang sedang duduk disofa dengan laptop dalam pangkuannya

"Hmm" gumam gadis itu sembari mengaggukkan kepalanya

"Apakah kau sudah merekam suasana digedung itu?" tanya gadis berambut _Blonde_ yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya

"Hmm" gumam gadis itu sembari mengaggukkan kepalanya _(lagi)_

" _Show it_ " perintah gadis lain yang juga baru keluar dari kamarnya

" ** _Klik_** " Mata keempat gadis itu mengarah pada layar laptop yang sedang menunjukkan rekaman gambar yang berhasil didapatkan oleh _Honeybee_.

"Sepertinya denah tempat itu sama dengan yang kita dapatkan" gumam Ino, mata aquamarine nya menatap penuh selidik setiap sudut dalam ruangan itu

"Kau benar. Jadi bagaimana _Cherry_?" tanya Tenten dengan tatapan serius

"Kita tetap pada rencana awal" sahut gadis itu sembari bangkit dari posisinya dan tepat ketika dia bangkit matanya menatap dengan jelas ekspresi pada wajah Hinata.

Ada kegusaran dan kekhawatiran dalam sorot matanya. Hal itu cukup membuat Sakura mengerti. Siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Hyuuga Hinata menjadi seperti ini kalau bukan _'dia'_.

"Mereka ada disini _'kan_?" pertanyaan Sakura cukup membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya, sementara Ino dan Tenten mulai mengalihkan perhatian mereka

Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun. Gadis Hyuuga itu tetap diam ditempatnya. Memandang kosong layar laptop yang masih menampilkan rekaman itu.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Tenten penasaran

"Jangan bilang kalau mereka yang kalian maksud adalah _Special Agent_ itu" Tenten terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Ino

Namun Hinata masih diam ditempatnya.

"Kau melihat _'dia' 'kan_?" tanya Sakura lagi dan kali ini Hinata mengangguk, masih dengan sorot mata yang sama

Sakura menghela nafasnya, wajahnya melembut. Dia seperti seorang ibu yang sedang membujuk putri kecilnya untuk berhenti bersedih. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti gadis Haruno itu mulai duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, hmm? Mereka hanya pendatang baru. Tidak banyak yang mereka tahu mengenai kita" ucap Sakura sembari membelai lembut kepala gadis Hyuuga yang masih menundukkan kepalanya itu

"Aku takut dia akan melukai kalian" sahut gadis itu dengan suara bergetar

"Dia tidak akan melukai kami, Hinata" sambung Ino sembari mendekat dan duduk disisi lain gadis itu

"Ino benar. Mereka tidak akan sanggup melukai kami ataupun dirimu" Tenten berlutut didepan gadis itu, menyentuh tangannya yang berada diatas pangkuan Hinata

"Tapi mereka adalah _Special Agent_. Mereka bisa melakukan apapun–"

"Sama halnya dengan kita Hinata. Jangan khawatir, kita sudah sampai sejauh ini. Dan kita tidak akan gugur hanya karna mereka" sela Sakura dengan mantap

"Lagipula kita adalah keluarga, ingat? Apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap melindungi satu sama lain" timpal Ino sembari merangkul lembut pundak Hinata

"Aku sangat bersyukur memiliki kalian didekatku" gumam gadis itu sebelum mereka semua saling berpelukan dan tenggelam dalam kehangatan yang terasa nyaman

~OoOoO~

" _Agent SS-1_ " panggil seorang pria dengan luka bekas sayatan yang melintang diwajahnya

"Hn." Sahut pemuda itu sembari menyambut jabatan tangan pria dihadapannya

"Dimana rekan-rekanmu, Uchiha? Bukankah kau kemari dengan 3 orang lainnya?" tanya pria bernama Morino Ibiki itu

"Mereka ada dibelakangmu, Ibiki- _san_ " sahutnya dengan datar

"Ibiki- _san_! Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya

 ** _BLETAAAK_**

"Aww..! _Ittai_! Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan?" pemuda itu meringis sembari memegangi kepalanya yang dihantam oleh sebuah botol plastik yang dipegang oleh Neji

"Sopanlah sedikit, bodoh! Kau sedang berbicara pada seorang Jendral!" ketus Neji, matanya memandang sinis Naruto yang masih meringis

"Ayolah, Neji. Kita pernah bekerja sama dengannya dalam beberapa misi. Aku hanya mencoba untuk bersikap santai" _Death Glare_ diberikan oleh Sasuke pada pemuda Uzumaki yang langsung memasang wajah masam

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" tanya Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri disamping Neji

"Kita bicarakan ini diruanganku" sahutnya sembari berjalan mendahului keempat pemuda itu

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar ada sebuah organisasi yang sedang mengincar berbagai macam berlian yang langka dan sangat tinggi nilainya. Dan aku ingin kalian membantu pasukanku menjaga ** _'Museum Louvre'_** yang akan memamerkan berbagai macam batu berlian murni yang sangat tinggi nilainya itu. Jangan sampai ada yang bisa menyelinap atau mencuri berlian-berlian itu." perintah pria yang sedang duduk dihadapan keempat pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu

"Kalau kau tau mereka mengincar berlian itu kenapa kalian masih ingin mengadakan pameran ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada datar

"Acara ini adalah acara tahunan. Sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi kami mengadakan pameran seperti ini setiap tahunnya" sahut Ibiki dengan nada khas seorang jendral

"Tapi menutup sebuah pameran untuk menjaga sesuatu yang berharga lebih baik daripada kehilangannya _'kan_ " timpal Neji

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Tidak bisakah kalian hanya menjalankan tugas kalian saja? Alasan kenapa mereka tetap mengadakan pameran ini bukan urusan kalian" sela Shikamaru

"Apakah di Museum itu ada sebuah berlian yang sangat berharga? Lebih berharga daripada yang lainnya?" Ibiki menoleh kearah Sasuke dan memandang pemuda itu sejenak sebelum menjawab

"Yaa, ada sebuah berlian yang sangat berharga disana. Baik dalam nilai sejarah, nilai jual, maupun hal lain yang membuat berlian itu sangat berharga"

"Dan apa nama berlian itu?" tanya Neji

"Namanya adalah _BlackSky_. Dia dikatakan berharga karna memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi. Warna belian yang sepekat langit malam dengan bentuk yang unik membuat berlian itu memiliki banyak peminat" sahut Ibiki

"Apakah ada berlian lain yang setara dengan _BlackSky_?" Tanya Naruto, dari raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau pemuda itu sangat tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ibiki

"Tidak ada. Hanya _BlackSky_ berlian yang paling berharga diantara semuanya. Tapi ada satu berlian yang cukup berharga dari nilai sejarahnya. Dia memang tidak memiliki nilai jual yang tinggi seperti beberapa berlian mahal kebanyakan. Tapi ada beberapa kolektor yang sangat mengincar berlian itu. Dia adalah _Saphire_ "

Mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Ibiki membuat Naruto menoleh kearah Neji, Neji mlirik kearah Shikamaru, Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke memperhatikan ketiga rekannya.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan dengan kondisi seperti itu sampai sebuah seringai terpatri diwajah mereka ketika mengetahui berlian apa yang akan diincari oleh _DarkMoon_.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan semua data yang kami butuhkan?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya

"Tentu. Data apa yang kalian butuhkan?" tanya pria itu

Sasuke melirik ketiga rekannya yang sedang menyeringai.

"Semua sistem cctv yang ada digedung itu, juga cctv yang berada 2 Meter dari gedung itu" sahut Naruto

"Semua senjata yang digunakan oleh pasukanmu, denah lokasi dan jalur bawah tanah lain yang ada digedung itu" sambung Neji

"Strategi dan dimana setiap pasukan itu akan ditempatkan" timpal Shikamaru

"Kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya, Ibiki- _san_. Itulah yang kami butuhkan." Sasuke menatap wajah pria dihadapannya

"Kalian akan mendapatkan data itu 2 jam lagi"

"Lalu siapa yang memegang kendali kasus ini?" tanya Sasuke

"Sabaku Gaara"

~OoOoO~

Sudah 3 hari semenjak mereka tiba di Paris dan tinggal di hotel yang sudah disediakan oleh _Kaa-san_ untuk mereka. Sudah selama itu pula keempat gadis ini mempelajari berbagai macam hal tentang ' _arena permainan_ ' mereka.

" ** _CKREEKK_** " Suara amunisi yang ditarik masuk kedalam slongsong peluru itu memenuhi sebuah dapur yang sejak 2 jam lalu sudah berubah fungsi menjadi tempat perakitan senjata dan berbagai keperluan lain yang dibutuhkan keempat gadis itu untuk kesuksesan misi mereka kali ini.

" _Red_! Kau sudah mempelajari rute pelarian diri kita?" tanya seorang gadis yang sedang sibuk mengikat rambut merah muda panjangnya

"Aku bahkan sudah sangat hafal, _Cherry_ " kekeh gadis itu

"Siap untuk menggoda para penjaga disana, Yamanaka- _sama_?" kekeh Hinata yang sedang memasukkan berbagai macam alat miliknya kedalam tas

"Bagaimana denganmu _Blue_? Apakah kau siap mengerjakan tugasmu sebagai petugas _cleaning service_?" tanya gadis Yamanaka itu dengan nada sarkartis

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Daripada kalian bertengkar lebih baik kalian bersiap! Misi kita akan dimulai 1 jam lagi" ucap tegas Sakura yang mulai menata penampilannya

.

.

.

"Sabaku Gaara, benar?" tanya seorang pemuda yang saat ini baru saja turun dari motor _ninja_ miliknya

"Hm, dan siapa kau?" tanya pemuda itu dengan datar

 _'Sepertinya hidupku sudah dikutuk oleh para dewa_ – _ttebayo. Kenapa makhluk tampan sepertiku selalu saja dipasangkan dengan partner yang memiliki stock ekspresi terbatas?!'_ batin pemuda itu ketika melihat wajah datar Gaara

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Partner yang akan bekerja sama denganmu" sahut Naruto sembari menjulurkan tangannya

"Oh, jadi kau **_Agent SS-4_** yang akan membantuku menjaga acara pameran ini?" tanya Gaara setelah menyambut uluran tangan Naruto

"Begitulah" sahutnya dengan sebuah cengiran kaku

"Dimana rekan-rekanmu?" tanya pemuda itu

"Mereka sudah berada dipos masing-masing" sahut Naruto dengan santai

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari _Special Agent_ seperti kalian" gumam Gaara sembari tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan oleh sang pemimpin. Keempat gadis itu segera memasuki gedung dari arah yang berbeda. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka semua sudah siap dalam posisi. Termasuk Sakura yang saat ini sudah berkamuflase seperti sebuah patung batu berwarna putih gading.

Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya karna gadis itu dengan cerdiknya menyamar bersama puluhan patung lain yang sengaja ditaruh disetiap sisi dinding ruangan tempat ' _Saphire'_ berada.

Dilihat darimanapun kamuflase gadis itu memang sangat sempurna. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi dia segera mengeluarkan ' _Titanium_ ' dari persembunyiannya. Sepertinya hal yang dikhawatirkan Tenten benar terjadi, lantai tempat ' _Saphire'_ berada memang berbeda dengan yang dikatakan oleh Hinata.

Tapi bersyukurlah pada otak cerdas penuh inisiatif dari gadis Hyuuga itu yang sudah mengantisipasi semuanya. Setelah Sakura menekan sebuah tombol yang berada disisi kanan bawah dari ' _Remote control'_ yang ada ditangannya, dalam sekejap ' _Titanium_ ' menjadi transparan dan tidak terlihat.

Dengan lihai gadis itu segera menekan tombol-tombol yang membuat ' _Titanium'_ bergerak dengan baik. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi ' _Titanium'_ untuk sampai pada meja batu setinggi 1 meter dengan ukiran patung para dewa yunani yang menjadi tempat ' _Saphire'_ dipamerkan.

Sakura melirik kesekitarnya. Mencoba mengevaluasi keadaan sekitar. Setelah dirasa aman, gadis itu segera menekan sebuah tombol bulat yang ada ditengah-tengah keempat tombol segitiga lainnya.

 _' **Click**_ **'**

 _' **Seet**_ '

Dan sebuah tangan robotpun muncul dari dalam alat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melihat tangan robot yang saat ini sedang berada pada posisi 'pengambilan' berlian itu kecuali Sakura. Bahkan semua penjaga yang ada disitu sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalau ada 'sesuatu' yang akan mencuri berlian langka dan sangat berharga itu.

Seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Hinata, jika mode Transparan ' _Titanium'_ sudah diaktifkan, maka _'Remote control'_ itu akan memberitahukan padanya dimana benda itu berada.

Sakura melihatnya dengan jelas, ketika benda itu sudah berhasil mengambil _'Saphire'_ dari tempatnya berada. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi gadis Haruno itu segera memasukkan kembali tangan robot beserta _'Saphire'_ kedalam ' _Titanium'_ dan mengeluarkan berlian imitasi yang serupa dengan ' _Saphire'_ kemudian menaruhnya ditempat semula.

Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika melihat ' _Titanium'_ hampir saja ditendang oleh seorang petugas yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Namun itu hanya sesaat sebelum Ino datang dan mulai membuat kegaduhan. Waktu berharga seperti itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sakura yang dengan cepat mengendalikan ' _Titanium'_ untuk kembali ketempat persembunyiannya.

Sebuah tanda diberikan Sakura pada ketiga rekannya yang dengan cepat ditanggapi oleh mereka. Hinata yang dengan segera memencet alarm kebakaran dan kembali mengambil alih sistem cctv disana, Ino yang dengan cepat segera berlari menuju kamar mandi wanita setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf kepada para petugas itu karna sudah membuat kegaduhan. Sementara Tenten sudah _stand by_ diposisinya, menunggu ketiga rekannya menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

Naruto dan Gaara saling berpandangan ketika telinga mereka mendengar kegaduhan yang diakibatkan oleh alarm kebakaran yang berasal dari dalam **_'Museum Louvre'_** itu dan detik berikutnya mereka segera berlari masuk kedalam. Kepanikan jelas terlihat diwajah para pengunjung karna hal itu.

Naruto dan Gaara mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang sudah berani membuat kegaduhan seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka memiliki satu pemikiran yang sama. _Saphire_. Kedua pemuda itu segera berlari menuju ruangan tempat batu itu dipamerkan.

Gaara bernafas lega ketika melihat batu itu masih berada pada tempatnya. Namun tidak bagi Naruto yang dengan segera mendekat kearah batu itu. Mata _blue ocean_ miliknya memandang penuh selidik batu cantik itu.

Pandangannya mengeras ketika dia menyadari satu hal. **_Berlian itu palsu_**. Dan tanpa aba-aba lain lagi dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan berlari keluar dari ruangan itu. Tangannya dengan cepat menekan tombol untuk menghubungi rekan-rekannya.

"Berlian itu dicuri" ucap Naruto pada orang disebrang sana

"Apa maksudmu, Agent Uzumaki? Kau tidak lihat? Benda itu masih ada disana" sahut Gaara, matanya menatap penuh tanya pemuda Uzumaki dihadapannya

"Kau tidak lihat? Berlian itu palsu" sahut Naruto setelah menutup telfonnya.

"Dan darimana kau tahu kalau itu palsu?" desis Gaara

"Aku adalah _Special Agent_ , ingat? Mengenali berlian asli dan palsu adalah hal biasa bagiku" sahutnya sembari melanjutkan langkah kaki pemuda itu

Tujuannya hanya satu. Ruang kendali keamanan.

.

.

.

 ** _'DRAP... DRAP... DRAP... DRAP'_** Suara langkah kaki itu menggema diseluruh gorong-gorong yang mereka lewati.

Tidak ada perasaan jijik sedikitpun ketika kaki mereka menyentuh aliran air yang mengalir dibawah kaki mereka, lebih dari itu mereka lebih mementingkan bagaimana caranya agar cepat keluar dari situasi ini. Setelah melewati cabang dari gorong-gorong itu akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah gorong-gorong yang mengarah langsung ke tempat tujuan mereka.

" _Red_! Pimpin jalan!" perintah Sakura

Saat ini keempat gadis itu sudah berada dirute pelarian mereka. gorong-gorong.

"Berapa jauh lagi kita harus berlari, _Red_?" tanya Ino

Penampilan keempat gadis itu sudah jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi. Saat ini mereka mengenakan seragam wajib mereka setiap kali menjalani misi.

"Tidak jauh, _Blonde_. Hanya 1 KM dari sini" sahut Tenten tanpa memperlambat laju larinya

"Dan dimana rute pelarian ini akan membawa kita?" tanya Hinata

" ** _Place de la Concorde_** "

~OoOoO~

 ** _'DUK.. DUK... DUK...'_**

 ** _'BRAKKKK'_** Pintu besi ruang kendali keamanan itu didobrak paksa oleh seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu

 _"Cih_! Sial!" geram pemuda itu ketika melihat 2 orang petugas yang memegang kendali disana sudah terkapar dilantai

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut merah, mata jade nya menatap ingin tahu sekaligus gusar pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer dihadapannya

"Mencari tahu siapa yang sudah mencuri berlian itu" sahutnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari objek didepannya

Jari jemari pemuda itu dengan lihai menari-nari diatas keyboard. Dan kegiatannya terhenti ketika dia sudah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu segera mengcopy seluruh data yang dibutuhkan dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Gaara sembari mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda dihadapannya

"Menangkap para pencuri itu tentu saja" sahut Naruto yang dengan gesit segera keluar menuju motornya yang terparkir diluar museum itu

.

.

.

Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji segera bergerak dari tempatnya setelah mendengar kabar kalau berlian itu dicuri. Ketiga pemuda ini berusaha sampai ketempat tujuan mereka secepat mungkin. Suara mesin motor yang menderu cepat itu berhasil membelah jalanan yang ditempuh masing-masing dari keempat pemuda yang saat ini sedang menuju kesuatu tempat yang sudah mereka perkirakan.

Dan ditengah perjalanan itu, mereka mendapat sambungan langsung dari Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan sesuatu?" tanya Shikamaru langsung pada intinya

"..."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tetap pada rencana awal" ucap tegas Sasuke yang masih fokus pada jalanan dihadapannya

"Kali ini akan kupastikan kalau kalian tidak akan bisa kabur, ' _Dark Moon_ '" gumam pemuda Uchiha itu sembari terus memacu kecepatan motornya menuju tempat tujuan, yaitu **_Place de la Concorde_**

Jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka –termasuk Naruto– pergi ketempat itu. Mereka sudah memperkirakan semua ini sebelumnya dan menurut mereka jalan satu-satunya jika kau ingin kabur dari suatu tempat tanpa terlihat adalah melalui gorong-gorong.

~OoOoO~

 ** _'DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...'_** Langkah kaki yang sejak tadi menggema disetiap sudut gorong-gorong itu perlahan mulai memelankan laju larinya ketika salah seorang dari rekan mereka menghentikan laju larinya

" _Blonde_! Ada apa?" tanya seorang gadis bermata emerald yang kini tengah menatap gadis bermata _aquamarine_ dihadapannya

"Kalian dengar itu?" tanya Ino, sembari mengacungkan telunjuknya keatas

Ketiga gadis dihadapannya segera menajamkan pendengaran mereka. Dan ketiga pasang mata yang semula terlihat kebingungan itu kini mulai mengeras.

"Pakai topeng kalian" perintah gadis bermata emerald yang merupakan pimpinan dari kelompok kecil itu

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menyadarinya, _Cherry_ " ucap seorang gadis lain

"Kau benar, _Blonde_. Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan menyadarinya secepat ini" sahut Sakura sembari memberi perintah untuk kembali berlari

"Ini pasti karna _Special Agent_ " timpal gadis lain yang berlari disebelah Tenten

"Tenanglah, _Blue_. Kita pasti bisa menghadapi yang satu ini" sahutTenten yang berusaha menenangkan kegusaran gadis disampingnya

" _Red_! Berapa jauh lagi kita akan sampai disana?" tanya Sakura dengan tegas

"5 meter setelah belokan kekanan didepan sana" sahutnya dengan cepat

"10... 25... 30..." gumam gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu "Mereka semua ada 40 orang, _Cherry_ " lanjutnya dengan cepat

Inilah keahlian dari seorang Yamanaka Ino. Dia adalah seorang analisis yang cukup handal. Bahkan bakat itu hanya dimiliki oleh dirinya. Jadi tidak heran jika dia akan mengatakan jumlah musuh dalam waktu yang singkat. Hal ini cukup wajar mengingat setiap anggota _Dark Moon_ memiliki bakat istimewa yang sangat bervariasi.

Dan bakat lain yang dimiliki oleh seorang Yamanaka Ino selain analisis dan kemampuan menggodanya adalah dia seorang _snipper_ yang handal.

"Seperti biasa, kau memang selalu teliti dan bekerja dengan cepat ya, _Blonde_ " Sakura menyeringai dengan bangga pada gadis disampingnya

"Jadi, apa rencananya?" tanya Tenten

" _Blonde_! Kunci keberhasilan pelarian ini ada padamu" ucap Sakura sembari menghentikan laju larinya tepat ditempat yang Tenten beritahukan padanya

"A-Aku? Tapi kenapa aku?" tanya gadis itu bingung

"Karna kau adalah penembak jitu kami, _Blonde_ " sahut Hinata dengan datar

"Benar. Tapi bukan itu yang aku maksud. Karna kita bisa menghajar semua penguntit itu sampai pingsan dengan mudah" ucapanSakura sukses membuat ketiga rekannya mengernyitkan alisnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaIno, kebingungan masih terlihat jelas dimatanya

"Jika mereka sudah mengirim orang-orang sialan itu, otomatis mereka juga sudah mengetahui dimana kita akan keluar dari gorong-gorong ini" sahut gadis itu

"Dan _Blonde_! Itulah tugasmu! Kau ingat rencana B yang aku katakan padamu?" tanya gadis itu yang langsung direspon dengan seringai keji diwajahnya

"Rencana B? Apa maksudnya _Cherry_?" tanya Hinata, matanya menatap bingung kedua gadis dihadapannya

"Akan aku jelaskan setelah kita menghabisi orang-orang sialan itu" geram Ino sembari menatap tajam 40 orang pria yang merupakan penjaga dari **_'Museum Louvre'_**

Dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba apapun, keempat gadis itu segera mengeluarkan senjata andalan mereka. Keempat pasang manik itu menatap penuh nafsu membunuh semua orang yang sedang mengelilingi dan mengepung mereka.

 _"CEPAT KEMBALIKAN BERLIAN ITU! KALIAN TIDAK INGIN ADA YANG TERLUKA KAN?!"_ teriakan nyaring itu menggema disetiap sudut gorong-gorong

Untung saja keempat gadis ini sangat mahir menggunakan bahasa Prancis. Jadi, apapun yang diucapkan oleh para penjaga itu mereka pasti mengerti dengan sangat mudah.

Keempat gadis itu saling berpandangan setelah mendengar teriakan nyaring dari salah satu penjaga dan kemudian...

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" ...tawa mereka meledak bersamaan dengan kebingungan yang tercetak jelas diwajah orang-orang yang mengelilingi mereka

 _"Harusnya yang mengucapkan hal itu adalah kami, Baka!"_ Ucap Tenten dengan tajam

 _"CEPAT PERGI DARI SINI! KALIAN TIDAK INGIN ADA YANG TERLUKA KAN?!"_ Sakura balik membentak semua orang yang ada disitu

Namun bukannya pergi, orang-orang sialan itu malah mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

"Waw! Mainan baru" gumam Hinata sembari menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual

"Sangat kebetulan! Sudah selama sebulan ini aku tidak bertarung dengan musuh sungguhan" Tenten menatap penuh nafsu membunuh orang-orang dihadapannya

"Pemanasan yang menarik" Ino segera memegang gagang pistol miliknya tanpa menarik kedua pistol itu dari hostlernya

"' _Dark Moon'_ " desis Sakura yang membuat ketiga rekannya melirik gadis itu

"Jangan beri ampun" lanjutnya kemudian mulai menarik sebuah pedang dari sarungnya. Ino yang juga langsung menarik kedua pistol kedap suara itu dari _hostler-_ nya. Tenten yang mengeluarkan dua buah _nunchaku_. Dan Hinata yang mengeluarkan dua bilah pisau dengan bilah yang sangat unik dari balik jubahnya.

~OoOoO~

"Dimana kau Naruto?!" tanya gusar seorang pemuda berambut nanas

Sudah setengah jam dari waktu yang mereka janjikan. Namun salah seorang rekan mereka belum juga sampai ditempat perjanjian.

"Aku menunggu ditempat lain, Shikamaru! Teruslah awasi area disana!" sahutnya dengan tegas, Shikamaru dapat mendengar suara motor Naruto yang menggeram nyaring.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_! Aku sudah bilang tetap pada rencana awal!" bentakan Shikamaru sukses membuat kedua rekannya menoleh kearah pemuda itu

"Aku tahu, hanya sajaa... percayalah padaku! Aku akan mendapatkan mereka" sahut pemuda itu dengan yakin dan langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya. Membuat Shikamaru menatap kesal layar ponsel itu.

Dan tanpa diduga, pemuda Uchiha yang semula bersandar dengan tenang disamping motor sportnya segera menaiki motor itu dengan cepat. Keheranan tampak tercetak jelas diwajah Shikamaru dan Neji.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" tanya Shikamaru ketika pemuda itu mulai menyalakan mesin motornya

"Oy! Sasuke!" teriak Neji ketika pemuda Uchiha itu pergi tanpa sepatah katapun

"Sialan!" geram Shikamaru

"Jadi? Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Neji dengan gusar

"Tetap pada rencana. Karna bagaimanapun juga, harus ada yang menggiring mereka ke arena jebakan bukan?" sahut Shikamaru dengan santai

~OoOoO~

 ** _'BUAGHH'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'DUAAKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'SRIIINGG'_**

 ** _'JLEB'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'BUGGH'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'JEB'_**

 ** _'JEB'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

Pukulan, tendangan, tembakan, tusukan, sayatan, pekikkan, memar, darah, keringat, dan segala hal mengerikan lain terjadi dilorong itu. Dan dalam sekejap 40 orang yang semula mengelilingi keempat gadis itu kini sudah terkapar tidak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengucur dari setiap luka memar, tembakan ataupun sayatan pada tubuh mereka.

"Haah! Olahraga yang cukup menyenangkan" ucap Ino dengan nada puas

"Mainan yang sangat memuaskan" lanjut Hinata yang sedang mengelap bilah pisaunya pada baju salah seorang dari penjaga itu

"Tidak terlalu buruk" gumam Tenten sembari kembali menaruh _nunchaku_ itu kedalam jubahnya

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya. Kita kembali ke misi" timpal Sakura dengan tegas

" _Blue_! Kirim _Honeybee_ keatas, pantau keadaan sekitar" perintah gadis itu dan dengan segera Hinata mematuhi perintah dari pemimpinnya

"Seperti dugaanmu, _Cherry_. Ada banyak sekali penjaga diluar sana" sahut Hinata sembari memandang datar layar tabletnya yang sedang menampilkan rekaman pada kamera _Honeybee_

" _Blonde_! Rencana kedua" ucap Sakura sembari menatap Ino yang sedang menyeringai

"Jadi? Apa rencana itu, _Blonde_?" tanya Tenten, wajahnya tampak penasaran

.

.

.

 ** _'DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!'_** Suara tembakan yang berasal dari gorong-gorong yang sedang mereka awasi itu cukup membuat ratusan penjaga menjadi waspada. Dan setelah suara tembakan itu menggema keadaan menjadi hening selama beberapa saat.

Namun hal itu malah menambah kewaspadaan dari para pasukan penjaga semakin meningkat.

 ** _'DUG! DUG! DUUG!'_**

 ** _'BRAAAKKK'_**

 ** _'PRAANGG!'_**

Bunyi nyaring besi yang membentur aspal membuat semua mata tertuju pada lubang gorong-gorong yang tutupnya sudah terlempar entah kemana. Mereka menunggu dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan yang tertutup sarung tangan itu menyembul dari sana diikuti oleh kepala yang ditutupi topeng.

Dan setelah orang itu sampai diatas permukaan, seluruh senjata api mengarah padanya. Membuat begitu banyak titik merah itu menyorot ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan bukannya takut gadis itu malah memperlihatkan seringai iblisnya.

"ANGKAT TANGANMU! MENYERAHLAH! KAU SUDAH DIKEPUNG!" teriakkan salah seorang pemimpin pasukan itu berhasil membuat dua orang pemuda yang semula sedang berdiskusi dengan serius itu kini menghampiri kerumunan.

Mereka melihatnya. Gadis itu. Walaupun seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi oleh kain yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya tidak terlihat. Tapi dua orang pemuda ini tetap menyadarinya. Itu dia. salah seorang anggota ' _Dark Moon'_.

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan kalau aku sudah menyerah?" tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya

"Membawamu ke kantor kami untuk diintrogasi dan mengambil kembali berlian itu" suara baritone seorang pemuda yang berasal dari belakang kerumunan itu menyapa indra pendengaran gadis yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian sosok itu mulai menampakkan dirinya. Mereka berhadap-hadapan. Neji dan _Red_ saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Namun sebuah suara lain menyapa indra pendengaran mereka. Membuat semua orang yang ada disana mengalihkan perhatiannya ke asal suara.

"Maksudmu menyerahkan berlian ini?" Salah seorang anggota ' _Dark Moon_ ' lain menampakkan dirinya tepat dibelakang para pasukan penjaga yang mengawasi _Red_. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kotak kaca berbentuk persegi panjang yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah berlian berwarna sebiru samudra.

"Silahkan. Ambil saja." Lagi. Suara lain dari seorang gadis kembali menyapa indra pendengaran mereka dan suara itu berasal dari sisi kanan para penjaga yang semula menatap _Blonde_

"Tapi itu, jika kalian bisa mengetahui mana berlian yang asli" sambung suara lain dari arah kiri para penjaga. Sama seperti gadis dihadapan mereka, gadis disamping kiri, kanan, dan belakang para penjaga memegang kotak kaca yang sama. Ukuran yang sama. Dan berlian yang terlihat serupa.

Keberadaan keempat gadis itu sukses membuat seluruh pasukan penjaga yang mereka kepung menjadi terpecah perhatiannya. Namun hal itu tidak membuat semua penjaga disana kehilangan kendali atas otak mereka.

Dengan segera mereka mengarahkan senjata api itu ketubuh empat orang gadis yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Bukannya takut, keempat gadis itu malah menampilkan sebuah senyuman ringan yang membuat kedua mata mereka menyipit.

"Tapi kalau kalian hanya mengambil tanpa ada usaha tidak akan menarik 'kan?" ucap gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

Seluruh topeng dan pakaian keempat gadis itu sukses membuat semua penjaga menjadi buta akan identitas mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian dan topeng itu berhasil membuat seluruh tubuh mereka tertutup dan hanya mata mereka saja yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas.

"Dia benar. Kami saja membutuhkan sebuah usaha agar bisa mendapatkan berlian ini." timpal gadis bermata coklat itu

"Usaha itu perlu perencanaan yang matang dan waktu yang tepat agar rencana bisa berjalan mulus. Jadi kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian mengacaukannya begitu saja" gadis bermata _Amethyst_ itu menatap tajam kerumunan orang yang menyorotkan senjata api padanya

"Jadi, jika kalian ingin mengambil berlian ini. Kalian harus menebak siapa yang membawa berlian asli ini dan yang paling penting adalah kalian harus menangkap kami terlebih dahulu" lanjut gadis bermata emerald itu dan setelahnya _Red_ segera mengeluarkan 4 botol kaleng berukuran sedang yang langsung dia lempar keempat penjuru arah.

Dan sesaat kemudian 4 kaleng itu mengeluarkan begitu banyak asap berwarna hitam pekat yang membuat pandangan mereka menjadi terhalang. Tidak lupa pula gas air mata yang dilemparkan oleh gadis itu setelahnya.

"Kita lihat sampai sejauh mana kau bisa mengikuti kami, **_Neji_** " desisan salah seorang gadis sukses membuat Neji tersentak kaget

.

.

.

"Naruto! Dimana kau sekarang?!" geraman frustasi itu terdengar dari sebuah transmisi yang terpasang ditelinganya

"Aku sedang berada dihalaman depan **_Palais Garnier_**! Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto, suara deru mesin motor miliknya perlahan mulai melambat ketika pemuda itu sampai ditempat tujuan

"Aku dan Neji bertemu dengan mereka" sahut pemuda itu

"Mereka? Maksudmu ' _Dark Moon_ '?" tanya Naruto

"Ya! Mereka semua menampakan dirinya ditempat yang sudah kita perkirakan. Tapi mereka berhasil lolos! Saat ini aku sedang mengejar salah seorang dari mereka" sahut pemuda itu, laju motornya semakin cepat membelah jalanan dihadapannya

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan kau dan Neji? Dimana Sasuke?!" tanya pemuda itu gusar

"Dia pergi setelah mengetahui kalau kau tidak datang ketempat pertemuan kita" sahut pemuda itu

"Lalu Neji?" tanya Naruto

"Dia juga sedang mengejar salah seorang dari mereka! Lacak keberadaan mereka Naruto! Karna keempat gadis itu membawa berlian yang sama! Aku tidak tahu mana diantara keempatnya yang memegang berlian asli itu!"

"Sial! Baiklah, akan aku lacak mereka" sahut Naruto sebelum pemuda itu mematikan sambungan telfonnya

"Apakah temanmu sedang kehilangan seseorang, **_Agent SS-4_**? Suaranya terdengar panik " suara kekehan ringan itu menyapa indra pendengaran pemuda yang baru saja akan melacak keempat targetnya

" _Cih_! Tidak kusangka, mangsaku akan menghampiri predatornya seperti ini" sahut Naruto sembari memasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam sakunya

"Hoo, jadi kalau aku tidak datang apakah kau akan mencariku?" tanya gadis itu polos

"Tentu saja. Aku harus mencarimu dan mengambil berlian itu darimu" sahut pemuda itu sembari menatap tajam _Amethyst_ dihadapannya

"Heee? Begitukah? Tapi sepertinya kau harus menangkapku terlebih dahulu" sahut gadis itu sembari mulai melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, seringai iblis belum terlepas dari sana.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera memakai helmnya dan bersiap menaiki motor sport yang ada disamping pemuda itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita buat ini jadi permainan yang menyenangkan" ucap pemuda itu sebelum dia mulai menyalakan mesin motornya

.

.

.

"Sudah puas bermain kejar-kejarannya?" pertanyaan yang menyapa indra pendengaran sosok berjubah hitam itu sukses membuat langkahnya terhenti. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh keasal suara

Disanalah suara itu berasal. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang sedang bersandar pada motor sport putih miliknya. MataAmethyst-nya menatap datar sosok dihadapannya.

"Jangan heran kenapa aku bisa sampai di **_Jembatan Archevech_** lebih dulu daripada kau. Aku pernah tinggal disini selama beberapa tahun. Jadi sangat mudah bagiku untuk mengetahui rute pelarianmu, Nona" ucapnya dengan angkuh

"Hanya menemukan dan menungguku seperti itu tidak akan membuat aku menghampiri dan memberikan berlian ini padamu, **_Agent SS-3_** " sahut gadis itu dengan tajam

"Perjuanganmu masih panjang. Kalau kau menginginkan benda ini, kau harus menangkapku" lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringai yang terpasang dibibirnya

.

.

.

' ** _BRUM... BRUM.. BRUMM..._** '

' ** _CKIIITTT_** '

Suara ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal itu menggema nyaring didepan bangunan **_Arc de Triomphe_** , membuat perhatian semua orang disana teralihkan pada sesosok pemuda yang sedang menghadang seseorang berpakaian serba hitam dengan jubah dan topeng yang menutupi seluruh tubuh gadis itu –kecuali mata

"Tidak heran kenapa mereka menyebutmu **_Agent SS-2_**. Seperti yang diperbincangkan, kau bertindak dengan cepat" ucap sosok yang berdiri dihadapan motor sport hijau metalik itu

" _Mendokusai_. Cepat berikan berlian itu" sahut pemuda yang masih setia diatas motornya, matanya memandang malas iris aquamarine dihadapannya

"Berlian? Maksudmu ini?" tanya sosok itu sembari memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kaca dengan belian biru didalamnya "Apakah kau yakin kalau berlian ini adalah berlian asli?" lanjutnya

"Asli atau bukan kau tetap harus menyerahkannya. Lagipula aku ada urusan denganmu, Nona" sahut pemuda itu, tatapannya datar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu berbicara dan mengikuti keinginanmu" ucap gadis itu sembari menaruh kembali kotak kaca itu dibalik jubahnya "Tapi itu, jika kau bisa menangkapku, _Brengsek_ "

.

.

.

' **DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...** ' Langkah kaki sosok berjubah hitam itu sukses menuntun dirinya sampai di depan **_Menara Eiffel_**.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang pemuda sedang menatap tajam dirinya. Pemuda yang saat ini sedang berada 1 meter dari hadapannya.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang, **_Agent SS-1_**?" pertanyaan itu sukses membuat sebuah seringai mampir diwajah tampan seorang pemuda yang sedang bersadar pada motor sport hitam metalik miliknya.

"Hn" hanya gumaman ambigu seperti itu yang keluar dari mulut pemuda bermarga Uchiha dihadapannya

"Apa alasanmu mengambil berlian itu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan datar

"Aku akan memberitahukannya jika kau bisa menangkapku,Uchiha- _sama_ " sahut gadis itu, membuat Uchiha bungsu dihadapannya menyeringai lagi.

~OoOoO~

.

 _"Jika rencana A gagal. Maka gunakan rencana B"_

.

" _Kunci rencana B ini ada padamu. Yamanaka Ino"_

.

 _"Pertama kita akan keluar dari gorong-gorong ini ditempat yang sudah kita rencanakan sebelumnya. Tapi kita tidak muncul secara bersamaan. Kita akan muncul sesuai dengan letak dari 4 penjuru dunia. Timur. Barat. Utara. Selatan."_

 _._

 _"Setelah mengecoh dan memecahkan fokus mereka dengan kehadiran 'Dark Moon' buat mereka bertambah bingung dengan menunjukkan berlian imitasi yang sudah Cherry berikan pada kalian"_

.

 _"Kemudian aku ingin kita semua melemparkan sebuah bom asap ketengah-tengah kerumunan. Buat mereka lengah dan menjadi buta akan arah kita. Setelahnya aku ingin kalian pergi sesuai arah yang kalian pilih dan kembali bertemu di **distrik Montmartre** "_

.

 _"Tapi jika ketika diperjalanan nanti kalian berhasil terkejar atau bertemu dengan Special Agent. Rubah arah pelarian kalian. Kalian bisa menggiring mereka. Bawa mereka menuju **Le Marais**_. _Jangan ada keraguan dan jangan berhenti"_

.

 _"Oh ya, apakah kalian ingat_ 'colour run' _yang aku bicarakan? '_ Colour run' itu _diadakan hari ini dan '_ Colour run' _itu adalah satu-satunya cara kita agar bisa melepaskan diri dari mereka –seandainya kita terkejar nanti. Kebetulan sekali_ 'Colour run' _itu mengambil rute menuju **Le Marais**_. _"_

.

 _"Setelah kita bertemu dengan para peserta dari_ 'Colour run' _kita akan mengganti pakaian kita. Ikut berkamuflase dan membaur bersama orang-orang itu. Gunakan_ 'Stick' _yang dibuat oleh,_ Blue _. Itu akan sangat membantu penyamaran kita sekaligus menghilangkan jejak"_

~OoOoO~

Sesuai dengan perkiraan dari _Blonde_. Mereka bertemu dengan para _Special Agent_ yang entah bagaimana sudah menunggu mereka dibeberapa tempat. Dan sesuai dengan rencana, ' _Dark Moon'_ segera merubah arah dan membawa _Special Agent_ itu menuju **_Le Marais_**.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu tercengang ketika melihat betapa cepatnya sosok berjubah itu lari. Bukan! Bukan berlari. Karna pemuda ini bisa melihat roda-roda –yang entah sejak kapan– terpasang dari bawah sepatu targetnya. walaupun motornya sudah melaju dengan kecepatan penuh. Baru beberapa menit dia dan sosok itu saling mengejar tapi lihatlah, bahkan sosok berjubah hitam itu sudah berada jauh didepan sana.

Keheranan yang sama juga dialami oleh ketiga rekannya yang sudah mulai bermain 'kejar-kejaran' dengan ' _Dark Moon'_. Mereka terus dalam keadaan seperti itu sampai keempat pemuda yang semula terpisah kini mulai bertemu kembali disebuah jalan menuju **_Le Marais_**.

"Jadi itu rencana mereka? Membuat kita berkumpul agar bisa melawan secara bersamaan?" kekehan ringan terdengar dari mulut Neji melalui transmisi yang terpasang pada telinganya

"Tidak aku sangka mereka memiliki sepatu roda seperti itu. Mereka benar-benar memiliki jiwa ' _maling'_ yang sangat bagus – _ttebayo_ " gumam Naruto yang saat ini sedang terfokus pada target didepannya

"Dari jalur yang mereka pilih sepertinya mereka sedang menuntun kita menuju **_Le Marais_** " timpal Shikamaru

"Shikamaru! Naruto! Cari jalan pintas yang langsung menuju ke ** _Le Marais_**. Kita akan mengepung mereka dari 2 arah" desisan itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang sedang menatap tajam empat orang gadis yang berlari didepan sana.

" _Roger that"_ Perintah itu segera dipatuhi oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru yang dengan segera berbelok pada pertigaan didepan mereka.

Jarak antara **_Le Marais_** dan mereka semua hanya tinggal beberapa Kilometer lagi. Aksi kejar-kejaran itu sukses membuat pengguna jalan yang saat itu cukup ramai menjadi kaget dan terheran-heran melihat 2 buah motor mengejar 4 sosok yang berlari dengan kecepatan diluar nalar.

Empat sosok itu berbelok dengan tajam tepat diperempatan. Membuat kedua pemuda yang masih mengejar mereka juga ikut membelokkan motornya.

 ** _'CKIIIITTT'_**

 ** _'CIIIITTT'_**

Suara gesekan antara ban motor dengan aspal itu menggema nyaring disana. Mata kedua pemuda itu menatap frustasi pemandangan didepannya. Ada ratusan orang yang sedang berlari menuju suatu tempat. **_Le Marais_.** Baju putih yang mereka kenakan memajang sebuah kalimat bertuliskan _"Have fun with colour run day"_.

Dengan cepat pemuda bermata onyx itu memencet sebuah tombol di transmisi miliknya.

 _"Teme, bagaimana ini?!"_ ucapan frustasi itu langsung menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke

"Dimana kau sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu dengan datar

 _"Aku sudah sampai ditempat yang kau perintahkan"_ sahut pemuda itu, matanya menatap dengan jeli setiap orang yang berlari didepannya

"Tetap perhatikan dan lihat apakah keempat gadis itu juga ada disana" perintah pemuda itu

 _"Tapi, mereka semua terlalu banyaaak –ttebayo!"_ pekik pemuda itu sembari menjambak rambutnya

Sementara Naruto dan Shikamaru sibuk dengan perasaan frustasi mereka. Empat orang gadis yang mereka kejar beberapa saat lalu lewat dihadapan kedua pemuda itu. Dan diantara keduanya tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Berterimakasihlah pada Nona Hyuuga yang sangat cerdas itu. Karna berkat _'stick'_ miliknya. Penyamaran keempat gadis itu menjadi sangat sukses. Bahkan penyamaran itu berhasil mengelabuhi kedua _Special Agent_ yang sangat dibangga-banggakan.

"Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini, Hinata" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam dan mata berwarna coklat

"Hoo, jadi kau mulai mengakuinya juga ya, Yamanaka- _sama_ " sambung seorang gadis berambut merah dan mata berwarna abu-abu

"Diam kau Tenten. Aku tidak mengakuinya, aku hanya memujinya" sahut gadis Yamanaka itu dengan kesal

"Ayolah, Ino. Aku yakin kau menikmati semua alat yang dibuat oleh Hinata" sela gadis berambut hitam itu

"Jangan ikut campur seperti itu, Sakura. Aku hanya menghargai semua alat yang dibuat oleh Hinata" sahutnya acuh

"Caramu berbohong sangat payah Ino" tawa renyah itu terdengar dari seorang gadis berambut kuning terang dengan mata sebiru laut seperti milik Naruto

"Aku setuju denganmu, Hinata" kekeh Tenten

"Tapi, aku akui kau memang bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini. Apalagi sepatu yang kau buat berhasil membuat kita lolos dari kejaran para _Agent_ sialan itu" puji Sakura

"Jadi bagaimana dengan yang itu, Sakura?" tanya Ino setelah berhasil meredam amarahnya

 _"Mission complete"_ sahutnya dengan sebuah senyum kemenangan yang terpatri indah dibibir manis gadis Haruno itu

~OoOoO~

"Mengecewakan" satu kata itu cukup membuat keempat pemuda yang ada dihadapannya menunduk. Malu. Hanya itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini.

"Kalian adalah _Special Agent_! Sebuah pasukan yang dibentuk dengan latihan yang berbeda dari prajurit lain! Tapi apa yang kalian berikan sangat mengecewakan! Apa ini yang kalian hasilkan selama 7 tahun berada di New York?!" bentakan itu menggema nyaring diruangan milik seorang Jendral bernama Hatake Kakashi

"Mereka sangat cerdik, Kakashi- _san_. Lagipula apa yang kami kerjakan selama ini sedikit membuahkan hasil"

"Naruto benar. Kami hanya kurang beruntung. Lain kali kami pasti bisa menangkap mereka"

"Sedikit yang kau maksudkan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun, Naruto! Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan lain kali Neji? Apakah kau berharap mereka akan datang dan menyerahkan diri mereka pada kalian?!"

"Tapi setidaknya kami bisa membuat ' _Dark Moon'_ menampakkan dirinya dalam waktu 3 bulan. Hal yang bahkan kau sendiri membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk melakukan itu" ucapan datar dari _Agent SS-1_ yang sedang menatap datar Jendral itu sukses membuat ketiga rekannya menatap horror pemuda itu

"Dan karna itulah kalian dipanggil kembali ke Jepang! Untuk menangkap dan mengungkap identitas mereka! Menghentikan aksi pencurian mereka! Bukan membiarkan mereka menghilang dan membawa kabur berlian itu!" pria berambut putih itu kembali membentak

"Kami melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa alasan! Tapi kami–"

"Naruto! Hentikan itu!" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Naruto, tatapan yang langsung berhasil membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Tapi apa?! Apa yang ingin kau katakan Uzumaki Naruto?!" Kakashi membentak dengan kencang, matanya menatap galak keempat pemuda dihadapannya

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" sahut Naruto

Bermenit-menit berlalu dalam keadaan hening. Keempat pemuda itu masih saja menundukkan kepalanya –minus Sasuke yang sedang menatap datar pemandangan dibalik jendela ruangan itu.

"Kalian boleh pergi sekarang. Dan aku harap kali ini kalian bisa membawa mereka padaku"

~OoOoO~

 _"Selamat! Aku ikut berbahagia karna kalian berhasil mendapatkan berlian itu"_ ucapan seorang wanita yang wajahnya terpampang jelas dilayar datar televisi

"Hanya tinggal satu berlian lagi dan kita semua bisa merebut kembali ' _Harta karun'_ itu" sambung gadis berambut Indigo panjang yang sedang memegang segelas wine ditangannya

 _"Jangan terburu-buru, Hinata. Kalian baru saja membuat sebuah kemenangan yang besar. Lebih baik kalian nikmati kemenangan ini"_ lengan wanita cantik itu terangkat, memberi kode pada keempat gadis dihadapannya untuk ikut bersulang bersamanya.

Menikmati kemenangan yang mereka dapatkan di Paris. Kemenangan karna berhasil mencuri _'Saphire'_. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan tujuan mereka pun akan tercapai. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan kemenangan sesungguhnya akan berada ditangan mereka. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan semua yang mereka rasakan 9 tahun lalu akan terbayar.

Yaa! Semuanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Tapi apakah kalian yakin kalau semuanya akan semudah itu, _Dark Moon_?

~OoOoO~

"Jadi? Apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya

"Seperti dugaan kita sebelumnya. Mereka bertambah kuat dan cerdik." Sahut pemuda berambut semerah darah yang berdiri dihadapan pria itu

"Dan sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan semua benda itu. Sekarang mereka hanya butuh satu benda terakhir." ucapan pemuda berambut hitam mengkilat itu sukses membuat sebuah seringai terpatri indah diwajah sang pria

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dua kelompok lain?" tanya pria itu

" _Special Agent_ itu sudah kembali dari New York. Dan sepertinya mereka juga sedang memburu ' _Dark Moon'_ " sahut seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang berdiri disamping pemuda berambut merah darah itu

"Dan untuk kelompok yang satunya lagi. Kami masih mencoba melacak keberadaan mereka" sambung pemuda yang memiliki tato taring berwarna merah dikedua pipinya

"Baiklah. Aku memiliki tugas baru untuk kalian" ucapan pria yang sedang bersandar dikursi kebesarannya sukses membuat keempat pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya menampilkan seringai iblis mereka

"Tugas kalian adalah pancing kedua kelompok itu. Buat mereka bertemu ditempat yang sama. Dan kali ini kalian akan ikut menampakkan diri. Bukan sebagai kawan melainkan lawan. Sudah saatnya kita mendeklarasikan perang kepada mereka semua" lanjut pria itu

~OoOoO~

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan itu menyapa indra pendengaran seorang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat 4 orang pemuda yang sedang asik dengan dunianya

"Seperti perkiraan kita, tugas ini akan selesai dalam waktu 2-3 bulan lagi" sahutnya dengan santai

"Laluuuu?" tanya pemuda lain yang sedang sibuk dengan tanah liat dihadapannya

"Mereka bilang kita bisa pulang ketika semua ini selesai" sahutnya sembari menghela nafas panjang

Perhatian 4 orang yang ada disana menjadi teralihkan pada pemuda itu. Mereka menatap ragu pemuda yang baru saja menyamankan posisi duduknya disofa.

"Aku harap kali ini kau tidak berbohong, _Musang_ " sahut acuh pemuda yang sudah kembali asik dengan senjata dihadapannya

"Kau bisa mencekik orang tua mesum itu jika dia berani membohongi kita lagi, _Abu_ " timpal seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang asik dengan komik dihadapannya

"Idemu bagus juga, _Rubah_ " sahut pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu

"Dan aku akan membantumu untuk urusan itu" sela pemuda berambut kuning yang masih tetap berkutat pada tanah liat dihadapannya

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan berani melakukan itu, _Barbie_ " perempatan siku-siku muncul didahi mulus pemuda pirang itu

"Jangan meremehkanku, _Childish_ " sahut pemuda pirang itu dengan tajam

Kalimat hinaan itu terus saja terlontar dari mulut 4 orang manusia yang asik tenggelam dalam dunianya. Menghiraukan sejenak eksistensi dari seorang pemuda yang sedang menatap langit-langit ruangan itu dengan kosong.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi, _Otouto_. Apakah kali ini kau akan memaafkanku?" gumam pemuda itu yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan halus

~OoOoO~

Sasuke duduk termenung dikamarnya. Sudah setengah jam sejak kepulangannya ke Apartemen ini dan sudah selama itu pula dia mengurung dirinya dikamar. Walaupun bukan hanya dia yang mengurung diri di kamar.

Kekalahan telak itu berhasil membuat _Special Agent_ mendapatkan pelajaran yang sangat menyakitkan. Sebelum ini mereka tidak pernah sekalipun gagal dalam menjalani misi. Itulah sebabnya kenapa mereka mendapatkan julukan _Special Agent,_ walaupun ada hal lain yang membuat mereka mendapatkan julukan itu.

Onyx serupa langit malam itu terus saja memandang sendu sebuah kotak baja dengan ukiran sepasang merpati putih diatas permukaan setiap sisinya. Sebuah kotak baja yang dia sendiri tidak tahu darimana asalnya atau kenapa kotak itu bisa ada padanya. Sebuah kotak baja yang selalu bisa menenangkannya ketika dia berada dalam keadaan gelisah dan kecewa seperti ini. Sekaligus menjadi sebuah kotak baja yang mengingatkannya pada sosok samar seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak ingat siapa atau seperti apa wajah sosok samar itu.

Dan satu hal yang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya tentang kotak misterius itu adalah 'siapa yang memegang kunci untuk membuka kotak baja ini'. Karna kotak baja itu sudah terkunci saat dia menemukannya 3 tahun lalu.

~OoOoO~

 ** _3 hari setelah pencurian Saphire..._**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam ketika kaki jenjang keempat gadis itu akhirnya menjejak di Bandara Internasional Lombok. Dengan semangat membara mereka mencari seorang sopir yang sudah mereka sewa dari hotel yang di _BookingKaa-san_ selama mereka disini.

Senyum ramah mampir diwajah oriental keempat gadis itu ketika menemukan seorang pria yang sedang memegang selembar kertas bertuliskan nama keempat gadis itu. Dengan langkah ringan keempatnya segera menghampiri pria itu dan membungkukkan badan.

Melihat keempat tamu yang ditunggunya sudah datang membuat seulas senyum mampir diwajah pria itu –yang menurut _nametag_ nya bernama Suwandi

 _"Selamat datang di Lombok"_ ucap pria itu dengan antusias. Bahasa Indonesia. Yaa, pria itu menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia. Bahasa yang sama sekali tidak dikuasai dengan bagus oleh Ino dan Hinata.

Dan alhasil ketika pria itu mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Kedua gadis ini hanya terdiam dengan wajah bingung.

" _Nee,_ Hinata. Apakah kau mengerti apa yang dikatakan olehnya?" Ino menyenggol lengan Hinata dan berbisik padanya

"Aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita tanya Sakura, mungkin dia mengetahuinya" Ino mengangguk setuju atas ide yang dilontarkan Hinata

Dengan cepat gadis itu segera menepuk pundak Sakura, membuatnya menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya gadis Haruno itu

"Kau mengerti apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pria itu?" tanya Hinata sembari berbisik

Sakura menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menatap mereka datar.

"Aku sudah sering menyuruh kalian untuk mempelajari Bahasa Indonesia. Kenapa kalian tidak pernah patuh, _heh_?" kedua gadis itu merengut ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura

"Suwandi- _san_ mengucapkan 'Selamat datang di Lombok' pada kita" Tenten menoleh dengan sebuah senyum tipis

Sementara Hinata dan Ino yang sudah mengetahui hal itu hanya ber'oh' ria.

 _Dark Moon_ memang diwajibkan untuk mempelajari semua bahasa yang ada didunia. Mengingat misi mereka tidak pernah berada disatu kota atau Negara yang sama. Dan hal itulah yang membuat _Kaa-san_ mereka bersikeras dengan pelajaran bahasa asing.

Baik Sakura maupun Tenten tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi seketat apapun peraturan yang dibuat oleh wanita itu, Hinata dan Ino pasti selalu bisa menghindari pelajaran –yang menurut mereka membosankan. Dan sebagai gantinya gadis Hyuuga dan gadis Yamanaka itu terlihat seperti orang bodoh ketika mendengar percakapan antara Suwandi, Sakura dan Tenten yang berbicara dalam Bahasa Indonesia dengan lancar.

.

.

 _Pulau Lombok adalah sebuah pulau di kepulauan Sunda Kecil atau Nusa Tenggara yang terpisahkan oleh Selat Lombok dari Bali di sebelah barat dan Selat Alas disebelah timur dari sumbawa. Pulau ini kurang lebih berbentuk bular dengan semacam 'ekor' disisi barat daya yang panjangnya kurang lebih 70 KM. Luas pulau ini mencapai 5.435 km2, menempatkannya pada peringkat 108 dari daftar pulau berdasarkan luasnya di dunia. Kota utama pulau ini adalah Kota Mataram._

 _Pulau lombok saat ini telah menjadi salah satu Ikon wisata Indonesia. Keindahan pulau Lombok tiada duanya di Indonesia, Keramahan masyarakat Sasak, Keindahan pantainya yang sangat putih, Terumbu karang dan kekayaan hayati yang luar biasa, Kemegahan Gunung Rinjani serta keunikan budaya sasak banyak mengundang decak kagum wisatawan dan luar negri..._

 _._

 _._

Bait demi bait informasi yang dibaca Ino dari Internet membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk menjelajahi seluruh bagian pulau ini. Makanan, Budaya, Wisata, Museum, Laut, Pantai, dan semua hal di pulau ini.

Hal serupa juga dialami oleh ketiga rekannya yang ternyata juga sedang mencari tahu mengenai seluk beluk kepulauan ini. Tempat wisata apa saja yang ada disini atau makanan khas yang berasal dari Lombok.

Mereka terus saja sibuk dengan _gadget_ ditangan mereka sampai tidak menyadari bahwa mobil jaguar hitam itu sudah berada tepat didepan hotel. _Sudamala Suites and Villas Senggigi._ Itulah nama hotel yang akan menjadi tempat mereka menginap beberapa hari kedepan.

Setelah melakukan _check in_. Keempat gadis ini langsung menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan diri. Sekedar untuk beristirahat atas perjalanan jauh dan misi yang mereka lakukan beberapa hari lalu. Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Tenten yang merasa sangat kelelahan. Ino dan Hinata terlihat lebih bersemangat dan sangat antusias.

Disini mereka terpisah menjadi 2 kamar. Dengan 2 orang anggota dimasing-masing kamar. Ino dengan Sakura dan Hinata dengan Tenten. Pemandangan laut yang tersuguh dari jendela membuat mata mereka seperti dimanjakan. Tempat ini benar-benar tujuan yang pas untuk melakukan refreshing. Sangat tenang dan damai.

Setelah misi mereka di Paris –yang bisa dibilang amat sangat mendulang kesuksesan– mereka akhirnya menagih hadiah berlibur mereka. Berhubung waktu liburan mereka masih tersisa 8 hari lagi akhirnya _Kaa-san_ mengabulkannya.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ketika melihat Ino sudah bersiap dengan pakaian santainya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Dan dia ingat kalau sejak tadi _Dark Moon_ belum makan malam. Akhirnya setelah menangkap sinyal memohon dari Ino, Sakura segera bangkit dan mengajak Tenten dan Hinata yang juga sudah bersiap dengan pakaian santai mereka.

Makan malam mereka kali ini berbeda dengan biasanya. Kalau biasanya koki memasak mereka –Yamanaka Ino– memasakkan menu ala Jepang sebagai makan malam. Maka disini mereka akan mencicipi hidangan khas dari Lombok yang terkenal dengan hidangan serba pedas.

" _Plecing Kangkung. Ayam Tilawang. Bebek betutu. Beberuk Terong. Sate Bulayak. Ares. Sate Rembiga. Sate Tanjung. Bebalung. 2 gelas Es Daluman. 2 gelas Es Tambring. 4 gelas Koktail Buah. Nasi 2 bakul. Apakah anda ingin memesan hidangan lain?"_ seorang pelayan wanita berdiri disamping meja mereka dan membacakan semua makanan yang dipesan _Dark Moon_ malam itu

Tenten dan Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sang pelayan. Setelah mendapat jawaban seperti itu sang pelayan segera undur diri dan meninggalkan keempat gadis itu bersama dengan tatapan lapar dan semeja penuh hidangan khas lombok.

"Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk mencicipi ini semua" ucap Ino, matanya berbinar ketika melihat Sate Tanjung yang sangat menggiurkan

"Kau benar. Semuanya terlihat menggugah selera!" sahut Sakura dengan antusias.

Dan setelah mengucapkan doa. Keempat gadis itu segera memulai ritual makan malam mereka yang sempat tertunda selama beberapa jam.

~OoOoO~

Keesokan paginya pemandangan pertama yang mereka lihat adalah _Sunrise_ dari ujung lautan yang terlihat sangat indah. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 05.36, namun keempat gadis ini sudah bersiap menyambut matahari pagi diufuk sana. Benar-benar keajaiban yang indah.

Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati semua wisata yang ada di Pulau Utama Lombok. Karna besok mereka sudah harus _CheckOut_ dan menuju Gili Trawangan untuk memulai liburan yang sebenarnya.

Yaa! Mereka disini hanya untuk transit sebentar. Walaupun niat awal mereka tidak seperti itu. Setelah mereka _searching_ ternyata Gili Trawangan berhasil membuat mereka jatuh hati dan amat sangat ingin pergi kesana dengan segera.

Kegiatan awal mereka dimulai dengan _Snorkling_. Baik pasir pantai maupun laut yang ada disini benar-benar berhasil membuat keempat gadis Jepang itu terkagum-kagum. Kejernihan air lautnya. Keindahan terumbu karangnya. Dan udara yang terasa segar benar-benar membuat mereka seperti dimanjakan oleh alam.

.

.

 _'Batu bolong. Tempat wisata yang masih terletak di pantai senggigi ini hanya berjarak sekitar setengah jam jika berjalan kaki. Ini adalah sebuah pura yang dibangun diatas karang di tepi pantai. Menurut legenda masyarakat setempat, tempat ini dahulu merupakan tempat pengorbanan wanita perawan untuk dimakankan pada ikan hiu._

 _Legenda mengatakan bahwa ditempat ini banyak sekali para wanita yang menerjunkan dirinya ke laut karena patah hati. Diatas batu-bati besar berwarna hitam itu terdapat dua candi. Candi pertama berdiri dibawah naungan pohon. Sedangkan candi kedua berada sekitar 4 meter dan memiliki lubang dibawahnya. Wisatawan juga bisa menikmati keindahan candi atau bahkan pemandangan langit sore yang akan sangat disayangkan jika dilewatkan begitu saja.'_

.

.

Setelah puas bermain air dan _Snorkling_ selama berjam-jam akhirnya keempat gadis itu memutuskan untuk pergi ke salah satu tempat wisata bermana 'Batu Bolong'. Ketakjuban kembali terlihat diwajah mereka. Saat ini jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Waktu yang sangat bagus untuk melihat sunset dari sana.

Ino yang sudah siap dengan camera cannon miliknya memotret banyak sekali gambar. Mulai dari keadaan _Sunset_ diujung sana. Sampai berbagai macam gaya dan moment mereka semua yang tertangkap kamera gadis Yamanaka itu.

Setelah matahari sempurna terbenam diujung sana. _Dark Moon_ kembali ke hotel untuk bersiap pergi menuju Gili Trawangan. Mereka sengaja mengambil trip malam agar ketika sampai disana mereka bisa langsung istirahat dan melihat _Sunrise_ yang terkenal sangat indah dari pulau itu.

~OoOoO~

 _'Pulau Gili Lombok. Terdapat 3 pulau Gili eksotis di Lombok yaitu Gili Trawangan, Gili Air, dan Gili Meno. Ketiga pulau itu mampu mewakili potret keindahan pantai-pantai yang ada di Lombok. Kebeningan laut, butiran pasir putih tanpa sampah, serta terumbu karang lengkap dengan atribut ikan hias._

 _Gili trawangan merupakan pulau yang paling jauh dari pulau utama Lombok namun paling besar dari ketiganya dan tentu saja yang paling ramai dikunjungi. Ada banyak pesta yang diadakan setiap malam. Wisatawan bisa menikmati Scuba diving, snorkeling, bermain kayak, berkuda mengelilingi pulau dan berselancar._

 _Disini wisatawan juga dapat menikmati Sunset dan Sunrise, dikarenakan letak pantai yang menghadap ke Barat dan Timur dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu melihat kesenian bela diri tradisional bernama presean dan stick fighting yang biasa dipertontonkan disekitar gili trawangan.'_

.

.

Keempat gadis itu sampai di Gili Trawangan setengah jam kemudian. Vila Ombak Hotel – Gili Trawangan – Lombok. Itulah _resort_ yang akan menjadi penginapan mereka selama beberapa hari kedepan.

Seperti informasi yang mereka dapat dari internet. Ada sebuah pesta yang digelar ketika mereka tiba disana. Suasana yang sangat meriah hadir dipesta itu. Banyak sekali orang asing yang memakai pakaian terbuka dan menari-nari dengan api unggun yang menjadi pusatnya.

Alunan musik yang mengalun dengan _beat_ cepat membuat pesta ini semakin meriah. Keempat gadis itu terlihat sangat tergoda dengan pesta ini. Dan jadilah keempat gadis itu segera menuju pantai setelah _check in_ , menaruh barang bawaan dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan lebih santai.

Mereka terus berpesta sampai jam menujukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Hinata yang sudah terlihat sangat mengantuk dan Sakura yang terlihat sangat mabuk membuat Ino dan Tenten kewalahan ketika harus membopong kedua gadis itu menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya keempat gadis itu sudah bangun untuk menyambut dan melihat secara langsung _Sunrise_ yang terbit disana. Benar-benar indah. Ino bahkan tidak melewatkan satu momentpun untuk diabadikan oleh kameranya.

Kegiatan mereka hari ini adalah _Scuba diving, snorkeling,_ bermain kayak, berkuda mengelilingi pulau dan berselancar.

Kelelahan tidak tampak sedikitpun diwajah keempat gadis itu. Lebih daripada itu mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tawa lepas dan senyum tulus tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mereka selama melakukan kegiatan itu.

Kegiatan berlibur itu terus saja berlangsung sampai akhirnya Hinata membangunkan mereka tepat ditengah malam.

"Jika kau membangunkan kami ditengah malam begini hanya karna informasi yang tidak penting. Aku bersumpah akan mencongkel keluar isi otakmu, Hinata!" Ino menatap tajam Hinata yang entah kenapa terlihat gusar

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kau tampak gelisah" mata _Amethyst_ itu beralih menatap Tenten

"Kalian ingatkan beberapa waktu yang lalu, setelah kita merayakan kemenangan kita. _Kaa-san_ berkata bahwa _Ruby_ tidak akan muncul selama beberapa waktu kedepan. Tapi beberapa jam yang lalu aku mendapat informasi bahwa _Ruby_ akan dilelang besok malam"

Ketiga gadis dihadapannya menatap terkejut iris _Amethyst_ dihadapannya. Rasa kantuk yang semula menyerang mereka tiba-tiba saja lenyap entah kemana.

"Apakah kau sudah memastikannya, _Blue_?" tanya Sakura, nadanya mulai terdengar serius

"Awalnya aku ragu. Maka dari itu aku tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kalian sampai aku bisa membuktikan bahwa informasi itu benar-benar akurat. Dan ternyata informasi itu benar adanya." Sahut Hinata, wajahnya tertunduk

"Dimana _Ruby_ akan dilelang?" tanya Ino

" _Black Market_ " sahut gadis Hyuuga itu

"Tapi ini aneh" sambung Tenten, wajahnya tampak sedang menganalisis sesuatu "Jika informasi itu benar. Bukankah seharusnya _Kaa-san_ akan memberitahukannya pada kita seminggu atau 4 hari sebelum misi itu dimulai?" lanjut gadis itu

"Itulah yang membuat aku meragukan kebenaran informasi ini" sambung Hinata

"Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi ini?" tanya Sakura dengan serius

"Salah satu kenalanku yang ikut mengurusi pelelagan _Black market_ ini" sahut Hinata

" _Nee, Cherry._ " Panggil Ino "Apakah menurutmu ini jebakan?" tanya gadis itu

"Jebakan? Siapa yang akan menjebak kita? _Special Agent_? Ayolah, aku yakin mereka memiliki lelucon yang lebih bagus daripada ini" sahut Hinata dengan datar

"Bukan _Special Agent_ yang aku bicarakan, bodoh! Tapi ' _mereka'_ " sahut Ino

"Tapi ini sudah 7 tahun semenjak terakhir kali ' _mereka_ ' menunjukkan dirinya 'kan?" sambung Tenten

Ketiga gadis itu terus saja berdebat tentang masalah 'ini jebakan atau bukan'. Bahkan perdebatan itu membuat mereka tidak menyadari kalau sang pemimpin sedang melamun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, _Cherry_? Haruskah kita datang kesana?" Iris ketiga gadis itu menatap kearah Sakura yang masih bergeming.

Hening. Gadis Haruno itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Tenten. Sampai akhirnya Tenten menepuk pundak Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, _Cherry_? Tidak biasanya kau melamun ketika sedang membahas misi" Hinata tampak khawatir

"T-Tidak. A-Aku hanya–"

" _No more secrets, Cherry!_ " sela Ino dengan tegas, membuat Sakura menghela nafasnya

"Tidak ada. Sungguh! Aku hanya khawatir jika pelelangan itu adalah jebakan yang disiapkan oleh _'mereka'_ " Mereka terdiam setelah Sakura mengucapkan kekhawatirannya

"Kalau begitu kita harus memastikannya sendiri" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya yang sempat tertunduk. Iris emeraldnya menatap bingung kearah Ino

"Memastikan?" Kebingungan juga mampir diwajah Tenten

"Bagaimana jika kita beritahukan hal ini pada _Kaa-san_? Bagaimanapun juga keputusan darinya lah yang membuat kita sampai sejauh ini" sela Tenten dengan bijak

"Oy, Tenten" panggilan yang dilontarkan Ino berhasil membuat gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh kearahnya

"Apakah kau lupa kalau _Kaa-san_ baru saja pergi untuk menemui _'mereka'_? Dan dia baru akan kembali seminggu lagi" lanjut gadis itu sembari menatap datar manik coklat dihadapannya

"Ino benar. Lagipula tempat yang _Kaa-san_ kunjungi berada didalam hutan. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau didalam hutan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan signal" sambung Hinata

"Baiklah, keputusan ada padamu, _Cherry_ " Tenten menatap mantab iris emerald dihadapannya

"Baiklah. Kita akan ikuti saran dari _Blonde,_ Kali ini kita hanya akan mengawasinya" sahut gadis yang duduk disebuah sofa single, rambut merah muda panjangnya sudah digulung keatas. Membuat penampilannya tampak simple namun terkesan dewasa

"Tunggu! Mengawasinya? Hanya itu, _Cherry_?" tanya Tenten dengan gusar

"Ya, mengawasinya. Ada apa _Red_? Kau tampak gusar" sahut gadis itu, emeraldnya menatap datar manik coklat gadis itu

"Tapi kenapa hanya mengawasi, _Cherry_? Maksudku, ini adalah benda terakhir yang kita butuhkan" kini pandangan gadis itu beralih menatap gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya

"Kalau ini benar adalah jebakan seperti yang dikatakan oleh _Blonde_. Maka kita harus berhati-hati, _Blue_ " sahutnya dengan tenang

"Lalu bagaimana kalau ini bukan jebakan seperti yang dikhawatirkan oleh _Blonde_?" tanya gadis Hyuuga itu lagi

"Kita akan gunakan rencana B" sahut Sakura dengan seringai iblisnya

"Dan apa rencana B itu, Nona?" tanya Ino yang juga memasang wajah bagaikan seorang iblis yang sengaja turun ke bumi untuk memusnahkan daratan

~OoOoO~

" _Black market_ akan mengadakan pelelangan besok malam" ucapan itu memecah keheningan yang tercipta disebuah ruangan dengan 4 orang pemuda yang sedang berkutat dengan fikiran mereka masing-masing

"Darimana kau mendapatkan informasi itu, Naruto?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu

"Sabaku Gaara" sahut pemuda Uzumaki itu, ada kegelisahan dalam sorot matanya

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah?" tanya pemuda Uchiha yang sedang bersandar pada sofa tunggal yang sedang didudukinya

"Aku tidak tahu ini terdengar bagus atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya benda yang diincar ' _Dark Moon'_ juga ada disana" sahut Naruto

Nama organisasi yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya mulai serius.

"Sebutkan semua informasi yang kau dapatkan dari Sabaku itu" ucap Sasuke dengan tegas

"Seperti yang kita ketahui tentang _Black Market_. Sebuah pasar gelap yang melelang semua barang dari yang sangat langka sampai yang tidak ternilai harganya. Pelelangan itu akan diadakan besok malam tepat jam 21.00. Keamanannya dijaga ketat oleh 1000 mafia yang akan _stand by_ disana. Jika kita berniat untuk datang Gaara akan memberikan alamat dan ticket masuknya untuk kita" sahut Naruto

"Darimana dia tahu kalau ' _Dark Moon'_ akan datang?" tanya Neji matanya menatap Naruto dengan intens

"Berlian" ucap Shikamaru "Naruto! Coba cari apakah dipelelangan itu mereka akan melelang sebuah berlian langka?" perintah Shikamaru yang langsung direspon oleh pemuda Uzumaki itu

"Yaa, mereka akan melelang 2 buah berlian yang sangat langka" sahut Naruto, matanya menatap jeli layar laptop dihadapannya

"Sebutkan apa saja yang tertulistentang berlian itu" sambung pemuda Nara itu

" _Black Market_ akan melelang 2 buah berlian bernama _Red eye_ dan _Ruby_. Disini dikatakan bahwa _Red eye_ merupakan sebuah berlian yang sangat langka dan memiliki nilai sejarah yang tinggi. Warna berlian yang semerah darah menjadikan berlian itu diincar oleh semua colector berlian diseluruh dunia. Warna berlian yang sangat langka ini menjadikan berlian itu menduduki peringkat pertama sebagai ' _Berlian termahal didunia_ '

Lalu untuk _Ruby_. Disini hanya dicantumkan bahwa berlian itu sama seperti _Ruby_ pada umumnya. Yang membuat _Ruby_ ini special adalah karna _Ruby_ ini pernah menjadi hiasan pada mahkota seorang raja terkaya di Jepang" Naruto mengakhiri penjelasannya

"Kenapa kau berfikir kalau ' _Dark Moon'_ akan datang kesana karna salah satu dari dua berlian itu, Shikamaru?" tanya Neji

"Kalian ingat apa saja yang dicuri oleh ' _Dark Moon'_ selama 7 tahun terkahir?" semua pemuda itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Shikamaru

"2 buah patung batu berukuran sedang, 2 buah patung batu berukuran kecil, 4 buah pedang yang memiliki nilai sejarah tinggi, 2 buah mutiara hitam, 2 buah mutiara putih, 4 buah cincin perak, 2 buah guci kramik antik dari cina dan 2 buah lainnya dari mesir, dan 3 buah berlian" sahut Naruto

"Tepat seperti yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Dan dalam hal ini aku baru menyadari sesuatu bahwa mereka seperti menggunakan sebuah perhitungan sederhana dalam matematika. 2+2=4. Itulah rumus yang mereka gunakan dalam hal ini. Karna setelah mereka mencuri 2 buah benda sejenis mereka akan mencuri 2 buah benda sejenis lainnya dan kemudian mereka akan mencuri 4 buah benda sejenis pula" jelas pemuda itu

"Jadi maksudmu, ' _Dark Moon'_ akan mencuri berlian ke 4?" tanya Neji

"Tepat sekali" sahut Naruto "Berlian itulah alasan kenapa ' _Dark Moon'_ akan datang – _ttebayo!_ " lanjutnya

"Analisis yang bagus" sela Sasuke

"Tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku saat ini adalah mana diantara keduanya yang akan mereka ambil?" ucap Shikamaru membuat ketiga rekannya merenungkan apa yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda itu

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto, matanya menatap tegas iris onyx tajam itu

"Hn. Tugas kita hanya akan mengawasi pelelangan itu" ucapan pemuda berambut ala _Chicken ass_ itu menyedot seluruh atensi semua orang yang ada disana

"Mengawasi? Apa maksudmu, _Teme_?" pekik Naruto wajahnya tampak bingung

"Apakah kali ini kau berniat untuk membiarkan mereka kabur membawa berlian itu lagi, _Leader_?" tanya Neji sarkastik

"Oy, _Teme_! Apakah kau sebodoh itu sampai-sampai hanya membiarkan mereka membawa kabur berlian itu tanpa perlawanan?!" bentak Naruto yang membuat Sasuke menatap tajam pemuda Uzumaki yang masih duduk didepan meja komputer

 ** _'BLETAAAKKK'_**

Sebuah jitakan sukses mendarat dikepala kuning milik pemuda Uzumaki itu. Jitakan yang berhasil membuatnya meringis. Kemudian iris _Blue Ocean_ itu menatap tajam iris onyx milik Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Nanas busuk? Kenapa kau memukulku?" hardik Naruto masih setia dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Seharusnya kau berkaca terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menghina Sasuke, Duren berjalan!" sahutnya dengan sinis

"Jadi apa maksud ucapanmu, Uchiha- _sama_?" tanya Neji dengan datar

"Seperti yang aku ucapkan tadi. Kita hanya akan mengawasi pelelangan itu." ucapnya dengan santai

"Setidaknya sampai ' _Dark Moon'_ muncul dan membuat keonaran" lanjut Sasuke yang langsung mengundang keterkejutan mampir diwajah Naruto walaupun hanya sesaat karna setelahnya sebuah seringai andalan pemuda itulah yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya

"Tapi bagaimana jika _'Dark Moon'_ tidak membuat keonaran seperti yang kau ucapkan? Kau lihat sendiri 'kan di Paris? Jika Naruto tidak teliti melihat berlian itu, kita pasti tidak akan tahu kalau berlian itu sudah dicuri" onyx milik Shikamaru menatap datar onyx Sasuke

"Ditambah lagi _Black Market_ sangat sensitif terhadap sesuatu yang mengandung unsur kepolisian. Mereka pasti tidak akan mengizinkan kepolisian ikut campur dalam hal ini" sambung Neji

"Kau tahu sendirikan kalau _Black Market_ adalah sebuah tempat yang berhubungan dengan dunia bawah. Dunia yang selalu berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang illegal dan dilarang di Negri ini. Dunia yang selalu menjadi incaran pihak polisi untuk menangkap para mafia yang menyeludupkan barang-barang illegal itu." jelas Naruto

"Aku tahu" sahut Sasuke dengan santai "Tapi siapa bilang kita akan kesana sebagai seorang polisi?" ucapnya yang membuat dahi ketiga pemuda dihadapannya mengernyit bingung

"Kita akan kesana sebagai seorang pengusaha kaya yang rela menghambur-hamburkan uangnya demi sebuah benda tidak berguna. Setidaknya penyamaran kita itu hanya berlangsung sampai _'Dark Moon'_ menampakkan dirinya" ucapnya disertai seringai iblis dari masing-masing mereka

~OoOoO~

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Yooo! Minna-San, lama tak jumpaa! Hampir sebulan ya Gold ga update? Atau malah 2 bulan? Segitu ga lama kan yak? Oh ya, gimana dengan chapter ini? ada yang merasa familiar dengan scane action DarkMoon ketika di paris? Yaa, gold akui kalau scane itu terisnpirasi dari salah satu film india berjudul 'DHOOM2', karna pas Gold bikin chapter ini Gold lagi nonton film itu XD

Dan gimana dengan panjang dari chapter ini? kepanjangan ga? kalo ada yang bilang kurang panjang berarti dia kurang piknik sama kurang A*UA~

Oke, sepertinya sekian bacotan kali ini. Bagi kalian yang sudah membaca fict diatas harap meninggalkan review untuk cerita ini. Dan sebelum Gold pamit, Gold akan membalas review dari kalian ;)

choco light : Gomen yaa atas keterlambatannya. Gold baru selesai UTS, jadi peng-update-an fict ini tertunda. Hahaha kalo dijadiinfict ini dijadiin hard file, Gold gay akin bakalan laku XD Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;) Hope you like it!

Hinamori Hikari : Iyaa deh Hika bukan anak kecil~ tapi anak belum gede (?) *ehh? Pair? Pair Sasusaku? Ada kooo, ditunggu ajaa ;)

Elen : Gini yaa, cantiik~ Diliat dari genre utama ajaa kan emang fict ini udah menjurus ke hal-hal yang berbau action. Dan masalah panjang atau tidaknya suatu cerita emang udah porsinya segitu. Karna kalau kepanjangan juga kasian yang baca -_- Tapi karna kamuuuu komen masalah panjangnya cerita ini, makanya Gold tambahin porsinya. Kalau buat scane romance masih belum bisa. Keadannya ga memungkinkan buat diadain scane itu. Untuk scane penjabaran Sakura tentang strategi yang dia pakai, sebenernya itu alternative biar readers ga bingung pas baca fict ini. Kalo langsung Gold tuangkan keadegan action, takutnya malah ada yang ga ngerti sama scane itu-_- Dan bikin ceritanya dianggap ga nyambung. Daaann! Yaaa! Scane pengambilan berlian itu ada difilm Dhoom2! Kamu juga suka? Haha! Sama doong Gold juga favorite banget sama film ituuu.

raizel's wife : Ini udah lanjut yaaaa~ Hahaha Charlie angel? Kalo diliat liat lagi sih iyaa, emang rada mirip XD Dan Makasih buat doanya ;))

ichigo fumio : Udah lanjut yaaaa

WbQueen : Yang mau dipertemukan? Menurut kamuuu siapa? XD

rona 337 : Udah update yaaa

Syilachan : hmm, pertanyaan itu akan terjawab di chapter depan, jadi bersabarlah nak heheheh

Linda Y : Terimakasih :)

ongkitang : yaa, ini sudah update, gimana interaksi mereka? Kebanyakan? Atau kurang banyak? Haha

: Chap ini emang terinspirasi dari film itu XD Dan terimakasih sudah mau menunggu

Euri-chan : Makasih buat semangatnya, Ini udah update yaaaa ;) Cieee yang makin penasaran cieee, gimana udah terobati belom rasa penasarannya?

zarachan : Udah lanjut yaaaa

Momoi-chan : Ini udah update lagi koo? Gimana? Masih penasaran? Hahaha. Tenang ajaaa! Mereka jadi ko liburan ke Lombok! Cepetan jemput mereka di bandaraa gih, terus tunjukin tentang Lombok ke merekaaa! XD Gold cewe? Hmm,, bener ga yaaa?

Nurulita as Lita-san : Dhoom yang pertama? Aku tahunya Dhoom2? Sama aja ya? Atau beda?

widya-SSlovers22 : Gomennasai atas keterlambatannya dan Terimakasih sudah mau menunggu. Gimana dengan chapter ini? Mereka udah interaksi looh disini hihihi

nurvieee-chan : Iya, fict ini terinspirasi dari film ituuu


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo, minna-saaaannnn! Apa kabaaar? Sehat semua kan? hehehehhe. Pada kangen ga nih sama Gold? Atau malah gaada yang kangen? *Oke, gold mulai pundung*. Gold tau kalau fict ini sudah sangat-sangat terlambat dari jadwal seharusnya update. Dan Gold sangat meminta maaf karna sudah membuat kalian menunggu. Sebenernya Gold gamau bikin readers pada nunggu, karna Gold tau menunggu adalah sesuatu yang sangat-sangat membosankan -_- Tapi karna _lappi_ Gold sempet rusak (Koma) selama beberapa bulan, maka jadilah fict ini terbengkalai :( Tapi tenang ajaaaa! _lappi_ Gold sudah sembuh ko sekarang jadilah fict ini mulai di update lagiii:)) YEAY!

Oke deh, daripada Gold banyak bacot mending langsung dibaca ajaaaaa fictnyaaa! Monggoooooo~

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVENGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Fantacy, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **Chapter 9**

Seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Rambut merah muda panjangnya yang biasa digerai itu kini disangul, membuat penampilannya menjadi sangat anggun dengan sebuah dress putih selutut berlengan pendek dan sepatu putih dengan berlian pink pudar yang menambah kesan elegan pada penampilannya.

Setelah diberitahukan informasi mengenai _Black Market_ dan _Ruby_. Akhirnya _Dark Moon_ memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang. Meninggalkan liburan mereka yang masih tersisa 4 hari lagi. Dan lebih daripada itu bagi mereka Misi mengenai _Ruby_ adalah Prioritas utama.

Walaupun enggan akhirnya _Dark Moon_ menaiki pesawat pertama menuju Jepang. Meninggalkan kesenangan dan liburan mereka. Meninggalkan perasaan bebas dan lepas ketika berada di Lombok dan kembali memikul tugas sebagai _Dark Moon_.

"Tenten, dimana Hinata dan Ino?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda itu pada seorang gadis lain yang sedang menaruh sepasang _nunchaku_ miliknya dibalik dress panjang berwarna coklat tanah yang dikenakannya. Rambut coklat panjang yang biasa dicepol dua itu kini tampak di _curly_. Sapuan _make up_ sederhana membuat wajahnya tampak sangat manis dan dewasa

"Aku disini" ucap seorang gadis dengan sexdress berwarna biru aquamarine seperti matanya, berambut pirang panjang yang disanggul dengan kepangan yang melintang dan terlihat seperti sebuah bando membuat penampilan gadis itu tampak menawan

"Dan Hinata?" tanya Tenten ketika melihat Ino sedang berjalan sembari menenteng sebuah pistol kedap suara miliknya

"Aku datang" sahut suara lembut dari arah tangga, membuat ketiga pasang mata itu menatap takjub seorang gadis yang memakai dress panjang berwarna ungu muda tanpa lengan dengan belahan setinggi lututnya pada bagian pinggir. Rambutnya diikat setengah dengan jepitan berbentuk bunga 'kamboja' putih. _Make up_ minimalisnya membuat gadis itu tampak dewasa.

Dan hal itu cukup membuat ketiga temannya terus menatap _intens_ gadis itu. Bagaimana tidak? Hinata yang _notabane_ -nya seorang gadis 'tomboy' yang selalu benci dengan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _make up_ , dress, high heels, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan ke-feminim-an ternyata bisa tampil cantik dengan balutan dress panjang itu.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" tanya gadis itu dengan datar setelah dia sampai dihadapan ketiga temannya

"Hmm? Tidak ada" sahut Ino acuh

"Kau terlihat cantik, Nona" puji Sakura yang sukses membuat Hinata tersipu

"Jangan meledekku, Sakura" ketus gadis Hyuuga itu, berusaha menutupi semburat merah pada wajahnya

"Aku tidak meledekmu, Hyuuga- _sama_. Kau memang terlihat cantik" sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum

"A-Arigatoo" sahut gadis itu dengan gugup

" _Nee, Cherry_. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita memakai penyamaran saja? Maksudku, bagaimana kalau _Special Agent_ datang ke pelelangan itu juga?" Emerald Sakura beralih dari Hinata menuju Tenten, terlihat sekali ada kegusaran dalam wajah gadis itu

"Mereka tidak mungkin datang kesana, _Red_. Lagipula, ini adalah **_Black Market_**. Santai lah sedikit, kau terlihat tegang" Sahut Ino sembari terkekeh melihat wajah gusar rekannya

"Tapi kemungkinan itu masih ada, Ino. Kau–"

"Yaa, kemungkinan itu memang ada. Resiko seperti itu akan selalu ada. Tapi, haruskah kita takut? Kita adalah _Dark Moon_ dan Kita sudah melangkah sejauh ini. Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Sakura menyela ucapan Tenten, wajah gusar yang semula terlihat diwajahnya itu kini mulaii hilang. Gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

"Jadi? Apakah kita berangkat sekarang, _Cherry_?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu, matanya menatap penuh maksud gadis Haruno dibelakangnya

" _'Dark Moon'_ , _Let`s play the game_ " ucap gadis itu

~OoOoO~

 ** _'CKIIITTT'_**

Sebuah mobil Lamborghini hitam metalik yang baru saja tiba didepan sebuah gedung mewah itu sukses menarik perhatian semua orang yang baru saja sampai didepan gedung. Terutama ketika para penumpang mobil mulai turun secara bersamaan.

Pandangan semua orang tertuju pada keempat pemuda yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya didepan gedung mewah itu. Pesona dan Kharisma yang mereka keluarkan benar-benar seperti magnet yang membuat semua kaum hawa disana menjadi terhipnotis.

Mereka terlihat sangat tampan dan dewasa ketika memakai pakaian formal. bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya terlihat sangat kusut pun kini tampak sangat rapih dan –err tampan...

"Jadi ini tempat _Black Market_ akan diadakan?" tanya Neji sembari berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan mewah dihadapanya

"Ini terlihat seperti hotel bintang 5 pada umumnya – _ttebayo_ " sambung Naruto yang berjalan didepan sang pemuda Hyuuga

"Jadi, _Dobe_. Dilantai berapa pelelangan itu akan dilaksanakan?" tanya Sasuke tampa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Aku tidak tahu" sahut Naruto yang langsung membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu dengan dingin

"Gaara berkata bahwa kita hanya perlu mengucapkan kata sandinya pada penjaga lift" sahutnya dengan polos

"Baiklah, pimpin langkah kami. Karna hanya kau yang tahu kata sandinya 'kan" sambung Neji

" _Ehem_ " pemuda Uzumaki itu berdehem setibanya dia didepan penjaga lift yang baru saja terbuka

"Lantai berapa, Tuan?" tanya penjaga itu sembari menampilkan senyuman ramah miliknya

"Didalam kegelapan sekalipun kau akan tetap menemukan **B** unga **M** awar" sahut Naruto ketika dia sudah masuk kedalam lift

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu. Bisa tolong tunjukkan ticket kalian?" ucap sang penjaga, senyuman ramah yang semula dia tunjukkan kini sudah hilang entah kemana

Dengan cekatan Naruto segera memberikan 4 lembar ticket yang diberikan Gaara khusus untuk mereka.

"Hmm, tamu VVIP" ucap penjaga itu, matanya seperti bergerak untuk memindai penampilan keempat pemuda itu. Tatapan mata yang sukses membuat mereka merasa risih dan kesal.

"Kami adalah tamu disini. Jadi berhenti memperhatikan kami seperti itu" ucap Sasuke dengan dingin

Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu, sang penjaga langsung memencet beberapa tombol angka.

 ** _'TING'_** Pintu lift terbuka dengan lebar, menampilkan kepada keempat pemuda itu sebuah lorong yang panjang dan sepi.

"Tamu VVIP" ucap penjaga lift pada seorang penjaga lain yang baru saja datang dari salah satu persimpangan yang ada didepan sana.

"Silahkan lewat sini, Tuan" Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, akhirnya mereka keluar dan berjalan mengekori penjaga itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhenti tepat setelah mereka berjalan lurus dan berbelok pada persimpangan diujung lorong.

"Ini jalan buntu" ucap Naruto dengan datar

"Silahkan tunjukkan Ticket kalian disini" ucapnya sembari menunjuk sebuah layar kecil berbentuk persegi panjang yang berada dikanan penjaga itu

Dengan segera Naruto menunjukkan ticket miliknya ketempat yang sudah diperintahkan.

 ** _'PIP PIP PIP PIIIPP. TRING'_** Sebuah kata bertuliskan 'WELCOME' terpampang dilayar kecil itu

 ** _'SEETTT'_** dan tepat setelahnya tembok yang berada disamping layar itu bergeser terbuka

"Jadi ini tempat Pelelangan itu akan diadakan?" gumam Naruto, matanya memandang takjub aula yang sangat luas, megah dan sangat dibanjiri cahaya lampu.

Ada ratusan kursi yang sengaja dibuat seperti tangga dan menghadap kesebuah layar besar dan panggung didepan sana. Aula ini tampak seperti sebuah bioskop dengan kapasitas ratusan orang.

Setelah mereka berempat menunjukkan ticketnya dan masuk kedalam aula, penjaga lain yang melihat kedatangan mereka langsung menghampiri keempat pemuda itu dan membantu mereka menemukan kursinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi _Red eye_ juga akan dilelang disini?" tanya Sakura, emerald nya menatap serius _katalog_ yang ada ditangannya

"Begitulah, kudengar berlian itu akan dilelang mulai dari harga 5,8 miliar" sahut Ino yang juga sedang menatap _katalog_ dalam genggamannya

"Hei, Hinata. Kudengar _Black Market_ juga akan melelang sebuah game legendaris" ucap Tenten pada gadis indigo yang duduk disebelahnya

"Ya, kau benar. _Lost Treasure_ juga akan dilelang disini" sahut gadis itu dengan santai

"Jadi? Apakah kau berniat untuk membelinya Hinata- _sama_?" sela Ino dengan datar, matanya tetap menatap _katalog_ itu

"Kau bodoh, ya? Aku bisa dibunuh _Kaa-san_ jika membeli game seharga 20 miliar itu" sahut gadis itu tidak kalah datarnya dari Ino

Untunglah ada Sakura yang duduk diantara kedua gadis itu. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu khawatir akan terjadi pertumpahan darah sebelum ataupun sesudah acara itu dimulai.

"Aku fikir maniak game sepertimu tidak akan takut pada apapun jika sudah berhubungan dengan game"

"Aku bukan kau yang rela menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk membeli baju yang tidak berguna" Hinata tersenyum remeh setelah mengucapkan hal itu

"Aku adalah gadis paling diincar disekolah. Dan bagi gadis sepertiku, _Fashion_ adalah hal yang sangat penting" bela Ino, matanya masih memadang datar _katalog_ itu

"Ketahuilah, mereka mengincarmu karna mereka menginginkan _'one night stand'_ denganmu, Bodoh" tersentak. Tatapan gadis Yamanaka itu mengeras setelah mendengar ucapan dari Hinata

"Kau hanya iri karna aku lebih populer daripada gadis _' **madesu** '_ sepertimu"

"Siapa yang kau panggil **_'madesu'_** , Nona? aku atau gadis bodoh yang hanya mengandalkan tubuh–"

" ** _Shut up!_** " sela Sakura dengan tajam ketika lontaran kalimat itu mulai terasa panas. Tenten menghela nafas lega ketika Sakura berhasil melerai pertengkaran kedua gadis itu.

"Ayolah, kita sedang menjalankan misi. Tidak bisakah kalian menghentikan 'ritual' adu mulut kalian walaupun hanya sejenak?" tanya Sakura, matanya menatap tajam Ino dan Hinata

" _H-Ha`i, Gommenasai_ " ucap kedua gadis itu bersamaan

Tak lama setelah pertengkaran itu selesai, seorang pria dengan pakaian formal mulai berjalan ketengah panggung.

 **"SELAMAT DATANG SAYA UCAPKAN UNTUK PARA HADIRIN SEKALIAN"** ucapnya dengan lantang

 **"SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA, AKHIRNYA ACARA PELELANGAN YANG KALIAN TUNGGU-TUNGGU AKAN SEGERA DIMULAI"**

"Bagaimana, _Cherry_?" tanya gadis berambut coklat panjang itu

"Belum" Mata emerald gadis itu menatap serius pria yang masih berdiri dan memberikan kata sambutan didepan sana

 **"... BAIKLAH, TANPA MENUNGGU LAMA LAGI MARI KITA MULAI ACARA PELELANGAN INI"** Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema setelah sang Moderator mengucapkan kalimat itu

 **"IZINKAN SAYA UNTUK MEMPERKENALKAN _ITEM_ PERTAMA KITA BERIKUT INI" **

Tak lama setelah dia mengucapkan itu seorang wanita dengan balutan dress hitam panjang yang terlihat pas ditubuhnya itu berjalan ketengah panggung dengan mendorong sebuah meja beroda yang ditengahnya terdapat sebuah mahkota dengan mutiara hitam sebagai penghiasnya

 **"TIARA KEGELAPAN. INI ADALAH SEBUAH TIARA MILIK SEORANG RATU MESIR YANG HILANG PADA ABAD KE 19"**

 **"MARI KITA MULAI PENAWARAN DENGAN HARGA 100 JUTA"**

Dan setelahnya dapat dilihat sangat banyak sekali pejabat yang menawar benda itu. Mereka menawar dengan harga tertinggi sampai salah satu diantara semuanya berhasil mengalahkan penawaran yang dilakukan oleh saingannya.

Pelelangan itu berlangsung hampir 5 jam. Dan barang yang dilelang hanya tinggal satu item lagi.

 **"SELANJUTNYA, KAMI MEMILIKI SEBUAH ITEM BERNAMA 'RUBY'. 'RUBY' ADALAH SEBUAH BATU BERHARGA BERWARNA MERAH YANG SEMPAT MENJADI HIASAN MAHKOTA SEORANG RAJA TERKAYA DI JEPANG. DAN KARNA BENTUKNYA YANG UNIK 'RUBY' AKAN DILELANG MULAI DARI HARGA 2 MILIAR!"**

Sama seperti sebelumnya. Para peserta pelelangan mulai menawar dengan harga yang semakin tinggi. Sampai akhrirnya ' _Ruby_ ' terjual dengan harga 20 miliar.

"20 miliar?!" gumam Ino tidak percaya

"Aku tidak menyangka harganya akan bertambah 10 kali lipat dari harga awal" sahut Tenten yang masih menatap tidak percaya kearah batu yang mulai kembali dibawa masuk kebelakang panggung

"20 miliar, kah? Kenapa kalian sangat terkejut seperti itu? Dilihat dari bentuk dan ukirannya yang sangat unik, aku rasa ' _Ruby'_ cukup pantas dilelang dengan harga setinggi itu" manik aquamarine dan manik coklat milik kedua gadis yang duduk disamping kanan Sakura langsung menatap datar wajah gadis Hyuuga yang tampak tenang dikursinya

"Dan harganya akan bertambah tinggi jika mereka tahu _'apa'_ sebenarnya _'Ruby'_ itu" sebuah senyum sarkastik tercetak diwajah Sakura

"Jadi? Apakah kita akan memulainya sekarang, _Cherry_?" tanya Hinata, manik _amethyst_ nya mulai bergerak untuk melirik gadis Haruno yang sedang tersenyum miring disampingnya

" _'Dark Moon', It's show time"_ ucapnya dengan sebuah seringai

.

.

.

.

"Hoam"

"Ini sudah ke 70 kalinya kau menguap seperti itu, Naruto. Aku heran apakah penyakit ngantuk milik Shikamaru sudah berpindah kepadamu? Wajahmu jadi terlihat seperti Shikamaru saat ini" ucap Neji dengan sarkastik

"Kapan ini akan berakhir? Aku bosan berada didalam ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang sombong seperti ini – _ttebayo_ " gumam Naruto tanpa menghiraukan ejekan dari Neji

"Bersikaplah secara profesional. Kau ini adalah _Special Agent_ " tegur Sasuke yang masih menatap datar panggung didepan sana

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tahan dengan suasana membosankan seperti ini, _Teme_?!" ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak –walaupun teriakannya tidak berpengaruh apapun karna ruangan ini mulai ramai dengan suara orang-orang yang mulai menawar barang yang ada dihadapan mereka

"Hn" gumam pemuda itu tanpa menggubris rekan timnya itu

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa bertemu dan berada satu tim dengan alien sepertimu, _sih_?!" ketus pemuda itu sembari menatap sekelilingnya mencoba melihat apakah ada yang bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Dan tepat disana! Iris _blue ocean_ milik Naruto menatap nanar apa yang dilihatnya. Sebelah tangannya segera menggapai lengan Sasuke dengan susah payah sementara pandangannya tidak pernah dialihkan barang sedetikpun.

Dengan kesal Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto yang menarik-narik jas hitam miliknya. Mata onyx itu masih saja menatap datar pameran dihadapannya dan sekali lagi Naruto kembali menarik jas hitam pemuda Uchiha yang kini amarahnya sukses tersulut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, _DOBE_?!" desis pemuda itu sembari menatap tajam lawan bicara yang entah sedang melihat apa

"Li-Lihat kearah jam 2, _Teme_!" sahut pemuda itu

Onyx setajam elang itu membulat ketika melihat apa yang baru saja ditunjukkan oleh Naruto. Namun sedetik kemudian sebuah seringai tercetak indah diparas tampan miliknya.

"Hinata" gumaman Neji sukses merebut perhatian Sasuke dan Naruto

"Sepertinya dugaan kita selama ini benar. Dugaan yang menyatakan bahwa mereka adalah _Dark Moon_. _Hah_! Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka berani datang kemari tanpa penyamaran. Target misi kita benar-benar luar biasa" Sambung Shikamaru yang sudah kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada panggung didepan sana

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan, _Agent SS-1_?" tanya Naruto dengan santai

"Kita tetap disini" Ucapan Sasuke sukses menohok pemuda Uzumaki disampingnya

"H-Hoi, _Teme_! Kau serius? Kita baru saja menemukan ' _Dark Moon'_. Kau tidak berniat duduk diam disini saja 'kan?! Ingat tujuan awal kita datang kes–"

"Berisik, Duren! Kenapa kau suka sekali berteriak-teriak seperti itu sih?" bentak Neji, mata _Amethyst_ nya sudah kembali menatap panggung

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sesantai ini? Lihatlah! Itu adalah ' _Dark Moon'_! Apakah kalian hanya akan diam saja?! _Kami-samaaa_! Ada apa dengan kalian?! Apakah kalian sudah kehilangan nafsu untuk menangka–"

" _Mendokusai"_ sela Shikamaru dengan cuek

"Ah, sial! Kenapa hanya aku yang sangat bernafsu untuk menangkap mereka?!" ketus pemuda itu

"Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi _Special Agent_ dengan otak 'jongkok' seperti itu" ucap Shikamaru sarkastik dan ucapannya sukses mengundang death glare pemuda Uzumaki itu untuk mampir

" _'Kau membutuhkan bukti yang kuat untuk menjebloskan seorang penjahat kedalam penjara'_ apakah kau lupa kiasan sederhana yang diajarkan _'orang itu'_ pada kita?" Neji tampak menatap datar Naruto

"Neji benar. Lagipula kita tidak mungkin menangkap mereka ditengah keramaian seperti ini, _Dobe_. Apalagi mereka belum membuat keonaran apapun. Dan kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka kabur begitu saja" sambung Sasuke

"Hoo seperti itu. Hahaha baiklah! Aku mengerti sekarang" sebuah cengiran lebar terlukis diwajah Naruto

"Tapi tunggu" sambungnya membuat ketiga temannya melirik dirinya yang sedang memasang pose berfikir "Kenapa mereka tidak memakai penyamaran?"

"Itulah yang sedang kami fikirkan saat ini, Bodoh" Kesal. Neji merasa sangat kesal dengan rekannya yang sudah kelewat bodoh ini

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apakah menurutmu ini adalah jebakan?" tanya Shikamaru wajahnya tampak gelisah

"Jebakan? Ayolah mereka pasti memiliki lelucon yang lebih bagus daripada ini" sahut Naruto dengan datar

Para _Special Agent_ terus saja berkutat dalam spekulasi dan fikiran mereka masing-masing tanpa menyadari keadaan sekitar dan orang lain yang sedang memantau gerak gerik mereka dari kejauhan dengan seringai iblis yang terpasang diwajahnya.

 **"TERIMAKASIH SAYA UCAPKAN BAGI PARA HADIRIN SEKALIAN YANG SUDAH MELUANGKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BERPARTISIPASI DALAM ACARA PELELANGAN KALI INI. DAN DENGAN INI ACARA PELELANGAN TAHUN INI AKAN SAYA–"**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

.

.

.

Semua mata yang berada diruangan itu terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sang pembawa acara sudah tumbang dengan darah yang mulai bercecer disekitar tubuhnya. Tiga buah peluru sukses menembus Jantung, Kepala dan Kaki pria paruh baya itu.

"KYAAAAAAAAA" jeritan itu sukses mengawali kepanikan seluruh tamu yang hadir diaula ini

Disaat teriakan para wanita mulai menggema disana. Bagaimana dengan ekspresi _'Dark Moon'_ dan _Special Agent_ itu?

Waspada. Hanya itu yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Mata mereka terus saja menatap keadaan sekitar, berusaha mencaritahu darimana peluru itu berasal. Namun nihil, ditengah kegaduhan dan kepanikan seperti ini sangat sulit untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya.

"CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!" pekik salah satu pria paruh baya, wajahnya tampak panik

Namun mereka terlambat. Pintu utama ruangan itu sudah terkunci. Jendelanya pun sudah tertutup dengan tirai baja yang perlahan mulai turun dan menutup sempurna semua jendela dalam ruangan itu.

Semuanya tidak berhenti sampai disitu, ribuan senapan mulai terarah pada mereka. Mereka terkepung. Dan jumlah musuh yang memegang senjata terlalu banyak bagi mereka ataupun para mafia yang berjaga didalam ruangan.

"MENUNDUUKKK!" teriak Naruto ketika melihat orang-orang itu mulai mengarahkan senjatanya untuk menembak secara membabi buta.

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _"KYAAAAAA"_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'BRUUKK'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'BRUUKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUKK'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

Suara tembakan dan teriakan menggema diaula itu. Banyak sekali korban yang berjatuhan dilantai. Darah bercecer dimana-mana. Keadaan aula ini benar-benar terlihat seperti _'zona pembunuhan'_ yang biasa digunakan ' _Dark Moon'_ untuk menghukum korbannya.

" _Cih, Sial_ " Sakura mendecih membuat ketiga gadis yang sedang tiarap disampingnya itu menoleh kearahnya dengan serempak

Gelisah, Waspada, Panik, dan Marah. Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Selama 7 tahun mereka menjalani misi namun baru kali ini mereka merasa sangat kewalahan.

"Bagaimana _Cherry_?" tanya gadis pirang itu

"Bersikaplah seperti orang-orang disini. Kita harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyerang mereka" sahut gadis itu walaupun wajahnya terlihat panik namun suaranya terdengar sangat tenang –acting yang bagus, eh

"Mereka terlalu banyak untuk kita serang secara bersamaan" sahut Hinata, _Amethyst_ nya menatap nanar ribuan orang berbaju hitam yang sedang memegang senjata

" _Cih,_ Ternyata ini benar-benar sebuah jebakan!" Ino mendecih

" _Red_! Kau bawa obat bius 'kan?" bisik Hinata pada gadis berambut coklat itu

"Tentu saja, tapi aku tidak yakin obat bius ini cukup untuk membius mereka semua" sahut gadis itu dengan gusar

"Bagaimana dengan bom?" tanya Ino

"Sepertinya hanya cukup melenyapkan setengah dari mereka" sahut Tenten dengan cemas

"Berapa orang yang bisa kau bunuh dengan satu bom darimu, _Red_?" kali ini Sakura yang mengajukan pertanyaan

"Sekitar 30 orang" sebuah senyuman terkembang diwajah gadis Haruno ituketika mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tenten

"Baiklah berikan aku 2 bom!" sambungnya sembari merogoh tas tangan miliknya

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika kau ingin membunuh mereka harusnya kau menggunakan semua bom itu!" desis Ino

"Dapat!" pekik Sakura setelah bersusah payah merogoh tas tangan miliknya dalam keadaan tiarap seperti ini

"Apa itu, _Cherry_?" tanya Hinata setelah Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dan sebuah botol kecil

"Ini adalah serum yang aku buat sendiri. Serum ini mengandung beberapa zat yang bisa membuat ledakan bom milikmu bertambah 10 kali lipat!" sahutnya dengan seringai iblis yang terpatri indah diwajahnya

"Selalu penuh kejutan seperti biasanya" sahut Ino sarkastik ketika melihat Sakura mulai menyuntikkan serum itu pada kedua bom yang ada ditangannya

"Siapkan senapan kalian! Kita harus menembak mereka semua tepat setelah bom ini meledak! Kalian paham? Hanya itu satu-satunya kesempatan kita" bisik Sakura setelah dia memberikan bom itu pada Inodan Tenten

"Kalian siap?" tanya Sakura yang direspon langsung oleh Ino dan Tenten yang akan melemparkan bom itu

"Sekarang!" ucapnya dan bersamaan dengan itu dua buah bom terlempar kedua arah

" _'Dark Moon'_ siaga 5" teriak Sakura sembari menundukkan kepalanya, sementara para penjaga itu masih sibuk menembak dengan membabi buta.

Mendengar teriakan yang membawa-bawa nama ' _Dark Moon'_ , _Special Agent_ yang semula sedang sibuk menembaki musuh itu refleks menoleh kesumber suara. Dan tepat ketika mereka melihat kesana dua buah bom sudah dilemparkan oleh Ino dan Tenten yang dengan cepat menundukkan kepalanya.

Mata keempat pemuda itu membulat sempurna dan dengan cepat mereka juga segera menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari dampak terburuk dari ledakan bom itu.

"3... 2... 1..."

 ** _'DUAAARRR'_** Sukses! Bom itu meledak dan melenyapkan sekitar 600 orang

Tidak menghilangkan kesempatan. Keempat gadis ini segera angkat senjata dan mulai menembaki orang-orang yang tersisa.

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'BRUUKK'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'BRUUKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUKK'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _"CUKUP!"_** Teriak seorang pemuda dengan tato taring dikedua pipinya yang kini sedang berdiri tepat didepan panggung. Kedua tangannya diletakkan didalam saku. Mata onyxnya menatap datar keadaan aula yang tampak sangat mengerikan.

 ** _DEG_**

Manik _Amethyst_ itu membulat ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dan dengan perlahan gadis itu mulai menengok kebelakang. Tepat kearah depan panggung dimana sosok itu berdiri.

"K-Kiba.." gumam Hinata, matanya menatap nanar sosok pemuda yang kini sedang menatap datar dirinya

"Hah! Dasar! Apakah kau harus membuat keadaannya jadi sekacau ini? Lihatlah! Siapa yang akan mendengarkan _dia_ berbicara kalau mereka semua terbunuh!" bentak seorang pemuda berambut klimis

"Sa-Sai- _kun_..." lirih Ino, wajahnya tampak terguncang melihat seorang pemuda berdiri tepat didepan pintu utama

"Aku rasa _'mereka'_ juga sudah cukup untuk mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan olehnya nanti, Sai. Kau ini kenapa selalu khawatir terhadapan hal kecil sih?" sahut pemuda bertato taring itu dengan santai

"Berhentilah bersikap sesantai itu, Kiba" sela pemuda lain yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk disalah satu bangku dekat _Special Agent_

"Rock Lee" gumam Tenten tidak percaya

Ditengah kekalutan dan ketegangan seperti itu tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda yang memakai pakaian formal berwarna putih itu sudah berdiri tepat ditengah panggung dengan sebelah tangan memegang sebuah _microphone._

 **"EHEM..."** Deheman itu sukses merebut perhatian semua orang didalam aula

Mata mereka memandang heran seorang pemuda berambut semerah darah yang sedang berdiri dengan santai didepan sana. Mata jade nya menatap datar ratusan orang yang berhasil hidup dan selamat dari insiden tembakan itu.

Berbeda dengan ratusan orang lainnya, keempat gadis dengan manik berbeda warna itu malah menatap nanar sosok pemuda yang masih berdiri diposisinya.

"G-Gaara..." gumam Sakura, wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Naruto

"Apa yang dilakukan Sabaku itu disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan tajam

 **"AKU BENCI BERBASA-BASI JADI SEBAIKNYA KITA LANGSUNG PADA INTINYA SAJA"** ucap pemuda itu

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" perhatian semua orang teralihkan pada Sakura yang sedang menatap nanar pemuda diatas panggung itu

 **"KAU BERTANYA APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN DISINI? JAWABANNYA MUDAH. AKU DISINI HANYA UNTUK MEMPERKENALKAN DIRI"** sahutnya dengan datar

"A-Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" tanya Sakura yang mulai berjalan dengan gontai menuju Gaara

 **"KENAPA KAU MASIH BERTANYA SAKURA? AKU YAKIN KAU CUKUP PANDAI UNTUK MENGETAHUINYA"** sahut pemuda itu masih dengan wajah datarnya

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA ADA DISINI, KIBA- _KUN_?" tanya Hinata dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dikedua pipinya

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, ya?" gumam Kiba "Menurutmu bagaimana aku bisa ada disini, Hinata- _sama_?" seringai iblis terlukis diwajah tampan milik Kiba

"KENAPA KAU TERLIBAT DENGAN HAL INI, SAI- _KUN_?!" Isak tangis Ino pecah, namun pemuda yang dipanggil Sai hanya menatap datar dirinya

"Aku sudah terlibat hal ini sejak awal, Ino. Astaga! Apakah kau selugu itu sampai tidak menyadarinya?" ucap Sai dengan Sarkastik

"Lee?" panggil gadis itu, matanya menatap penuh rindu sosok pemuda yang sedang menatap dingin dirinya "Kau masih hidup? T-Tapi bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tenten, wajahnya tampak memerah menahan tangis

"Aku? Tentu saja aku masih hidup. Apakah kau benar-benar percaya kalau aku sudah mati, Tenten? _Cih!_ Dasar konyol" sahutnya dengan dingin

"Itu tidak mungkin benar 'kan?! Katakan padaku, Gaara! Apa yang aku fikirkan tidak mungkin benar 'kan?!" teriak gadis itu ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat 2 meter dari panggung

"Terimalah kenyataan ini, Sakura. Aku adalah musuhmu. Kami semua adalah musuh. Tidakkah kalian menyadari hal ini dari awal?" sahut pemuda itu dengan tatapan dingin yang sangat menusuk

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian sebodoh ini" sambung Kiba, matanya masih tetap menatap datar Hinata yang terpaku ditempatnya

"K-Kenapa kalian melakukan ini?" tanya Ino disela isakan tangisnya

"Seperti yang diucapkan oleh Gaara, kami datang untuk memperkenalkan diri" sahut Sai dengan santai

"Kami juga datang untuk menyatakan perang pada kalian" sambung Lee sembari bangkit dari posisinya

"Pe-Perang? A-Apa yang kau maksud Lee?" tanya Tenten dengan air mata yang mulai menetes melalui pipinya

 ** _'PROK... PROK... PROK... PROKK..'_**

Suara terpuk tangan itu menggema nyaring disana. Dengan perlahan seorang pria paruh baya muncul dari arah samping panggung tempat Gaara muncul beberapa saat lalu. Mata keempat gadis itu kembali terbelalak lebar ketika melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin" gumam Hinata

"I-Itu pasti bohong 'kan?" sambung Tenten. Suaranya terdengar sangat frustasi.

"B-Bagaimana bisa?" Ino jatuh terduduk

"Yahiko Pein..." lirih Sakura

Sementara _Special Agent_ yang melihat ini hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan. Semuanya masih terasa membingungkan dan sangat rumit bagi mereka.

"Hallo, _'Dark Moon'_. Lama tidak berjumpa ya?" ucap pemuda berambut orange itu dengan santai

"Wah, ternyata kalian masih secantik terakhir kali kita bertemu. Dengan penampilan yang sedikit lebih dewasa tentunya" lanjut pemuda itu, matanya tampak menatap polos satu persatu wajah keempat gadis yang terlihat _shock_ ditempatnya itu

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAI- _KUN_ , SIALAAN?!"

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

Semua orang diruangan itu terkejut ketika melihat Ino berteriak dan memuntahkan dua buah peluru kearah Yahiko yang masih dengan gagahnya berdiri ditempat. Peluru itu meleset.

"Apa yang aku lakukan? Haha apakah kau bercanda? Seharusnya pertanyaan itu ditujukan pada dirimu dan ketiga rekanmu, Nona" ucap pemuda itu dengan sarkastik

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata dengan nanar

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa kalian jadi sebodoh ini, huh? Apakah kalian lupa apa yang sudah kalian lakukan pada keempat pemuda malang ini?" sahut Yahiko

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, _Brengsek_!" Desis Tenten, matanya menatap tajam Yahiko yang sedang tersenyum remeh

"Kalian tahu pasti apa alasan aku melakukan ini" senyum pemuda itu pudar dan digantikan dengan tatapan datar yang dia berikan pada keempat gadis itu

"DATANGLAH KETEMPAT TERAKHIR KALI KITA BERTEMUDIWAKTU YANG SAMA! DAN BAWA SEMUA ITU PADAKU! SEBAGAI GANTINYA KALIAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN JAWABAN ATAS PERTANYAAN ITU"teriaknya dengan lantang

"JANGAN HARAP KAMI AKAN MENYERAHKAN SEMUA ITU PADAMU, BRENGSEK" teriak Sakura sama lantangnya

"Kalau begitu teruslah jalani hidup kalian yang penuh dengan kebohongan dan sangat menyedihkan itu" kali ini Sai lah yang membuka suara

"S-Sai- _kun_? Apa maksudmu? K-Kebohongan seperti apa yang kau maksud?! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?!" Ino menjerit, menolak kenyataan menyakitkan yang tersaji didepan matanya

"Tenanglah, Nona. Kau tidak perlu menjerit seperti itu" sambung Kiba, onyxnya menatap datar gadis Yamanaka itu

"GAARA!" panggilan seorang pemuda yang berada diantara bangku yang berlumur darah itu sukses menarik perhatian semua orang termasuk _Special Agent_ yang berdiri didekatnya

Mata keempat gadis itu terbelalak ketika melihat para _Special Agent_ yang berdiri diposisinya dengan jas yang sudah terkena lumuran darah dibeberapa bagian.

"Sejak kapan..?" gumam Sakura

"Kenapa mereka ada disini?" tanya Tenten bingung juga panik

"N-Naruto.." lirih Hinata

Sementara Ino hanya bisa terpaku melihat Shikamaru berdiri disana.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, BRENGSEK?! KENAPA KAU BISA BERSAMA DENGAN ORANG-ORANG SIALAN INI?!" Marah. Naruto sangat marah pada pemuda bertato 'ai' itu. _Blue ocean_ miliknya menatap tajam Gaara yang juga menatap datar dirinya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" sahut Gaara dengan datar

"APA KAU BILANG?!" desis Naruto

"Tentu saja itu urusan kami. Kau sudah membunuh hampir setengah dari orang yang berada diaula ini. Bagaimana mungkin itu tidak menjadi urusan kami, brengsek!" sahut Shikamaru dengan tajam

"Lagipula kau adalah anggota kepolisian Italia, bagaimana kau bisa–"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" suara tawa itu meledak dan menggema diaula megah ini

Semua orang diruangan itu menolehkan perhatiannya pada sosok pemuda berambut hitam lebat itu dengan heran dan takut.

"Kau dengar itu, Kiba?! Dia bilang Gaara adalah anggota kepolisian Italia! HAHAHAHHAHAHA sejak kapan penjahat seperti dia beralih profesi menjadi pahlawan kesiangan?! Ternyata penyamaranmu benar-benar berhasil Sabaku- _sama_!" ucap pemuda itu dengan tawa meledak-ledak

"Kau benar, Lee! Haha! Aku kira _Special Agent_ memiliki otak jenius, tapi ternyata mereka sangat menyedihkan dan mudah sekali ditipu!" sahut Kiba dengan tawanya yang masih menggema disana

"APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, SIALAN?!" geram Naruto

"Aku menertawakan kebodohanmu tentu saja" sahut pemuda itu dengan santai

" _Enough_!" ucap Yahiko dengan lantang "Sepertinya hanya itu yang kita perlu ucapkan saat ini" lanjut pemuda itu dengan tenang

"Ingatlah, Nona. Jika kalian mengingikan kebenaran maka kalian harus datang dan membawa apa yang kami inginkan" peringat Yahiko dengan seringai iblis miliknya

"Walaupun kalian tidak ingin datang dan melakukan itu, aku yakin kalian pasti akan datang. Karna untuk mewujudkan keinginan kalian, semua benda yang hilang harus terkumpul dan kalian pasti membutuhkan ini" Yahiko mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya

Mata keempat gadis itu terbelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang dipegang oleh Yahiko. _Ruby._ Itulah yang dipegang Yahiko saat ini.

"Ba-Bagaimana..." Hinata tercekat ketika melihat _Ruby_ berada digenggaman Yahiko

"SIALAN" geram Sakura

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa dipertemuan kita berikutnya, Nona" ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu diikuti keempat pemuda lain yang mulai berjalan dengan santai

"TIDAK! SAI- _KUN_!" Ino berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya ketika melihat Sai mulai berjalan pergi

"LEE!" teriak Tenten dengan air mata yang sudah menganak sungai

"K-Kiba..." lirih Hinata yang entah sejak kapan sudah jatuh terduduk

"BERHENTI DISANA, PANDA MERAH SIALAN! KITA BELUM SELESAI BICARA!" jerit Sakura

 ** _Sriingg.._**

Perempatan siku-siku sukses muncul dikepala merah pemuda Sabaku itu, pasalnya Sakura sudah melontarkan ejekan tabu baginya.

"Nee, Sakura- _chan_ " panggil pemuda itu sembari berbalik dan menghadap Sakura

"Sudah 3 tahun sejak terakhir kali ada yang memanggilku begitu. Dan orang terakhir yang mengatakan kalimat itu berakhir dengan pergi ke Neraka" lanjutnya sembari menodongkan moncong pistol dalam genggamannya kearah Sakura

"Jadi? Apakah kau ingin menyusul orang itu?" tanya Gaara dengan datar

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Sasuke sembari mengangkat dan bersiap melemparkan potongan besi dari kursi hancur disampingnya

 ** _DUAAKKKK_**

Gaara dan Sakura langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sosok pemuda berambut raven yang baru saja meleparkan potongan besi dari kursi yang sudah hancur disampingnya. Potongan besi yang sukses membuat pistol milik Gaara terlempar jauh.

"Jika kau memang seorang pria sejati, kau tidak akan menodongkan senjata pada seorang gadis" ucap Sasuke dengan datar

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

Tiga tembakkan dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, tapi hanya satu tembakan saja yang berhasil mengenai –atau lebih tepatnya nyaris bersarang dilengan atas pemuda itu. Ya! Tembakan pemuda Uchiha itu meleset dan hanya berhasil menggores lengan atas Gaara.

Dan tembakan itu sukses menarik perhatian Kiba, Sai dan Lee yang semula sedang berjalan dengan santai. Dengan cepat mereka segera mengeluarkan pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru yang juga sudah _stand by_ dengan pistol mereka.

" _Cih! Sialan_!" geram Gaara yang langsung mengangkat pistol keduanya dan mengarahkannya pada Sasuke

Sementara _'Dark Moon'_ yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap bingung pada kedua belah pihak yang saling menodongkan senjatanya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, Sai- _kun_!" desis Ino sembari berjalan keluar dari barisan bangku, matanya menatap tajam Sai yang sedang menatap datar dirinya. Dengan cepat Ino segera mengeluarkan pistol kedap suara miliknya.

 ** _'DOR'_**

"INOOOOO!" teriak Tenten ketika melihat Sai juga ikut menembakkan pelurunya

" _CIH!_ DASAR BODOH!"

 ** _'JLEEBB'_**

 ** _'BRUUKKK'_**

"Shikamaru..." gumam gadis itu ketika melihat Shikamaru berada tepat diatasnya

"Arrghh" geraman rendah itu lolos dari mulut Shikamaru dan hal itu sukses membuat Ino terkejut

"D-Darah... K-Kau berdarah, Shikamaru" isak gadis itu ketika melihat darah menetes dari sela-sela jari pemuda diatas tubuhnya

"Dasar gadis bodoh. Mau sampai kapan kau ceroboh seperti ini, heh?" ucapnya sebelum pemuda itu tidak sadarkan diri

"BRENGSEK KAU!" geram Neji yang langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada Sai

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'BRUUUKKKKK'_**

Hinata terkejut ketika melihat Neji-lah yang jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir melalui luka yang ada diperutnya.

" _Nii-san_?! Tidak! KIBAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak gadis itu sembari berlari menghampiri Neji yang sudah terjatuh dengan darah yang mulai merembes dari lukanya

"Dasar berisik" desis Kiba yang kemudian langsung mengarahkan pistolnya pada Hinata yang sedang memeluk tubuh tak berdaya milik Neji

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'JLEEBBB'_**

"ARRGH"

Geraman itu sukses membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Amethysnya melihat dengan jelas lengan atas Naruto yang berlubang –sebuah peluru sukses bersarang dilengan atas miliknya.

"Naruto..." lirih gadis itu "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH! KENAPA KAU MENJADIKAN DIRIMU TAMENG SEPERTI ITU?!" bentak Hinata dengan frustasi

"Heh! Seperti aku perduli saja" sahutnya sebelum tubuhnya terjatuh ke lantai

"CUKUP!" lagi. Suara baritone itu menggema diaula.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Kalian tidak ingin mati konyol karna hal ini 'kan?" sambung pemuda bertato 'ai' itu dengan datar. Ketiga pemuda itu langsung meninggalkan aula setelah Gaara mengucapkan hal itu.

"ARRGGGHH" erangan itu sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura dan Sasuke yang sempat terpaku ditempatnya

Dengan cepat dua orang remaja berbeda warna rambut itu langsung menghampiri tiga orang pemuda yang tergeletak dengan darah yang bercecer disekitar tubuh mereka

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sakura? Mereka terluka" ucap Hinata dengan panik ketika melihat Neji merintih dalam pangkuannya

"Kita bawa mereka ke mension! Aku akan menangani luka mereka disana" sahut Sakura sembari berusaha mengangkat tubuh Naruto dibantu oleh Tenten

"Apakah kau bercanda?! Mereka tidak akan kuat! Mereka sudah kehilangan banyak darah" sela Sasuke dengan frustasi

Sakura kembali melihat dan meneliti keadaan 'pasien dadakan'-nya. Benar apa kata Sasuke. Ketiga pemuda ini tidak akan sanggup bertahan jika dibawa kerumah sakit ataupun ke mension mereka. walaupun jarak mension mereka dengan gedung itu lebih dekat dibandinngkan jika harus kerumah sakit, tapi tetap saja berbahaya. Melihat banyak sekali darah yang merembes keluar dari luka ketiga pemuda itu.

Dan tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Sakura segera mengangkat dressnya 10 cm diatas lutut. Mengambil tiga buah serum berwarna merah pekat dari balik gaunnya. Dan menancapkan tiga buah serum itu pada tiga pemuda yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau berikan pada mereka?" tanya Sasuke wajahnya tampak sangat _shock_

"Serum itu akan membuat mereka bertahan sampai ke mension kita, Uchiha! Jadi tahan dirimu dan cepat bantu aku! Kalau kau tidak mau kehilangan mereka semua!" bentak Sakura

Melihat keadaan ketiga rekannya yang seperti itu, Sasuke dengan cepat segera menggendong tubuh Neji yang berada dalam pangkuan Hinata. Naruto yang mendapat luka dilengan atasnya masih bisa berjalan walaupun harus dibantu oleh Tenten dan Sakura. Dan Shikamaru yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri langsung dipapah oleh Ino dan Hinata

"Ino! Kau yang menyetir!" ucap Sakura setelah memasukkan Naruto dan Shikamaru kedalam mobil

"Dan kau Uchiha! Ikuti kami! Jangan sampai tertinggal atau nyawa Neji akan melayang!" desis Sakura sembari melirik Neji yang berada dipangkuan Hinata

Sakura membagi mereka menjadi 2 kelompok dengan Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru dan dirinya yang berada satu mobil dengannya sementara Neji, Hinata dan Tenten yang berada satu mobil dengan Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Sakura segera masuk kedalam mobil dengan Ino yang sudah _stand by_ didalamnya. Kemampuan menyetir gadis Yamanaka itu memang selalu bisa diandalkan saat situasi seperti ini. Semarah atau sepanik apapun Ino dia pasti bisa menyetir dengan stabil walaupun kecepatan mobilnya mencapai 200 km/jam.

Tak mau kalah, Sasuke pun ikut menaikkan kecepatannya dan mengikuti mobil ferari putih didepannya. Bagi mereka yang tidak mengetahuinya pasti akan menganggap kalau dua mobil mewah ini sedang mengikuti balapan liar.

~OoOoO~

"Letakkan Neji disana! Aku akan mulai dari Neji, setelah itu Shikamaru dan terakhir adalah Naruto" ucapnya dengan tegas setelah gadis berambut merah muda itu sampai disebuah ruangan khusus yang penuh dengan peralatan operasi.

"Selamatkan Shikamaru, Sakura! Kumohon!" tangis Ino kembali pecah setelah dia membaringkan tubuh tak berdaya milik pemuda Nara itu

Sakura tertegun melihat raut kacau sahabatnya, sebelum akhirnya dia berbicara dengan lembut "Aku akan berusaha, tenanglah! Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"Sebaiknya kalian tunggu diluar! Akan sangat merepotkan jika kalian semua ada disini" ucap gadis itu dengan tegas sembari mendorong semua orang keluar dari ruangan itu termasuk Sasuke yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat pucat

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Uchiha? Kenapa kau–"

 ** _'BRUUUKKK'_**

Keempat gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat pemuda dihadapan mereka jatuh tersungkur. Dengan cepat Sakura segera mendekati tubuh Sasuke dan memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada luka gores dipinggangnya.

Luka itu memang tidak terlalu dalam tapi Sakura bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ada warna lain yang bercampur dengan darah pemuda Uchiha ini.

"Gawat! Dia kena racun!" ucap Sakura dengan gusar

"A-Apa?! bagaimana bisa?" tanya Tenten panik

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ino

"Tenanglah kalian semua!" bentak gadis Haruno itu dengan tegas "Sepertinya sekarang aku butuh bantuan kalian" lanjutnya dengan serius

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Akhirnya, Sampai juga di chapter 9! Hehehehhe, gimana dengan chapter ini? semoga penantian kalian selama 4 bulan terakhir terbayar dengan chapter ini yaaaa :)) Oh ya berhubung kemaren udah lebaran Gold mau mengucapkan 'Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin' yaaaa. Gold minta maaf kalau ada kata-kata Gold yang kurang berkenan dihati kaliaaann~ terutama semua perkataan yang 'mungkin' bagi segelintir orang kurang 'pas' di awal Chapter 8.

Okeee, buat yang udah baca sampai sejauh ini dan masih mengikuti cerita ini Gold ucapkan terimakasih. Buat yang udah review dichapter kemaren jangan bosen buat review lagi dichapter ini. buat yang mau kasih kritik dan saran, Gold persilahkan selama masih 'berkaitan' dengan cerita dan tidak terlalu kelewat 'batas'. Kurang lebihnya mohon maaf dan _See you_ di chapter depaaannn! ;)

Balasan Review:

Squirby05 : Ini udah lanjut yaaaaa ;)

JB : Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;) Maaf gabisa update cepet -_- Hehehehe

QueenChe : Ini udah update ;)

Yukiyamada : Yamada? Hahaha User name kamu sama kaya marga idol favorite aku :)) Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;) Gimana dengan chapter ini? tambah greget gaa? atau biasa aja?

WbQueen : Maaf nih baru sempet update -_- Laptop Gold baru bener kemaren :(

Haruchi : Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;) Update cepet kaah? Ga janji yaaa ;)

Song ha sub : Huaaa ada yang kangen sama Gold...! *Jingkrak-jingkrak gajelas* Cieee kangen sama Gold cieee :)) Ini udah lanjut yaaa, endingnya? kamu maunya apa? SasuSaku? Oke, Gold kasih bocoran dikit nih, ada koo kemungkinan scane mereka akan mulai bertebaran di chapter 11

Momoi-chan : Kayaknya seru tuh! Hmm, Kalo Gold yang ke Lombok gimana? hihihi. Oh ya, ini udah lanjut yaaa. Gimana memuaskan ga?

Saki : OKEEEE INI UDAH LANJUT YAAA NAAAKKK! *capslock jebol*

ichigo fumio : Iyaa, Suka banget sama film ituuu. Paling gamau ketinggalaan kalo ada film itu di MNC :)) Dan makasih buat semangatnyaaaa ;)

berryl uchiha : Gomen baru update :') Dan makasih buat dukungannyaaa, Gold sayang kamuuu ;)

ongkitang : Yaa, sip! ini udah lanjut yaaaa ;) Gomen gabisa update cepat -_-

flower on the spring : Udah lanjut yaaaa ;)

Hinamori Hikari : Hahahaha emang umur Hika berapa? jangan-jangan tua-an kamu daripada aku -_- Iyaps ada tambahan orang lagiii, pemainnya banyak yaak XD BabySaso? Ikut ga yaaa? Kemaren sih Gold udah ngedatengin doi buat nawarin peran dan main difict ini tapi doi bilang masih mempertimbangkan wkwkwkkw.

Nacky Cherryryu : Oh? Kamu orang lombok jugaaa? berarti sama kayak Momoi-chan dooong? Dia juga dari lombok ;) Kenapa pilih set di Lombok? Kenapa yaa? Gold sih emang belum pernah kesana tapi dari apa yang Gold baca dan lihat di internet Lombok itu salah satu pulau yang menurut Gold sangat-sangat menarik. Entah kenapa Gold pengen aja milih set disana. Dan pengen banget kesana XD Ini udah lanjut yaaa, semoga puas dengan chapter ini ;)

Euri-chan : Gomen, updatenya kelamaan yaa? Itachi? Hmm, menurut kamuu? hahaha

Luca Marvell : Yaaa bener, Gaara termasuk kedalam 'mereka' yang dimaksud Sakura

nkaalya : Ini udah next yaaa

raizel's wife : Okeee, pertanyaan kamu udah kejawab di Chapter ini yaaaa, Gimana puas gaa dengan chapter ini? hehehehe Dan makasih buat dukungannya ;) Iyaa Gold sabaar koo tenang ajaaa ;)

choco light : Makasih buat reviewnyaaa ;) Hahahaha musuh dalam selimut? Hmmm, boleh juga perumpamaanmu nak XD Binaan Tsunade dan Jiraya? Hmm bener ga yaaa? hahah

widya-SSlovers22 : Kalo yang begitu mah bukan flame neng -_- Tenang ajaa kalo mau nge flame juga gapapa ko selama masih dalam batas wajar dan berkaitan dengan cerita, Gold akan terima ituuu ;) Keribetan yaaa? Mungkin ribet tapi emang tuntutan ceritanya begitu mau gimana -_- Hehhe, Doain aja fict ini akan tetap dilanjutkan sampai selesai ;)

Uchiha SasuSaku794 : Makasih buat review dan dukungannya. Makasih juga buat semangatnyaa ;) Gold sayang kamuuuu ;)

Light-B : Haduuh Gomen, Gold tau itu dari Google jadi kurang paham. Tapi makasih buat koreksinyaaa, Gold sangat menghargai hal itu ;) Banyak nanyaa? hahaha engga ko wajaaar aja kalo kamu banyak nanya itu artinya kamu penasaran dan menikmati fict abal ini ;)

nurvieee96 : Huaa Arigatoooooo ;) gold juga gapernah kesanaaa loh hahaha

Uchiha Javaraz : Oke makasih ;) Tapi maaf Gold kurang ngerti sama apa yang kamu tulis~ Oke sekian...

Nurulita as Lita-san : Kalo di chapter ini bikin deg-degan juga gaa? haha

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : Gomen baru updatee :( Dan maaf juga karna udah nunggu lamaaa, makasih buat semangatnya yaaaa ;)

Okeee, minna-saaann! Gold udah bales nih semua review kalian hehehehehhee. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan see you next chapter :*


	10. Chapter 10

Hallo, minna-saan! Akhirnya Gold update lagi nih. Hahahahha. Pada kangen ga nih sama Gold? Atau sama Fict ini mungkin (?) Buat yang udah nunggu Fict ini dari jaman baheula (?) Maaf banget Gold baru bisa update. Niat awalnya Gold mau update fict ini barengan sama Chapter terakhir dari **_'Sakura Musim Dingin'_** tapi ternyata gabisa karna Chapter itu belum Gold buat dan Gold belum ada waktu buat ngelanjutin Chapter terakhir itu :( Jangan salahkan Gold yaa, Tapi salahkan semua tugas kuliah yang bikin Gold gabisa ngebuka file itu walaupun cuma sebentar :'( *Nangis bombay*

Yaudahlah yaa segitu aja curhatan awal Gold, Kita curhat lagi di Author Notes paling bawah, sekalian Gold bales review dari kalian~ Lagian percuma juga sih kayaknya curhat diawal. Belum tentu kalian mau ngebaca hal ini :( *Seketika lari ke pojoGan dan pundung disana*

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

Suasana diruangan itu menjadi hening. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu sejak operasi dadakan yang mereka lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa empat orang pemuda yang hampir melayang karna ada peluru dan racun yang bersarang ditubuh mereka.

Namun keempat gadis yang berada diruangan itu tetap diam bergeming. Fikiran mereka terus saja melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Kejadian yang membuat pemimpin organisasi kecil ini menjadi kalut dan sangat marah.

Bagaimana tidak? Sudah selama 7 tahun mereka menerima misi, dari yang sangat sulit sampai yang paling mudah. Namun baru kali ini mereka mengalami kegagalan dalam misi. Apalagi dalam misi utama mereka untuk mendapatkan _Ruby_.

" _Gomenne_ , Sakura" akhirnya gadis berambut pirang panjang itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut walaupun wajahnya masih menatap sedih meja dihadapannya

"Apakah kau mencintai pemuda itu?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang sedang duduk dibingkai jendela, matanya menatap kosong langit malam diufuk sana.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun. Dan hal itu cukup membuat Sakura menghela nafasnya.

"A-Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Shikamaru. Tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya Sakura, Maafkan aku" suara gadis Yamanaka itu terdengar bergetar

"Aku mohon! Aku akan melakukan apapun Sakura! Apapun itu, tapi tolong jangan bunuh dia karna sudah mengetahui identitas ' _Dark Moon_ '" akhirnya tangis gadis Yamanaka itu pecah saat itu juga

"Aku tidak akan membunuh mereka hanya karna itu, Ino. Tapi kau tahu pasti 'kan apa alasan aku membuat peraturan tentang larangan jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda selama misi kita belum selesai" sahut Sakura, nada bicaranya tampak sendu

"A-Aku tahu, _Hiks.._ Maaf Sakura, tapi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya" isak gadis itu

Tenten yang merasa iba, segera berjalan mendekati Ino dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Sakura? Mereka sedang terluka dan lagi mereka sudah mengetahui identitas kita" tanya Hinata, matanya menatap sedih wajah Sakura yang masih bertahan pada posisinya memandangi langit yang perlahan berubah warna itu

"Aku..."

 ** _TIIINNNN...! TIN...! TIIIIIINNNN...!_**

Suara klakson mobil itu cukup membuat keempat gadis yang semula masih merasa sedih kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Bingung. Hanya itulah yang sedang mereka fikirkan saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Rumah mereka berada ditengah hutan. Bagi mereka yang tidak tahu jalan pintas kesini pasti tidak akan bisa menemukan rumah itu dengan mudah. Apalagi saat pagi buta seperti ini.

Namun wajah keempat gadis itu langsung menjadi pucat pasi ketika sadar siapa yang ada dibalik gerbang itu. Dengan gesit mereka segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Hinata! Perintahkan pada keempat pemuda sialan itu agar jangan membuat kegaduhan dan keluar dari kamarnya setelah itu segera susul kami" perintah Sakura ditengah laju larinya

"Tenten, buka gerbang itu" kini perhatian gadis Haruno itu teralihkan pada Tenten yang langsung berlari mendekati sebuah panel yang ada disamping lemari kaca diruang tamu itu

"Dan kau Ino! Hapus air mata itu, aku tidak ingin _'Mereka'_ merasa curiga karna melihat wajah kusutmu" ucap Sakura sebelum gadis itu sampai dipintu

.

.

.

"Oy, _Teme_! Kau dengar suara itu?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang masih berbaring diatas tempat tidurnya

"Kenapa ada klakson mobil ditengah hutan seperti ini?" tanya Shikamaru

 ** _'_** ** _BRAKKK'_** Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar itu berhasil membuat keempat pemuda yang ada didalam sana terkejut

"Hinata? Ada ap–"

"Jangan ada yang berani keluar dari kamar ini! Selangkah saja kalian keluar dari sini maka nyawa kalian yang sudah diampuni oleh Sakura akan melayang saat itu juga" ucap gadis itu tajam

"Apa maksud–"

 ** _'_** ** _BRAKKK'_** LAGI. Gadis itu kembali membanting pintu dengan keras dan menguncinya dari luar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan kenapa kita dikurung disini?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu dengan gusar

Sementara pemuda raven disampingnya hanya menatap langit-langit kamar yang lebih mirip kamar rawat inap sebuah rumah sakit dengan jendela yang hanya bisa dibuka oleh _remote_ khusus yang dibawa Hinata

.

.

.

' ** _TAP... TAP... TAP.._** ' Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar setelah bunyi mesin mobil yang baru saja memasuki halaman rumah itu dimatikan

Dan detik berikutnya ada 2 orang dewasa yang keluar dari dalam mobil itu.

"Selamat datang" ucap keempat gadis –termasuk Hinata dan Tenten– yang saat ini sedang berdiri diambang pintu rumah mereka

Keempat gadis itu membungkuk hormat ketika dua orang dewasa itu berjalan masuk kedalam mension megah mereka. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi keempat gadis itu segera masuk dan mengunci pintu.

' ** _PLAAAKKK!_** ' Sebuah tamparan keras berhasil singgah dipipi mulus Sakura, sudut bibir gadis itu sobek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah

Sementara ketiga gadis yang berdiri dibelakang Sakura sukses mematung dengan wajah pucat ketika melihat pimpinan kelompok mereka baru saja ditampar dengan keras oleh seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dihadapan mereka.

"Sakuraa!" teriak Ino panik sembari menghampiri gadis yang saat ini sedang jatuh terduduk setelah mendapat tamparan keras dipipinya

" _Kaa-san_?!" pekik Tenten terkejut

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ menampar _Cherry_?" tanya Hinata nanar

"Apakah kau harus menampar Sakura sekencang itu, Tsunade? Tidak bisakah kau membicarakan dulu masalah ini?" tanya pria berambut panjang yang berdiri disampingnya

"Diam kau Orochimaru! Ini adalah urusanku" sahut wanita itu, nada bicaranya tampak tajam dan dingin

"Dimana mereka?" dan bukannya menjawab Tsunade malah balik bertanya dengan ekspresi datarnya

"Mereka siapa? Siapa yang _Kaa-san_ maksud?" pandangan wanita itu mengeras mendengar penuturan gadis bercepol dua dihadapannya

"Tentu saja keempat pemuda yang kalian bawa kesini. **_Special Agent_**." sahut Orochimaru dengan datar dan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

"Pe-Pemuda? Tidak ada pemuda disini. _Kaa-san_ tahu sendiri 'kan kami dilarang membawa orang asing kesini" wanita cantik itu menatap Ino yang masih memeluk Sakura

Kebingungan terlihat jelas diwajah keempat gadis itu ketika wanita dihadapan mereka mulai membalikkan badan dan melangkah pergi. Wajah ketiga gadis itu memucat. Tiga? Yap, Tiga. Karna Sakura sudah bisa mempresiksi ini sebelumnya. Jadi dia tidak terkejut ataupun panik seperti ketiga rekannya.

" _Kaa-san_ , tunggu! Kenapa _Kaa-san_ kesana?" Ino bangkit dan segera mengejar wanita cantik yang tidak menghiraukannya itu

Merasa khawatir dengan situasinya, Sakura segera bangkit dan ikut mengejar Ino diikuti oleh Tenten dan Hinata yang memasang wajah cemasnya

"Buka pintu ini" perintah Tsunade dengan datar ketika dia sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang tadi dimasuki oleh Hinata

Namun hening. Tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari keempat gadis dihadapannya. Panik. Khawatir. Cemas. Kalut. Putus asa. Semua perasaan itu tercampur menjadi satu.

"Kalian tuli?" ucap wanita itu lagi. "CEPAT BUKA PINTU INI!" bentaknya setelah merasa kesabarannya habis.

Bentakannya cukup sukses membuat keempat gadis dihadapannya terkejut dan semakin memucat. Hinata melirik Sakura yang dengan cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan tangan bergetar gadis itu segera mengeluarkan anak kunci dari sakunya dan membuka pintu kayu itu.

 ** _'_** ** _KRIEEET'_**

 ** _'_** ** _BRAAKKK'_**

Terkejut. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh ' _Dark Moon'_. Wajah mereka semakin pucat ketika melihat wanita paruh baya itu masuk kedalam sana.

"APA INI?!" teriakan wanita itu sukses membuat ' _Dark Moon'_ terkejut dan segera masuk kedalam.

"DIMANA MEREKA?! DIMANA KALIAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN KEEMPAT ORANG PEMUDA ITU?!"

"S-Sudah k-kami bilangkan, _Kaa-san_. K-Kami memang tidak membawa siapapun" sahut Hinata dengan gugup

"Oh, begitukah? Lalu apakah kalian bisa menjelaskan rekaman cctv ini?" tanya Tsunade sembari menunjukkan rekaman cctv mension megah ini

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

Tiga pasang mata gadis itu menatap nanar rekaman cctv yang ditunjukkan oleh Tsunade. Tubuh Ino gemetar ketika merasakan amarah Tsunade yang hampir meledak. Berbeda dengan Ino, Tenten dan Hinata terlihat sangat gelisah. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sakura? Dia hanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini. Haruno Sakura?!" desis Tsunade dengan tajam

"Ya, aku bisa.." sahut gadis itu sembari menatap kosong wajah Tsunade

"Hentikan itu – _ttebayo_!" teriakan nyaring yang berasal dari ambang pintu sukses membuat enam orang didalam ruangan itu menolehkan kepalanya

"N-Naruto..." lirih Hinata ketika _amethyst-_ nya bertemu dengan _blue ocean_ milik Naruto

"Naruto benar. Apapun yang akan kalian lakukan lebih baik hentikan sekarang juga" sambung suara lain dari arah samping kanan pemuda Uzumaki itu

"Shikamaru.." gumam Ino dengan wajah paniknya

"Apa salahnya jika menolong seseorang yang membutuhkan bantuan?" tanya suara lain dari arah samping kiri Naruto

"Sasuke..." bisik Sakura

' ** _TAP... TAP... TAP.._** '

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_** Naruto menatap terkejut wanita cantik yang berdiri 3 meter dari tempatnya berdiri

"Jadi kalian ada disana?" tanya wanita itu dengan seringai iblis miliknya

" _Tsunade no Baa-chan_?!" panggil Naruto dengan wajah terkejut. Ekspresinya terlihat seperti orang idiot dengan mulut menganga lebar dan mata melolot

"Selalu bersikap ceroboh seperti biasanya ya, Sasuke"

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_** mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar ketika menyadari siapa pria berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri didepannya

" _Orochimaru-sensei_ " gumam pemuda itu

"Tu-Tunggu! Ada apa ini?! kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya

"Kalian mengenal mereka?" timpal Tenten dengan wajah bingungnya

"Tentu saja mereka adalah Sahabat dari orang yang mengajari kami selama ini" sahut Naruto dengan antusias

"Tapi kenapa mereka ada disini?" lagi. Naruto menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama

 ** _'_** ** _CEKREK'_**

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

"BUNUH MEREKA" desis Tsunade sembari menyerahkan sebuah pistol pada Sakura

" _Kaa-san_! Tidak! _Kaa-san_ tidak boleh memerintahkan hal itu pada Sakura!" teriak Ino sembari menatap nanar Tsunade

"Dan apa alasanmu melarangku memerintahkan hal itu pada Sakura?" tanya Tsunade dengan datar

"Karna mereka adalah murid dari sahabatmu!" sela Hinata, dia tampak gugup dan hal itu terlihat jelas dari gerak geriknya

"Aku tidak perduli. Apakah kalian lupa? Bunuh siapapun yang mengenali identitas kalian ketika menjalani misi" sahut wanita itu

"T-Tapi tetap saja mereka adalah murid dari sahabatmu. Harusnya kau tidak mela–" ucapan Ino terpotong ketika Tsunade membuka mulutnya

"Sepertinya ada yang melanggar peraturan mutlak kalian, eh" ucap wanita itu dengan sarkastik, matanya menatap sinis Ino yang membeku ditempatnya

"Aku akan membunuh mereka" ucap Sakura dengan datar, matanya memandang kosong sebuah pistol dalam genggaman tangannya

"A-Apa?! Sakura! Tidak! K-Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini!" jerit Ino

"Hmm? Kenapa tidak? peraturan adalah peraturan, Yamanaka- _sama_ " sahutnya sembari menatap kosong wajah Ino yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?"

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_** lagi. Mereka kembali dikejutkan oleh suara yang terdengar sangat familiar ditelinga mereka

"Jiraya _jii-san_.."

"Jiraya- _sama_.."

"Kakashi- _san_?"

"Kakashi- _senpai_?"

Tujuh remaja itu menatap terkejut kearah dua orang pria berambut putih yang sedang berjalan beriringan.

"Sudah aku bilang ini bukan urusanmu! Urusi saja urusan yang ada disana! Kenapa kau malah ikut campur dan datang kesini?!" bentak Tsunade dengan gusar

"Ini urusanku tentu saja. Karna yang akan dibunuh oleh muridmu adalah muridku, Tsunade" sahut Jiraya dengan santai

"Sudahlah Tsunade- _sama_ bukankah kau harusnya bergembira karna mereka akhirnya bertemu" timpal Kakashi dengan enteng

"Tapi sayangnya cara mereka bertemu sangat salah, Kakashi" desis Tsunade

"Baiklah kalau begitu beri saja mereka hukuman. Dan semuanya akan beres tanpa harus ada yang terbunuh 'kan?" saran Jiraya

"Baiklah" sahut Tsunade sembari menghela nafas beratnya "Aku akan menghukum Sakura sebagai gantinya" lanjut wanita Senju itu yang sukses membuat ketiga gadis lainnya tersentak

"Tunggu, _Kaa-san_. Hanya Sakura?" tanya Ino bingung

"Kenapa hanya Sakura?" sambung Hinata

"Yang bersalah kami semua, tapi kenapa hanya dia yang dihukum?" timpal Tenten

"Karna dialah yang membuat semua ini terjadi" sahut Tsunade sembari menatap tajam Sakura yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa maksud, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Beberapa hari lalu, sebelum aku pergi menemui ' _mereka'_ aku sudah memperingati Sakura untuk tidak datang keacara pelelangan _Black Market_ itu. Aku juga sudah memberitahukan bahwa _Ruby_ akan dilelang disana, tapi itu hanya sebuah jebakan. Tapi apa yang terjadi?!"

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

"Jadi, maksud _Kaa-san_ Sakura sudah tahu kalau pelelangan _Black Market_ kemarin adalah jebakan?" lirih Hinata

"Tidak mungkin" gumam Tenten

"Katakan pada kami kalau itu tidak benar 'kan, Sakura?!" dengan langkah cepat Ino memegang kedua lengan Sakura dan mengguncangkannya

"Bicaralah, Sakura! Itu tidak benar 'kan?" Teriak gadis Yamanaka itu tepat didepan wajah Sakura

"Maaf, Ino" hanya itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura

"Bagaimana bisa kau setega itu?" lirih Hinata

"KATAKAN HARUNO SAKURA! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU SETEGA ITU?! LIHATLAH! KEJADIAN ITU HAMPIR MEMBUNUH KITA!" bentak Hinata

"Sebelumnya _'dia'_ sudah datang menemuiku, Hinata" sahut Sakura, wajahnya tertunduk membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat ekspresi seperti apa yang dia keluarkan sekarang

"Siapa yang kau maksud, Nona?" tanya Orochimaru dengan datar

"Yahiko Pein" sahutnya sembari mengangkat kepala dan menatap satu persatu lawan bicaranya

"Yahiko? Kapan kau bertemu dengannya? Dimana? Dan apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Kakashi, keterkejutan itu jelas terlihat diwajahnya

"Aku bertemu dengannya tepat 2 hari setelah menjalani misi di Paris. Saat itu dia datang dan memberitahukan bahwa _Ruby_ akan dilelang di _Black Market._ Awalnya aku menolak untuk datang, karna aku tahu kalau itu adalah jebakan tapi kemudian dia berkata Jika kami tidak datang maka mereka akan membunuh semua orang yang datang ke acara pelelangan itu" sahutnya sembari kembali menundukkan kepala

"Jadi? Kau sudah bertemu dia?" tanya Hinata dengan gusar

"Sebenarnya masalah apa yang sedang kita hadapi, Jiraya- _sama_? Kenapa semuanya terlihat sangat rumit?" tanya Shikamaru

"Pertanyaanmu akan dijawab oleh ' _Dark Moon'_ tapi tidak sekarang" sahut Jiraya dengan tegas

"Tapi setidaknya kau bisa memberitahukan hal itu pada kami, Sakura" Hinata berucap dengan lirih, kekecewaan terasa sangat kental dalam nada bicaranya

Keadaan disana mulai terasa hening dan menyesakkan. Keheningan yang terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Namun tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan untuk keluar dari keheningan itu.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kalian khawatir. Apalagi Yahiko adalah penyebab kalian mendapatkan mimpi buruk itu" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, matanya mengeras ketika mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang diperbuat oleh Yahiko pada semua rekannya

"Bukan kalian tapi kita, Sakura. Kita merasakan kesedihan dan luka yang sama karna bajingan itu. Jadi apa salahnya jika kau membaginya pada kami? Bukankah beban itu akan lebih baik jika dipikul bersama?" Tenten menepuk pundak Sakura dengan lembut, membuat wajah yang sarat akan kesedihan dan kekecewaan itu mendongak menatapnya dalam dan nanar

"Kami masih keluargamu kan... Sakura- _chan_?" Sakura menatap Ino yang wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata

"Ino... _hiks_..." Akhirnya isakan itu meluncur dari bibir Sakura, pertahanannya jebol. Gadis itu menangis tepat ketika kedua tangannya berhasil meraih dan memeluk Ino dengan kuat. Menumpahkan kesedihan dan rasa takut yang dirasakannya selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Sama seperti Sakura yang menangis dengan kencang, isakan yang keluar dari bibir Ino tidak kalah kencang dan memilukan dari gadis Haruno itu. Sementara Tenten yang berdiri disamping kedua gadis itu mulai mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan tubuh bergetar.

Dengan perlahan gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata dan menarik gadis itu mendekat kearah Sakura dan Ino yang perlahan tapi pasti mulai meredakan tangisnya.

Dan saat mata _Amethyst_ gadis itu bertemu langsung dengan _Emerald_ Sakura, tangisnya pecah. Ketakutan dan amarah akan kenangan dan mimpi buruk yang diberikan Yahiko membuat tubuhnya luar biasa ketakutan.

Tanpa berfikir panjang Sakura segera memeluk tubuh gadis termuda diantara anggota _Dark Moon_ yang lain. Memeluknya dengan erat dan berharap agar pelukan itu bisa membuat gadis Hyuuga yang sedang ketakutan ini menjadi lebih tenang.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa hukuman yang akan _Kaa-san_ berikan pada Sakura?" tanya Ino hati-hati setelah keadaan sudah kembali menjadi lebih tenang

Iris _aquamarine_ nya menatap sedikit takut sekaligus segan pada wanita yang sedang duduk disofa single dalam ruang tamu itu.

Setelah Hinata menjadi lebih tenang beberapa saat lalu, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk membicarakan masalah ini diruang tamu.

"Dia harus mencarikanku semua jenis tanaman obat yang aku butuhkan dalam waktu seminggu ini" sahutnya dengan tenang

"Tapi setelah difikirkan lagi, sepertinya benar apa kata kalian. Semua ini bukan murni kesalahan Sakura. Jadi sebagai gantinya kalian juga akan dihukum" ucap wanita itu

"Hukuman kalian adalah merawat, belajar dan mempelajari, juga bekerja sama dengan _Special Agent_! Tidak terkecuali kau, Haruno Sakura!" semua remaja itu terkejut tidak termasuk gadis Haruno yang semula menundukkan kepalanya

"A-APAA?!" teriak Hinata

" _Ka-Kaa-san_ , pasti beranda 'kan?" tanya Tenten dengan wajah ngerinya

"Tidak" sahut Tsunade dengan datar

"Dan karna kalian sudah ada disini. Mulai saat ini kalian akan terus tinggal dimension ini" perintah Tsunade dengan tegas

"Hn. Dan siapa kau berani memerintahkan kami seperti itu" sahut Sasuke dengan datar. Wah wah sepertinya Uchiha yang satu ini sangat berbakat membuat orang lain kesal ya.

"Dasar bocah kurang aja–"

"Tenanglah Tsunade, mereka adalah muridku. Biar aku yang menanganinya." Sela Jiraya yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih berwibawa daripada biasanya

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan memerintahkannya pada kalian" timpal Jiraya. Wajahnya tampak serius

"Mulai detik ini kalian sebagai _Special Agent_ akan membantu ' _Dark Moon_ ' dan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Kalian juga akan mulai tinggal disini dan tidak diperbolehkan melarikan diri dari situasi seperti ini" lanjut pria berambut putih itu dengan tegas

"Tapi tunggu, kalau kalian mengenal ' _Dark Moon'_ lalu kenapa kalian menyuruh kami untuk menangkap mereka?" tanya Naruto, pandangannya beralih pada dua orang pria berambut putih yang saling berpandangan itu

"Sebenarnya kami sudah lama ingin mempertemukan kalian dan membuat kalian bekerja sama dalam suatu misi. Tapi waktu yang ditunggu belum juga tiba. Lagipula jika hanya mempertemukan saja pasti tidak akan menarik. Maka dari itu kami mulai merencanakan pertemuan yang menarik untuk kalian dengan cara menjadikan ' _Dark Moon'_ sebagai target misi kalian" sahut Jiraya

"Tapi semuanya diluar dugaan kami. Kalian malah sudah bertemu dengan mereka dan bagiku pertemuan kalian cukup menarik. Sepertinya insiden dalam pelelangan itu membawa hikmah juga" sahut Kakashi dengan kalem

"Orang mesum sepertimu tidak berhak membicarakan tentang hikmah, Kakashi- _senpai_ " sindir Tenten sembari menatap sinis Kakashi

"Aku rasa kita bisa membicarakan hal itu secara privasi, Jiraya- _sama_. Dan sebagai seorang Jendral tertinggi aku harap kau bisa bersikap profesional" Jiraya terkekeh mendengar ucapan sang _Alpha_

"Selalu bersikap kritis seperti biasanya, Uchiha. Baiklah kalian akan mendapatkannya" sahut Jiraya dengan tegas

"Kurasa kalian akan ada janji dengan ruanganku besok pagi –"

"Sepertinya tidak bisa, _Ero Sannin_ " Naruto tampak menyela ucapan gurunya

"Hm? Kenapa?" gumam Kakashi

"Karna kondisi kami sedang tidak memungkinkan untuk pergi sekarang atau besok" sahut Shikamaru dengan acuh

"Jadi bagaimana, Jiraya- _sama_?" Sementara itu Jiraya yang sedang ditanya hanya melirik kearah Tsunade yang menatap datar dirinya

"Seingatku, ' _Dark Moon'_ memiliki sebuah ruang rapat. Apakah kau keberatan jika kami meminjamnya, Tsunade?"

"Kalian boleh meminjamnya dengan satu syarat" Sebelah alis Jiraya terangkat "Jangan menyentuh semua dokumen yang ada diruangan itu" lanjutnya dengan nada penuh ancaman

"Kami bahkan tidak tertarik melakukannya" Sahut Sasuke, tatapannya masih sama. Datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu bisa kau antar kami kesana, Nona Hyuuga?" Hinata tampak melirik kearah Tsunade yang kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya

Namun sebelum gadis itu melangkah dan memimpin mereka menuju ruang rapat. Hinata bertanya dengan wajah yang –sedikit tersipu. "N-Naruto- _kun_ " panggil Hinata yang sukses membuat Naruto menoleh kearahnya "Dimana Neji _nii-san_?" tanya gadis itu

"Dia ada dikamarmu, Hinata- _chan_ " sahutnya dengan tenang

"Dikamarku? Tapi bukankah kamarku terkunci? Dan bukankan ruangan ini juga terkunci? Bagaimana kalian bisa–"

"Kami adalah _Special Agent_ , ingat? Keluar dari ruangan dengan kunci seperti itu adalah hal yang mudah" sahut Sasuke sembari berlalu

"Dasar! Sombong sekali anak itu!" geram Tsunade yang langsung disambut dengan kekehan ringan dari Jiraya dan Kakashi

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian bisa lewat sini" Hinata memimpin langkah kaki mereka

.

.

.

 ** _'_** ** _BRAAKK'_** Pintu ruang rapat itu ditutup rapat setelah Hinata mengantarkan para 'tamu' keruangan itu.

Setelah semua mengambil posisi duduk akhirnya Jiraya berdehem agar bisa menarik perhatian semua anak buahnya termasuk Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapatnya" ucapan pembuka itu seolah memulai suasana yang semula terlihat santai kini berubah menjadi lebih serius

"Anggap saja kalian mendapatkan sebuah misi baru. Seperti misi yang kalian jalani 7 tahun lalu di New York. Bedanya misi kali ini adalah kalian hanya pindah 'tempat tinggal'" lanjut Jiraya, tatapannya tampak serius

"Lalu bagaimana dengan tugas kami di kantor polisi? Dengan misi utama kami menangkap ' _Dark Moon'_? Dan tujuan kau melatih kami menjadi _Special Agent_?" ada nada frustasi dalam kalimat Naruto

"Kalian bisa bekerja seperti biasanya. Datang ke kantor seperti biasanya, atau menjalani misi lain sebagai seorang _Special Agent_. Dan mengenai misi utama kalian, aku akan menganggap misi itu sukses. Dan sebagai gantinya kalian mendapatkan misi baru" Jiraya tampak tenang ditempat duduknya

"Apakah misi baru itu adalah misi yang kau ucapkan tadi?" Jiraya tersenyum dan menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan anggukan

"Benar sekali. Misi kalian kali ini adalah membantu ' _Dark Moon_ ' dan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Kalian juga akan mulai tinggal disini dan tidak diperbolehkan melarikan diri dari situasi seperti ini" Kakashi tampak mengulang misi yang tadi diberikan oleh Jiraya

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peran kami sebagai seorang murid disekolahmu?" tanya Sasuke, kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada

"Karna misi kalian adalah membantu ' _Dark Moon'_ jadi kalian akan tetap berperan sebagai seorang murid disekolahku. Dan mengenai pertanyaan terakhir Naruto. Inilah tujuanku melatih kalian sebagai _Special Agent_ " ketiga pemuda itu terkejut. Tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja diucapkah Jiraya.

"Kalian terkejut?" sebuah seringai terlihat diwajah pria paruh baya itu

"Jadi maksudmu, orang-orang yang harus kami lindungi adalah... mereka?" timpal Shikamaru

"Benar" sahut Kakashi dengan santai

"Apakah ada hal lain yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Jiraya menatap satu persatu wajah pemuda itu

"Ya, ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu!" sahut Shikamaru sarkastik

"Kau memberikan kami misi untuk membantu ' _Dark Moon'_? Apakah itu berarti kau meminta kami untuk mencuri, membunuh dan berbuat jahat?" Jiraya terkejut mendengar ucapan muridnya yang jenius ini

"Berbuat jahat?" gumam Jiraya "Sepertinya informasi yang kau berikan kurang tepat, Kakashi" Jiraya menoleh kearah Kakashi yang terdiam ditempatnya

"Aku hanya memberikan informasi yang perlu kuberikan. Lagipula mereka adalah _Special Agent_. Seharusnya tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk mencari semua hal mengenai ' _Dark Moon'_ " Kakashi tampak mengedikkan bahunya

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian berbuat jahat. Karna apa yang dilakukan oleh ' _Dark Moon'_ bukanlah sebuah kejahatan" pandangan Sasuke menajam

"Apa maksudmu?" desis pemuda itu

"Kalian bisa menanyakan hal itu pada mereka. Karna aku tidak memiliki hak apapun untuk menceritakannya. Terlalu privasi untuk mereka. Dan terlalu lancang untukku jika menceritakan sesuatu yang bersifat privasi"

"Lagipula sepertinya target kalian mengincar sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh ' _Dark Moon'_ " ketiga pemuda ini terkejut

"Apa maksud–"

"Kalian akan mengetahuinya jika saatnya tiba. Rapat ini selesai sampai disini. Dan aku harap tugas yang aku berikan cukup jelas untuk kalian" Jiraya berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti oleh Kakashi

.

.

.

"Sudah selesai rapatnya?" tanya Tsunade dengan sinis

"Tidak perlu bersikap sinis seperti itu. Tenang saja kami tidak mengambil apapun" Jiraya tampak terkekeh ketika melihat Tsunade menatap tajam dirinya

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan masalah itu, _Baka_! Kau tahu? Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu" Tsunade menatap datar Jiraya yang semakin berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"Kembalilah ke kamar kalian, karna sepertinya luka itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh" ucap Jiraya dengan lembut ketika pria itu sudah berdiri didepan pintu utama

"Haah! Tapi kami tidak memiliki kamar disini" Naruto menghela nafasnya sembari melirik Hinata yang sedang menatap aneh kearahnya

"Kalian akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi" sahut Sakura yang membuat ketiga pemuda itu segera melangkah pergi setelah mengedikkan bahu

"Oh ya, Sasuke!" pemuda Uchiha itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Jiraya memanggil namanya

"Jangan lupa beritahukan hal itu pada Neji. Dan semoga kalian cepat sembuh" Sasuke tampak mengangguk sopan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Jiraya bersama kedua rekannya

"Kami harus pergi. Masih ada urusan yang tertunda karna hal ini" ucap Orochimaru sembari berjalan keluar mension itu diikuti oleh ketiga rekannya dan juga ' _Dark Moon'_

"Dan mulai detik ini kalian harus bekerja sama dengan para _Special Agent_. Mereka akan ada disini untuk membantu kalian menjalani misi. Dan mereka juga akan tetap berperan sebagai seorang murid disekolahku" keempat gadis dihadapan Jiraya tampak memasang wajah lesu sembari menghela nafas ketika mendengar kabar –yang bagi mereka terdengar buruk

"Aku akan mengirimkan daftar tanaman obat itu nanti. Kau bisa mengirimnya seperti biasa. Ingat! Hanya 1 minggu, lebih dari itu kau akan mendapatkan hukuman lebih berat, Haruno Sakura" ucap Tsunade ketika mereka sampai diambang pintu

"Aku yakin kau tidak lupa dengan aturan mutlak yang sudah kalian sepakati, Yamanaka Ino. Dan aku harap kau bisa lebih bijaksana setelah ini. Ingat! Dampak seperti apa yang kau terima 3 tahun lalu" iris coklat madu itu menatap tegas Ino yang berdiri dihadapannya

"Lalu Hyuuga Hinata, apakah kau masih membenci sepupumu?" pertanyaan Tsunade membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin" sahut gadis itu dengan gelisah

"Apapun itu aku harap kau sudah memaafkannya, Hinata. Lagipula dia adalah keluargamu. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kau miliki. Bekerja samalah dengan mereka, kau akan sangat membutuhkan itu" nasehat Jiraya sembari menepuk pelan kepala Hinata

"Kau salah Jiraya _Jiisan_ " sahut Hinata sembari mengangkat kepalanya membuat Jiraya menatap gadis itu dengan bingung

"Aku memiliki mereka dan kalian sebagai keluargaku" lanjutnya sembari merangkul ketiga gadis yang berdiri disampingnya

"Sepertinya apa yang kau ajarkan pada mereka tentang teman dan keluarga membuahkan hasil juga ya, Kakashi" Kakashi tersenyum dengan lembut mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan oleh Orochimaru untuknya

"Dan Tenten, selalu lerai mereka jika mereka bertengkar. Kau tahu? Aku selalu mengandalkanmu selain Sakura. Karna bagiku kaulah yang paling dewasa diantara ketiga anak kecil ini" ucapan Tsunade berhasil membuat Hinata, Ino dan Sakura menatap cemberut kearahnya

"Hahaha kalian tidak berubah ya, selalu seperti itu. Okey! Kita harus pergi sekarang, jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ucap Jiraya sembari melangkahkan kakinya diikuti oleh Orochimaru

"Jangan melakukan hal ceroboh apapun selama kami tidak memberikan misi, ingat itu" nasehat Tsunade sebelum wanita itu pergi menyusul kedua temannya

"Nikmati waktu istirahat kalian" sambung Kakashi sembari berbalik, namun sesaat kemudian pria berambut putih itu menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali berbalik "Oh ya aku lupa, selamat menjalankan hukuman kalian" lanjutnya yang sukses membuat perempatan siku-siku mampir dikepala keempat gadis ini

~OoOoO~

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku?" tanya seorang pemuda yang sedang digantikan perbannya oleh seorang gadis manis berambut indigo panjang

Hening. Gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Dia tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang sedang terbaring didepannya.

"Sudah selesai. Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Kau sangat membutuhkannya" ucap gadis itu sembari melangkah pergi

"Tunggu" tangan pemuda itu menahan sang gadis itu melangkah lebih jauh

"Aku ingin tahu alasanmu, Hinata- _sama_ " lanjutnya membuat Hinata menatap kosong ubin dibawahnya

"Kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu, Neji?" tanya gadis itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya

"Tentu saja itu karna–"

"Kita semua sama disini, tidak ada kalangan atas ataupun bawah. Kita berdua sama, Neji nii. Sama-sama tidak memiliki keluarga" kemudian gadis Indigo itu menepis tangan Neji yang menahan erat lengan gadis itu

"Lalu kenapa kau menyelamatkan ku? Aku yakin kau sangat membenciku" _Amethyst_ milik Neji menatap sendu langit-langit kamarnya "Tapi kenapa kau melakukannya..." lirih pemuda itu

"Ya!" sahut Hinata dengan nada yang sedikit keras "Aku memang membencimu" Neji tersenyum getir mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Hinata

"Aku sangat sangat membencimu" kepala Hinata tertunduk membuat helaian poni gadis itu menutupi matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca

"Aku terlalu membencimu sampai-sampai aku muak berada didekatmu"

"Begitu ya, ternyata kau memang sangat membenci–"

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa" potong gadis itu membuat Neji menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih memunggungi dirinya "Aku tidak bisa berhenti khawatir ketika kau tertembak didepanku"

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

"Apakah salah jika aku mengkhawatirkan kakak sepupuku?"

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

Neji terkejut kita melihat Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, air mata sudah mengalir dikedua pipi putih itu. Hidungnya memerah sementara nafasnya mulai terasa sesak.

"Alasan aku menolongmu adalah alasan sama yang kau gunakan ketika kau mencoba melindungiku dulu ataupun beberapa jam lalu" Hinata mulai terisak dalam tangisnya

Ini semua memang bukan salah Hinata. Apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya 10 tahun lalu juga bukan salahnya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa sekejam itu melimpahkan semua amarahnya pada gadis rapuh ini? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa setega itu membuat Hinata menanggung kebenciannya?

"Sebenci apapun aku padamu, kau tetap kakakku. Kakak yang selalu aku hormati. Kakak yang sangat aku sayangi. Tidak pernah seharipun aku berhenti berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Bahwa apa yang terjadi 9 tahun atau 10 tahun lalu adalah mimpi. Dan suatu hari nanti aku akan terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini" isak gadis Hyuuga itu dan tak lama setelahnya Hinata jatuh terduduk disamping kasur Neji, melihat pemandangan seperti ini sukses membuat Neji merasa matanya sangat panas dan mulai berkaca-kaca

"Hinata... aku..." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya ketika merasakan Neji mengusap kepalanya

"Maafkan aku karna tidak ada disampingmu ketika semua hal buruk itu terjadi. Dan yang aku lakukan hanyalah membencimu, padahal semua itu bukan salahmu" air mata sukses lolos dari mata _Amethyst_ pemuda Hyuuga itu, sudah 9 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya.

Kejadian terakhir yang membuat airmata lolos dari _Amethyst_ pemuda Hyuuga itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" panggilan terkejut itu menyapa indra pendengaran seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk bersantai sembari memandangi bintang diatap mension

Keterkejutan yang semula singgah diwajahnya sempurna hilang ketika dia melihat siluet gadis itu mulai berjalan mendekat. Adalah Sakura yang memanggilnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Ini sudah malam. Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sini pada jam segini, hee?" Tanya gadis itu ketika sudah sampai disamping Sasuke yang memandang datar dirinya

"Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar" sahutnya dengan santai

"Aku sangat yakin kalau kondisimu tidak sebaik itu sekarang. Udara malam sangat sangat tidak baik bagimu. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu setidaknya satu minggu lagi untuk bisa menikmati udara malam, Uchiha?" Tanya gadis itu, _Emerald_ -nya menatap kesal Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya

"Kau dengar atau tidak, **_UCHIHA-SAMAAAAA_** " ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit dinaikkan

Namun hening. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris ucapannya. Bahkan sekarang yang terdengar diantara mereka hanyalah hembusan ringan angin yang memainkan anak-anak rambut kedua insan itu.

Cukup lama keduanya bertahan diposisi seperti itu, sampai akhirnya Sakura menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk berbalik dan masuk kedalam. Tepat dilangkah kakinya yang ketiga, Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu yang sanggup membuat Sakura berhenti.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu meluncur juga dari mulut sang Uchiha

Namun hening. Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Kau bisa membiarkan kami mati saat itu. Kalian bisa meninggalkan kami sekarat disana. Tapi kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami? Kau bahkan mempertaruhkan identitas kelompokmu karenanya" Dan setelah mengucapkan hal itu keadaan tetap hening. Sakura tetap pada posisinya.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkan kami, Haruno Sakura?" Panggilan pada nama lengkapnya membuat Sakura menghela nafas dan berbalik.

Disana. Iris _Onyx_ Sasuke menatap langsung kearahnya. Seolah sedang berusaha membaca segala hal yang ada difikiran Sakura. Benar-benar tajam dan menusuk. Namun entah bagaimana Sakura merasa sangat nyaman dengan tatapan itu.

Dia sudah menduga kalau pertanyaan itu pasti akan ditanyakan oleh pemuda Uchiha ini. Walaupun dia tidak menyangka kalau akan secepat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang _Special Agent_ sepertimu akan banyak bicara. Aku fikir pemuda dengan stock ekspresi terbatas sepertimu tidak akan pernah mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang sepele" Sakura terkekeh setelah mengatakan hal itu

"Tapi bagiku ini bukan sesuatu yang sepele, Haruno. Aku–"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sudah mengetahui alasannya?" Sakura menyela ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat. Membuat pemuda itu menatap langsung manik emerald yang terlihat sedikit redup dan lelah

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui kenapa musuhku menyelamatkanku. Hanya itu." Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya sembari mengalihkan pandangan

"Aku melakukan itu bukan karna keinginan pribadi, Uchiha. Lagipula _Dark Moon_ tidak sekejam itu sampai mengabaikan orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan kami. Jika orang itu layak untuk menerima pertolongan kami, maka kami tidak akan segan-segan untuk menolongnya. Walaupun hal itu membuat kami mempertaruhkan sesuatu yang penting" Ucap Sakura, ada ketulusan dalam kalimatnya

"Bukan karna keinginan pribadi?" Sasuke membeo ucapan Sakura, membuat gadis itu mengangguk karenanya

"Kau tahu kan kalau Hinata dan Neji adalah Saudara sepupu? Walaupun aku tidak mau mengakui ini tapi hanya Neji-lah satu-satunya keluarga yang tersisa bagi Hinata. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia mati. Tidak sebelum temanmu meminta maaf pada Hinata" Sakura kembali terkekeh. Namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang menganggap santai pembicaraan ini, Sasuke malah sebaliknya.

"Tapi kalau begitu kau hanya perlu menyelamatkan Neji saja 'kan?" Sakura tertawa mendengar pendapat dari pemuda Uchiha disampingnya

"Hahaha, yaa kau benar. Kami bisa melakukan itu. Tapi setiap orang berhak mendapatkan pertolongan, Uchiha. Tidak terkecuali dirimu" Senyum ketulusan terukir diwajah Sakura, ekspresi yang sukses membuat Sasuke merasakan kehangatan menjalar dari pusat tubuhnya

Namun semua itu sirna ketika Onyxnya menangkap sebuah benda yang terlihat sangat ganjil. Benda mungil yang tergantung dileher Sakura. Benda yang berhasil membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

Dan Sakura menyadari hal itu. Perubahan ekspresi Sasuke yang drastis membuat gadis itu bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Sasuke hanya diam seperti patung

"Y-Yaa, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku merasa sangat familiar dengan liontin kalungmu" sahut pemuda itu, onyxnya masih terus memperhatikan liontin kalung yang menggantung dileher Sakura

"Kalung?" tanya Sakura bingung, sebelum akhirnya sadar akan kalung apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya

"Maksudmu kalung ini?" tanya Sakura sembari menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang semula bersembunyi dibalik bajunya

Melihat hal itu membuat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. Bandul kalung berbentuk kunci dengan bentuk sayap pada kepala kuncinya membuat kepala Sasuke terasa sedikit menegang dan sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" lagi, gadis Haruno itu kembali bertanya

"Yaa" sahut Sasuke dengan lirih "Darimana kau mendapatkan kalung itu?"

"Aku mendapatkannya dari seseorang" Sahut Sakura sembari mengedikkan bahunya santai

"Seseorang? Siapa?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu dengan penasaran

"Sepertinya kau jadi banyak bertanya ya, Uchiha- _san_." Sahut Sakura dengan santai sambal berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terpaku ditempatnya

~OoOoO~

"Bagaimana? Apakah semuanya sudah lengkap?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang

"Hanya tinggal satu data lagi dan semua ini bisa langsung dikirimkan" sahut pemuda berambut pirang panjang yang duduk didepan monitor

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _chip_ -nya?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu

"Dia sudah siap sejak lama" sahut pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu dengan acuh

"dua bulan lagi kah.." gumam pemuda pertama, onyxnya tampak menerawang jauh kedepan

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

Yosh! Chapter 10 muncuuulll nih...! Hahahha gimana dengan chapter ini? Gajelas? Kurang panjang? Atau ga nyambung? Satu hal yang pasti adalah Beautiful avenger sudah sampai sejauh ini \:D/ Yeaay! Oh ya Gold gabisa banyak bacot nih sekarang, buat chapter selanjutnya kemungkinan akan Gold update kalo waktunya sempat. Karna jujur aja, Sekarang Gold susah banget nyari waktu luang :( Dan jadilah fict ini dihinggapi debu dan tidak terurus *Halah/PLAAKK* Tapi tenang, Gold akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan fict ini kooo ;) Makanya jangan lupa buat ngingetin Gold Update yaa kalo Gold udah lama banget ga update fict ini XD

Tanpa banyak bacotan gaje lainnya, Saya akan langsung saja membalas Review kalian ;)

Kaila : Ini udah lanjut yaaa, Gomen kelamaan updatenya hehehe

Wu Lei II : Udah lanjut yaaa ;)

: Next chapt? Ini udah next chap ;))

chikenass : Sampe chapter 9 doang? Kata siapaa? Ini Gold lanjutin kooo walaupun lama banget updatenya XD

Putri : Ini udah yaaaa ;)

Tachibana Yuuki : Udah lanjut yaaa, gabisa cepetan nih. Gold lagi kepentok sama jadwal kuliah dan tugas yang menumpuk :(

TheLimitedEdition : Udah lanjut yaaaa ;)) Oh ya Gold mau bilang makasih buat kamu yang udah PM Gold kemaren. Kalo kamu ga PM, entah kapan chapter ini bisa di update lagi hahhaah

nurvieee96 : Yaah jangan bingung dong. Buat penjelasannya ada dichapter 11 dan 12 nanti. Semuanya bakalan dijelasin sama Darkmoon di chapter itu. Mulai dari alesan kenapa mereka ngambil semua barang itu sampai masa lalu yang bikin mereka ngelakuin semua hal itu bakalan di jelasin nanti.

NameAyu Diah Ar : Sambungannya ada ko ;) Ini sambungannya udah diupdate ;))

: Bahagia banget kayaknya ngebaca Saku bakalan nyelametin mereka XD

ichigo fumio : Maafkan di TBC yaa, dia emang gitu orangnya XD *Apaansi/PLAAKK*

dianarndraha : Hahhaa emang nih parah, tapi mereka tumbang dengan alasan elit koo XD

zarachan : Udah lanjut yaaaa

Nn : Hai kamu, yang identitasnya tidak diketahui *Eaaaaa* Ini udah lanjut yaaa. Jangan bosen-bosen buat nunggu kelanjutan fict ini yaa :')

Yukiyamada : Ini udah lanjut yaaaa, Gomen gabisa update kilat :')

Cherry Kanako-Ah : Iyaa, semoga ajaaa! Doakan kisah cinta mereka mulai tumbuh dan berkembang yaaaa ;) HIDUP SASUSAKU! *Dan Gold pun mulai histeris sendirian

Laifa : Selama itukah Gold ga update? *Mikir keras sambil ngitungin tanggalan*

Squirby : Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;) Makasiiih ;;)

Luca Marvell : Hubungan mereka? Pasti dijelasin koo tapi ga sekarang, kayaknya penjelasannya ada dichapter 13 atau 14 yaa, Gold lupa -_-

Hinamori Hikari : Heee? High school? Bahahha ternyata masih bocil XD *eaaa* Kangennya sama Gold aja napaa -_- Gaada yang ngangenin Gold nih :( *Nangis bombay ala _Rock Lee_ * Udahlan izinin aja di soi ikut main disini. Lumayankan bayarannya bisa buat ngebeliin kamu rumah-rumahan barbie XD

Lydia-E : Gaenak ya? Terus motong yang enak kaya gimana tuh? *Gold mulai salah fokus* XD

kiyoi-chan : Ini udah lanjut yaaa

KendallSwiftie : Romance? Ada kooo tapi harus sabar karna semuanya butuh proses ;;)

WbQueen : Ini udah lanjut dan maaf gabisa update cepet-_-

LadyAbsurd : Ini udah lanjut yaa dan Maaf Maaf Maaf banget gabisa update cepet :(

Akhirnyaaa udah kejawab semua review dari kalian ;) Buat yang udah review silahkan review lagi yaaa! Buat yang masih jadi _Silent Readers_ , **Kapan kalian akan menunjukkan diri kalian pada Gold?** *Eaaa* Hahaha!. Dan buat yang udah ngasih flame, Makasih banyak karna sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk mengomentari cerita abal ini. Dan satu hal lagi, buat kalian yang 'TIDAK SUKA' pada cerita ini bisa silahkan di klik tombol ' _Back_ ' nya. Terimakasih dan _SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER_!


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

 **Chapter 11**

"HARUNO SAKURAAAAA!"

 ** _'_** ** _BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'_** ** _BRAKKK'_**

 ** _'_** ** _BRUUUKK'_**

 ** _'_** ** _GUBRAKKK'_**

Empat orang pemuda yang duduk dimeja makan itu menatap terkejut kelantai 2 mension ini. Tepat ke asal suara teriakan nyaring itu berasal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ino berteriak seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran

"Itu adalah 'ritual' kami setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah" sahut Tenten dengan acuh

"Ritual?" tanya Neji bingung

"Hmm, membangunkan putri tidur dari alam mimpinya" sahut Hinata yang baru saja menaruh piring terakhir masakan yang dibuat oleh Ino

"Dasar manja! Kenapa aku harus berteriak seperti itu setiap pagi sih? Merusak _mood_ ku saja!" ketus Ino dengan mulut yang terus saja komat-kamit

"Itu 'kan sudah jadi 'ritual' mu, Yamanaka- _sama_. Kenapa kau harus marah? Lagipula kau sudah melakukan ini selama 9 tahun, haruskah kau mengeluh setiap selesai melakukan itu?" tanya Hinata dengan datar

"Dan haruskah kau terus mengomentariku walaupun ini sudah berlangsung selama 9 tahun, Hyuuga- _sama_?"

Dan seperti biasa, kedua gadis itu memulai 'ritual' adu tatap mereka. Tenten yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas bosan. Sementara empat pemuda lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan unik mereka.

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu. Berterimakasihlah pada Haruno Sakura, karna berkat serum darinya keempat pemuda ini bisa sembuh total dalam kurun waktu 2 minggu. Dan akhirnya, hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka kembali kesekolah setelah mengambil cuti selama 2 minggu full.

Namun, walaupun sudah 2 minggu berada disini. Tetapi sepertinya waktu selama itu tidak cukup untuk mengetahui apa saja keunikan yang dimiliki oleh _'Dark Moon'_ , buktinya _Special Agent_ baru mengetahui kalau ternyata _'Dark Moon'_ memiliki semacam ritual aneh dipagi hari seperti ini.

.

.

.

Suasana didalam mobil terasa sepi seperti biasanya. Keempat orang gadis itu sudah mulai sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya gadis yang semula sedang tertidur dikursi penumpang depan itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya gadis yang sedang menyetir itu

"Ah? T-Tidak... Aku tidak apa-apa" sahut gadis itu dengan kikkuk

Sakura menoleh ke kursi belakang setelah mendengar namanya dipanggil " _Nee,_ Sakura- _chan_ "

"Hmm? Ada apa Hinata?" tanya gadis itu sembari menguap lebar

"Bagaimana kalau **_Special Agent_** tidak mematuhi kesepakatan kita?" walaupun pandangannya tidak teralihkan dari PSP ditangannya tetapi Sakura bisa menangkap nada keraguan dalam kalimatnya

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Tenten bingung

"Kesepakatan bahwa **_Special Agent_** dan ' _Dark Moon'_ akan bersikap seperti biasanya (dalam hal ini bersikap cuek dan tidak saling kenal) jika kita berada diluar misi ataupun diluar rumah" sahut gadis Hyuuga itu

"Maka mereka akan mendapatkan hukuman" sahut Sakura acuh

"Heh? Hu-Hukuman seperti apa?" Ino terkejut dan menatap frustasi kearah Sakura

"Tergantung seberat apa kesalahan mereka" sahut Tenten

Ino yang semula menatap Sakura kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Tenten "Aku tidak bertanya padamu, _Red_!" ketus gadis itu sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela

"Rasa khawatirmu sia-sia, kau tahu itu kan _Blonde_? Jangan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama jika kau tidak ingin menderita seperti 3 tahun lalu" sahut Tenten dengan nada bicara yang pelan

Namun walaupun begitu Ino tetap bisa mendengarnya. Dia memang tidak menimpali ucapan Tenten tetapi gadis itu mendengarnya. Dan lagi, perasaan itu kembali melingkupi dirinya. Perasaan sedih dan putus asa itu kembali melingkupinya. Dia benci hal ini.

"Tenanglah kalian berdua. Lagipula mereka bukan tipe pemuda yang seperti itu. Aku yakin **_Special Agent_** bisa memegang kata-katanya" Kedua gadis yang duduk dikursi penumpang belakang langsung menatap Sakura

Mereka tidak tahu kenapa tapi ada perasaan lega yang hinggap ketika Sakura megatakan kalimat seperti itu. Rasanya seperti mereka baru saja diberi obat penenang. Dan satu hal yang cukup membuat ketiga rekannya menjadi bingung adalah _'sejak kapan seorang Haruno Sakura menaruh kepercayaan seperti itu pada orang baru'_.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Yaa, aku sudah mendapatkan_ _semua_ _daftar itu pagi ini.."_

"..."

 _"_ _Hmm, aku akan segera mencari semuanya..."_

"..."

 _"_ _Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Kaa-san"_

"Haaahh.. menyebalkan" helaan nafas yang diikuti grutuan itu meluncur bebas dari bibir tipis seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang baru saja menerima telfon.

Emeraldnya menatap kosong langit biru yang membentang diatas kepalanya. Walaupun bel masuk sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, tapi sepertinya gadis Haruno ini enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Baginya atap sekolah adalah satu-satunya tempat ternyaman untuk menenangkan diri. Hatinya benar-benar gelisah saat ini. Kejadian diacara pelelangan itu berhasil membuat dia mendapatkan mimpi buruk semalam.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menggenggam bandul dari kalung yang menggantung dilehernya. Inilah kebiasaannya ketika sedang berada dalam kegelisahan. Menggenggam bandul itu sama seperti mendapatkan obat penenang paling ampuh.

"Aku kira gadis sepertimu tidak akan pernah membolos jam pelajaran" Sakura tersentak ketika mendengar suara baritone seorang pemuda

Matanya yang semula tertutup kini terbuka dengan lebar. Tepat satu meter dihadapannya, Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan yang berada dalam saku celana.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Aku fikir seorang _agent_ sepertimu paling anti jika harus membolos jam pelajaran" senyum meremehkan kembali hadir dibibir tipis gadis itu

"Hn, berbeda denganmu. Aku hanya sebagai murid gadungan disini. Tugasku adalah untuk membantu kalian bukan untuk lulus dari sekolah ini" sahut pemuda itu acuh sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura

Dan setelahnya Sasuke berdiri tepat disamping gadis itu, tubuhnya bersender pada pagar besi yang terpasang sepanjang atap bangunan sekolah ini.

"Hahaha, benar. Seorang murid gadungan yang sangat menyebalkan" kekehan ringan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sakura

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan masuk kelas sekarang, mengingat aku harus lulus dari sekolah ini" lanjutnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dua buah kata menyapa indra pendengaran gadis itu "Kalung itu..."

Sakura berbalik, memandang bingung kearah Sasuke yang seolah bungkam ketika melihat wajahnya "Ada apa dengan kalung ini?"

"Apakah kalung itu sangat berharga bagimu?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah yang terlihat datar. Tapi walaupun begitu Sakura menyadari ada sorot kesedihan dalam matanya.

"Aku heran, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan tentang kalung ini sejak semalam?" Dan bukannya menjawab Sakura malah balik bertanya

"Aku.. hanya ingin tahu" sahut Sasuke, wajahnya tertunduk. Pemuda Uchiha itu merasa luar biasa gugup sekarang.

Dan setelah kalimat terakhir itu keadaan menjadi hening. Hanya desahan angin yang terdengar diantara keduanya. Sasuke menunggu Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya. Tapi gadis itu hanya diam, seolah-olah mulutnya sudah diprogram untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dan setelah bermenit-menit yang berada dalam keheningan memuakkan akhirnya jawaban itu mengalun dari bibir Sakura. Jawaban yang membuat Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya

"Ya. Kalung ini sangat berharga bagiku. Karna kalung ini bisa membuatku tenang dan mengingatkanku pada seseorang dari masa lalu ku." sebuah senyum sendu terpatri diwajah Sakura, matanya menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya

"Sakura, aku–"

"Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang, Sasuke. _Jaa ne_ " Sakura berbalik, kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam sendirian diatap gedung sekolah ini

~OoOoO~

"Waktu mereka hanya tinggal 5 bulan lagi, Tsunade. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang duduk dihadapan wanita berambut pirang itu

"Hal pertama yang harus mereka lakukan adalah–" Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya ketika suara dering ponsel mulai menggema nyaring diruangan itu

"Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan datar

 _"_ _Benda itu dicuri! Dan semua datanya juga berhasil dicuri!"_ Suara itu terdengar panik disebrang sana. Hal yang sangat langka terjadi padanya. Sementara Tsunade yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menegang dan membatu.

Kedua orang pria dihadapannya sadar akan gerak gerik mencurigakan wanita yang masih duduk disofa tunggal itu. Wajahnya memucat dengan keringat dingin yang mulai mengaliri pelipis wajahnya.

"Ada apa, Tsunade?" tanya Jiraya cemas

Wanita itu diam. Telfon yang semula ada didekat telinganya sudah dia letakkan diatas meja. Pandangan wanita itu menatap nanar kedepan. Dan hal itu semakin membuat kedua orang pria dihadapannya cemas.

"Ada apa?! Beritahu aku apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Orochimaru dengan gusar

"B-Benda itu dicuri begitu pula dengan datanya"

 ** _'_** ** _DEG'_**

Sama seperti halnya Tsunade, kedua pria inipun langsung membatu dengan wajah pucat.

~OoOoO~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, ruang keluarga yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh 4 orang remaja kini sudah terisi dengan 4 orang lainnya yang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dengan suasana setenang itu, mereka bahkan bisa mendengar suara jangkrik yang saling bersahutan diluar mension.

Namun suasana tenang itu berubah menjadi waspada ketika telinga keempat gadis yang semula sibuk dengan kegiatannya menangkap bunyi telfon yang membuat seringai mampir diwajah mereka.

Keempat pemuda itu terkejut ketika melihat keempat gadis yang semula masih diam ditempatnya tiba-tiba berlari dengan sangat kencang menuju asal suara. Dan tanpa peringatan apapun keempat pemuda itu langsung berlari menyusul mereka.

"Kenapa kalian berlari?" tanya Shikamaru yang saat ini sudah berada diruang keluarga, onyxnya menatap heran keempat gadis yang sudah duduk manis disofa yang menghadap kesebuah TV layar datar dihadapannya

"Ya, sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kalian berlari seperti orang kebakaran jenggot?" Sambung Naruto

"Jika kalian ingin tahu alasannya, lebih baik kalian diam" sahut Sakura dengan datar pada keempat gadis yang berdiri tepat dibelakang sofa yang didudukinya

 ** _'_** ** _PIIP'_**

 ** _'_** ** _TUUUUT'_**

" _Good Evening, girls_ " sapa lembut seorang wanita yang wajahnya terpampang dengan jelas dalam televisi layar datar yang ada dihadapan mereka

" _Good Evening, Kaa-san_ " sahut keempat gadis itu serempak

 _"_ _TSU-TSUNADE NO BAA-CHAN?!"_ pekik Naruto dengan wajah terkejut, jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah wajah wanita yang memenuhi layar TV itu

 ** _'_** ** _DUAAAKK'_**

"Aww..! _ittai..._!" jeritan kesakitan itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto karna Hinata baru saja memukul kepalanya dengan gulungan majalah yang ada ditangannya

"SOPANLAH SEDIKIT PADA _KAA-SAN_! DASAR DUREN BERJALAN!" bentak gadis itu

 _"_ _Haah, sepertinya kau tidak berubah ya, Naruto"_ intrupsi suara seorang pria yang membuat mereka menoleh

"Suara itu" gumam Hinata sembari menatap kembali layar TV dihadapannya

"Mungkinkah?"

"Jiraya jii-san?!"

"Jiraya _Sensei_?!"

Mereka semua terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria berambut putih panjang yang sedang berdiri disamping wanita yang masih duduk dikursi kebesarannya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, sedang apa Jiraya jii- _san_ disana bersama _Kaa-san_?" tanya Tenten

 _"_ _Tentu saja membantu kalian menemukan target selanjutnya_ " sahut suara lain yang mereka yakini bukan berasal dari dua orang dalam layar TV itu

"Orochimaru _Sensei_?" pekik Sakura dan Sasuke secara bersamaan dan hal itu cukup menarik perhatian keenam rekan mereka

"Heee, kalian kompak sekali" ledek Ino, matanya menatap sarkartis gadis Haruno yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya

"Ehem" Sasuke berdehem. Dia mencoba untuk menetralkan suasana disekitarnya

"Jadi siapa target kita selanjutnya?" tanya Hinata, matanya menatap serius kearah Tsunade

Namun bukannya menjawab wanita ini malah menghela nafas panjang. Jiraya yang berdiri disampingnya pun hanya bisa memasang wajah kecewa.

"A-Ada apa? Kenapa kalian terlihat seperti habis dirampok?" tanya Ino dengan gusar

 _"_ _Kau benar, kami baru saja dirampok oleh seseorang"_ sahut Tsunade dengan wajah lesu

"A-APAAAAA?!" teriak keempat gadis itu bersamaan

"BAGAIMANA BISA?"

"SIAPA YANG MERAMPOK KALIAN?!"

"KAPAN KEJADIANNYA?!"

"APA YANG MEREKA AMBIL DARI KALIAN?!"

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus saja dilontarkan oleh ' _Dark Moon'_ tanpa henti. Dan hal itu cukup membuat para _Special Agent_ saling berpandangan.

"Benar-benar merepotkan _"_ gumam Shikamaru ketika melihat gadis-gadis itu tidak juga berhenti bertanya dengan wajah panik

"Sasuke, haruskah kita bungkam mulut mereka?" tanya Naruto

"Ide bagus" jawab pemuda raven itu sembari menampilkan senyum liciknya

 ** _'_** ** _HUP'_**

Hening. Tiga orang yang ada dilayar TV itu terkejut ketika melihat mulut keempat orang gadis itu sedang dibekap dari belakang.

"HMMP... HMPPH.. HMMMPPPHHH.." suara geraman dan teriakan itu dilontarkan oleh Sakura ketika mulutnya dibekap kuat oleh pemuda yang berdiri dibelakangnya, begitu pula dengan ketiga gadis lainnya

"Kami akan melepaskan bekapan ini jika kalian bisa diam dan mendengarkan jawaban mereka" ucap Naruto tepat ditelinga Hinata yang mulutnya sedang dibekap olehnya dengan santai

Setelah menghela nafas gusar akhirnya keempat gadis itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kompak. Dan sesuai janji keempat pemuda ini segera membuka bekapan mereka pada mulut target.

 ** _'_** ** _BLETAAKKK'_** Naruto merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut ketika dia menerima jitakan super kencang dari Hyuuga Neji

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Neji?" ringis Naruto pada pemuda yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya

"Itu karna kau sudah lancang berbisik ditelinga adikku, _Bodoh_!" sahut Neji dengan tajam

"Hee, jadi kau sudah mengakuinya sebagai adik, eh?" ucapan Tenten sukses membuat Neji memalingkan wajahnya

 _"_ _Baiklah! Kembali ke topik awal"_ perhatian 8 remaja itu langsung kembali terpusat pada layar TV didepannya

 _"_ _Sebenarnya yang dirampok bukan kami, melainkan kalian. 'Dark Moon'"_ Bingung. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh keempat gadis yang masih berada diposisinya

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_? Kami adalah pencuri, bagaimana mungkin kami bisa dicuri seperti itu" ucap Ino dengan bingung

"Memangnya apa yang diambil oleh pencuri itu?" tanya Sakura dengan tenang

 _"_ _Apakah kalian ingat chip dan data yang kalian pesan dari 'mereka'?"_ tanya Tsunade yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan oleh keempat gadis itu

"Jangan bilang kalau..." wajah Ino memucat

"...Kedua hal itu yang dia curi" lanjut Hinata yang juga ikut memucat

"Siapa yang mencurinya?!" tanya Sakura dengan tajam, aura membunuh sudah keluar dari tubuh gadis itu

 _"_ _Dia adalah seorang informan. Dia juga merupakan seorang hacker yang sangat handal. Kemampuannya memang tidak setara dengan Naruto ataupun kau,_ Blue _"_ jelas wanita itu sembari menatap Hinata

Keempat pemuda ini menatap bingung kearah Hinata yang baru saja dipanggil _'Blue'_.

 _"_ _Apakah kalian ingat misi kalian di India 2 tahun lalu?"_ tanya wanita itu membuat keempat gadis dihadapannya saling berpandangan kemudian menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan serempak

 _"_ _Kalian ingat siapa target kalian saat itu?"_ semua gadis itu langsung mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jiraya

 _"_ _Kami sudah menyelidikinya dan sepertinya pencuri itu berhubungan dengan target kalian di India"_ sambung Orochimaru

" _Sialan_! Berani cari mati juga _bajingan_ itu" geram Hinata dan untuk kesekian kalinya Neji kembali terkejut mendengar ucapan yang diberikan oleh adiknya itu

"Lalu siapa yang mencurinya?" lagi. Sakura kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama

 _"_ _Identitasnya masih belum diketahui"_ sahut Tsunade yang sukses membuat keempat gadis ini menatap kecewa dirinya

 _"_ _Satu hal yang kami tahu hanyalah, pencuri itu menggunakan sebuah inisial"_ sambung Jiraya

"Apa inisial itu?" tanya Naruto

 _"_ _Dia biasa menyebut dirinya hiu pembunuh"_ sahut Orochimaru

"Hiu.. pembunuh..?" gumam Tenten dengan wajah pucatnya dan Sakura menyadari hal itu

"Apa perintah kalian?" tanya Sakura dengan tegas

 _"_ _Lacak dia dan ambil kembali sesuatu yang seharusnya jadi milik kalian. Chip dan data itu"_ sahut Tsunade dengan tegas

 _"_ _Dan misi ini juga berlaku untuk para_ Special Agent _. Aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama"_ dan perintah dari Jiraya sukses menohok keempat gadis yang duduk dikursi itu

"Apakah kami diperbolehkan untuk membunuhnya?" pertanyaan Hinata berhasil membuat keempat pemuda dibelakangnya terkejut dan menatap ngeri gadis itu

 _"_ _Kalian tahu pasti apa peraturannya. Jangan bertindak gegabah. Dan kabari kami jika terjadi sesuatu"_ ucap Tsunade sebelum sambungan itu terputus

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui sesuatu _Red_ " Tenten menghela nafas panjangnya, matanya menatap kosong meja kayu dihadapan gadis itu

"Hah? A-Apa maksudmu, _Cherry_?" dan bukannya menjawab gadis itu malah balik bertanya

"Tidak perlu panik seperti itu dan bicarakan pada kami. Kau pasti mengetahui sesuatu kan?" Tenten menatap Ino yang duduk disampingnya

"A-Aku..." gadis itu menghela nafas panjangnya dan tepat ketika dia akan kembali membuka mulut, suara Neji sudah mengintrupsi ucapannya

"Bisa kalian ceritakan semuanya dari awal?" keempat gadis itu memandang bingung kearah Neji yang baru saja bertanya

"Jika kalian ingin kita bekerja sama, maka kalian harus menjelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semuanya." Sambung Shikamaru dengan datar

Keempat gadis itu mulai berpandangan antara satu dengan lainnya. Mencari-cari jawaban seperti apa yang diinginkan masing-masing dari mereka. Dan setelah sekian lama saling berpandangan, akhirnya mereka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kami akan menjelaskan semuanya" sahut Sakura

"Jadi? Apakah kau akan menunjukkan ruangan itu pada mereka?" pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Ino sukses merebut perhatian para _Special Agent_

"Ruangan? Ruangan apa?" tanya Naruto bingung

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin, Pig" sahut Sakura tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan dari Naruto dan hal itu cukup sukses membuat Naruto merasa kesal

"Kenapa?" tanya Tenten bingung

"Para _Special Agent_ ini baru saja sembuh. Aku tidak yakin mereka cukup kuat untuk memulai semuanya" sahut gadis itu sembari memandang sinis onyx yang sedang menatap tajam dirinya

"Oh, jadi daritadi kalian membicarakan kami?" sindir Sasuke dengan wajah datar –yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

"Entahlah, menurutmu?" tanya Sakura yang wajahnya tidak kalah datar dari Sasuke

"Percayalah, kami bahkan cukup kuat untuk melawan kalian saat ini" sahut pemuda itu dengan tenang

"Percaya dirimu tinggi juga ya, **Uchiha-** ** _sama_** " ucapnya dengan penekanan dimarga pemuda itu

"Kau perlu bukti?" tanya pemuda itu dengan mata onyx yang menatap intens Sakura

Sementara enam remaja yang berada disekitar mereka hanya memandang ngeri aura mematikan yang dikeluarkan oleh keduanya.

"Ayolah! Haruskah kalian bertengkar disaat seperti ini?" tanya Hinata dengan datar

"Sepertinya sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk menunjukkan hal itu, Uchiha" desis Sakura sembari berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya

"Kita akan menunjukkan ruangannya sekarang. Mengingat kau sudah cukup kuat untuk berdebat denganku" lanjut gadis itu dengan sinis sembari melirik tajam Sasuke yang memandang datar dirinya

"Jadi sudah dimulai 'kah?" gumam Hinata yang juga mulai melangkahkan kakinya

"Aku penasaran apakah mereka bisa mengerti dengan cepat atau tidak" sambung Tenten dengan santai

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Ayo cepat ikuti kami, kalian lupa? Ada banyak hal yang harus kalian pelajari tentang ' _Dark Moon'_ " ucap Ino sembari menatap datar empat orang remaja itu

.

.

.

Keempat gadis ini terus saja berjalan masuk kesebuah pintu yang berada dibelakang lemari buku dibawah tangga. Dan dibalik pintu itu ternyata terdapat sebuah lorong yang panjang dan tepat diujung sana terdapat sebuah pintu lift.

Ketika Sakura sudah sampai didepan pintu itu dia segera memencet satu-satunya tombol yang ada disampingnya.

 ** _'_** ** _TING'_**

Bersamaan dengan suara itu, pintu lift didepan mereka terbuka dengan lebar. Lift itu membawa mereka terus turun kebawah. Dan setelah pintu itu terbuka, lorong panjang lain menyambut mereka dengan ujung lorong itu yang 'buntu'.

Keempat pemuda itu mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat bahwa lorong yang sedang mereka jelajahi memiliki jalan buntu. Apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa para gadis itu membawa mereka ke lorong buntu seperti ini.

Namun baru saja Naruto akan membuka mulut untuk menanyakan sesuatu, suara Hinata sudah mengintrupsi dirinya "Ini bukan lorong buntu seperti yang ada dalam fikiranmu, Naruto. Lebih baik kau diam dan tetap ikuti kami"

Selamat Hyuuga- _sama_! Kau berhasil membuat pemuda Uzumaki itu menekuk wajahnya karna kesal.

Ketika sampai diujung lorong, Keempat gadis itu dengan cepat menjulurkan tangannya dan menempelkannya pada dua sisi dinding yang entah sejak kapan memunculkan papan sensor sidik jari. Setelah selesai memindai, sebuah cahaya laser muncul dan memindai mata keempat gadis itu.

 ** _BIP BIP BIP BIIIPPP_**

 ** _"_** ** _WELCOME HOME, 'DARK MOON'_**. ** _SIAPA YANG DATANG BERSAMA KALIAN SAAT INI?"_**

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar mesin itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Mereka adalah rekan baru kami" sahut Sakura dengan santai

 ** _"_** ** _APAKAH AKU HARUS MEMINDAI MEREKA DAN ME–"_**

"Tidak! Itu tidak perlu" sahut Sakura dengan datar

"Bisakah kau langsung saja membuka pintu sialan ini tanpa harus banyak bertanya?!" ketus Ino

 ** _"_** ** _SEPERTINYA KAU SEDANG TIDAK DALAM MOOD BAGUS, YAMANAKA-SAMA. AKU BISA MENDETEKSI EMOSI MU YANG MELONJAK NAIK–"_**

"YAA! DAN INI SEMUA KARNA KAU, MESIN BODOH!" bentak gadis itu

"Ayolah Ino, haruskah kau bertengkar dengan _Green_ setiap kali kita akan masuk?" tanya Hinata dengan datar

"Aku tidak akan bertengkar jika kau tidak membuat mesin bodoh ini jadi banyak bertanya, Hinata" pandangan Hinata mengeras dan menajam mendengar Ino baru saja mencemooh karyanya

"Kau lihat kan _green_ ada dua orang anak kecil yang akan bertengkar didepan pintu jika kau tidak segera membukanya" Ucap Tenten dengan lantang

 ** _"_** ** _UCAPKAN KATA SANDI"_**

"Malam semakin merayap naik" ucap Sakura

"Bulan semakin menunjukkan sinarnya" sambung Ino

"Ketika bayangan mulai terbentuk dan terlihat" lanjut Hinata

"Saat itulah Dark Moon akan menjalankan tugas sesungguhnya" Tenten melengkapi bagian lagi dari ucapan ketiga rekannya

 ** _'_** ** _BIP BIP BIP'_**

 ** _'_** ** _ACCEPTED'_**

 ** _"_** ** _SILAHKAN MASUK"_** ucap mesin itu dan tepat setelahnya dinding itu terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan berbagai macam barang yang sudah ' _Dark Moon'_ kumpulkan selama 7 tahun terakhir.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ' _Dark Moon'_ segera masuk. Sakura yang langsung menghampiri lemari es dipojok ruangan. Tenten yang langsung menghampiri remote AC, Ino yang duduk disalah satu sofa dan Hinata yang sedang mengambil cemilan.

Sementara keempat wajah pemuda itu terkejut ketika melihat ada begitu banyak benda yang terpanjang disini, baik di dinding ataupun didalam lemari kaca yang terpasang membentuk huruf 'U' disisi lain ruangan yang bersebrangan dengan AC.

"A-Ano, aku ingin bertanya" ucap Naruto yang langsung membuat perhatian semua orang yang ada disana menjadi teralihkan padanya

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian mencuri semua benda ini?" tanya pemuda itu ketika melihat ada begitu banyak benda yang terpajang baik di dinding ataupun ditaruh didalam lemari kaca

"Mencuri? _Cih!_ " Hinata mendecih, membuat Neji yang juga ada diruangan itu menatap terkejut kearahnya. Pasalnya Neji tidak pernah melihat Hinata mendecih atau melakukan hal buruk lain yang bisa membuat _Image_ nya turun sebagai kalangan bangsawan.

"Jangan asal menuduh _Baka_ Duren! Siapa bilang kami mencuri? Kami hanya mengambil barang-barang yang menjadi milik kami!" sungut Ino

"Milik kalian? Itu adalah peninggalan sejarah yang memang seharusnya menjadi milik Negara" timpal Sasuke datar

Mendengar jawaban itu keempat gadis yang masih setia pada posisinya langsung menoleh kearah pemuda itu. Menatapnya tajam.

"Benda-benda itu milik kami, Uchiha" desis Sakura

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki bukti kepemilikan atas benda itu" timpal Sasuke tidak mau kalah

"Kami memilikinya. Semua berkas itu kami titipkan pada _Kaa-san_ " sahut Tenten dengan enteng

"Maksudmu, nenek tua itu?" tanya Naruto terkejut

"Kenapa berkas itu ada padanya? Kalau benar semua ini adalah milik kalian kenapa kalian tidak menunjukkan berkas itu pada pihak kepolisian agar bisa mengambilnya kembali?" tanya Neji

"Anggap saja kami seperti sedang bermain sebuah game yang menjadikan harta karun itu sebagai hadiahnya" sahut Hinata

"Itu sangat berbeda dengan apa yang kalian lakukan, Nona" sela Shikamaru dengan datar

"Shikamaru benar. Kalau bagi kalian ini adalah sebuah _game_ maka pencarian semua benda hilang itu hanya seperti sebuah _item skill_ yang kau butuhkan untuk melawan bos monster diakhir permainan" timpal Naruto

"Tepat" sambung Ino

"Memang benar apa kata Neji. Kita bisa saja menunjukkan berkas-berkas itu dan mengambil semua barang yang seharusnya menjadi milik kita. Tapi kalau hanya mengambil semua benda itu begitu saja tidak akan seru dan menantang" ucap Sakura dengan seringai kecil miliknya

"Dan benar apa kata Naruto tadi. Pencarian benda hilang itu adalah sebuah _training_ untuk kami agar bisa melawan _'musuh yang sebenarnya'_ " sambung Hinata

"Musuh yang sebenarnya?" gumam Neji

"Dan siapa orang itu?" tanya Sasuke

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang merencanakan pembunuhan pada orang tua kami 9 tahun lalu" Ino menatap sendu _onyx_ kelam Sasuke

"Membunuh orang tua kalian..?" Tanya Naruto ada keterkejutan diwajahnya ketika mendengar hal itu, dan Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan cepat

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan mereka?" tanya Shikamaru

"Ya" sahut Tenten dengan singkat

"Kenapa kalian tidak langsung menangkapnya? Bukankah menangkap penjahat adalah hal biasa bagi kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan enteng

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira, Bodoh!" Hinata menatap sengit pemuda Uzumaki itu

"Mereka tidak seperti penjahat yang biasa kami tangani" sambung Ino

"Kapan kalian bertemu mereka?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ini

"Beberapa tahun lalu. Dan salah satunya adalah yang kami lihat saat pelelangan beberapa waktu lalu" sahut Hinata

"M-Maksudmu Yahiko Pein?" Naruto tampak terkejut dan mukanya semakin terlihat seperti orang idiot ketika Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya

"Yahiko Pein adalah buronan kelas kakap. Bagaimana bisa kalian memiliki urusan dengan bajingan itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan datar

"Karna Yahiko Pein adalah salah satu kaki tangan dari orang yang menyebabkan mimpi buruk ini" sahut Ino, darahnya terasa mendidih ketika mengucapkan nama dari bajingan gila itu.

"Dulu. Jauh sebelum kami menjadi seperti ini. Dulu, kami hanyalah anak perempuan biasa yang sangat beruntung" Sakura memulai pembicaraan, pembicaraan yang akan menjadi jawaban atas semua pertanyaan yang berkeliaran kepala para _Special Agent_

Keempat pemuda yang duduk dihadapannya menatap serius kearahnya. Suasana yang semula ceria mulai berubah menjadi sendu. Keempat gadis didepan mereka menampilkan raut wajah yang sama –Kesedihan.

"Sangat beruntung sampai-sampai banyak yang iri pada kehidupan kami" lanjut gadis Haruno itu

"Kami memiliki semuanya. Keluarga. Teman. Harta. Hidup mewah. Kasih sayang" Ino mulai angkat bicara

"Orang tua kami adalah rekan bisnis. Jadi bisa dibilang kami sudah berteman sejak bayi" Tenten terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri

"Dan karna hal itulah kami selalu bersama-sama. Selalu berada di sekolah yang sama. Saling berbagi segala hal. Termasuk kejadian mengerikan itu" Hinata menatap kosong cangkir teh dalam genggamannya

"Kejadian mengerikan?" gumam Sasuke

"Keluarga kami adalah rekan bisnis. Dan 10 tahun lalu sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi, mereka merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat besar" wajah Tenten terangkat, iris coklatnya menatap sedih para _Special Agent_

"Sesuatu yang besar?" tanya Naruto

"Apakah kalian percaya pada Keajaiban? Pada dunia dongeng? Pada sesuatu yang disebut _sihir_?" tanya Ino

"Kau bercanda? Hal seperti itu hanya dibuat untuk anak-anak" sahut Shikamaru dengan datar

"Begitu 'kah? Untuk... anak-anak ya?" gumam Hinata dengan lirih

"Tapi kami... tidak berfikir kalalu itu hanya dibuat untuk anak-anak" keempat pemuda itu menatap heran gadis Hyuuga yang sedang tersenyum dengan getir setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke

"Karna sihir dan keajaiban itulah yang menjadi penyebab semua ini terjadi" kepalan tangan Tenten mengerat ketika mengingat hal itu.

"Orang tua kami adalah penggemar barang antik. Mulai dari barang paling langka sampai barang yang memiliki nilai sejarah dan nilai jual yang tinggi. Mereka bahkan rela pergi kebeberapa negara hanya untuk menghadiri acara pelelangan." Senyum kepedihan itu terukir diwajah Sakura, matanya menatap kosong meja kayu dihadapannya

"Yaa, sangat menggemari barang-barang antik, sampai-sampai rumah kami penuh dengan semua barang-barang itu" Ino terkekeh walaupun sorot kesedihan tidak juga lepas dari wajahnya

"Barang-barang antik yang kalian lihat disini hanya setengah dari barang-barang yang dimiliki keluarga kami" Timpal Tenten

"Bagi mereka barang-barang antik seperti itu memiliki kekuatan misterius yang bisa membawa kebahagiaan dan keberuntungan. Ungkapan yang sangat bodoh sekali" wajah Sakura tertunduk membuat helaian poninya menutupi mata gadis itu

"Oh ya, apakah kalian pernah mendengar sebuah julukan ' _The Kings Of Collectors_ '? Kalau Neji nii, aku yakin sudah sering mendengar julukan itu" ucap gadis Hyuuga itu

"Yaa, aku pernah mendengarnya" sahut Sasuke yang diikuti oleh anggukan dari Naruto dan Shikamaru

"' _The Kings Of Collectors_ '. Itu adalah julukan untuk orang tua kami. Mereka terus saja mencari barang-barang antik sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan empat buah berlian dengan warna berbeda-beda. Berlian-berlian itu adalah _Ruby, Yellow Flash, Emerald, dan Shapire_ " jelas Tenten

"Yaa, mereka menemukannya. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau keempat berlian itu memiliki sebuah rahasia" Iris Aquamarine milik Ino berubah sendu

"Tak lama setelah mereka menemukan dan mengklaim empat berlian itu. Mereka bertemu dengan _'dia'_ " kedua tangan Sakura terkepal erat, tatapan matanya juga mulai mengeras

"Dia siapa?" tanya Naruto

"Dia. Orang yang memulai semua kejadian mengerikan ini" sahut Hinata

"Seandainya saja mereka bisa menyadari hal itu dari awal. Seandainya saja mereka tidak lengah pada sekitar mereka. Dan... seandainya mereka tidak pernah menemukan empat berlian itu... mereka pasti tidak akan mati" Suara Sakura bergetar, gadis Haruno itu menangis. Hal sama yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang gadis lainnya. Mereka menangis. Sudah 8 tahun semenjak terakhir kali mereka menangis karna hal ini.

"Kami mengetahui hal ini dari _Kaa-san_ , Jiraya _jii-san_ , Orochimaru _sensei_ dan Kakashi _senpai_. Karna ketika kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi mereka ada disana. Mereka menyaksikan pembunuhan brutal itu dan mereka jugalah yang menyelamatkan kami saat itu" Iris coklat itu menerawang jauh ke masa lalu

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _Suara isak tangis terdengar dari dalam sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih itu. Didalam sana terlihat dengan jelas ada empat anak perempuan yang sedang menangis diatas ranjang mereka. Keadaan keempat anak perempuan berumur 9-10 itu juga sangat kacau._

 _Wajah mereka sangat pucat. Mata mereka juga sudah membengkak karna terlalu banyak menangis. Mereka bahkan tidak menghiraukan empat orang dewasa yang sudah masuk dan duduk didepan mereka. Memperhatikan empat orang anak yang sedang menangis dengan histeris._

 _Tidak kuat melihat mereka berada dalam kondisi seperti itu, wanita yang sejak tadi hanya duduk dan memandang mereka sendu itu mulai bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Kemudian memeluknya dengan erat._

 _"_ _Seandainya saja kami bisa membawa kalian lebih cepat. Kalian pasti tidak perlu melihat hal mengerikan itu" gumam seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu nyaris putih itu_

 _"_ _Dan seandainya mereka mau mendengarkan ucapan kita, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi" sahut pria berambut putih panjang disampingnya_

 _"_ _Kami akan memberitahukan semuanya jika kalian berhenti menangis" ucapan pria berambut hitam itu sukses membuat keempat anak perempuan dihadapannya terdiam walaupun masih sesenggukan_

 _"_ _Katakan pada kami, Jii-san! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Ke-kenapa mereka membunuh Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan?! kenapa Jii-san?!" anak perempuan berambut merah muda itu berteriak disela-sela isak tangisnya_

 _"_ _Itu karna orang tua kalian menaruh kepercayaan pada orang yang salah" sahut pria berambut hitam panjang itu_

 _"_ _Mereka sedang membuat sebuah proyek besar. Kalian ingat empat buah berlian yang orang tua kalian dapatkan beberapa waktu lalu?" keempat anak gadis itu mengangguk_

 _"_ _Akhirnya orang tua kalian mengetahui misteri yang terkandung dalam berlian-berlian itu. Mereka berusaha mencari orang yang bisa mengartikan tulisan-tulisan yang diukir diatas berlian itu. Dan akhirnya mereka bertemu dengan seorang profesor yang sangat jenius. Terlalu jenius sampai-sampai dia bisa menemukan cara untuk membuat mobil terbang" sambung pria berambut putih itu_

 _"_ _Namun hal itu tidak pernah terwujud karna dia tidak memiliki biaya dan tidak ada yang mensponsori proyeknya. Mendengar kalau ada ilmuan sejenius itu, orang tua kalian langsung datang dan menawarkan sebuah kerja sama dengan timbal balik yang sangat menggiurkan" Kakashi memejamkan matanya_

 _"_ _Dengan timbal balik yang sangat menggiurkan itu akhirnya dia menyetujui rencana orang tua kalian untuk menerjemahkan tulisan dan simbol yang terukir diatas berlian itu." Tsunade mulai ikut angkat bicara_

 _"_ _Dengan bantuan beberapa orang ilmuan lainnya, dia mulai bisa memecahkan kode-kode itu. Namun sayangnya, ilmuan itu mulai berubah fikiran ketika mengetahui makna dari simbol itu." Jiraya melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada_

 _"_ _Memang apa yang tertulis di berlian itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran_

 _"_ _Itu adalah sebuah koordinat suatu tempat yang penuh dengan harta karun. Ada begitu banyak emas, berlian, permata, mutiara dan semua benda berharga lainnya" Sahut Kakashi_

 _"_ _Namun tempat itu berada sangat jauh dan tersembunyi. Kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menemukannya tanpa peta dari lokasi tempat itu" Orochimaru memandang jauh ke langit luas diatas sana_

 _"_ _Dia yang sudah bisa mengartikan simbol-simbol itu berencana untuk pergi seorang diri kesana. Berniat untuk mengambil seluruh harta itu dan membawanya pergi. Namun ketika sampai disana, tempat itu terkunci. Tidak ada benda apapun yang bisa membuat pintu itu terbuka termasuk bom nuklir" Tsunade yang masih memeluk Hinata berucap dengan tenang_

 _"_ _Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari kalau kunci yang dia butuhkan untuk membuka pintu itu adalah 4 berlian itu sendiri" sambung Kakashi "Dan karna hal itulah sang professor merencanakan pembunuhan pada orang tua kalian agar bisa merebut keempat berlian itu" Kakashi menghela nafasnya_

 _"_ _Namun orang tua kalian tidak percaya pada kami. Mereka tidak mempercayai perkataan kami. Dan lihatlah apa hasilnya" kepalan tangan Jiraya mengerat_

 _"_ _Dan ketika mereka mengetahui kebenarannya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Maka dari itulah kami ada disana ketika kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi. Orang tua kalian meminta kami untuk membawa kalian ketempat aman, tapi kami terlambat." sambung Orochimaru, wajahnya tampak sendu_

 _"_ _Maaf karna kami tidak datang tepat waktu. Maaf karna kami tidak langsung membawa kalian pergi. Maaf karna kalian harus melihat kejadian itu. Maaf. Maafkan kami" Tsunade memeluk keempat bocah perempuan itu dengan erat, tanpa disadari air mata wanita senju itu sudah mengalir dari pelupuk matanya_

 _Sementara empat bocah yang dipeluknya hanya diam mematung, tangan-tangan mereka saling bertautan dan saling meremas satu sama lain dengan erat. Mencoba saling menguatkan. Mencoba untuk saling menopang dan berbagi kekuatan._

 _Dan lagi, tangis salah seorang dari bocah itu pecah. Tangis bocah berambut indigo pendek itu pecah. Dan hal itulah yang memicu isak tangis bocah berambut pirang dan coklat yang duduk disampingnya._

 _Sementara bocah berambut merah muda itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak ada isak tangis yang keluar dari mulut bocah itu. Tidak juga air mata yang seharusnya ada dan mengaliri pipinya. Bocah itu diam. Terpaku seperti patung._

 _Sampai akhirnya ucapan bocah itu membuat empat orang dewasa diruangannya menoleh terkejut kearahnya "Ajari aku cara bertarung! Agar aku bisa merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku! Ajari aku bertarung! Agar aku bisa membalaskan dendam orang tuaku!"_

 _Itulah ucapan mantap dari bocah perempuan berumur 10 tahun. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap penuh ketegasan Orochimaru yang semula terdiam ditempatnya. Sebuah seringai terpatri indah diwajah Orochimaru setelahnya._

 _"_ _Baiklah, kami akan mengajarimu cara untuk bertarung" sahut Orochimaru masih dengan seringainya "Tapi ada beberapa syarat yang harus kau penuhi" lanjutnya_

 _"_ _Syarat apa?" tanya Sakura penasaran_

 _"_ _Tapi sebelum itu bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan pada ketiga temanmu. Apakah disini hanya kau saja yang ingin belajar cara bertarung atau mereka juga ingin ikut?" iris kuning pria berambut hitam itu beralih pada ketiga orang bocah yang masih sesenggukan_

 _"_ _Aku akan ikut!" ucap Tenten dengan tegas membuat Jiraya tersenyum_

 _"_ _Aku juga akan ikut! Aku pasti akan membalaskan dendamku! Aku harus membalaskannya!" sambung bocah berambut pirang itu, tangannya terkepal erat_

 _"_ _Ini demi Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan! Aku harus melakukannya!" timpal Hinata_

 _"_ _Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian akan mulai latihannya minggu depan" ucap Orochimaru sembari melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan_

 _"_ _Lusa!" pekik Sakura tanpa menoleh kearah Orochimaru yang menatap heran dirinya_

 _"_ _Aku mau kita mulai latihannya lusa" Emerald gadis itu menatap tajam kearah Orochimaru, ada ketegasan dan semangat membara dari tatapannya_

 _"_ _Baiklah, Hime. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan" sahut Orochimaru yang kemudian sempurna menghilang dari balik pintu_

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

"Itulah awal terbentuknya ' _Dark Moon'_ " ucap Sakura setelah lama terdiam

"Beberapa hari setelah kami memutuskan untuk membalas dendam. _Kaa-san_ dan yang lainnya berinisiatif untuk menjual dan menyebar sebagian besar dari barang-barang sialan itu" ucap Tenten dengan santai

"Apakah alasan mereka melakukan itu adalah untuk melatih kalian?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruto

"Apakah keempat berlian itu termasuk kedalam barang yang mereka jual?" tanya Neji

"Jangan bercanda, Tentu saja tidak. Berlian itu adalah kunci dari semua ini, jadi kami tidak mungkin menjualnya" sahut Sakura

"Lalu kenapa berlian itu tidak ada pada kalian? Bahkan dari catatan kasus kalian yang pernah kami baca, berlian itu termasuk kedalam daftar barang yang kalian curi" _Dark Moon_ menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Shikamaru. **_Agent SS-3_** itu memang sangat cerdas.

"Awalnya berlian itu ada pada _Kaa-san_ dan yang lainnya. Tiga diantara berlian itu sengaja disimpan oleh mereka, sementara salah satunya ada pada kami. Hal itu dilakukan agar suatu saat nanti, jika professor sialan itu kembali dan berusaha merebut berlian kami maka dia tidak akan mendapatkan semuanya sekaligus" sambung Hinata, wajahnya berubah menjadi murung dan Neji menyadari hal itu

"Namun, setahun setelahnya. Ketiga berlian itu berhasil dicuri. Dan berlian yang tersisa hanyalah berlian yang ada pada kami, _Yellow Flash_ " sahut Ino, iris _aquamarine_ nya menunjukkan betapa marahnya gadis itu

"Butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk kami mempelajari semua yang diberikan oleh mereka" sambung Hinata

"Setelah kemampuan kami cukup. Kami mulai mencari professor sialan itu" Shikamaru menatap sorot kebencian dalam wajah Ino

"Lalu? apakah kalian berhasil menemukannya?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya, kami bahkan berhasil membunuh dan mencincang tubuhnya" sahut Sakura

"Menyiksa dan mencincang tubuhnya, kurasa itu yang lebih tepat, Haruno- _sama_ " imbuh Ino

Keempat pemuda dihadapan mereka langsung terkesiap ketika merasakan aura iblis menguar kuat dari tubuh Sakura dan Ino yang sedang memasang seringai mereka.

"Tapi ternyata dalang dibalik kejadian itu bukan sang professor" pandangan Hinata mengeras, kebencian dalam sorot matanya semakin membesar

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji angkat bicara

"Sang professor hanyalah tangan kanan dari dalang yang sebenarnya. Tapi sialnya orang itu sangat sulit dilacak!" kepalan tangan Hinata menguat

"Sudah 9 tahun berlalu, kami bahkan belum mengetahui identitas apapun dari bajingan brengsek itu" sambung Tenten

"Sampai suatu saat kami mengetahui sesuatu tentang bajingan brengsek itu" keempat pemuda ini menatap penasaran lawan bicaranya

"Apa yang kalian ketahui?" Naruto terdengar antusias

"Salah satu target kami ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan bajingan itu. Dan dia tahu kalau kami sedang mencari si _Brengsek_ itu. Sebelum dia meregang nyawa, dia mengatakan sesuatu pada kami" Ino melanjutkan ucapan Hinata

"Satu-satunya cara agar kau bisa bertemu dengannya adalah jika bajingan itu menginginkanmu!" amarah, dendam, dan berbagai perasaan kegelapan lain terlihat pada sorot emerald gadis Haruno itu

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu keadaan kembali menjadi hening. Baik keempat gadis ataupun pemuda itu sudah mulai tenggelam dalam fikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas gusar melihat keadaan sekitarnya. Orang-orang disekitarnya yang diam bagaikan patung.

Naruto benci hal ini. Dia benci keheningan seperti ini. Maka dari itu Naruto kembali memulai pembicaraan ringan yang beruntungnya berhasil membuat suasana diruangan itu mencair.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya" semua mata memandang kearah Naruto

"Kalau misi kalian hanya mengambil barang-barang itu. Lalu kenapa kalian membunuh orang lain? Apa alasan kalian membunuh para pejabat ataupun para penjahat itu? Mereka memang bersalah karna sudah menjadi seorang koruptor dan melakukan tindak kriminal dengan hukuman yang sangat berat, tapi sepertinya hal itu bukan urusan kalian" lanjutnya, ada rasa penasaran yang terlihat jelas diwajah Naruto

Keempat gadis dihadapannya saling bertatapan kemudian menghela nafas secara bersama-sama.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah tugas kalian sebagai Polisi dan _Special Agent_ " sahut Hinata dengan santai

"Kami tahu. Maksudku walaupun untuk menangkap mereka membutuhkan penyelidikan, bukti yang kuat dan waktu tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang harus kalian urusi. Dilihat dari sifat kalian yang _cuek_ aku yakin kalian tidak akan perduli jika hal itu tidak menyangkut hidup kalian" Neji menimpali ucapan Hinata

"Bisa dibilang kami adalah _Back up_ kalian selama kalian dipindah tugaskan ke New York" Tenten tampak mengedikkan bahunya dengan acuh

" _Back Up_?" gumam Shikamaru wajahnya tampak mengernyit bingung begitu pula dengan Sasuke

"Yaa, _Back Up_. Menurut _Kaa-san_ kinerja pihak kepolisian terlalu lama. Ditambah dengan proses penangkapan –yang bisa dibilang kuno. Jadi, kami lah yang ditugaskan untuk mem- _Back Up_ kalian selama kalian pergi. Seperti membunuh atau menangkap dan meninggalkan pejabat korupsi dan penjahat-penjahat yang tidak mampu ditangani pihak kepolisian didepan kantor polisi berserta bukti-bukti atas kesalahan mereka"

"Walaupun hampir semua orang yang menjadi target kami meregang nyawa" Ino tampak menimpali penjelasan Sakura

"Kenapa kalian membunuhnya? Kurasa kalian bisa hanya menangkap mereka dan membiarkan kami yang mengadili mereka dipenjara" Sasuke bertanya dengan intonasi yang luar biasa datar

"' _Dilarang menunjukkan wajah dan memberitahukan identitas kami pada orang yang menjadi target'_. Itulah peraturan yang sudah dibuat oleh _Kaa-san_. Dan karna target kami memiliki rasa penasaran yang tinggi, tidak jarang mereka melakukan segala cara untuk membuat kami melepaskan topeng dan mengungkap identitas kami. Itulah sebabnya banyak target kami yang meregang nyawa karna keingin tahuan mereka sendiri" sahut Tenten

"Umur kami masih 16 tahun, bagi Jiraya _Jii-san_ diumur kami yang sekarang seharusnya kami memiliki sebuah kehidupan yang 'normal'. Walaupun kata 'normal' bagi kami memiliki arti yang berbeda, ditambah lagi misi utama dan misi selingan yang kami jalani memiliki resiko yang tinggi. Maka dari itu _Kaa-san, Jiraya Jii-san, Orochimaru Sensei dan Kakashi Senpai_ memberikan sebuah peraturan dan 'topeng' untuk kami mainkan diarena pembunuhan" sambung Hinata

"Baiklah! Sudah cukup!" perhatian semua orang teralihkan pada pemuda Uchiha yang sedang memasang wajah datarnya

"Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke topik awal. Berhubung kami sudah tahu masalah sebenarnya, jadi kami tidak keberatan untuk membantu kalian" sambung Shikamaru

"Jadi, _Red_? Apa yang kau ketahui?" tanya Sakura matanya memandang tegas kearah Tenten

Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi **_Special Agent_** bisa merasakan aura keseriusan diruangan ini. belum lagi aura kepemimpinan yang dikeluarkan oleh Sakura. membuat perhatian mereka benar-benar terpusat padanya.

"Hiu pembunuh adalah sebutan untuk seorang _hacker_ bernama Hoshigaki Kisame. Dia bukan hanya seorang _hacker_ tapi juga seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Sejauh yang aku ketahui dia sudah membunuh banyak korban hanya untuk memuaskan rasa hausnya akan darah" sahut Tenten dengan lesu

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih?" tanya Ino

"Aku tidak sedih. Aku hanya... entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan. Gelisah. Putus asa. Takut. Marah. Semuanya bercampur ketika aku mendengar nama itu" Hinata dapat melihat sorot kesedihan dalam mata Tenten

"Memang apa hubunganmu dengan pria _brengsek_ itu?" tanya Hinata

"Dia adalah teman dekat _Tou-san_. Dulu dia sering sekali berkunjung kerumah. Tapi semenjak insiden 9 tahun lalu aku tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Dan setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bertemu lagi dengan bajingan sialan itu" pandangan Tenten menajam. Namun dibalik pandangan itu Sakura tahu ada yang disembunyikan olehnya.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?" tanya Ino

" _'_ _Dark Palace'_ " sahut Tenten dengan mantab

"A-Apa? _Dark Palace?_ Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya? _"_ Gadis Yamanaka itu mulai bertanya dengan tidak sabaran

"Dia mengikuti balapan saat itu, tapi karna suatu hal dia berhenti ditengah jalan dan menghilang entah kemana" sahut Tenten

"Heeh? Ada apa dengan bajingan gila itu? Aneh sekali" timpal Ino

"Yaa, kau benar _Blonde_. Ada yang aneh" wajah gadis itu terlihat seperti seorang murid yang sedang memikirkan cara untuk memecahkan soal matematika tersulit

"Dapat!" pekik Hinata kemudian

"Heh? Apa yang kau dapat Hinata- _chan_?" tanya Naruto bingung

 ** _DUAAKKKK_**

"Aww... Ittai..!" jeritan Naruto sukses membuat perhatian semua orang teralihkan padanya

"Berhenti memanggilnya begitu, bodoh! Dimana sopan santunmu pada Hinata- _sama_?! Dasar _childish_ " Neji menatap sangar Naruto yang sedang tersenyum kikkuk

"Ayolah, Neji. Haruskan kalian memperdebatkan sesuatu tidak penting seperti itu sekarang?" ketus Tenten, iris coklatnya menatap tajam Neji

Helaan nafas Hinata membuat pemuda itu menoleh kepadanya "Aku kan sudah bilang padamu Neji nii. Kita semua disini sama. Kau tidak perlu lagi memanggilku seperti itu"

"Baiklah" sahut pemuda itu sembari menundukkan kepalanya

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Mari kita lanjutkan" Hinata mulai mengotak-atik laptop dalam pangkuannya

Dan seperti biasa setelah mendapatkan informasi itu, Hinata segera memperlihatkannya melalui layar proyektor dalam ruangan. Semua mata tertuju pada layar yang sedang menampilkan wajah seorang pria yang lebih mirip ikan hiu daripada manusia normal.

"Jadi inikah Hoshigaki Kisame?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar

"Dilihat dari kemampuannya sepertinya dia sangat lemah dalam ilmu bela diri" Iris _Blue Ocean_ itu menatap serius biodata dan berbagai informasi lain yang terpampang dilayar sana

"Amatir sekali pria ini" ucap Tenten tiba-tiba

"Lihatlah cara dia membunuh korbannya" lanjut Ino sembari memandang remeh foto korban-korban yang sudah dibunuh oleh Hoshigaki Kisame

"TERLALU BIASA" ucap keempat gadis itu serempak, iris mereka pun hanya memandang datar semua foto korban yang tubuhnya sudah dibuat sedemekian mengerikan.

"Benar-benar iblis berdarah dingin.." gumam _Special Agent_ sembari menatap horor kearah _Dark Moon_

"Jadi apa rencananya, _Cherry_?" Hinata angkat bicara, perhatian semua orang sudah teralihkan pada gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang duduk disofa single dalam ruangan itu

"Hmm, sebelum itu. _Red!_ Apakah kau tahu kapan dia akan kembali bertanding di ' _Dark Palace'_?" Tenten mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura

"4 hari lagi. Dia akan bertanding disana" sahut gadis bercepol dua itu

Keadaan menjadi hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya manik hijau _emerald_ itu menatap _onyx_ hitam Sasuke. Wajah datar dan ekspresi dingin sang Uchiha sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Sakura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan dingin

"Bagaimana kalau misi kali ini kalian yang merencanakannya" sahut gadis itu, matanya memandang sinis Sasuke yang masih menatap datar dirinya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda Uchiha itu

"Aku hanya ingin tahu sehebat apa _Special Agent_ ini dalam menjalankan misinya menangkap penjahat. Kalau rencana yang kau buat bisa kami terima maka kau yang akan memimpin pergerakan ini" sahut gadis Haruno itu

"O-Oy, Sakura? Apakah kau yakin?" tanya Hinata ragu

"Yaa. Sangat! Bukankah ini yang diinginkan oleh _Kaa-san_?" Emerald Sakura menatap yakin kearah gadis Hyuuga itu

"Tapi bukankah ini terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula yang sedang kita tangani adalah Hoshigaki Kisame. Dan yang sedang menjadi target kita bukan hanya bajingan sialan itu tapi juga data dan chipnya" Ino menyanggah ucapan Sakura, nada bicaranya terdengar gusar

"Apakah kau baru saja meremehkan kami, Nona?" Neji menyela pembicaraan keempat gadis itu

"Aku tidak meremehkan kalian. Hanya saja, kalian adalah bagian dari anggota kepolisian. Aku tidak yakin apakah cara yang akan kalian pakai sesuai dengan kami" sahut gadis Yamanaka itu

"Kau lihat sendiri, Nona. Sepertinya rekanmu yang lain tidak menyetujuinya" Onyx Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura dengan datar

" _Dark Moon_ , biarkan mereka memberitahukan rencana mereka pada kita. Jika setelahnya kita tidak menyetujui hal itu maka kita akan menggunakan cara kita sendiri" ucap Sakura dengan tegas

"Kalau begitu bukankah kau buang-buang waktu?" Shikamaru menatap malas kearah Sakura

"Apakah menurutmu dengan berdebat seperti ini tidak masuk hitungan membuang-buang waktu?" sahut Hinata dengan sinis

Neji tampak menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada Hinata "Bisa kau tunjukkan denah lokasi dari _Dark Palace_ , Hinata?"

Untuk sesaat Hinata hanya diam ditempatnya sebelum amethyst gadis itu melirik Sakura yang dengan segera menganggukkan kepalanya

Setelah menghela nafas akhirnya gadis itu segera beranjak dan mulai mengotak atik laptopnya. Beberapa saat kemudian denah lokasi itu terpampang dengan jelas dilayar sana.

Para _Special Agent_ itu terdiam. Mata mereka melirik dengan teliti setiap inci dari denah itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus mendekati bajingan itu secara perlahan" Ucapan Naruto berhasil mengundang dengusan keluar dari bibir Tenten

"Aku tidak yakin kita memiliki banyak waktu jika mendekati dia secara perlahan" sahut Tenten senyuman sinisnya

" _Red, shut up!_ " dengusan terdengar dari mulut gadis bercepol dua itu ketika Sakura menegurnya

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shikamaru?" Sasuke melirik pemuda disampingnya

"Hal pertama yang harus kita lakukan adalah mempelajari arena bermain kita. Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji?" Kali ini giliran Shikamaru yang menoleh kearah Neji

"Selain arena bermain, kita juga harus mempelajari tentang target kita itu" sambung Neji dengan santai

"Neji benar. Kita memang sudah mengetahui beberapa hal dari bajingan itu tapi jika hanya informasi seperti itu tidak akan cukup untuk menangkapnya. Jadi intinya kita butuh informasi lebih banyak tentang pria ini" _Blue Ocean_ milik Naruto menatap serius kearah Sasuke

"Pengintaian" gumam Hinata

"Tepat. Kita harus mengintai sang target untuk mengetahui lebih banyak tentang dia" sahut Naruto

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Tuan?" tanya Sakura dengan santai, sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar dirinya

"Kami akan mengikuti target sampai ada waktu yang tepat untuk menyergapnya. Jadi bisa dikatakan mulai besok kita akan mengintai sang target sampai kita memiliki informasi yang cukup untuk menangkap dan melawannya" Sakura mendengus mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto

"Benar-benar cara kuno kepolisian" Hinata dan Tenten saling berpandangan dengan senyuman remeh tercetak diwajah mereka

"Sudah aku bilangkan, Sakura. Ini tidak akan berhasil, lagipula target kita adalah seorang pria" Hinata menoleh kearah Sakura kemudian pandangannya beralih pada Naruto. Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap datar pemuda Uzumaki dihadapannya

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kami bahkan sudah sering berhadapan dengan ratusan penjahat ' **berjenis kelamin pria** '" Naruto menekankan suaranya pada 3 kata terakhir

 **"** Masalahnya adalah ** _'Jangan pernah mengirimkan para pria untuk melakukan pekerjaan wanita'_** **"** Hinata, Ino dan Tenten menjawab dengan serempak

Sakura menghela nafas, wajahnya terlihat lesu. Gadis itu benar-benar bingung bagaimana para pemuda ini bisa sangat dibangga-banggakan dengan cara kuno seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kali ini kalian ikuti cara kami untuk menangkap bajingan itu. Mungkin akan sedikit berbeda dengan cara kalian. Tapi percayalah ini lebih efektif. Dan sepertinya aku setuju dengan rencana kalian untuk mengintai sang target" Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya duduk

"Baiklah kalau begitu, apa rencanamu? Kapan kita akan memulai pengintaian?" Naruto tampak terlihat serius menatap Sakura

"Kita tidak akan memulai pengintaian, **_Agent SS-4_** " Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Hinata, keheranan juga menghampiri keempat _agent_ lainnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke datar

" _'_ _Bukan kita yang akan melakukan pengintaian'_ Kurasa itu yang lebih tepat diucapkan, Hyuuga- _sama_ " Ino mengoreksi ucapan Hinata, membuat gadis Hyuuga itu mengedikkan bahunya acuh

"Kami sudah memiliki seorang informan handal dalam bidang itu, Kalian tidak perlu khawatir" sambung Tenten "Jadi? Apa rencananya, _Cherry_?" Iris coklat itu beralih menatap Sakura yang sedang menyeringa

"Pertama. Tokoh utama dalam permainan ini adalah kami –para gadis" Sakura menatap satu persatu wajah pemuda yang duduk diruangan itu

"Dan karna waktu kita terbatas. Aku akan datang menemui informan itu untuk mengambil datanya, aku akan kesana setelah sekolah usai. Dan–"

"Tunggu! Kau akan pergi kesana sendiri?" Tenten tampak terkejut sampai tidak sadar kalau dia menyela ucapan sang _Leader_

"Sepertinya begitu. Apa ada masalah?" tanya gadis itu dengan polos, dan jawabannya membuat raut wajah ketiga rekannya berubah

"Kau yakin? Maksudku, sebaiknya salah satu dari kami harus menemanimu" timpal Hinata, ada tatapan khawatir dalam sorot matanya

"Waktu kita terbatas, _Blue_! Kalau aku meminta salah satu dari kalian untuk menemaniku datang kesana sama saja membuang-buang waktu yang kita miliki. Karna aku sudah memiliki tugas untuk masing-masing dari kalian" Sakura tampak menghela nafas

"Kalau kalian khawatir pada Nona keras kepala itu, aku rasa Sasuke bisa menemaninya menemui sang informan besok. Iya 'kan _Teme_?" ucapan Naruto membuat semua mata memandang kearah Sasuke

"Hn" hanya jawaban itu yang diberikan oleh Sasuke,

' _Terlalu ambigu'_ itulah yang ada difikiran ' _Dark Moon'_

"Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Tidak ada bantahan, _Cherry_! Dan kau bisa melanjutkan rencanamu" Ino berkata dengan tegas membuat _Special Agent_ menatap bingung kearahnya sementara Sakura hanya menghela nafas sebelum menganggukkan kepala

 _'_ _Sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi pemimpin diantara mereka?!'_ batin Naruto menjerit ketika melihat Ino baru saja mengatur Sakura –yang notabene nya adalah _Leader_ mereka

"Sampai dimana tadi?" ucap Sakura sembari berfikir "Oh ya, sampai di –aku-yang-akan-menemui-informan-itu-bersama-dengan- ** _'Uchiha Sasuke'_** " Sakura melirik sejenak pemuda emo itu sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkan

"Setelah mengambil informasi itu, aku ingin _Blue_ mencari semua data dan informasi yang kita perlukan untuk melengkapi informasi dari ' _Orang itu'_. Karna kemungkinan informasi yang diberikannya akan kurang beberapa _'_ pieces'. Dan kali ini kau akan mendapatkan bantuan dari Naruto. Sepertinya **_Agent SS-4_** bisa diandalkan dalam hal ini" mendengar itu Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, karna sudah bisa memprediksi ini sebelumnya.

"Kau bisa mengadalkanku – _ttebayo_!" sahut pemuda itu dengan senyum optimis

"Lalu aku ingin _Blonde_ membeli 'sesuatu'" Ino mengernyitkan alisnya ketika melihat seringai terpasang diwajah Sakura

"Sesuatu?" Ino membeo ucapan Sakura yang dengan cepat mengangukkan kepalanya

"Atau lebih tepatnya, membeli 2 buah motor. Kriteria motor itu adalah memiliki kekuatan setara dengan _The Shadows_. Kau paling tahu dimana menemukan motor seperti itu 'kan?" raut kebingungan itu hilang dari wajah Ino

Walaupun hanya sesaat, sebelum wajah manis itu terlihat sedikit ... hmm, tersipu atau merona –mungkin. Karna wajah putih itu tampak dihampiri rona merah muda dikedua pipinya ketika Sakura mengucapkan sesuatu "Dan kau akan ditemani oleh Shikamaru. Aku rasa dia bisa membantumu. Kita bisa menghemat waktu jika kalian mencarinya berdua"

"Ini cukup merepotkan. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain" Shikamaru menguap lebar

Dan setelahnya pandangan Sakura beralih kearah Tenten "Dan untuk kau _Red_! Aku ingin kau memeriksa _The Shadows_! Apa saja yang dibutuhkan. Apa saja yang perlu diperbaiki untuk membuat benda itu bisa berfungsi seperti dulu. Dan beli semua hal yang kau butuhkan untuk memperbaikinya"

' _Dark Moon'_ menatap heran gadis Haruno itu.

"Untuk apa kau memintaku memperbaiki _The Shadows_?" Tenten tampak bertanya dengan heran

"Karna misi kali ini kita akan membutuhkan _The Shadows_ " sahut Sakura santai

" _T-The Shadows?_ " tanya Hinata dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang diwajahnya

"Sungguh? Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?!" Ino berlari mendekat kearah Sakura senyum kebahagiaan terlihat jelas diwajahnya

"Akhirnya setelah 3 tahun!" pekik Tenten

"Apa itu _The Shadows_? Kenapa kalian terlihat sangat bahagia sekali mendengar Sakura akan menggunakan benda itu kali ini" Neji menatap datar ketiga gadis dihadapannya

" _The Shadows_ adalah motor modifikasi kami yang pertama. Motor itu juga merupakan motor tercepat yang pernah ada" sahut Tenten dengan bangga

Namun semua raut kebahagiaan itu sirna ketika Sakura mengucapkan sebuah kalimat "Kau akan dibantu Neji dalam hal ini. Jadi bekerja sama lah dengan baik!"

"T-Tunggu, Sakura! Neji?! Kau yakin?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar Tenten sedikit frustasi

Melihat anggukan itu, Tenten segera menoleh kearah Neji yang sedang menyeringai. Sebuah seringai yang tampak mengerikan bagi Tenten.

"Tapi Sakura, aku bisa menemukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan dari–"

"Tidak ada bantahan. Ini perintah!" sela Sakura dengan tegas

"Lalu setelah semua suku cadang dan berbagai hal yang dibutuhkan untuk memperbaiki _The Shadows_ sudah lengkap. Aku ingin kalian semua membantu kami memperbaikinya! Mengerti?!" Sakura menatap tajam keempat pemuda –yang terlihat sedikit begidik takut

Dan tanpa aba-aba, keempat pemuda itu segera menganggukkan kepalanya –termasuk Sasuke. Keringat dingin mengaliri pelipis wajahnya ketika melihat wajah garang Sakura.

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah _The Shadows_ selesai?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya dan kembali berwajah datar –benar-benar Uchiha.

"Kita akan membahasnya besok. Setelah informasi dari ' _Orang itu'_ ada ditangan kami. Dan untuk sekarang, sepertinya hanya itu. Rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini. Karna mulai besok kalian akan mulai bekerja untuk misi 4 hari lagi. Persiapkan diri kalian" ucap Sakura sebelum gadis itu beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

8554 WORDS, MINNAA-SAAAN..! Finally, setelah mengalami pertarungan batin yang cukup sengit antara pendapat untuk mengupload chapter ini sekarang atau bulan depan dimenangkan oleh kubu pertama *Pendapat mengupload chapter ini sekarang*. Yaa, niat awalnya Gold mau ngeupload fict ini bulan depan tapi ternyata tangan Gold udah gatel buat upload. Jadilah, chapter ini update sekarang. Yeay!

Gimana dengan chapter ini? buat yang kemaren nanya 'Apa alasan DarkMoon ngelakuin hal ini' udah kejawab di chapter ini yaaa...

Terus, menurut kalian apa nih yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya? apa yang disembunyiin sama Tenten? Dan siapa sebenarnya Hosigake Kisame itu? Dan gimana pendapat kalian tentang Chapter ini? silahkan tulis dikolom komentar yaaa ;)

Buat review, maaf Gold gabisa bales sekarang karna udah malem banget. Hampir pagi malah -_- Dan besok Gold ada kuliah pagi. Jadiiiiiii _SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER_!

Ps : Chapter 12 kemungkinan akan Gold update akhir tahun nanti, sebelum atau sesudah UAS. Jadiii, semoga kalian sabar menunggu yaaaa ;))


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo. Minna-Saaaannn! Yosh! Gold update lagi nih! Oh ya Gold mau ngucapin Marry Christmas buat yang merayakan! Gomen kalo telat ngucapinnya. Hmmm Anooo, Hari ini Gold ulang tahun loh, Kalian gaada niat buat ngucapin sesuatu? *Ngarep banget sih Gold. Dasar Jones!/PLAAKK!* Hahaha oke abaikan saja Opening gaje inihh.

Kembali ke topik awal. Jadi gini, niatnya kemaren pengen update setelah selesai UAS tapi ternyata jadwal UAS nya diganti jadi pertengahan bulan Januari. Dan karna menurut Gold hal itu kelamaan makanya Gold memutuskan untuk update sekarang~ Dan mungkin kalau engga ada halangan, Chapter selanjutnya akan Gold update setelah tahun baru. Doakan semoga engga ada yang ngehalangin Gold buat update kilat yaa ;;)

Okedeh kayaknya openingnya segini dulu yaa. Langsung cuss aja baca lanjutan Chapter kemaren~ Monggoooo~~

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 12**

"3 hari lagi kah?" helaan nafas lelah keluar begitu saja dari bibir mungil seorang gadis yang baru saja tiba diatap sekolah. Suasana atap sekolah ini terasa sangat sunyi, mengingat sekarang adalah jam makan siang.

Jangan ditanya kenapa dia hanya sendiri saat ini. Karna sejak pagi ketiga rekannya sudah sibuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas yang sempat mereka abaikan karna terlalu asik berlibur di Paris beberapa waktu lalu.

"Hoaaamm!" gadis itu terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar suara kuapan seseorang.

Didorong rasa penasaran yang tinggi, akhirnya gadis berambut pirang panjang ini memberanikan diri untuk mendekat ke sumber suara. Setiap langkah yang diambilnya membuat kewaspadaan gadis itu semakin meningkat.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi dan dia bisa mengetahui siapa orangnya. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan rasa penasarannya akan terbayarkan. Tinggal selangkah lagi. Yap! Hanya tinggal selangkah la–

"KYAAAA!"

"WAAAAAAA!"

 ** _'BRUUKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUUKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUUUUKKK'_**

 ** _'GUBRAKKK'_**

"Arrgghh, _ittai_ " ringisan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut gadis berambut pirang yang beberapa saat lalu masih berdiri dengan kokoh

"Ino?" panggil suara baritone yang sangat dikenali olehnya

Dengan cepat gadis Yamanaka itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memastikan dugaannya mengenai pemilik dari suara itu.

 ** _'DEG'_**

"Shikamaru?" gumam gadis itu, wajahnya tampak sangat terkejut

" _Mendokusai_ , Kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap ceroboh, hm?" tanya pemuda itu sembari membantu Ino bangkit dari posisinya

"Aku tidak akan terjatuh jika kau tidak mengagetkanku, _Baka_!" ketus gadis itu setelah berhasil kembali berdiri

Setelah menatap kesal kearah Shikamaru gadis Yamanaka ini langsung melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pagar besi yang berdiri kokoh didepannya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, maafkan aku karna sudah mengagetkanmu, Nona" ucap Shikamaru sembari berjalan mendekati Ino yang berdiri membelakanginya

"Hmm, aku memaafkanmu" sahut gadis itu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya

"Tapi, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini sendirian? Kemana teman-temanmu?" tanya pemuda itu, onyxnya menatap kearah sekeliling mencoba mencari keberadaan 3 orang gadis yang selalu bersama Ino

"Mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka" sahut Ino lesu

Shikamaru merasa ada yang janggal dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Tak mau ambil pusing, dia segera pergi meninggalkan Ino –yang mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Nee, Shikamaru?" langkah pemuda itu terhenti ketika Ino memanggilnya, namun ketika dia menoleh Ino sama sekali tidak merubah posisinya

"Apakah kau pernah mencintai seseorang?"

.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kalau gadis sepertimu suka membaca" kaget. Itulah yang dirasakan seorang gadis yang semula sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu

"Uchiha?" gumam gadis itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak lupa dengan perjanjian kita kan?" lanjut gadis berambut merah muda panjang itu, pandangannya sudah kembali pada tumpukan buku pelajaran dihadapannya

"Hn" sahut pemuda itu sembari duduk dihadapannya

"Kalau kau tidak lupa kenapa kau malah duduk dihadapanku, _Baka_?" ketus gadis itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Aku hanya duduk, Nona. Kau bisa menganggap aku tidak ada dihadapanmu" sahut pemuda itu dengan santai

"Aku memang bisa melakukannya, Tuan. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya kalau fans-mu menatapku dengan horor! Belum lagi mereka yang ada diluar" gadis Haruno itu menatap sinis gerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang berteriak histeris diambang pintu perpustakaan

"Hn. Seperti aku perduli saja" acuh. Pemuda Uchiha dihadapannya menjawab dengan sangat acuh.

"Tentu saja kau harus perduli! Mereka sedang membuat keributan didepan perpustakaan, Bodoh!"

Pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit setelah mendapat bentakan dari gadis Haruno dihadapannya. Dengan santai dan wajah yang sangat datar dia mulai berjalan mendekat kearah pintu. Melihat sang pangeran sekolah itu mendekat kearah mereka, bukannya diam semua gadis-gadis itu malah semakin berteriak histeris.

Ditambah lagi sebuah senyuman tipis yang dibuat oleh Sasuke. Menambah frekuensi teriakan itu menggema disana dan saat langkah pemuda itu sudah semakin dekat...

 ** _'BRAAAKKKK'_**

Sasuke menutup pintu perpustakaan dengan sangat kencang. Membuat Sakura yang semula sedang berkonsentrasi dengan buku dihadapannya menjadi terlonjak kaget. Emeraldnya menatap sengit Sasuke yang sudah kembali berjalan kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau mau merusak pintu itu, _hah_?!"

"Diam dan kerjakan saja tugasmu" sahut pemuda itu sembari mendudukkan dirinya ditempat semula

Sementara Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa tercengang.

.

.

.

"Buku sebanyak ini bagaimana membawanya? Dasar! Iruka _sensei_ benar-benar menguji kesabaranku" gerutuan itu terus saja dilontarkan oleh seorang gadis manis yang sedang menatap horor tumpukan buku dihadapannya

"Daripada kau menggerutu terus seperti itu bukankah lebih baik kalau kau mulai membawanya, Nona" gadis manis itu mendengus ketika mendengar suara baritone yang sangat dia kenali

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri, aku tidak butuh nasehatmu. Duren!"

 ** _'CTAAKKK'_**

Perempatan siku-siku sukses muncul dikepala pemuda yang masih berdiri bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

"Benar-benar keturunan dari keluarga Hyuuga" gumam pemuda itu setelah berhasil meredakan emosinya

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Kau hanya perlu meminta tolong jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya" ucap pemuda berambut kuning itu sembari membawa sebagian dari buku yang ada dimeja

"Kembalikan buku itu, Naruto! Aku bisa membawanya sendiri!" ketus gadis berambut indigo yang dikuncir kuda itu

Sementara pemuda yang semula melangkahkan kakinya itu kini mulai berhenti dan berbalik. _Blue ocean_ miliknya menatap datar _Amethyst_ milik gadis yang sekarang sudah menenteng sisa dari semua buku yang beberapa saat lalu ada dimeja.

Setelah menghela nafas akhirnya pemuda Uzumaki itu berjalan mendekat kearah sang gadis. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, membuat gadis itu sedikit melangkah mundur. Dan ketika jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi, gadis Hyuuga ini malah memejamkan matanya.

 ** _'BRUUUKKK'_**

Kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka ketika merasakan beban ditangannya bertambah berat. Dengan cepat dia segera menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri dihadapannya

"Hmm, Terserah padamu saja, Nona" sahutnya dengan santai kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terdiam ditempatnya

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mendapat hukuman seperti ini, _Kami-samaa_?!" sebuah jeritan menggelegar digudang tempat menyimpan semua perlengkapan olahraga

"Apakah wajahmu akan selalu semerah itu jika sedang marah, Nona?" kekehan ringan itu menyapa indra pendengaran sang gadis yang langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaannya

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu" ucap pemuda itu sembari berjalan masuk kedalam gudang

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ketus gadis bercepol dua yang mulai kembali membereskan gudang itu

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat gadis tomboy sepertimu membersihkan gudang" sahut pemuda itu acuh sembari mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang ada digudang

"Kau tahu? Kehadiranmu membuat gudang ini jadi lebih sempit!" manik coklat itu menatap tajam pemuda yang masih duduk dengan santai

"Aku sangat yakin kalau ukuran tubuhku tidak sebesar itu, Nona. Aku rasa ada yang salah dengan matamu. Apakah aku perlu menemanimu ke dokter spesialis mata?"

 ** _'CTAAKKK'_**

Terimakasih, Neji. Ucapanmu berhasil membuat perempatan siku-siku mampir dikepala gadis manis ini.

"Jika niatmu kemari hanya untuk membuatku kesal dan mengganggu pekerjaanku lebih baik kau pergi, Neji- _sama_ " Tenten mulai kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya

"Kalau aku kemari untuk membantumu apakah kau akan berhenti mengomel, Tenten- _sama_?" Pandangan gadis itu langsung beralih menatap Neji yang sedang tersenyum dengan tipis

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu" desisnya dengan tajam

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu" sahutnya sembari berjalan meninggalkan Tenten yang terdiam ditempatnya

~OoOoO~

"Jadi? Bagaimana? Apakah kalian siap menerima misi selanjutnya?" pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat seringai muncul diwajah keempat pemuda berbeda warna rambut itu

"Apakah kami pernah menolak misi yang kau berikan, Pein _Senpai_?" kekehan ringan salah seorang dari mereka mengudara begitu saja

"Kalau begitu, misi kalian kali ini adalah mencari dan menangkap orang ini" perintahnya sembari memberikan sebuah berkas yang dipojok kiri atas terdapat sebuah foto seorang pria

"Hmm sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang ini" gumam pemuda berambut hitam klimis yang sedang memasang senyuman tipis

"Ku dengar kau pernah berhadapan dengannya, Lee?" Iris jade pemuda berambut merah itu menatap datar lawan bicara yang sedang menatap serius foto dalam genggaman tangannya

"Ya, aku pernah berhadapan langsung dengannya" seringai iblis terpasang diwajah Lee

"Sepertinya ada dendam tersebunyi antara kau dan pria ini" Perhatian Lee teralihkan pada pemuda bertato taring yang sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya

"Lebih daripada dendam. Aku sangat membenci pria ini. Aku bahkan akan sangat bersedia membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri" Kebencian yang sangat besar itu terpancar dari sorot matanya

"Kau boleh membunuhnya setelah urusanku dengan pria ini selesai" Lee menoleh kearah Pein, sebuah seringai kembali terpahat diwajahnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau akan mendapatkannya" sahut Lee dengan mantap

~OoOoO~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 15.24 ketika sebuah mobil mewah sampai didepan toko buku sederhana. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang baru saja tiba dipinggiran kota. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari mobil yang membawanya ketempat itu, diikuti oleh seorang pemuda yang menjadi partnernya dalam hal ini.

 _' **Kling** ' _bunyi bel yang diletakkan diatas pintu itu berhasil mengintrupsi seorang gadis yang semula sedang asik menata beberapa buku dirak.

Pandangannya beralih pada sosok pelanggan yang baru saja membuka pintu. Kedua matanya berbinar ceria ketika melihat siapa yang datang!

"Sakura- _chan_?!" teriak gadis itu sembari berjalan cepat menuju Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia melihatku, Karin _nee_ " kekeh gadis itu

"Aku selalu bahagia setiap melihat kau dan yang lainnya datang. Kau tahu itu" sambung Karin sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura

"Tapi sepertinya kau datang sendiri. Dimana yang lain?" tanya Karin setelah menyadari bahwa ketiga gadis yang biasanya datang bersama Sakura tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya

"Mereka memiliki tugas masing-masing. Jadi kali ini hanya aku yang datang menemuimu" sahut Sakura sembari mengedikkan bahunya

"Kau datang sendiri?" Tanya Karin terkejut

"Mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal itu, kau tahu kan? Aku datang bersama seorang pemuda yang sangat sangat menyebal–"

 _' **Kling** ' _lagi. Suara bel itu kembali berbunyi membuat Karin mengalihkan perhatiannya kesumber suara dan Sakura yang menghela nafas

"Selamat datang, di Toko kami. Ada yang bisa kami ban– Uchiha?!" mata Karin terbelalak lebar ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk kedalam tokonya

Sementara Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar Karin menyebutkan marga pemuda itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura sembari bangkit dari duduknya

Namun Karin hanya diam memandangi pemuda yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar

"Apa yang dilakukan pemuda ini, Sakura? Bagaimana kau bisa datang bersamanya?! Dia adalah seorang–"

"– _Special Agent_. Aku tahu" sela Sakura sembari menghela nafas

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau masih ceroboh? Kau tahu dia sudah ditugaskan untuk–"

"–menangkap _'Dark Moon'_. Aku tahu" lagi-lagi Sakura menyela ucapan Karin yang masih menampilkan emosinya

"Kalau kau tahu kenapa kau–"

" _Kaa-san_ , Jiraya _jii-san_ , Orochimaru _sensei_ dan Kakashi _senpai_ yang menginginkan hal ini, Karin _nee_. Lagipula tugas mereka sudah berubah sekarang" Karin menoleh kearah Sakura, menatap bingung gadis itu

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya Karin pada akhirnya

"Tugas mereka saat ini adalah membantu kami menyelesaikan misi kami, _Nee-chan_ " sahut gadis itu sembari kembali duduk

"Tapi Tsunade _senpai_ tidak mengatakan hal itu sama sekali padaku" ketus Karin dengan wajah kesal sembari kembali duduk disamping Sakura

"Aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau mengenalku?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan datar, membuat Karin menghela nafasnya

"Tidak sulit mencari informasi mengenai _Special Agent_ yang sangat dibangga-bangga kan oleh pihak kepolisian. Lagipula kau adalah bajingan gila yang hampir menabrak Sakura beberapa waktu lalu. Dan yaa, aku mengenalmu secara tidak langsung" sahut Karin dengan santai

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambilkan kalian minuman dan data itu" perintahnya sembari beranjak dari duduknya

"Jadi, apakah dia mata-mata yang kau maksud?" tanya Sasuke setelah pemuda itu duduk tepat disamping Sakura

"Jangan meremehkannya. Dia memiliki kemampuan mata-mata yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Aku jamin hal itu padamu" sahut Sakura dengan datar

Dan setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Karin datang membawa beberapa gelas minuman dan cemilan untuk menjamu kedua tamunya.

"Ini adalah data yang kau butuhkan" Amplop coklat yang dipegang Karin langsung berpindah ke tangan Sakura

"Aku cukup terkejut ternyata si _Brengsek_ itu berani juga mencuri data dan _chip_ kalian. Data yang aku dapatkan cukup lengkap jika kalian hanya membutuhkannya untuk menyerang dan menghabisi bajingan itu" Karin mengedikkan bahunya, namun Sakura menyadari ada yang janggal dari ucapan Karin

"Tapi..." timpal Sakura dengan sorot mata penuh intimidasi

Sementara Karin yang melihat Sakura melakukan hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah kemudian terkekeh geli karenanya "Selalu cermat seperti biasa" ucap gadis itu dengan santai

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya beberapa tahun lalu" lanjut Karin, wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang ganjil

"Sesuatu?" Sakura membeo ucapan Karin

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu. Aku sudah menyelidikinya tapi sepertinya penyelidikan itu berakhir dengan tanda tanya besar. Semua bukti yang aku dapatkan tentang masa lalunya seperti lenyap dan tidak menghasilkan apapun" Karin kembali mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian matanya menatap tajam Sasuke yang duduk disamping gadis itu

"Aku sangat tahu pasti seperti apa sifatmu, Uchiha. Dan sekali saja kau menyakiti Sakura walau hanya seujung kuku, aku pastikan kau akan langsung aku kirim ke Neraka" Karin berucap dengan nada penuh intimidasi, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh apapun pada Sasuke

Sementara Sakura yang menjadi tokoh utama dalam pembicaraan itu hanya terdiam. Fikirannya sudah teralihkan pada sesuatu yang menurutnya bisa menjadi jawaban atas 'tanda tanya besar' yang Karin sebutkan tadi.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini tempat kau biasa membeli motor?" Shikamaru tampak meneliti keadaan sekitar

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi 3 jam yang lalu. Disinilah kedua remaja itu berada. Sebuah pasar yang menjual berbagai macam barang seperti pasar pada umumnya.

Shikamaru sendiri pernah mendengar tentang pasar ini. Namun dia tidak pernah datang langsung ke pasar ini. Sesuai dengan rumor yang beredar kalau pasar ini menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan mulai dari sandang, pangan maupun papan. Semuanya. Membuat pasar ini mendapat julukan _'pasar sempurna'_.

"Begitulah" Ino mulai melangkah memasuki pasar itu diikuti oleh Shikamaru yang mengekori dibelakangnya

"Aku tahu kalau pasar ini menjual berbagai macam kebutuhan hidup. Tapi apakah kau yakin akan membeli motor itu disini? Maksudku kenapa kau tidak–"

"Membelinya di _showroom_?" Ino menyela ucapan pemuda yang kini sudah berjalan disampingnya

"Untuk informasimu saja _Agent SS-2_ , pasar ini hanyalah sebuah kedok untuk perdagangan yang sesungguhnya" Shikamaru menatap bingung gadis yang sedang menyeringai disampingnya

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pemuda itu datar

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" Sahut gadis itu dengan santai

 **5 menit...**

 **10 menit...**

 **17 menit...**

 **20 menit...**

 **25 menit...**

Hampir setengah jam berlalu namun mereka belum juga sampai ditempat tujuan. Entah karna pasar ini yang terlalu besar atau memang tempat yang dituju berada sangat terpencil dari tempat ini. Namun sejauh mata memandang Shikamaru tidak melihat satupun toko yang menjual sebuah motor atau sesuatu seperti itu.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam akhirnya Shikamaru menghela nafas dan mulai angkat bicara

"Apakah kau yakin 'tempat penjualan motor' itu ada disini? Maksudku sepanjang kita berjalan aku tidak melihat satupun toko yang menjual motor. Lagipula ini sudah hampir setengah jam apakah kau yakin kita tidak tersesat?" Ino tampak menghela nafas, kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah Shikamaru

"Pertama. Aku baru tahu ternyata kau bisa banyak bertanya juga ya, aku fikir kau orang yang cukup pendiam. Kedua. Sudah aku bilang kan pasar ini hanya kedok untuk perdagangan yang sesungguhnya, jadi tidak mungkin perdagangan itu dilakukan ditempat terbuka. Ketiga. Aku mengenal pasar ini hampir 7 tahun dan aku tidak mungkin tersesat dipasar seperti ini. Catat itu baik-baik di kepala jeniusmu. Lagipula sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ditempat itu, jadi bersabarlah dan tetap ikuti aku. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin tersesat ditempat seperti ini 'kan?" Ino kembali berjalan setelah tadi sempat berhenti karna harus menjawab pertanyaan seorang _Special Agent_ yang entah kenapa jadi sedikit lebih cerewet ini.

Dan persis seperti ucapan Ino, mereka berhenti disebuah toko yang menjual berbagai jenis ikan beberapa menit setelah pemberhentian tadi. Ino melangkah dengan pasti masuk kedalam dan seketika itu juga bau amis ikan yang dijual disana menusuk langsung hidung kedua remaja yang belum menyesuaikan diri.

Dengan santai Ino segera menghampiri seorang wanita penjaga kasir yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hoi, Pirang!" sapa wanita itu dengan ceria, membuat Ino ikut tersenyum karenanya

"Lama tidak jumpa ya, Hotaru- _chan_ " gadis Yamanaka itu langsung berlari menghampiri Hotaru dan memeluknya dengan erat

"Sangat lama lebih tepatnya. Kemana saja kau? Sudah 3 tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kau kemari, aku tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabarmu. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tatapan khawatir terlihat jelas pada manik wanita itu

"Yaa terjadi sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan" Ino tampak menyeringai, wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu

"Benarkah?! Apa itu?!"

Ino kembali menatap wanita dihadapannya dengan sinis. Seringai itu masih terlihat diwajah cantiknya "Selalu ingin tahu seperti biasanya ya. Kau tidak berubah"

"Dan kau selalu bersikap misterius seperti biasanya" sahut wanita itu sama sinisnya

Keduanya terus saja melemparkan tatapan sinis sampai salah satu diantara mereka tertawa karna masih melakukan hal konyol seperti itu walaupun sudah 3 tahun berlalu.

"Hahaha, oh ya dimana Sai?"

 ** _DEG_**

Pertanyaan Hotaru menembak langsung Ino yang tiba-tiba terdiam dari tawanya. Gadis itu tampak murung sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum. _Fake smile_. Dan Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam menyadari hal ini.

"Dia–"

"Yamanaka Ino... Sudah lama sekali ya"

 ** _DEG_**

Ino menoleh langsung ke belakang. Kearah seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari pintu yang menuju langsung kearah gudang ataupun tangga yang membawa mereka keruang bawah tanah.

"Utakata?" Ino terlihat terkejut ketika siluet pria itu terlihat oleh matanya

" _Cih_! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau masih hidup" Kedua tangan gadis itu terlipat didepan dada

"Apakah itu berarti kau menginginkan kematianku?" sahut pria itu sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Ino

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya walaupun aku menginginkannya. Kau tahu itu kan" Ino tampak mengedikkan bahunya

"Tidak berubah. Ucapanmu tetap tajam seperti biasa" Ino menyeringai ketika pria itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang berubah darimu" lanjutnya membuat Ino menatap bingung kearahnya "Sejak kapan kau bekerja sama dengan seorang Agent kepolisian?" tanyanya dengan tatapan sinis yang tertuju langsung kearah Shikamaru

Sementara Ino dan Hotaru hanya bisa menegang mendengar ucapan pria itu.

"A-Apa? Agent kepolisian? Kau pasti bercanda kan?" kengerian terlihat jelas diwajah wanita itu

Mereka terdiam. Menunggu Ino menjawab pertanyaan itu, termasuk Shikamaru yang hanya menatap datar pria yang masih menatap sinis kearahnya. Dan kemudian Ino menghela nafas sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu "Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Jadi benar?! Kau bekerja sama dengan Agent kepolisian?! Kau bodoh atau apa?" Hotaru tampak terlihat murka

"Tenanglah. Ini juga bukan permintaanku" sahut Ino dengan wajah datar. Kemudian pandangannya beralih menatap Shikamaru

"Perkenalkan dia adalah Nara Shikamaru. Seorang Agent kepolisian yang mendapat tugas untuk membantu ' _Dark Moon'_ mencapai tujuannya" Shikamaru terdiam ketika Ino mengucapkan hal ini

Hanya satu yang sedang difikirkannya _'Sebenarnya berapa banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang 'Dark Moon' dan tujuan mereka?'_

"Dan Shikamaru. Mereka adalah Utakata dan Hotaru. Sepasang kekasih yang entah kapan akan menikah" senyuman remeh dilemparkan pada Hotaru yang langsung mencubit lengan atas gadis Yamanaka itu

"Kau tahu kan sangat berbahaya membawa seorang Agent kepolisian ketempat ini" Utakata berujar dengan datar

"Aku tidak akan melaporkan atau mencampuri urusan perdagangan merepotkan ini pada pihak kepolisian. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir" sahut Shikamaru dengan sinis

"Tolonglah, aku punya misi penting dalam waktu 3 hari dan aku butuh bantuan kalian saat ini" Ino menggenggam erat tangan Hotaru sementara Utakata hanya menghela nafas melihat hal itu

"Kenapa kau selalu datang disaat genting seperti ini sih?" ketus Hotaru

"Jadi apa yang kau butuhkan, Nona?" Tanya Utakata pada akhirnya

"Dua buah motor" sahut gadis itu dengan antusias "Dua buah motor yang sama seperti 4 buah motor yang aku beli 3 tahun lalu" lanjutnya

"Seleramu tidak berubah ternyata. Baiklah aku akan membantumu jika Agent kepolisian itu berjanji tidak akan pernah membawa teman-teman polisinya kemari" jari telunjuk Utakata menuding Shikamaru tepat didepan hidungnya

"Ya, aku bisa menjanjikan itu padamu. Dan bersikap lebih sopanlah pada pembelimu. Kau tahu? Menuding seorang tamu bukanlah tindakan sopan" ucapnya dengan datar sembari menyingkirkan telunjuk itu dari depan hidungnya

" _Cih_! Baiklah ikuti aku" dan setelahnya Utakata memimpin mereka masuk melewati pintu tempatnya keluar beberapa saat lalu.

Terus menuntun mereka menuju ruang bawah tanah yang terlihat sangat luas. Dan disana terlihat ada banyak sekali motor yang berjejer rapih. Shikamaru tercengang sementara Ino tampak antusias melihat banyak sekali motor –dengan berbagai model dan tipe– berjajar rapih didepannya.

"Apakah semua ini ilegal?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, membuat Utakata menoleh langsung kearahnya dan menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah datar

"Benar. Apakah kau akan menangkapku karna hal ini?" tanya pria itu dengan datar

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal merepotkan seperti itu jadi santailah sedikit" sahut Shikamaru sembari berjalan menuju sebuah motor yang menarik perhatiannya

Sementara Ino? Dia sudah menjelajah dan melihat beberapa motor yang berjajar rapih disana.

"Apakah ini–"

"– ** _1954 AJS E95 Porcupine_**. Kenapa? Apakah kau terkejut melihatnya? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau memiliki mata yang jeli juga ya" Utakata menyela ucapan Shikamaru, wajahnya terlihat bangga melihat Shikamaru tampak terkejut

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Maksudku ini adalah motor terlangka di dunia" onyx itu terus saja meneliti setiap senti motor yang tampak seperti segunung emas bagi Shikamaru

"Aku memiliki banyak koneksi, Tuan _Agent_. Dan jangan berharap lebih! Motor itu tidak aku jual" sahutnya dengan cepat

"Oh ayolah! Aku memang mengagumi motor ini, tapi aku tidak berniat untuk membelinya. Lagipula memerlukan surat-surat khusus agar motor ini bisa kau pakai untuk berkeliaran dijalan –mengingat ini adalah barang ilegal" Shikamaru mengedikkan bahunya dengan santai

"Mengurus hal seperti itu sangat mudah, _Bung_. Aku bahkan sudah sering melakukannya" Utakata berjalan dengan santai menuju sebuah kursi yang terletak disalah satu dinding

Shikamaru ikut duduk disamping pria itu tepat ketika Hotaru turun dan membawa minuman dan berbagai cemilan untuk tamunya.

"Jadi apa kau sudah memilih tipe motor yang kau inginkan, Nona?" tanya Hotaru ketika melihat Ino berjalan kembali menuju ketiga orang yang sedang duduk

"Aku perlu menanyakan hal ini pada Sakura. Kau tahu? Aku bisa mendapat omelan jika tidak mengkonfirmasikan hal sekecil ini padanya" Ino mengeluarkan _Smartphone_ dari tasnya, mengetikkan sebuah nomor dan langsung meletakannya pada telinga

Setelah beberapa saat menunggu Ino memastikan pilihannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu mulai berjalan menuju Utakata yang sedang menyeringai.

"Jadi? Apa pilihanmu?" tanya pemuda itu

" **Ducati 1098S** "

"Haha sepertinya selera Sakura juga tidak berubah. Padahal menurutku masih banyak tipe motor yang lebih cepat dari motor itu" Utakata tampak berdiri dari kursinya mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja didekatnya

"Walaupun aku akui kalau motor itu juga termasuk favorite ku" lanjutnya kemudian memberikan sebuah formulir untuk diisi oleh Ino.

"Kau bisa mengisi formulir ini dan masalah pembayaran kau bisa melakukannya via transfer atau cash. Ingat! Aku tidak menerima Kredit!" Ino mendengus ketika Utakata mengatakan hal itu

"' _Dark Moon'_ terlalu kaya untuk membeli motor secara Kredit!" sahut gadis itu disela kegiatannya mengisi formulir pemesanan motor yang diincarnya

"Senang mendengar hal itu" sahut Utakata dengan santai

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda seorang gadis yang baru sampai di mension itu bersama dengan ketiga rekannya segera mengganti baju dan berjalan menuju garasi. Membukanya dengan santai ditemani seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang yang berdiri disampingnya.

 ** _GREEKKKK_**

Pintu garasi terbuka lebar beberapa saat kemudian. Menampilkan sepetak ruangan yang cukup luas dan berdebu. Mata _Ametyst_ pemuda itu menjelajah sekitarnya, walaupun ruangan itu terlihat gelap namun matanya dapat menangkap beberapa benda yang tertutupi oleh sebuah pelapis yang juga tampak berdebu.

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak membukanya, eh?" pemuda itu berjalan masuk setelah sang gadis menyalakan saklar lampu dan membuat ruangan itu jadi terlihat lebih jelas

"Entahlah, mungkin 3 tahun" sahut gadis itu dengan santai sembari menyikap kain-kain yang menutupi sesuatu

Neji tercengang ketika melihat apa yang ditutupi oleh kain itu. Empat buah motor yang sudah dimodifikasi. Tampilan motor itu terlihat sangat luar biasa keren –jika saja penyok dan beberapa goresan itu tidak ada disana. Matanya tidak henti-hentinya lepas dari keempat motor itu.

Tenten –gadis itu. Mulai mengambil salah satu motor yang terletak paling ujung. Menaikinya dan menaruhnya tepat ditengah ruangan. Setelah itu Tenten mulai meneliti setiap senti motor itu.

Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika melihat Neji hanya diam didekat saklar lampu.

"Kau mau membantuku atau hanya akan terdiam seperti itu saja sepanjang waktu?" tanya gadis itu dengan datar, membuat lamunan Neji buyar dan langsung mengambil sebuah motor, menuntunnya dan meletakannya tepat satu meter disamping motor Tenten.

Tak lama setelahnya kedua remaja itu mulai asik memperhatikan dan mencari tahu komponen apa saja yang harus diganti dan diperbaiki. Setidaknya sampai Tenten membuka suaranya " _Nee,_ Neji. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak pertama kali melihatmu dikelas"

Neji yang masih sibuk memeriksa dan meneliti motor dihadapannya hanya menjawab sekenanya "Hmm? Tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawabnya"

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu membenci Hinata?"

 ** _DEG_**

Neji terdiam. _Amethyst_ -nya segera menatap Tenten yang sudah berdiri disamping tubuhnya yang berjongkok. Pemuda itu terpaku dan terdiam ketika Tenten melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin pertanyaan ini terdengar lancang bagimu. Tapi aku perlu mengetahuinya, aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatmu membenci Hinata. Karna jujur saja, aku benci melihat Hinata yang murung karna memikirkan hal ini. Walaupun dia tidak mengakuinya, tapi aku tahu kalau dia sering menangisimu pada malam hari. Dan kau tahu? Dia bahkan masih menyalahkan dirinya atas hilangnya dirimu" Neji terdiam.

Kemudian dia bangkit dan mulai berjalan menuju sebuah meja panjang yang berada ujung ruangan ini. Menaruh obeng yang semula dia pegang. Pemuda itu kemudian berbalik, menatap Tenten dengan sorot mata yang terlihat ambigu.

"Ketika mengetahui bahwa semua warisan _Jii-san_ diberikan pada Hyuuga Hiashi –ayah Hinata. Tou- _san_ terlihat sangat depresi. Dia bahkan sering meminum pil penenang untuk mengurangi rasa depresinya. Berbagai cara dilakukan oleh Tou- _san_ untuk merebut warisan itu. Tapi semuanya tidak pernah berhasil.

Waktu berlalu semakin cepat sejak hari itu dan keadaan Tou- _san_ mulai memburuk. Dia bahkan sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan karna hal itulah aku membenci keluarga Hinata. semuanya. Termasuk gadis itu, walaupun dia tidak bersalah. Walaupun dia tidak pernah ikut campur dalam urusan ini.

Namun saat itu yang ada difikiranku adalah 'Karna keluarga Hinata lah kehidupanku menjadi hancur'. Fikiran konyol yang beberapa minggu lalu membuatku menyesalinya karna sudah membenci Hinata dengan alasan bodoh dan naif" Neji menjeda ucapannya

Pandangan pemuda itu beralih pada lantai dibawahnya. Menatap sendu lantai itu seolah disana terdapat kilasan-kilasan ingatan yang sudah dipendamnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Saat itu aku baru saja pulang sekolah ketika mendapati pintu rumahku tidak terkunci. Hal itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Walaupun Tou- _san_ selalu pulang sebelum aku sampai dirumah, tapi dia tidak pernah seceroboh itu sampai membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka dengan lebar. Dengan perasaan aneh aku segera berlari memasuki rumah dan menuju kamar Tou- _san_.

Dan tepat ketika membuka pintu kamar, aku melihat tubuhnya sudah tidak bernyawa dengan busa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Setelah selama itu bertahan dengan meminum pil penenang, akhirnya Tou- _san_ meregang nyawa karna overdosis.

Dan lagi-lagi aku menjadikan keluarga Hinata sasaran dendamku. Terutama gadis itu. Saat itu aku merasa sangat marah ketika menyadari keluarga Hinata bahkan masih bisa tertawa diatas penderitaan Tou- _san_. Tanpa memikirkan apapun aku segera melarikan Tou- _san_ kerumah sakit. Namun semuanya terlambat! Tou- _san_ dinyatakan meninggal ketika kami sampai dirumah sakit.

Dan ketika mendengar kabar kalau keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, aku yang saat itu masih penuh diliputi dendam memutuskan untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Tou- _san_. Menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Dan tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi sejak hari itu" Neji tampak menerawang dengan tatapan sendu sementara Tenten yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis dan menatap sedih pemuda itu

"Neji, _Go-Gomen_... A-Aku..." Neji menoleh, menatap Tenten yang terlihat sedang berkaca-kaca

"Tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku yakin kau sadar bahwa kisah hidupmu bahkan lebih tragis daripada milikku" Tenten menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengusap kedua matanya dan menatap langsung Neji yang sedang tersenyum sendu

"Kau benar" sahutnya

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan tenang. Sementara suasana sore itu terasa sangat nyaman untuk sekedar bersantai memandangi langit seperti yang dilakukan Hinata saat ini. Gadis Hyuuga itu yang sedang berbaring dengan santai disebuah kursi pantai yang diletakkan diatap mension megah itu ditemani dengan segelas penuh _Ice lemon tea_ dan semangkuk penuh _Blue berry_.

Gadis itu tampak terlihat tenang sembari memenjamkan matanya. Menikmati suasana sore yang menyenangkan baginya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali dia bersantai seperti ini. Gadis itu terlalu hanyut pada suasana sekitar sampai tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pemuda sudah ikut berbaring pada kursi pantai yang diletakkan disebelahnya dengan sebuah meja yang menjadi jeda diantara kedua kursi pantai itu.

Dan tepat ketika Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya. Naruto –pemuda itu, melihat dengan jelas wajah polos dan damai Hinata yang tampak sangat indah baginya. Pemuda itu tersenyum ketika mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata.

"Benar-benar gadis yang menarik" bisiknya dengan santai

Dan tepat setelah Naruto membisikkan hal itu, kedua mata _Amethyst_ Hinata terbuka. Naruto menyeringai mendapati tatapan tajam terlontar untuknya.

"Jauhkan fikiran mesummu itu dariku. Atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal" desisnya

"Mesum? Aku sedang tidak berfikiran mesum, Nona" sahut Naruto dengan santai ketika Hinata mulai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk

"Lalu apa arti dari seringai menjijikkanmu itu, _heh_?" Gadis Hyuuga itu menatap remeh Naruto yang juga mulai ikut terduduk

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya mengingat tentang pertemuan pertama kita di toko kaset" sahutnya dengan jujur sembari mengedikkan bahu acuh

Hinata terdiam. Mencoba mencari tahu apakah pemuda dihadapannya sedang berbohong atau tidak. Tapi nihil! Pemuda Uzumaki itu berkata jujur dan setelahnya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya kemudian kembali berbaring dan mengubah posisi menjadi membelakangi pemuda yang masih terduduk diposisinya.

"Hinata- _chan_ " panggil pemuda itu, namun hening. Hinata tidak menggubris sedikitpun panggilan itu

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya" ucap Naruto kemudian "Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu" lanjut pemuda itu

Namun tetap hening. Hinata tetap diam dan tidak menggubris ucapan Naruto. Walaupun perkataan pemuda itu benar bahwa Hinata mendengarkan ucapannya.

"Ini mengenai Sakura- _chan_ " dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Hinata bereaksi. Gadis itu tampak menghela nafas dan mengubah posisinya kembali menjadi duduk

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya "Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukainya" lanjut gadis itu dengan tatapan remeh yang diberikan pada Naruto

" _Heh_?" hanya itu reaksi yang diberikan oleh Naruto, tatapannya terlihat bingung

"Kau pasti bercanda" lanjut pemuda itu kemudian sembari terkekeh. Namun Hinata hanya menatap datar dirinya, membuat Naruto mau tidak mau kembali menjadi serius.

"Kau tidak harus menjawabnya jika hal ini memang termasuk kedalam daftar _privasi_ -mu atau gadis itu" Naruto mulai terlihat serius membuat Hinata menerka-nerka hal seperti apa yang ingin diketahui oleh Naruto

"Semalam. Ketika kita membahas mengenai misi, aku melihat kalian seperti sangat khawatir membiarkan Sakura mengerjakan sesuatu **'sendirian'**. Ada apa? Apa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi kalau Sakura mengerjakan sesuatu sendiri?" Hinata terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu dan Naruto mengetahuinya

Hening selama beberapa menit. Hinata terdiam setelah Naruto menanyakan hal itu. Terlalu hening dan terlalu lama, sampai akhirnya Naruto yakin kalau Hinata tidak berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri jika memang hal itu adalah sesuatu yang _Privasi_ bagimu. Aku sangat bisa mengerti hal itu, kau tahu 'kan? Maaf karna sudah menanyakan hal ini pada–"

"Bagiku Sakura adalah segalanya" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba membuat Naruto menoleh langsung kearahnya yang sedang menundukkan kepala

"Dia adalah Kakak, Adik, Sahabat, Teman bertengkar, Musuh, Rekan, Rival, dan Ibu bagi kami bertiga" lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung langit senja itu

"9 Tahun lalu setelah kejadian mengerikan itu, hanya dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuat kami bangkit. Dia, satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tumpuan kami sampai sekarang" Hinata masih berucap tanpa sedikitpun menoleh kearah Naruto

"Diantara kami berempat dialah satu-satunya gadis terkuat sekaligus terrapuh" senyum hangat itu berubah menjadi sendu dan Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Rapuh?" Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya ketika Naruto membisikkan kata itu

"Ya, dia sangat rapuh dan mudah terpancing. Apalagi jika dia memiliki dendam yang sangat besar pada musuh yang kami hadapi. Aku ingat sekali, waktu itu adalah tahun kedua kami menjalani misi sebagai _'Dark Moon'_. Dan saat itu musuh yang kami hadapi adalah sang Professor" Naruto terkesiap ketika Hinata menoleh kearahnya, menatap langsung manik _Amethyst_ itu

"Dan diluar dugaan kami. Gadis itu mengamuk. Dia berubah menjadi seperti seorang monster yang siap mengirimmu ke Neraka. Dendamnya pada professor itu dan amarahnya yang memuncak karna ulah sang professor hampir membuat nyawa Ino melayang, sukses membuat Sakura terlihat sangat mengerikan. Dia lepas kendali" jeda beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu kembali melanjutkan

Perasaannya sangat berkecambuk saat ini. Yaaa, kejadian itu merupakan bencana terbesar sepanjang misi ' _Dark Moon'_ bahkan sampai saat ini. Kejadian yang membuat Hinata, Ino dan Tenten menyepakati sebuah kewajiban. Yaitu mengawal Sakura dan tidak akan pernah membiarkannya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan lepas kendali?" Naruto bertanya, dia kurang begitu mengerti potongan-potongan cerita yang diberikan oleh Hinata

"Saat itu misi kami adalah mengambil data penelitian sang professor mengenai makna yang tertulis pada keempat berlian, memusnahkan copy-an data itu dan membunuhnya. Melenyapkan segala hal mengenai professor itu dan juga semua penelitiannya mengenai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan orangtua kami.

Kami berhasil menyelesaikan dua dari tiga misi yang diberikan. Dan ketika kami akan menyelesaikan misi yang ketiga, sebuah kejutan yang sudah disiapkan oleh sang professor menghambatnya. Kami tertangkap oleh dua orang anak buahnya yang luput dari pembersihan yang kami lakukan diawal misi.

Dua orang anak buahnya berhasil melukai kami semua, mereka bahkan berhasil membuat Ino hampir meregang nyawa karna mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi, membuat luka yang panjang melintang pada paha kanan Tenten dengan sebilah pisau, menembak bahu kiriku dan mematahkan lengan atas Sakura. Dan tepat ketika matanya melihat Ino jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, saat itupula amarah Sakura memenuhi hatinya. Mengambil kendali atas otak dan tubuhnya.

Aku tidak tahu dia mendapat kekuatan dari mana, tapi secara ajaib dia bisa merusak borgol baja yang mengekang kedua tangannya. Seolah mengabaikan fakta bahwa tangannya mengalami patah tulang. Dia berlari dengan cepat! Menembak mati kedua anak buah yang saat itu sedang menjabak rambutku dan mencekik Tenten.

Lalu setelahnya dia berlari menerjang tubuh sang professor. Dia melakukan semua yang anak buah itu lakukan pada kami. Menembak bahu kirinya. Menghajarnya hingga babak belur. Dan merobek paha kanan professor itu hingga darah mengucur deras dari sana.

Dan saat itu Sakura terlihat seperti seorang manusia yang bertransformasi menjadi iblis. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut atau penyesalan dalam matanya. Yang terlihat disana adalah kepuasan ketika mendengar suara jeritan sang Professor. Dan karna tidak tahan melihat hal itu, aku yang saat itu masih memiliki sedikit kekuatan segera berlari kearahnya.

Mengabaikan semua rasa sakit yang menerjang tubuhku hanya untuk memeluk Sakura dan memenangkan gadis itu. Mencegahnya berubah menjadi iblis yang lebih jahat dari sebelumnya. Awalnya sulit karna dendam masih terus menguasai dirinya. Dia terus menancapkan ujung pisau itu pada lengan atau kaki sang Professor. Menghindari titik vital pada tubuhnya hanya untuk menikmati penyiksaan yang dilakukannya pada sang Professor.

Jika dilihat dari belakang gadis itu akan terlihat seperti menikmati kegiatannya. Namun fakta sebenarnya adalah dia sangat tersiksa. Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata dan darah ketika aku sekali lagi berusaha memeluk dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh sang Professor yang sudah tidak berdaya.

Dan saat itupula Sakura menangis ketika menyadari perbuatannya. Dia terus saja mengucapkan kata maaf sambil terus terisak dalam pelukanku. Mencengkram kuat bajuku. Dan wajahnya mengingatkan aku pada sosok kami beberapa tahun lalu. Raut wajah terguncang itu. Tatapan nanar dan ketakutan yang bercampur jadi satu. Semuanya mengguncang aku, Tenten dan Ino yang ternyata tidak benar-benar pingsan.

Dan sejak saat itu, kami berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Sakura mengerjakan tugas atau misi seorang diri. Sesulit atau semudah apapun misi itu. Karna setelah hari itu, Sakura mengalami depresi akut. Membuatnya hampir gila jika _Kaa-san_ tidak datang dan merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang"

Hinata menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya dia benci mengungkit kejadian itu. Membuat dadanya sesak karna melihat Sakura yang selalu ketakutan ketika dia, Ino dan Tenten mengunjunginya. Ketika melihat tumpuan hidupnya seperti kehilangan arah dan asa untuk hidup. Dia benci mengingat hal seperti ini.

"Apakah kau tahu tentang kejadian yang terjadi di Bank beberapa waktu lalu?" Naruto mengangguk ketika untuk kesekian kalinya _Amethyst_ itu menatapnya

"Yaa, aku bahkan ada disana" jawaban yang diberikan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya, walaupun hanya beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu terkekeh ringan.

"Benarkah? Haha aku tidak melihatmu. Apakah itu berarti ketiga rekanmu juga melihatnya?" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto kembali menganggukkan kepalanya

"Begitu yaa, jadi Neji _nii_ sudah melihatku" Hinata berbisik pada dirinya

"Kejadian itu juga merupakan kejadian yang membuat Sakura hampir terlihat seperti dulu. Dan Sakura menyadarinya setelah sampai di mension. Dia bahkan menangis bersama Ino saat itu" Hinata terkekeh lagi, walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat sendu

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Professor itu? Kalian bahkan tidak pernah menyebutkan namanya kemarin" Naruto tampak penasaran

"Yakushi Kabuto" Naruto menegang mendengar nama itu dan Hinata menyadarinya

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat" lanjut Hinata dengan... panik? Atau khawatir? Entahlah tapi gadis itu tampak gusar

"Aku pernah mendengar nama itu. Dia adalah bajingan gila yang sangat ambisius" sahut Naruto, pandangannya mengeras dan Hinata menyadari hal itu

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Hinata terkejut

"Yaa, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan mendapat misi untuk mengurus dan menelusuri siapa penyebab kematian bajingan itu. Tapi entah karena apa, misi itu dibatalkan dan aku diberikan misi lain oleh _Ero Sannin_ " Naruto menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali mengucapkan sesuatu "Dan sekarang aku tahu siapa yang membunuh bajingan itu"

"Apa hubunganmu dengannya? Dilihat dari cara bicaramu sepertinya kau menyimpan dendam yang amat besar padanya" Naruto menggeleng sebelum akhirnya terkekeh dan berdiri

"Itu hanya masa lalu. Aku memang membencinya. Aku bahkan pernah berharap menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membunuh bajingan itu" Hinata tertegun ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto

 _Amethyst_ -nya menatap Naruto yang sedang memandang langit senja "Tapi sekali lagi, itu hanya masa lalu. Lagipula dia sudah mati sekarang. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku sangat berterimakasih padamu dan ' _Dark Moon'_ karna kalian sudah membunuh bajingan itu dengan sadis"

Naruto berpaling kearahnya kemudian tersenyum. Entah kenapa senyum pemuda itu kali ini terlihat... errr –menawan? Dan entah kenapa jantung Hinata berdegup kencang ketika melihatnya. Wajah gadis itu juga terasa sedikit hangat.

Namun semuanya buyar ketika dering ponselnya mengintrupsi mereka berdua. Ada E-mail masuk dari Sakura yang memintanya mencari beberapa informasi. Setelah membaca isi E-mail itu Hinata segera melirik Naruto yang sudah menampilkan seringainya.

"Jadi apakah kita akan mulai tugas kita, _Ms. Blue_?" Hinata ikut menyeringai ketika Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama samaran

"Mohon kerja samanya, _Agent SS-4_ "

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

N/A:

Finally, Chapter ini selesai jugaa~ Gimana dengan chapter ini? cukup memuaskan atau kurang? Buat yang pernah nanya 'Kenapa Sakura nangis setelah ngelawan para perampok di Bank pas Chapter awal' jawabannya ada disini yaaa. Hinata udah ngasih tau jawabannya tuh diatas~

Oke deh sekian bacotan dari Gold. Karna besok adalah hari penting jadi Gold mau hinernasi dan menghilangkan keberadaaan untuk sehari besok. Karna entah kenapa Gold benci banget sama yang namanya Ulang tahun -_- Sip deh Gold malah curhat kan tuh. Yaudah deh sekian dari Gold, _See You Next Chapter, Minna-saan!_

Ps: Berikut adalah review yang sudah Gold balas yaaa :)

CherrySand1: Ngapain nunggu akhir tahun? Sekarang aja Gold udah update ;)

love sesshomaru and itachi uchiha : Iyaa ini udah update kooo ;) Doain aja semoga cerita ini bisa diselesaikan yaaa

CandyRain : Hallo, Tanpa nama. Salam kenal, mau jadi temen Gold ga? *Modus dikit, Joss!* Hmm happy ending kah? Hahaha liat nanti aja yaaa tapi makasih loh buat sarannya. Gold sangat menghargai saran kamu ;)

Shira Ayugi : Apanya yang keren? Gold-nya yaa? Hahaha, cieee yang baru review cieee. Kemana saja dirimu sampai baru review sekarang? *Halaah/abaikan saja/PLAAKK!* dan makasih buat semangatnya, Gold sayang kamuuu ;)

nurvieee96 : Hubungan kalung mereka kemungkinan akan dibahas dichapter 14 atau 15 yaa Gold lupa -_-Kapan scene Itachi keluar banyak? Kata siapa Itachi ikutan maen? Emang Gold bilang kalo Gold ngajak dia -_- Daan gapapa koo kalo banyak nanya, selama Gold bisa jawab pasti bakalan Gold jawab ;)

erisakura : Masa sih lama? Engga aah segitu sebentar kooo ;) Btw udah update nih, jangan sedih lagi yaaa ;)

TheLimitedEdition : Udah lanjut niih ;)

hikari uta : Ini udah next yaa, Kilat? Gold bukan petir -_- Jadi gabisa kilat hahahhaa

Yukiyamada : Hallo, Yamada-chan? Hallah, username kamu naak, bikin salah focus aja deeh XD Deg-degan? Kalo ada dideket Gold deg-degan juga gaa? Hahaha, Chapter 12 udah update yaaa, semoga suka dengan chapter ini ;) dan makasih semangatnya Gold sayang kamuuu ;)

123 : UAS Gold diundur L Tahun baru engga ngerasain liburan L Sedihnyaaa *Sip! Gold malah curhat -_- maafkan yaa hahaha*

widya-SSlovers22 : Yess! Update lagiii! Gold update lagi niih! Seneng lagi gaa hahhaa, Engga bisa kilat nih Gomen yaa, lagian Gold bukan petir -_- Jadi beneran gabisa kilat, bener deh Gold engga boong~

Luca Marvell : Kayak diamine-anime? Anime yang mana yak yang kaya gitu? Tragis amat bang kayaknya hahahha. Engga ko tenang ajaaa ;)

Laifa :Iyaa masih, tapi untuk detail 'apa yang disembunyiin sama Tenten' bisa kamu baca dichapter 13 atau 14 mendatang yaa~ Semoga kamu cukup sabar menunggu hal itu ;)


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 13**

 ** _'BRAAKK'_**

Pintu ruangan itu ditutup dengan rapat setelah semua penghuninya memasuki ruangan. Delapan remaja yang sudah berada di _spot_ favorite mereka langsung menyamankan diri. Dan setelah menghela nafas akhirnya seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang segera membuka rapat mereka malam itu.

"Sebelum aku memberitahukan rencanaku untuk misi nanti. Sebaiknya kita mulai mengevaluasi tugas yang sudah aku berikan pada kalian" semua mata memandang serius kearah Sakura

"Kita mulai dari _Blonde_ dan Shikamaru. Bagaimana dengan tugas kalian?" Ino segera menegakkan tubuhnya, begitu pula dengan Shikamaru

"Aku atau kami, sudah mengurus masalah pembelian motor. Dan motor kali ini adalah **Ducati 1098S**. Kedua motor itu sedang dalam perjalanan dan mungkin akan sampai disini besok pagi atau subuh." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti

"Baiklah apakah ada pertanyaan mengenai masalah motor?" iris Emerald itu menjelajah ruangan, mencari siapa saja yang mungkin mengacungkan tangannya, namun semua diam. Dan itu menjelaskan sesuatu pada Sakura –tidak ada yang bertanya atau membantah masalah ini

"Selanjutnya _Red_ dan Neji! Apakah kalian sudah mengecek _The Shadows_?" Tenten tampak mengangguk dengan mantab, kemudian gadis itu bangkit dan memberikan sebuah kertas

"Itu adalah daftar barang-barang yang harus diperbaiki dan dibeli. Dan semua barang itu sudah diurus oleh Neji. Dia bilang barangnya akan datang besok pagi" Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar nama Neji disebutkan

"Hmmm, kerjamu cepat juga ya. Dilihat dari semua benda ini sepertinya ada beberapa _item_ yang sulit didapatkan" Iris emeraldnya menatap langsung _Amethyst_ Neji

"Jangan meremehkan seorang _Special Agent_ , Nona. Masalah seperti itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi kami" sahut Neji datar

" _Cih,_ sombong sekali kau" timpal Tenten dengan datar

"Baiklah lanjutkan ke _Blue_ dan Naruto! Bagaimana? Kalian sudah mendapatkannya?" tanya Sakura, matanya beralih menuju Hinata yang sudah duduk didepan komputer dengan Naruto disamping gadis itu

"Rekaman sistem cctv yang menangkap gambar wajahnya seminggu lalu sudah kami dapatkan" Hinata mengetikkan sesuatu pada keyboard didepannya, sesaat kemudian layar projector dihadapan mereka langsung menunjukkan denah sebuah tempat didaerah pinggiran kota

"Kami sudah menyelidikinya dan rekaman itu sampai pada daerah sini" lanjut Hinata sembari menunjukkan sebuah arena dengan beberapa gang dan sebuah rumah sederhana

"Tapi kami tidak bisa menyelidiki lebih jauh, karna daerah ini atas nama bajingan gila itu. Arena ini adalah aset pribadi miliknya. Jadi dengan kata lain, dia tinggal disini dan daerah ini bisa jadi zona pembunuhan kita selanjutnya. Lalu..." Hinata berhenti membacakan informasi yang didapatkannya, mata _Amethyst_ nya melirik kearah Naruto kemudian menghela nafas

"Hanya itu yang bisa kami dapatkan. Dia memiliki sebuah masa lalu yang tidak bisa kami selidiki. Seolah-olah potongan masa lalu itu tidak pernah ada namun menyisakan sebuah tempat kosong. Semua hal yang kami temukan memang menjurus kearah potongan masa lalu itu, tapi Nihil. Kami tetap tidak mendapatkan apapun" jelas Naruto membuat Sakura dan Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya

"Baiklah, tak apa. Berharaplah semoga ada seorang malaikat yang menaruh sepucuk surat yang memberitahukan pada kita mengenai potongan masa lalu bajingan itu" Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Tenten

"Kita mulai membahas rencana untuk 3 hari kedepan" Semua mata menatap serius gadis itu

"Tugas pertama kita adalah memperbaiki _The Shadows_ dan memodifikasi dua buah motor lain yang baru dibeli oleh _Blonde_. Dalam misi nanti aku ingin _Blonde_ , _Red_ dan Shikamaru untuk ikut bertanding dalam balapan itu. Lalu aku dan –ya? Ada apa _Red_?" tanya Sakura ketika melihat Tenten mengacungkan tangannya

"Aku rasa Shikamaru tidak bisa ikut bertanding dalam balapan nanti" sahutnya

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung

"Karna aku sudah pernah datang kesana dan mengacaukan acara balapan itu" sahut Shikamaru dengan acuh

"Benarkah? Kapan?" tanya Ino penasaran

"Seminggu sebelum Sasuke datang ke _Red arena_ dan mengacaukan acara balap mobil disana. Shikamaru sudah terlebih dahulu datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Menangkap beberapa pembalap liar dan mengambil motor mereka" sahut Tenten dengan mata yang menatap tajam Shikamaru, aura membunuh menguar disekitar gadis itu

"Itu adalah tugas, Nona. Lagipula tempat itu ilegal" sahutnya acuh

"Dan karna tugas konyol itu aku kehilangan uang taruhanku!" bentak gadis itu, wajahnya tampak memerah

"Itu urusanmu" sahutnya dengan santai

"Tapi aku–"

"Jadiiiii... Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak bisa menjadi kandidat dalam balapan nanti" Sakura menyela, berusaha meredakan adu mulut antara Shikamaru dan Tenten "Dan sebagai gantinya Neji yang akan ikut balapan disana. Aku rasa kau memiliki _skill_ yang bagus dalam hal itu"

"Kau bercanda? Diantara kami semua yang memiliki _skill_ paling bagus adalah si Teme" sela Naruto sembari memberikan cengiran lebar dan menepuk pundak sang Uchiha

"Hmm, aku tahu. Tapi bukan kemenangan yang kita cari disini" sahut Sakura

"Aku, Shikamaru dan Sasuke akan menunggu di tiga titik berbeda. Karna kemungkinan bajingan itu akan kembali melarikan diri seperti yang dikatakan oleh _Red_ " lanjut Sakura

"Dan dititik mana saja kami akan ditempatkan?" tanya Sasuke kedua tangannya sudah dilipat didepan dada

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" Sahut Sakura, sorot matanya terlihat sangat misterius

"Lalu yang terakhir, _Blue_ dan Naruto akan menunggu dan bersembunyi. Kali ini kalian akan menggunakan sebuah mobil" Hinata tampak mengernyitkan alisnya

"Mobil? Kenapa harus mobil?" pertanyaan yang dilemparkan Naruto sepertinya mewakili rasa penasaran gadis Hyuuga itu

"Karna peran kalian disini adalah sebagai informan kami. Kalian yang akan memberitahukan pada kami dimana koordinat bajingan itu –ketika kami kehilangan jejaknya. Dan itulah fungsi alat pelacak yang aku minta padamu, _Blue_ " Emerald itu menatap serius kearah Hinata yang sedang menganggukkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tenten?" pertanyaan Shikamaru membuat Sakura menoleh dan menatap onyx sayu pemuda itu

"Maka itu akan menjadi tugasku untuk menggodanya" sahut Sakura datar

"Menggoda?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap bingung Sakura yang mengaggukkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos

"Yaa, aku akan menggoda bajingan itu dan membawanya menuju zona pembunuhan" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya

"Apa ada pertanyaan lain? Atau masukkan? Jika kalian memliki rencana yang lebih baik daripada ini kalian bisa mengutarakannya disini" Emerald Sakura beredar, menatap satu persatu wajah semua orang diruangan itu

"Apakah kita akan menggunakan penyamaran?" tanya Hinata

"Hmm, pertanyaan bagus. Penyamaran ya? Sepertinya itu tidak perlu, mengingat lawan yang seharusnya kita hindari sudah berubah menjadi kawan" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedang menatap datar dirinya

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata ini adalah jebakan? Bagaimana kalau dia sengaja keluar dari arena balapan untuk memancing perhatian kita?" Sasuke bertanya dengan datar

"Hal itu mungkin terjadi mengingat dia adalah seorang penjahat. Tapi tolong diingat, kami juga seorang profesional yang harus diperhitungkan, Tuan" Ino menjawabnya dengan santai

"Sepertinya tidak ada pertanyaan lain. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang dan mulai bekerja untuk persiapan misi besok" Naruto terlihat terkejut

"Besok? Apakah itu berarti kita tidak akan masuk sekolah sampai misi ini selesai?" _Dark Moon_ menatap heran kearah Naruto

"Aku rasa yaa, kita tidak akan masuk sekolah. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan heran

"Jangan bilang kalau kau takut nilaimu turun karna hal itu" Hinata menatap remeh Naruto

"Kau bercanda? Aku sudah sering keluar masuk SMA atau bahkan Universitas. Bagiku hal seperti itu tidak lebih daripada kedok semata" Naruto mengedikkan bahunya

"Benar-benar seorang murid gadungan sejati" ucap ' _Dark Moon_ ' secara bersamaan

~OoOoO~

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang duduk diatap rumah tempat Hinata biasanya bersantai pada sore hari, Namun sepertinya gadis berambut pirang panjang itu enggan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya, walaupun udara malam ini terasa dingin.

Fikirannya terus saja melayang entah kemana. Sudah berulang kali dia menghela nafas lelah. Bahkan gadis itu tidak menyadari ada orang lain disekitarnya sampai orang itu bersuara.

"Kau belum tidur?" suara seorang gadis yang menyapa indra pendengarannya sukses membuatnya terkejut

Dengan cepat dia memutar kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan menanyakan hal itu. Sebuah senyum terkembang diparas cantiknya sebelum dia menjawab "Hmm, aku belum mengantuk, Sakura"

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Kau terlihat gusar" Sakura berjalan mendekat kearahnya, sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk memberikan secangkir teh yang dia bawa untuk gadis itu

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang menikmati suasana malam hari" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya sebelum mulai duduk disamping gadis berambut pirang itu

"Kau sangat tidak bisa berbohong, Ino. Jangan ditutupi, aku tahu kalau kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ada apa?" Sakura berusaha mendesak Ino untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang difikirkannya

Gadis Yamanaka itu kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Mengutarakan semua hal yang difikirkannya sejak tadi.

"Apakah menurutmu meraka akan datang?" Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya

"Mereka? Siapa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sembari menyesap tehnya

"Kiba, Gaara, Lee dan... Sai" sahut Ino, wajahnya langsung terlihat murung dan Sakura menyadari hal itu

"Ada kemungkinan mereka akan datang dan merebut _Chip_ juga data itu dari Kisame" Ino menundukkan kepalanya dan hal itu membuat Sakura menghela nafas lelah

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Karna jujur saja aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi kita tidak bisa terpuruk terus menerus seperti ini, dan mereka juga sudah memutuskan untuk berbalik melawan kita. Berbalik menjadi... musuh kita" Suara Sakura perlahan mulai terdengar lirih

"Apakah saat itu kau tahu kalau mereka akan datang ke acara pelelangan Sakura?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, Emerald gadis itu menatap Ino yang masih menundukkan kepala

"Tidak. Aku… bahkan tidak tahu kalau mereka masih hidup. Yang aku tahu hanyalah Yahiko akan membunuh semua orang jika kita tidak datang" Ino mengangkat wajahnya, iris aquamarine itu menatap sendu kearah Sakura

"Apakah menurutmu aku bodoh, Sakura?" bingung. Sakura terlihat bingung ketika Ino menanyakan hal seperti itu

"Apakah aku bodoh karna masih mencintai Sai walaupun sudah 3 tahun berlalu?" lanjut gadis itu

Sakura yang ditanya seperti itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan lirih "Kalau menurutmu melakukan hal itu adalah suatu kebodohan. Maka aku juga termasuk kedalam orang-orang bodoh itu"

"Kau juga masih mencintainya?" nada bicara Ino tampak terkejut

"Bagiku Gaara istimewa, Ino. Tidak perduli selama apapun aku menunggu, selama apapun aku tidak bertemu dengannya, selama apapun aku terpisah. Rasa cinta itu tetap ada disana. Tidak pernah hilang ataupun berkurang. Dan aku tahu rasa sakitnya ketika kau harus bertarung untuk melawannya suatu saat nanti. Dan ketika hal itu terjadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Ino terkesiap ketika Sakura menoleh kearahnya, menatap maniknya dengan intens

"Aku... tidak tahu" sahut Ino dengan lirih

"Tapi aku berharap kau cukup kuat untuk melawannya, Ino. Mungkin sulit tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kau mau mencobanya. Lagipula, jangan terus terpuruk seperti ini. Sai bukan satu-satunya pria yang pantas mendapatkan cintamu" timpal Sakura sembari menepuk lembut bahu Ino

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" pertanyaan Ino berhasil membuat alis gadis itu mengernyit "Mana yang akan kau pilih? Sasuke atau Gaara?"

 ** _DEG_**

Sakura terkejut ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Ino. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan mulus Sakura mulai menjauh dari bahu Ino. Gadis itu diam mematung.

"A-Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka? Lagipula kenapa kau membawa-bawa Sasuke dalam hal i–"

"Tidak perlu menutupinya, Sakura. Aku tahu tentang hal itu. Dan sepertinya Sasuke juga mulai mengingat masa lalunya"

 ** _DEG_**

Emerald Sakura membulat. Keterkejutan membuat tubuhnya menegang dan Ino menyadari hal itu.

"Nee, Sakura. Aku sangat paham alasan kau membuat peraturan mutlak itu adalah karna kau tidak ingin kami terluka dan menderita seperti 3 tahun lalu. Tapi Sakura, Tidak ada yang salah dengan jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda. Mungkin itu akan berbahaya dengan kondisi kita sekarang, tapi sekeras apapun kau melarangnya hal itu tetap tidak akan bisa dicegah. Karna cinta itu adalah sebuah kebebasan" Ino tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dan tak berapa lama setelahnya gadis itu mulai beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian disana.

Dan sepeninggalan Ino, sakura tetap disana. Tetap terdiam sembari memandangi langit malam dengan ribuan bintang. Fikirannya mulai melayang pada kejadian 3 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Kejadian yang menjadi mimpi buruknya sampai sekarang.

Tidak mau terus berkabung dalam memori itu, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk beranjak menuju kamarnya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah.

~OoOoO~

 ** _GREEKKKK_**

Mata semua orang terpicing ketika pintu garasi itu mulai terbuka lebar. Menampilkan sepetak ruangan yang cukup luas dan berdebu. Tenten dengan gesit segera menyalakan saklar lampu agar penerangan diruangan itu sedikit lebih baik.

Didalam garasi itu terdapat 4 buah motor yang tampak sedikit berdebu karna tidak pernah terpakai dan 2 buah motor sejenis yang sepertinya baru saja tiba subuh tadi.

"Jadi apakah semua barang itu sudah sampai?" pertanyaan itu membuat seorang gadis berambut pirang dan gadis bercepol dua menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menunjuk pojok kanan bagian dalam garasi itu.

Disana ada banyak sekali suku cadang yang mereka butuhkan untuk memodifikasi kembali 6 buah motor yang ada dihadapan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai" gumamnya sembari masuk kedalam garasi

Pagi itu semua penghuni mension mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing. Sibuk dan tenggelam dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

" _Blue_! Obeng!" teriak Sakura dengan lantang, wajahnya masih tertunduk dan terfokus pada salah satu bagian motor

"Obeng, _Cherry_! Tangkap!" balas gadis Hyuuga itu sembari melemparkan obeng kearah Sakura

"Hoi!" teriak Naruto yang terkejut karna ketika dia berdiri untuk mengambil sesuatu sebuah obeng melayang tepat 2 cm didepan hidung mancungnya

" _Red_! Kunci inggris!" teriak Ino pada Tenten yang berada disudut ruangan

"Kunci inggris! Tangkap!" teriak gadis itu sembari melemparkan barang yang dimaksud

"Sasuke! Awas!" peringat Neji ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri secara tiba-tiba

Mendengar teriakan Neji dan merasakan bahaya yang sedang mendekat, Sasuke refleks menundukkan dirinya. Dan hal itu cukup membuat ketiga rekannya menghela nafas lega.

"Kita sedang memperbaiki motor, bukan sedang perang dengan menggunakan alat-alat bengkel, Nona" ucap Naruto dengan wajah horor

"Hmm, siapa peduli" sahut Sakura dengan acuh, membuat Naruto menatap ngeri gadis musim semi itu

" _Cheee_!" umpat Naruto ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sangat acuh

"Hn. Aku perduli! Karna kau hampir saja membunuhku!" Sakura menghela nafas dan bangkit untuk menatap langsung onyx Sasuke

"Alat-alat itu tidak akan membunuhmu, Uchiha- _sama_ " sahut gadis itu dengan datar

"Paling tidak kau hanya akan mendapatkan memar atau benjol jika terkena semua itu" lanjutnya dengan seringai iblis

Suasana mendadak hening dan tegang. Ketara sekali aura membunuh yang menguar dari kedua tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka saling menatap licik dengan seringai iblis diparas keduanya. Keadaan yang sangat canggung dan menyebalkan –setidaknya begitulah menurut Naruto

"O-Oh ya, sebenarnya aku mau menanyakan hal ini pada kalian. Kenapa kalian saling memanggil dengan nama samaran? Apakah kalian memiliki kode nama masing-masing? Dan kenapa kalian menggunakan kode nama seperti itu?" Sakura memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke, kemudian gadis itu memandang bingung kearah Naruto dan beralih memandang ketiga temannya yang sudah berdiri sejak beberapa saat lalu

Dan tak lama kemudian Sakura tampak terkekeh, membuat suasana yang menegangkan itu lenyap begitu saja.

"Awalnya itu hanya panggilan untuk saling mengejek" Sakura terkekeh ketika mengingat masa lalunya, awal mula mereka saling menggunakan sebutan

"Yaa, benar untuk saling mengejek" sambung Ino sembari mengedikkan bahu

"Hinata adalah seorang _Blueberry lovers_! _Blueberry_ adalah cemilan wajib gadis itu" timpal Tenten matanya melirik Hinata yang sedang fokus memutar baut pada salah satu komponen motornya

"Heee? _Blueberry_ kaah? Haha kau tidak berubah yaa, Hinata- _chan_ " suara tawa itu mengalun dari bibir Neji

"Jangan ikut campur Neji _nii_ " rajuk gadis itu membuat Neji semakin tertawa keras

"Benar. Hahaha! Dan aku sangat ingat ketika dia marah karna _Blueberry_ miliknya kau habiskan _Blonde_ " Sakura tertawa

"Hentikan! Itu sangat tidak lucu" ketus Hinata wajahnya sudah bersemu merah

"Hahaha, ayolah _Blue_. Apakah sebegitu cintanya kau pada buah asam itu? Bahkan ketika sedang latihanpun makanan yang kau pilih adalah buah itu. Aku heran kenapa kau tidak pernah sakit perut karna terus memakannya" Hinata memandang remeh Ino yang masih tertawa

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, _Blonde_. Kau ingatkan kenapa kami memanggilmu begitu?" sebuah seringai iblis terbentuk diwajah Hinata

"Hahaha, tanpa kau tanyapun dia akan tetap mengingatnya, Hinata." timpal Tenten yang juga sedang tertawa dengan geli

"Tapi kita semua disini juga tahu kan kalau ejekan asli seorang Yamanaka Ino bukanlah _Blonde_ , melainkan..." ucapan Sakura terhenti, emerlad gadis itu saling melirik dengan iris lain dari kedua rekannya

" **CHEESE!** " Teriak mereka secara bersamaan

"Cheese?" gumam Shikamaru

"Yamanaka Ino. Seorang gadis asal Jepang yang sangat menggemari keju. Kau terlihat seperti seekor tikus jika sedang menjadikan keju sebagai cemilan" derai tawa Sakura terdengar digarasi itu

"Dengan keanehan seperti itu kau tidak berhak mengejekku, bodoh" kali ini Hinatalah yang angkat bicara

"Tapi itukan sudah lama sekali. Dan aku berbeda denganmu, Hinata- _sama_. Kebiasaan burukmu kan masih selalu ada sampai sekarang" sahut Ino dengan sarkastik

"Tidak perlu berbohong untuk menutupinya, _Blonde_. Aku tahu kalau kau masih suka memakan keju sebelum tidur secara diam diam" senyuman mengejek terlihat jelas diwajah Tenten

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, _Red_? Kau ingatkan kenapa kami memanggilmu begitu?" Ino bersiap untuk membalas ejekan gadis berambut coklat itu

"Gadis Cina-Jepang yang wajahnya akan memerah ketika sedang marah. Haha bagaimana kami bisa melupakan itu? Hal seperti itu bahkan masih sering kami jumpai" Sakura tertawa dengan keras membuat wajah Tenten seketika berubah menjadi merah padam

"Lihat! Dia mulai berubah" Hinata menunjuk kearah Tenten sembari tertawa

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, _Cherry_? Kebiasaanmu sama dengan Hinata dan Ino 'kan?" tawa Sakura terhenti, matanya menatap Tenten yang sedang tersenyum mengejek kearahnya

"Yaa, bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan kebiasaanku memakan buah _Cherry_?" sahut Sakura sembari mengedikkan bahunya

"Huuh! Kau curang, _Cherry_! Kalau begitu bagaimana aku bisa mengejekmu!" sungut Tenten yang langsung mengundang derai tawa ketiga temannya

Sementara keempat pemuda dihadapan mereka hanya diam dan memperhatikan tingkah unik para gadis yang masih saling mengejek dan tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah masing-masing ketika melihat derai tawa keempat gadis itu tampak sangat lepas.

"Bagaimana mungkin..." gumam Neji matanya masih saja menatap gerak gerik gadis didepan mereka

"...Gadis sepolos mereka..." _Blue ocean_ milik Naruto yang juga tidak melepaskan pandangannya

"...Bisa menjelma jadi..." lanjut Shikamaru

"...Iblis pembunuh berdarah dingin" Sasuke menatap Sakura yang sedang menampilkan ekspresi cerianya

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau gadis-gadis itu adalah anggota dari sebuah organisasi yang biasa mencuri dan membunuh. Tapi apapun yang terjadi dimasa lalu memang selalu bisa membentuk karakter seseorang dimasa depan.

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore ketika mereka semua selesai dengan tugas memperbaiki motor-motor itu. Setelah makan malam semua remaja itu memutuskan untuk berkumpul dan bersantai diruang keluarga. Masing-masing dari mereka yang sudah sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Seperti Naruto dan Hinata yang sudah tenggelam dalam permainan game dari koleksi game gadis Hyuuga itu –tidak lupa kalimat saling mengejek dan meremehkan yang terlontar diantara mereka berdua, membuat suasana ruang keluarga menjadi lebih ramai.

Atau seperti Sakura yang sedang mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Kurenai- _sensei_ sebagai hukuman karna tidak mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto dan Hinata, gadis Haruno itupun terkadang beradu mulut dengan pemuda Uchiha yang duduk disofa, posisinya benar-benar berada disamping Sakura yang sedang terduduk dilantai. Posisi yang memudahkan Sasuke meneliti hasil pekerjaan Sakura dan mengoreksinya –dengan kalimat pedas– jika ada angka yang salah.

Tidak jauh dari keduanya, Neji dan Tenten sedang duduk sembari mempersiapkan senjata untuk misi mereka berikutnya. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura. Kedua orang itu terlihat tenang dengan kalimat ringan yang keluar menemani pekerjaan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino keluar dari dapur bersama dengan Shikamaru yang membantu gadis itu membawa beberapa makanan ringan yang membuat kedua tangannya bekerja penuh.

"Ne, Sakura" panggil Tenten disela-sela kegiatan merakit senjatanya

"Hmm" gumam gadis itu yang masih terus menunduk diatas buku tulis matematikanya

"Apakah kita perlu berlatih tanding?" tanya Tenten, pandangannya sudah sepenuhnya teralih pada Sakura yang mulai mengangkat wajahnya dari buku

Ekspresi gadis itu tampak berfikir.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus" sahut Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar datar televisi yang sedang menampilkan sebuah latarbelakang game peperangan.

"Bagaimana kalau latih tandingnya kita mulai besok pagi?" Ino menimpali sembari menuangkan minuman yang dibawanya dari dapur

"Tidak masalah, kami siap kapan saja" Neji menjawab dengan santai, kedua matanya masih terfokus pada senjata yang beberapa saat lalu dibongkarnya

"Jenis latih tanding seperti apa yang sering kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura, matanya menatap penuh tanya Sasuke yang menjulang disampingnya

"Semuanya" sahut pemuda itu dengan singkat dan datar

"Hmm, baguslah kalau begitu. Berarti kita tidak memiliki kendala apapun" sahut Sakura acuh dan kembali fokus pada tugasnya

~OoOoO~

"Kita mau pergi kemana, Sakura- _chan_?" pertanyaan Naruto memecah keheningan diantara mereka

Pagi ini ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, semua penghuni mension sudah diharuskan bangun dan mengenakan pakaian training yang mereka miliki. Dan setelahnya keempat pemuda itu digiring menuju suatu tempat didalam hutan oleh ' _Dark Moon'_.

Udara dingin dan segar pagi ini membuat semua saraf dan tubuh mereka menjadi lebih relax dan fresh. Suasana yang cukup membuat rasa stressmu hilang dalam sekejap.

"Semalam kita sudah sepakat untuk memulai latih tanding, 'kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa" sahut Sakura tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari jalan setapak didepannya

"Iya, aku tahu dan aku tidak lupa. Tapi kenapa kalian membawa kami ketengah hutan? Aku rasa mension kalian memiliki halaman yang cukup luas untuk berlatih tanding" Hinata menghela nafas dan menatap ambigu kearah Naruto

"Apa?" tanya pemuda itu ketika menyadari Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh

"Sebenarnya kita bisa menuju tempat latihan itu dari lorong bawah tanah mension, tapi karna ada kerusakan pada pintunya dan Nona _Blueberry_ ini belum sempat memperbaiki. Jadilah kita ketempat itu menggunakan pintu cadangan yang dibuat ditengah hutan ini" sahut Ino dengan santai

"Mension kami memang memiliki halaman yang cukup luas, tapi latih tanding yang akan kami lakukan berbeda dengan biasanya. Aku rasa kau mengerti itu, Uzumaki- _san_ " dan tepat setelah Hinata mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura –yang memimpin langkah mereka– berhenti tepat didepan sebuah pohon berbatang sangat besar. Terlalu besar sampai memerlukan sekitar 20 orang dewasa untuk melingkarinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura tampak menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Seperti sedang memastikan keadaan cukup aman untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat 'rahasia'. Setelah merasa keadaan sekitar cukup aman, Sakura segera menoleh kearah tiga rekannya yang langsung menganggukkan kepala. Dan tak lama setelahnya keempat gadis itu segera mendekat kearah batang pohon dan mengangkat lengan kanan mereka sampai setinggi yang bisa dicapai, kemudian menurunkannya dengan perlahan. Terus turun sampai akhirnya tangan itu sampai tepat didepan dada mereka.

Keempat gadis itu terdiam dan memejamkan mata. Bernafas dengan perlahan dan teratur. Sementara **_special Agent_** yang berdiri dibelakang mereka hanya terdiam, menyaksikan semua yang sedang dilakukan para gadis manis itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ' _Dark Moon'_ tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada batang pohon itu.

" _Ansatsu (Pembunuhan)_ " itulah yang mereka bisikkan pada batang pohon dihadapannya. Dan secara ajaib sebuah pintu terbuka tepat didepan matanya. Membuat keempat pemuda itu kebingungan.

"A-Apa yang baru saja terjadi?" tanya Neji, raut wajahnya tampak terkejut

"Batang pohon ini adalah sebuah pintu masuk menuju ruang bawah tanah" sahut Ino, matanya menatap lurus pintu yang terus saja terbuka dengan lebar

"Sebuah pintu yang menuju langsung ketempat latihan kita" sahut Hinata

"Tapi bagaimana kalian bisa membuat pintu seperti itu? Lagipula aku tidak melihat ada panel kode atau apapun. Pohon itu terlihat seperti pohon biasa" Naruto tampak tercengang

"Sebenarnya pintu rahasia itu dibuat oleh seseorang yang sangat berbakat dalam hal teknologi dan kamuflase. Terlalu berbakat sampai dia bisa melakukan apapun hanya dengan sebuah kawat biasa" Tenten mulai melangkah masuk kedalam mengikuti Sakura

Didalam batang pohon itu ternyata sudah terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup untuk menampung mereka semua, dengan panel tombol yang terdapat tepat disamping kanan pintu masuk. Ruangan itu terlihat seperti sebuah lift –tapi memang seperti itulah sebutan dan fungsinya.

"Lalu siapa orang itu? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru yang mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan Tenten

Namun hening. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang menjawab pertanyaan itu. Namun satu hal yang Shikamaru sadari adalah Sakura, Ino dan Tenten yang sekilas menatap khawatir kearah Hinata.

~OoOoO~

Waktu berlalu dan akhirnya hari yang ditunggu tiba. Semua rencana dan persiapan sudah sangat matang dan siap digunakan. Jam menunjukkan pukul 22.15, dua jam lebih awal sebelum mereka berangkat menuju _Dark Palace_. Dan disinilah delapan remaja itu berada. Sedang mempersiapkan senjata dan beberapa peralatan lain yang wajib dibawa.

" _Red_! Amunisi!" teriakan itu terdengar dari arah ruang senjata

"Tangkap ini, _Cherry_!" sebuah benda dilemparkan oleh gadis bercepol dua itu pada Sakura

" _Red_! Obat bius!" teriakan kembali menggema tapi teriakan itu berasal dari gadis lain yang berdiri didekat pintu

"Obat bius. _Blonde_! Tangkap!" lagi. Tenten meneriakkan hal itu sembari melempar benda yang dimaksud

"Tunggu. Obat bius?" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menoleh kearah Ino yang baru saja memegang obat bius "Untuk apa?" lanjutnya

"Untuk keadaan darurat yang tidak bisa kau prediksi" sahut gadis itu sembari mengedikkan bahunya

"Sasuke!" pemuda yang dipanggil menoleh kearah Sakura

"Bom! Tangkap!" sebuah bom melayang kearah Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu tersentak dan segera menangkapnya secara refleks

"Hn. Kau bodoh?" ucap pemuda itu setelah berhasil menangkap bom yang dilemparkan oleh Sakura

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu tidak terima atas perkataan Sasuke

"Kau baru saja melemparkan bom dan masih bertanya apa maksudku?" sahut pemuda itu datar

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Toh, kau juga seorang _Special Agent_! Apapun yang aku lempar pasti selalu bisa kau tangap atau kau hindari dengan baik" Sakura kembali mengisi **_'Desert Eagle'_** miliknya

"Berhentilah berdebat. Kita akan menjalani misi sebentar lagi" Hinata tampak melerai kedua remaja berbeda warna rambut itu

Dan tepat setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya membuat _Special Agent_ menatap bingung kearahnya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu berucap sesuatu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"Persiapkan diri kalian. Kita akan berkumpul diruang tamu satu jam lagi"

 ** _'BRAAKK'_** Pintu ruangan itu ditutup tepat setelah Sakura keluar

Membuat keheranan terlihat jelas pada paras keempat pemuda yang masih bergeming ditempatnya.

"Jangan berfikir sesuatu yang negatif tentang hal itu, _Special Agent_ " ucapan Tenten membuat keempat pemuda itu menoleh kearahnya

"Sakura memang selalu seperti itu. Dia akan meluangkan waktu selama satu jam sebelum menjalankan sebuah misi" sambung Hinata

"Dan apa yang dia lakukan selama satu jam itu?" Naruto tampak penasaran. Pertanyaan yang mewakili ketiga temannya.

Setelah menghela nafas, Ino menoleh kearah Naruto. Menatap _Blue Ocean_ miliknya. Kemudian menjawab "Berdoa"

Kebingungan semakin terlihat jelas dimanik keempat pemuda ini ketika mendengar jawaban dari seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Berdoa?" Neji tampak membeo ucapannya

"Ya, selama satu jam sebelum misi dia selalu berdoa. Agar misi yang kami jalani sukses dan sesuai rencana. Agar kami pulang dengan selamat. Agar kami masih bisa menyambut hari esok seperti biasa. Agar orang yang menjadi target misi kami bisa tenang dialam sana. Dan agar _Kami-sama_ memaafkan kami"

 _Special Agent_ terdiam. Matanya memandang ambigu Ino yang sudah melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengisi amunisi pistol.

.

.

.

 ** _'BRUMMM.. BRUMM.. BRRUUUMMM..'_** Suara deru mesin motor yang digas dengan kecepatan tinggi menggema dimana-mana

Berbagai alunan musik dan gadis-gadis –dengan ' _baju kekurangan bahan'_ – berkeliaran disekitar para peserta balap malam itu. Berusaha menggoda pria hidung belang itu agar mau mengeluarkan uangnya untuk mereka atau hanya untuk membuat para pria menjijikkan itu terlihat lebih kaya dan bergaya.

Sama halnya dengan gadis-gadis itu. Ino mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Kisame yang baru saja tiba. Ditangannya terdapat segelas bir dingin. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan dengan beberapa luka diwajah yang membuat pria itu mirip seperti seekor ikan hiu.

Sementara Neji yang sedang memantau mereka dari jarak yang dibilang cukup jauh namun masih bisa terlihat dengan jelas hanya bisa berdecak kagum ketika melihat betapa lihainya Ino menjalankan tugas yang diberikan kepadanya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya bajingan itu tergoda dan mulai meladeni Ino yang sedang _beracting_ seperti seorang gadis centil yang kekurangan perhatian dan uang. Dan ketika perhatian Kisame teralihkan, Tenten berjalan dengan santai, seolah-olah tujuan utamanya bukan motor itu melainkan mesin minum soda yang berada tidak jauh dibelakang mereka.

Tepat ketika Tenten sampai disamping motor Kisame. Gadis itu dengan segera menempelkan alat pelacak tepat dibawah jok belakang motornya. Rencana itu berjalan dengan mulus tanpa diketahui oleh Kisame yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Tenten.

Gadis itu terus saja berjalan menuju mesin minum soda. Membeli dua kaleng soda dan pergi tanpa diketahui oleh Kisame. 5 menit setelahnya, Ino tampak berhasil menjauh dari bajingan itu. Sebuah seringai tampil diwajah Ino ketika melihat Tenten sedang meminum sekaleng soda dengan santai.

"Kerja bagus" ucap Tenten sembari melemparkan sekaleng soda lain pada Ino

"Bajingan itu benar-benar perlu dihukum" sungut Ino, terlihat jelas kilatan amarah dimanik _aquamarine_ gadis itu

"Hmm? Memangnya apa yang dia katakan padamu?" tanya Tenten

"Dia mengajakku pergi ke _Love Hotel_ setelah acara ini selesai" sahut Ino, ada kebanggaan dalam kalimatnya

Bangga? Yaa! Ino bangga karna bisa menggoda bajingan gila seperti itu. Bangga karna diantara anggota ' _Dark Moon'_ hanya dia yang memiliki bakat seperti itu. Sangat bangga. Walaupun terkadang dia merasa jijik pada para bajingan sinting yang digodanya.

"Pertandingan akan diadakan 10 menit lagi. Apakah kalian siap?" pertanyaan itu menyapa indra pendengaran kedua gadis yang masih asik berbincang

"Kami terlahir siap, Hyuuga- _sama_. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku harap ini bukan pertama kalinya kau mengejar target dengan cara seperti ini" senyum meremehkan dilontarkan Tenten pada pemuda Hyuuga yang sedang berdiri dihadapan mereka

"Hn, yang pertama atau bukan aku tidak akan pernah membuat targetku kabur" sahut Neji dengan angkuh

"Hooo begitukah? Baguslah kalau begitu" sahut Ino dengan santai "Tapi aku harap kau tidak terkejut dengan apa yang akan terjadi dalam balapan nanti, Hyuuga- _sama_ " lanjut Ino, membuat Neji mengernyitkan alisnya bingung

 ** _"Test! Test! Blue to 'Dark Moon'! Blue to 'Dark Moon'! Over!"_** Suara Hinata menyapa indra pendengaran ketiga remaja itu dari Transmisi yang sudah mereka pasang sebelumnya

Dan tak lama setelahnya suara Naruto ikut menyapa pendengaran mereka –termasuk Sakura, Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang sudah _stand by_ pada posisi mereka

 ** _"Test! Test! Naruto to 'Special Agent'! Naruto to 'Special Agent'! Over!"_**

 _"We are to Blue and Naruto! Coming!"_ keenam remaja itu menjawab dengan serempak

 ** _"Apakah kalian bisa mendengar suara kami dengan jelas? Over!"_ ** Hinata bertanya dengan santai

 _"Yaa, sangat jelas"_ sahut Ino diikuti oleh kelima remaja lainnya

 ** _"Kalau begitu sebutkan posisi kalian! Over!"_** kali ini Naruto lah yang angkat bicara

 _"Neji, Red and Blonde. Dark Palace! Over!"_ sahut Tenten

 _"Cherry at 9th Street, 5 km from Dark Palace! Over!"_ sambung Sakura

 _"Sasuke at Kumo street, 5 km from Sakura! Over!"_

 _"Shikamaru 10 km from Sasuke! Over!"_

 ** _"Sepertinya semua sudah diposisi. Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah! Kami akan memantau kalian dari sini"_** Hinata menjawab dengan tegas membuat tekad semua orang membara saat itu juga

 ** _"OKEEY! MINNA-SAN! LET`S PLAY THE GAME!"_** Ucap Naruto dengan antusias, membuat sebuah seringai terbentuk diwajah masing-masing

.

.

.

 ** _'BRUMMM.. BRUMM.. BRRUUUMMM..'_** Suara deru mesin motor menggema digaris _'START',_ semua peserta yang ikut andil dalam balapan itu sudah bersiap dengan posisinya masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan Ino, Neji dan Tenten. Posisi Ketiga remaja itu berada disamping kanan, kiri dan belakang Kisame. Walaupun ada satu orang penghalang antara mereka dengan Kisame. Menjaga jarak. Itulah yang mereka lakukan saat ini. Agar mereka tidak terlalu mencolok dan mencurigakan.

Seorang wanita cantik bertubuh seksi berjalan ketengah arena balapan. Berdiri sekitar 1 meter dari garis ' _START'_. Dia menggenggam sebuah bendera dimasing-masing kedua tangannya. Sebuah senyum menggoda terlukis diparas cantiknya.

 ** _'Sreeett'_** tangan kanan wanita itu terangkat membuat bendera berwarna Hitam yang sedang dipegangnya berkibar

 **"STAND BY!"** teriaknya dengan lantang

 ** _'Sreeett'_** lagi. Tangan kiri wanita itu terangkat. Membuat bendera Merah ditangannya juga ikut berkibar

 **"READY!"** Wanita itu kembali berteriak dengan lantang

 ** _'Sreeett'_**

 **"GOOO!"** Bersamaan dengan turunnya kedua tangan wanita itu. Semua peserta balap menarik gasnya. Membuat motor mereka berpacu semakin cepat. Berlomba-lomba untuk memenangkan lomba ini.

Beruntung penerangan diarena ini sangat cukup. Sehingga mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas arena yang sedang mereka jelajahi.

 ** _"SRIIIINGGG!"_**

 ** _"DRRTTTT..!"_**

 ** _"Bruuukk!"_**

 ** _"Brukkk!"_**

 ** _"DUAARRR!"_**

 _Amethyst_ Neji terbelalak lebar ketika melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi didepannya. Sebuah motor yang semula berada didepannya tiba-tiba melayang dan jatuh menghantam pagar pembatas dan meledak!

 ** _"Selamat datang di Dark Palace, Agent SS-3"_ ** Suara Tenten terdengar menyapa dari alat Transmisinya

Pemuda itu dengan cepat menoleh kearah Tenten yang sedang berada sejajar dengannya. Sementara Ino berada didepan mereka. Dan Kisame berada setengah meter didepan mereka bertiga.

 ** _"Apa itu tadi?"_** tanya Neji terkejut. Pandangannya sudah terfokus pada jalanan didepan mereka

 ** _"Ini adalah Dark Palace. Arena balapan tersadis didunia. Kau bisa melakukan cara apapun agar bisa menang. Termasuk membunuh dan berbuat curang"_** sahut Ino dengan santai

 ** _"Benar-benar barbar"_** Ino dan Tenten terkekeh ketika mendengar suara Neji. Ada nada _frustasi_ dalam kalimatnya

Balapan itu berlangsung dengan sengit. Setelah melihat kejadian motor melayang dan meledak diawal pertandingan, Neji tampaknya sudah beradaptasi dengan keadaan. Sama dengan Tenten dan Ino, dia berusaha agar tetap bertahan dan menghindari semua pembalap yang ingin mencurangi dirinya.

Sampai akhirnya ketiga remaja itu melihat Kisame mulai keluar dari lintasan balap. Melihat hal itu ketiga remaja itu segera mengubah arah dan mengikuti Kisame. Mereka juga memberitahukan hal ini pada rekan mereka yang sudah siap siaga ditempatnya.

Dan jalur yang dipilih bajingan sialan itu benar-benar sesuai dengan perkiraan Hinata. Ketiga remaja itu segera mengikuti Kisame yang sudah berada jauh didepan. Dan mereka cukup terkejut ketika ada sebuah tembakan yang berasal dari arah belakang mereka.

Tak lama setelahnya dua buah motor sudah menyusul dan berjajar disamping Neji dan Ino. Mata kedua gadis itu terbelalak ketika melihat siapa yang baru saja menyusul mereka. Sai dan Gaara. Dengan cepat Ino menekan sebuah tombol pada alat Transmisinya. Dia menggunakan jaringan yang memungkinkan gadis itu untuk berbicara hanya pada Sakura.

 _"Blonde to Cherry! Blonde to Cherry! Over!"_ Ino berucap dengan cepat, wajahnya terlihat panik ketika kedua pemuda itu mulai berada didepan mereka. Mengejar Kisame.

 ** _"Cherry to Blonde! Coming! Ada apa?"_** tanya Sakura ketika mendengar suara panik rekannya

 _"Mereka disini, Cherry! Mereka didepanku!"_ ucap gadis itu membuat wajah Sakura seketika itu juga memucat

Dengan cepat gadis itu segera menekan tombol yang menyambungkannya pada Hinata.

 _"Cherry to Blue! Over!"_ Sakura sedikit berteriak ketika memanggil kode nama Hinata

 ** _"Blue to Cherry! Coming! Ada apa?"_**

 _"Lacak dimana keberadaan Kisame, Red, Blonde dan Neji!"_ perintah gadis itu

 ** _"Mereka menuju kearahmu, Cherry. 3 km dari tempatmu berada. Ada apa?"_** Hinata menyadarinya. Suara Sakura yang berubah menjadi panik dan gusar

 _"Mereka datang, Blue. Sai dan Gaara"_ Hinata menegang ketika mendengar kedua nama itu. Wajahnya memucat dan Naruto menyadarinya.

 ** _"A-Apa? Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan?! Mereka pasti mengejar chip dan data itu!"_** Hinata gusar. Luar bisa gusar. Walaupun nama Kiba tidak ikut disebutkan, tapi bukan berarti pemuda itu tidak ikut andil dalam hal ini. Belum lagi benda yang mereka incar adalah benda yang diincar juga oleh _Dark Moon_. _Chip_ dan data itu.

" _Blue_! Sambungkan aku dengan semua orang!" Perintah Sakura dengan cepat

 ** _"Sudah tersambung, Cherry"_** Sahut gadis Hyuuga itu

 ** _"Cherry to everyone! Coming! And listen!"_** ucap gadis itu, semuanya menyadari ada kegusaran dalam kalimat Sakura

 ** _"Team Red terkejar! Ada dua orang yang sedang mengejar dan mengincar mereka! Kemungkinan besar mereka juga mengincar Chip dan data itu"_ ** semuanya terkejut mendengar penuturan Sakura

 _"Bagaimana mungkin?! Siapa yang mengejar mereka?"_ tanya Sasuke dengan gusar

 _"Dua orang pemuda yang datang diacara pelelangan beberapa waktu lalu dan mungkin dua orang lainnya juga akan datang dan menyusul mereka"_ sahut Sakura, sementara Shikamaru yang mendengar itu mulai terlihat panik

 _"Jadi bagaimana Cherry? Kita butuh rencana baru!"_ ucap Ino disela-sela usahanya untuk fokus mengejar Kisame

 ** _"Blonde! Kau dan aku akan menghadang Sai dan Gaara. Kita akan membuat mereka terpisah. Lalu Red dan Neji! Kalian tetap ikuti Kisame! Jika ada orang lain yang berhasil mengikuti kalian dan mengejar Kisame aku ingin Shikamaru dan Sasuke membantu Neji dan Red untuk memisahkan mereka dan Kisame. Neji dan Red tetap ikuti Kisame apapun yang terjadi. Jangan berhenti dan jangan biarkan dia lolos! Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkan Chip dan data itu! Untuk Blue dan Naruto, tetap awasi kami dan beritahu dimana mereka. Jika menurutmu kami tidak bisa mengejar Kisame, aku ingin kalian mengejar bajingan sialan itu! Gantikan tugas Red dan Neji! Dapatkan kembali Chip dan data itu!"_**

 _"ROGER THAT! LEADER!"_ Sahut mereka semua serempak

Dan setelahnya Sakura segera memacu kuda besi yang sudah dimodifnya menuju tempat Kisame. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 dini hari. Jadi tidak heran jika jalanan sangat sepi pada jam itu.

Ketika jarak antara Sakura dengan enam orang itu hanya terpaut 50 meter. Gadis itu berhenti tepat ditengah perempatan jalan dan menatap datar enam buah motor yang sedang berlomba kearahnya.

 _"Blonde! Dahului motor Sai! Halangi dia! Gaara biar aku yang urus!"_ ucap Sakura melalui Transmisi

Dan tepat ketika jarak mereka hanya terpaut 5 meter. Sai dan Gaara segera memisahkan diri kearah yang berlawanan. Gaara memacu motornya kearah kanan sementara Sai memacu motornya kearah Kiri. Melihat hal itu Sakura dan Ino segera mengikuti masing-masing dari mereka. sementara Tenten dan Neji masih memacu motornya mengikuti dan mengejar Kisame.

Namun belum ada 10 menit mereka terlepas dari Gaara dan Sai, dua buah motor lain sudah datang dan berjejer menghimpit Tenten dan Neji. Dan kedua orang itu adalah Yahiko dan Kiba. Melihat ada dua motor lain yang mendekati Tenten dan Neji, Hinata segera mengambil keputusan untuk menjalankan rencana Sakura, yaitu memerintahkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk memisahkan kedua motor itu dari pengejaran Kisame.

Hambatan lain sudah selesai diatasi. Kini Tenten dan Neji masih dalam pengejaran Kisame. Mereka semakin bergerak kearah arena pembunuhan selanjutnya. Arena yang sudah direncanakan oleh Sakura. Namun diluar dugaan! Seseorang sudah menunggu tepat ditempat pembunuhan selanjutnya akan berlangsung.

Dan karna hal itulah Kisame berhasil kabur dari pengejaran. Dia hilang dari pandangan Neji dan Tenten. Setelah memberikan informasi itu pada semua rekannya, kedua remaja ini mulai fokus pada orang yang sedang berdiri disamping motornya dengan seringai iblis yang sudah terlukis diwajahnya.

"Hallo, Tenten. Apakah kau merindukanku?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

Hallo, minna-san! apa kabar? Semoga sehat yaaa ;) Buat kalian yang masih 'Sekolah', Cieee udah masuk sekolah yaaaa. Ciee yang uang jajannya udah balik lagi tapi harus say 'goodbye' sama Holiday XD Cieee cieeee... *ApaansiGold/PLAAAKK*

Oh ya, sesuai janji *Kalau kalimat Gold kemarin masuk itungan sebagai janji* Gold update lagi nih. Akhirnya chapter 13 UP! Dan akhirnya Dark Moon kembali memulai aksinyaa~ Yeeayyy! Menurut kalian siapa nih yang menghadang Neji dan Tenten? Daan apalagi yang akan terjadi selanjutnyaa? Lalu data apa sih yang dicuri oleh Kisame? Tunggu kelanjutannya yaa ;) Semoga kalian ga bosan buat nunggu kelanjutannya yaaa ;))

Hmmm, Anooo. Gomenne minna, Gold gabisa bales review kalian sekarang. Karna besok Gold udah mulai ujian dan sekarang udah tengah malem T.T Tapi tenang, Review kalian udah gold baca semua kooo. Termasuk yang nge-PM Gold ;)

Baca review dari kalian bisa jadi Moodbooster buat Gold loh, jadi jangan bosen buat ninggalin jejak kalian yaaa ;) Buat yang masih jadi ' ** _Silent Rider'_** -Bener ga tuh tulisannya(?)- Gold masih nunggu kamu buat nunjukkin diri loooh ;;))

 _And the last_... Selamat berimajinasi, Minna-san! _SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!_ :*


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 14**

Setelah mendengar informasi dari Tenten. Hinata dan Naruto segera mengambil keputusan untuk mengejar Kisame. Namun baru saja Naruto akan menyalakan mesin mobil. Suara Hinata sudah terlebih dahulu mengintrupsi.

"Menunduk! Naruto!" ucap gadis itu

Dan sesuai perintah Hinata, dengan refleksnya yang bagus Naruto segera menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara deru motor yang berhenti tepat 10 meter dari tempat mobil mereka terparkir.

Kedua remaja itu berusaha untuk mengintip. Dan disana menjulang dengan angkuh seorang pria yang sangat mereka kenali. Kisame. Langkahnya terdengar tegap dan pasti. Dia melangkah kesalah satu bangunan yang ada didekat sana. Tak lama setelahnya pria mengerikan itu masuk kedalam dan hilang.

Melihat keadaan terasa aman. Hinata dan Naruto segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju bangunan yang beberapa saat lalu dimasuki oleh Kisame. Keadaan sekitar bangunan itu benar-benar terlihat hening dan menyeramkan. Keduanya mengawasi dari teras sebuah bangunan yang berada persis disamping bangunan tempat Kisame menghilang beberapa saat lalu.

Dan dilihat dari kondisinya sepertinya ini adalah bangunan yang sudah tidak dipakai.

Kedua remaja ini masih bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya bangunan apa ini. Dan kenapa bajingan gila itu masuk kedalam sana. Karna awalnya mereka memilih daerah ini sebagai tempat persembunyian adalah agar jika terjadi sesuatu di arena pembunuhan mereka bisa langsung membantu rekan mereka. Melihat daerah ini yang dekat dengan arena pembunuhan itu. Tapi mereka tidak menyangka kalau Kisame akan datang dan masuk kedalam salah satu bangunan ini.

"Bagaimana Naruto- _kun_? Haruskah kita masuk?" tanya Hinata, matanya masih saja meneliti keadaan sekitar bangunan itu

"Kalau kau ingin mengambil Chip dan data itu kembali maka kita harus masuk, Hinata- _chan_ " sahut Naruto, suaranya terdengar yakin

"Tunggu! Sebelum masuk lebih baik kita memeriksa bagaimana keadaan didalam sana" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya bingung mendengar jawaban Hinata

"Tapi bagaimana caranya memeriksa keadaan didalam sana jika kita tidak masuk?" akhirnya pemuda itu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang berkeliaran dikepalanya

"Dengan _honeybee_ " sahut gadis itu dengan seringai yang entah sejak kapan sudah tampil diwajah cantiknya

" _Honeybee?"_ Naruto membeo ucapan Hinata dan mengikuti gadis itu kembali kedalam mobil

Hinata mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam tas punggung yang dibawanya. Dan dengan cepat dia membuka kotak itu, kemudian mulai mengoprasikan robot pengintai miliknya. Sebuah seringai tampil diwajah tampan pemuda Uzumaki itu ketika melihat robot lebah itu terbang dan mulai masuk kedalam bangunan tempat Kisame menghilang beberapa saat lalu.

Jari lentik Hinata dengan terampil mulai mengetikkan beberapa tombol pada layar _tablet_ miliknya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian layar _tablet_ itu menampilkan apa saja yang ditangkap oleh kamera _Honeybee_. Keadaan disana cukup gelap dan remang-remang, namun hal itu tidak menghentikan Hinata untuk mencari tahu keadaan didalam bangunan sana. Beruntung kamera itu dilengkapi oleh _infrared_.

"Lihat itu Kisame!" ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk sebuah sosok yang sedang berjalan menuruni anak tangga

"Kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan?" lanjut pemuda itu dengan nada bingung

"Entahlah. Tapi mengingat keadaan kita tidak menguntungkan disini, lebih baik kita segera mencari Chip dan data itu" sahut Hinata dengan tenang

"Apakah kau pernah mengendalikan sebuah _Drone_?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, _Blue Ocean_ itu menatap Hinata yang sedang terfokus pada layar _tablet_ didepannya

"Yaa, aku pernah. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Baguslah! Kalau begitu kau kendalikan _Honeybee_. Aku akan mencari dimana Chip dan data itu" Hinata segera memberikan _remote control Honeybee_ padanya

"Bagaimana kau menemukan Chip dan data itu?" tanya Naruto, matanya mulai terfokus pada layar _tablet_. Memperhatikan gerak gerik Kisame.

"Chip itu memancarkan sebuah sensor dan signal. Dan aku punya alat khusus yang bisa menemukan kedua benda itu" Hinata masih sibuk merogoh tas punggungnnya, sampai akhirnya gadis itu mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya.

"Sebuah Iphone?" gumam Naruto ketika melihat sebuah benda yang baru saja diambil oleh Hinata

"Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu. Tapi ini hanyalah sebuah alat untuk menemukan keberadaan Chip dan data itu" Hinata mulai sibuk mengoprasikan benda ditangannya

Beberapa saat berlalu sampai akhirnya gadis Hyuuga itu menemukan dimana letak benda yang menjadi targetnya. Dan kedua remaja ini sepakat untuk menyusup kedalam –setelah sebelumnya memeriksa apakah disana ada sistem cctv yang harus dilumpuhkan atau tidak.

Gelap. Keadaan disana benar-benar gelap. Tapi keduanya sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti itu. Mereka terlihat seperti seekor kucing dalam kegelapan. Tepat ketika keduanya sampai didepan tangga menuju lantai dua. Hinata membungkukkan badan untuk memasang sesuatu pada anak tangga paling bawah. Sebuah benda kecil yang cukup menarik perhatian pemuda Uzumaki yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Apa itu?" Bisik Naruto

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti" sahut Hinata yang kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai dua, Tanpa ambil pusing akhirnya Naruto kembali mengikuti gadis Hyuuga itu dari belakang. Dengan langkah cepat kedua remaja itu menuju lantai dua. Menuju sebuah ruangan tempat Chip dan data itu berada.

Entah apa yang terjadi namun mereka tidak menemukan satupun jebakan didalam ruangan itu. Dan menemukan Chip itu adalah salah satu hal mudah lain yang mereka temukan disini. Karna kemudahan seperti itulah kewaspadaan mereka meningkat dengan tajam.

Naruto masih sibuk mengawasi Kisame yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu disebuah ruangan bawah tanah ketika Hinata sedang mengobrak abrik laci meja kerja dilantai dua untuk menemukan Chip dan data itu.

"Hinata- _chan_ " bisik Naruto pada Hinata yang masih sibuk pada pekerjaannya "Apakah menurutmu ini terlalu mudah? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak memasang jebakan apapun disini. Terlebih lagi bangunan ini tidak memiliki sistem cctv"

"Itulah yang sedang aku fikirkan saat ini" sahut Hinata, matanya masih dengan jeli mencari-cari benda itu

"Sepertinya kau harus bergerak cepat, Nona" ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata menoleh kearahnya "Bajingan itu mulai beranjak dari ruang bawah tanah"

"Ck! Sial" geram Hinata dan tak lama setelahnya gadis itu berhasil menemukan dua benda yang dicarinya. Sebuah Chip dan sebuah _flashdisk_! Yang didalamnya terdapat data yang sangat berharga sekaligus berbahaya.

"Ayo kita keluar!" perintah Hinata pada Naruto yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya

Kedua remaja itu bergerak dengan gesit. Mereka sangat terlatih untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun dalam situasi seperti ini. Bahkan ketika menuruni tangga kedua remaja itu tidak menimbulkan suara berisik apapun.

 ** _DEG_**

 _'OH SHIT!'_ umpat batin Naruto

Karna ketika keduanya sampai dianak tangga paling bawah. Kisame muncul dari pintu yang menuju langsung tangga ruang bawah tanah. Dengan cepat mereka segera mencari tempat persembunyian. Beruntung bangunan ini memiliki penerangan yang temaram. Sehingga Kisame tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka yang sedang bersembunyi tempat dibawah tangga.

Bajingan gila itu dengan santai mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju ruang yang beberapa saat lalu dimasuki oleh Hinata dan Naruto. Setelah yakin keadaan aman, keduanya segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan menuju pintu utama untuk keluar.

Jika semua rekan mereka tidak sedang dalam masalah, maka Hinata dan Naruto akan dengan senang hati menangkap atau bahkan menghabisi nyawa bajingan gila yang berani mencuri Chip dan data milik _Dark Moon_.

Namun langkah kaki mereka terhenti tepat didepan tangga ketika sebuah alarm berbunyi dengan nyaring! Membuat keduanya terlonjak dengan kaget dan segera waspada pada keadaan sekitar. Suara derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari lantai dua mengintrupsi perhatian mereka. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk segera kabur dari sana.

Daaannn terlambat!

Kedua remaja itu sudah terkepung sekarang. Tak lama setelahnya lampu utama ruangan itu menyala. Membuat keadaan sekitanya menjadi jelas. Ada puluhan orang berbaju hitam yang sedang menodongkan senjatanya pada mereka.

Keduanya saling menggertakkan gigi. Apalagi ketika Kisame turun dengan sebuah seringai yang terpasang diwajah mengerikannya.

"Jadi, apakah kalian tikus-tikus _brengsek_ yang sudah mencuri Chip dan data itu?" tanya Kisame dengan santai

Baik Hinata ataupun Naruto, keduanya menatap tajam Kisame yang masih dengan santai menuruni anak tangga.

"Mencuri?" sahut Hinata, raut wajahnya sudah berubah menjadi lebih rileks sekarang. Walaupun kewaspadaannya tidak menurun sedikitpun "Apa yang kau maksud dengan mencuri?" lanjutnya dengan datar

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa maksudku. Jika kalian masih ingin hidup, lebih baik cepat kembalikan kedua benda itu padaku" sebelah tangan pria itu terjulur

Jarak mereka hanya terpaut 2 anak tangga.

"Apakah maksudmu ini?" tanya Hinata sembari menunjukkan Chip dan sebuah _flashdisk_ pada Kisame

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku menolaknya?" sebuah senyuman meremehkan tercetak jelas diwajah Hinata, namun bukannya kesal. Kisame malah menampilkan sebuah seringai yang membuat Naruto bergidik.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya akan mengantarkan nyawamu dengan sia-sia, Nona" Kisame memberikan kode pada semua orang berbaju hitam itu.

Tak lama setelahnya mereka segera maju dan berusaha untuk menghajar keduanya. Namun berkat latihan yang mereka jalani. Hal seperti ini bukanlah masalah sulit. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka menghajar hampir setengah orang yang ada diruangan itu.

Seringai iblis terpasang diwajah Kisame ketika mengetahui seberapa kuatnya kedua remaja itu.

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya ketika suara itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

 ** _'DOOOR'_**

 ** _'BRUUKKK'_**

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

"NARUTOOOO!" _Amethyst_ gadis itu terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Naruto jatuh dengan darah yang mengucur deras dari betis kanannya. Sebuah peluru bersarang tepat disana. Wajah Naruto seketika itu pula memucat.

Dengan cepat gadis itu segera menghampiri Naruto yang jatuh terduduk.

"Bertahanlah! Kumohon!" ucap Hinata dengan panik, sementara Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukkan kepalanya

"Sudah aku bilangkan padamu. Pemberontakan hanya akan mengantarkan kalian pada kematian yang sia-sia" Kisame berjalan dengan santai kearah Hinata yang sedang menopang tubuh Naruto

"Jika kalian masih ingin hidup, serahkan Chip dan data itu" sebelah tangan Kisame kembali terjulur

"Apakah kau bisa berlari, Naruto- _kun_?" bisik Hinata sembari menundukkan wajahnya, membuat poninya menutupi mata gadis itu

Sementara Naruto yang ditanya hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, wajahnya benar-benar pucat!

Sebuah seringai terpatri diwajahnya ketika melihat Hinata merogoh saku jaketnya. Dan sedetik kemudian gadis itu mendongak. Menatap tajam Kisame yang menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Jaraknya dengan bajingan sialan itu hanya dua meter dari tempatnya berada.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa mencuri apapun darimu. Aku hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!" ucap gadis itu dengan tajam dan setelahnya dia segera memencet sebuah tombol pada _remote control_ yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari saku jaket

 ** _'DUAAARRR'_**

Ledakan terdengar dari tangga paling bawah. Ledakan yang berasal dari benda kecil yang dipasang gadis Hyuuga itu tadi. Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam hal ini, tapi setidaknya hal ini cukup mengalihkan perhatian semua orang.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan hal itu, Hinata segera memapah Naruto dan mulai berlari keluar. Walaupun agak kesulitan namun pemuda itu masih berusaha untuk berlari dengan benar agar tidak terlalu membebani Hinata yang sedang memapahnya.

Dan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu, Hinata melemparkan sebuah bom asap dan sebuah gas air mata.

"Dimana kunci mobilnya?" tanya Hinata ketika mereka hampir sampai ditempat mereka memarkirkan mobilnya

"Ada disaku jaketku!" sahut Naruto disela usahanya untuk berlari dan mempertahankan kesadaran

Pemuda itu cukup terkejut ketika Hinata menaruhnya dikursi penumpang.

"Kenapa aku–"

"Aku yang akan menyetir! Kau diam saja dan tetap fokus untuk sadar!" potong gadis itu sembari menyalakan mesin mobil

Hinata tampak menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutar kunci kemudi. Naruto menyadarinya. Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan gusar.

"Hi-Hinata- _chan_ , apakah kau yakin?" tanya pemuda itu ragu. Jelas sekali.

Namun hening. Gadis itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Naruto. Dan melihat hal itu Naruto hanya bisa menatap gelisah Hinata sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menarik _selt belt_ nya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" ucap gadis itu sembari menginjak rem dan memindahkan tuas persneling mobilnya. Namun hening. Gadis itu tetap diam. Kakinya tidak bergeser sedikitpun untuk melepaskan rem dan menginjak gas.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam?" tanya Naruto, perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak melihat tingkah laku Hinata yang sangat mencurigakan dimata Naruto

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa" Sahut gadis itu mulai memutar stir mobilnya

"A-Apakah kau yakin bisa menyetir?" Namun belum sempat menjawab, suara yang berasal dari dalam gedung itu sudah berhasil mengintrupsi mereka.

Wajah keduanya terangkat dan mata mereka menatap dengan luar biasa panik segerombolan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang keluar dari sana.

"Demi Tuhan, Hinata! JALANKAN MOBILNYA!" _And That's it_! Akhirnya Naruto meneriakkan kalimat itu

Entah karna panik atau karna gugup. Gadis itu benar-benar menjalankan mobilnya dengan luar biasa _mainstream._ Setelah melepaskan rem dan menginjak gas, mobil itu berputar kearah kiri dan menabrak sebuah tembok. Terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya mobil yang sedang berada dibawah kendali Hinata seperti sedang berputar-putar dan kehilangan kendali.

"HINATAAAA! AWAAASSS POHOONNN!" teriak Naruto dengan panik.

Dia bahkan melupakan keadaan dimana betisnya sedang terluka. Melupakan rasa sakitnya. Lebih daripada itu cara mengemudi Hinata lebih menyita perhatiannya.

Mobil itu masih saja kehilangan kendali. Dan tanpa berfikir panjang Naruto segera menarik stir mobil dalam genggaman Hinata sedikit kearah Kanan. Membuat mobil itu pada akhirnya bisa berjalan lurus. Walaupun masih tidak bisa stabil karna Hinata menginjak gasnya terlalu berlebihan!

"Jangan terlalu dalam menginjak gasnyaa! A-AWAAAASSS! BELOK! BELOKKAN STIRNYA KE KIRIII –AAAAAAAA!"

 **'BRUKKK'** lagi. Mobil itu kembali menabrak tembok tepat dipersimpangan jalan.

 _"Uuuhhh"_ Naruto meringis merasakan lukanya

"Pindah tempat! Biarkan aku yang–"

' **DORR** ' Sebuah tembakan sukses membuat keduanya menoleh kebelakang

"GA-GAASSS! I-INJAK GASNYAAA! INJAAAKKK! CEPAAATTT! JALANKAN MOBILNYAAAA!" Naruto berteriak dengan panik ketika melihat ada puluhan orang berbaju hitam yang sedang mengendarakan motor dengan pistol teracung pada mobil mereka

 **'BRUM... BRUMM.. BRUMMM...'**

 **'CKIIITTTT'**

Akhirnya! Setelah beberapa kali menabrak tembok. Mobil yang saat ini berada dalam kendali Hinata mulai stabil –walaupun terkadang masih menabrak sesuatu didepan mereka. Gadis Hyuuga itu terus saja menginjak gasnya ketika para pengejar mulai berada dalam jarak tembak yang cukup bagus.

 _Amethyst_ itu terlihat gusar. Perhatiannya terbagi antara jalan, pengendalian mobil, pengejar dan Naruto! Yaa! Naruto! Pemuda itu masih saja berteriak histeris karna cara mengemudi Hinata yang bisa dikategorikan 'Luar biasa'.

"Daripada kau berteriak histeris seperti itu lebih baik kau memberitahukan padaku kemana kita harus kabur, Bodoh!" Hinata berteriak dengan keras agar suaranya bisa menyaingi suara teriakan Naruto

Dan berhasil! Pemuda itu terdiam. Matanya memandang Hinata yang sedang terfokus pada jalanan. Tak lama setelahnya kedua manik _Blue Ocean_ itu teralih pada layar _GPS_.

Naruto mulai mengintruksikan kemana Hinata harus mengemudikan mobil itu –walaupun cara mengemudi gadis itu masih seperti tadi, tapi setidaknya sekarang sudah lebih baik. Dan ditengah keadaan seperti itu Hinata mendengar suara Sakura menyapa indra pendengarannya melalui Transmisi.

 **" _Cherry to Blue! Cherry to Blue! Over!"_ **

_"Blue to Cherry! Coming!_ Ada apa, _Cherry_?" sahut gadis Indigo itu, matanya masih berusaha menatap jalanan didepan sana

 ** _"Dimana kau?!"_** Nada frustasi terdengar jelas dari sebrang sana

 _"Aku sedang berada dijalan menuju pusat kota! Aku terkejar, Cherry! Ada puluhan orang yang mengikutiku!"_ Hinata terlihat panik

 _"Apa? kau terkejar?"_ suara Ino tampak mengintrupsi pembicaraan mereka

 ** _'DOOORRR'_**

 ** _'DOORRR'_**

 ** _'DORRR'_**

 _"Banting stir ke Kiri! Hinata-chan! Ti-Tidaakk! Tidak sebanyak itu! Yaa! Benar seperti itu. Tidak! AWAAASS!"_ teriakan pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk disamping Hinata sukses membuat Sakura terkejut

 ** _"Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau kau yang menyetir mobilnya?!"_** lagi. Sakura kembali bersuara dengan nada panik

 _"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan, Cherry!"_ sahut Hinata

 ** _'DOORRR'_**

 ** _'DORRR'_**

 ** _'DORR'_**

 ** _'DORR'_**

 ** _'DOORRR'_**

" _Cih!_ Siaal!" geram Hinata sembari menatap sengit beberapa motor yang berada tepat dibelakangnya, semua orang yang duduk dibelakang sang pengemudi sudah mengacungkan senjatanya, menembak mobil Hinata berulang kali.

 ** _"Apa maksudmu?! Dimana Naruto?!"_** Kali ini suara seorang pemuda yang sedang berbicara melalui Transmisi. Sasuke.

 _"Dia tertembak! Tembakan yang langsung mengenai betis kanannya! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain"_ Hinata kembali berucap

 ** _"Apaa?! Sial! Kau tidak bisa menyetir, Blue! Dimana posisimu?!"_** Sakura mengerang frustasi

 _"Aku bisa! Percaya padaku!"_ Hinata terdengar yakin namun panik

 ** _"Kau bercanda?! Terakhir kali kau menyetir adalah 5 tahun yang lalu! Dan saat itu kau membuat Ino mengalami patah tulang karna menabrak pohon dipinggir jalan!"_** Sakura berteriak dengan panik

 _"Aku bisa Sakura! Aku sudah latihan, percayalah! Aku akan–"_

 _"Hinata belok! Belok Hinataaa! Belokkan setirmu!"_ jeritan histeris Naruto kembali terdengar

"Aku tahu! Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Kau membuat konsentrasiku buyar, _Baka_!" bentak Hinata

"Aku tidak akan berteriak jika kau bisa menyetir dengan be– AWAS ADA _GEROBAAKKK_!"

 ** _'BRUKKK'_** hancur. Gerobak itu hancur setelah dihantam dengan sangat tidak berperasaan oleh Hinata. Sepertinya ada yang harus libur berjualan besok. Malangnya.

 ** _'BRUM... BRUMMMM.. BRUMMM...'_**

 ** _"Blue to Cherry! Aku sedang sangat sibuk disini. Akan aku hubungi jika sudah berhasil lepas dari para bajingan ini. Blue`s out!"_**

 ** _PIIP_**

" _BLUE! BLUEE!_ HINATA!" Sakura berulang kali meneriakkan nama partnernya, namun nihil. Tidak ada jawaban berarti dari sebrang sana membuat Sakura terlihat geram

ketiga orang remaja yang sedang berada dihadapannya memandang gusar Sakura yang sedang sangat sangat emosi. Setelah berhasil memisahkan Gaara, Sai, Yahiko dan Kiba mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul disuatu tempat.

Salah satu hal lain yang membuat Sakura emosi bukan hanya Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang terkejar dan dalam bahaya. Melainkan posisi Tenten dan Neji yang bahkan belum memberikan informasi apapun sejak mereka berkata kalau mereka dihadang oleh seseorang.

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu, Kisame! Brengsek!" desis gadis Haruno itu

Dengan cepat dia segera menyalakan mesin motornya, namun sebelum gadis itu sempat melajukan motornya suara Ino sudah terlebih dahulu mengintrupsi

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya gadis itu gusar

"Kemana? Menyalamatkan Hinata dan membunuh bajingan itu!" emosi terlihat jelas dikedua manik emerladnya

"Ino! Lebih baik kau cari Tenten dan Neji, aku khawatir pada keadaan mereka. Lalu Shikamaru! Bantu Ino menemukan keduanya. Aku mengandalkan kalian! Dan kau Sasuke! Ikut aku! Kita bantu Naruto dan Hinata!" Dan tepat setelahnya Sakura segera menarik gas motornya. Tujuannya adalah satu. Menemukan mobil Hinata dan menghabisi mereka yang berani menyakiti saudarinya.

Sementara Ino, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung menaiki motor melaksanakan rencana Sakura.

.

.

.

 _'Hosh.. Hosh... Hoshh..'_ suara deru nafas yang terputus-putus mengisi keheningan malam itu.

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis berdiri berhadapan dengan darah dan luka memar disekujur tubuh mereka. Tenten dan Lee. Keduanya saling menatap sengit satu sama lain. Berbeda dengan Tenten yang memiliki beberapa luka gores ditubuhnya, Lee hanya mendapatkan beberapa luka memar yang bahkan tidak memiliki pengaruh apapun padanya.

Sementara Neji? Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri karna dihantam sangat keras oleh Lee. Tendangan pemuda itu adalah senjata pamungkas yang bahkan sangat sanggup menghancurkan sebuah meteor sampai menjadi debu.

Luka gores melintang dengan panjang dipaha kanan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Pendarahannya memang sudah berhenti. Karna Tenten memberikan sebuah serum yang dia dapat dari Sakura untuk situasi seperti ini. Jadi untuk sekarang gadis bercepol dua itu tidak perlu khawatir Neji akan kehabisan banyak darah.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Lee?! Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku?! Apa yang ada difikiranmu, BODOH!" Tenten berteriak dengan frustasi. Matanya menatap tajam Lee yang masih berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Aku atau kau?! Dan haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan yang kau sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya, Tenten" Lee menatap dingin kearah Tenten

Gadis itu terguncang dengan rasa frustasi.

 _'Dia bukan Lee. Rock lee yang aku kenal bukan seorang iblis seperti itu! Dia bukan Lee! Lee yang aku kenal tidak akan menyakiti seorang wanita! Dia tidak akan bertindak sejahat itu!'_ mengerang dan menjerit. Tenten terus saja bergelut dengan batinnya.

Gadis ini tidak mau mengakuinya. Dia tidak mau menerima kenyataan ini.

"Tapi aku memang tidak mengetahuinya, Lee. Apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup? Kau tahu? Aku sangat senang melihatmu masih hidup, Lee. Aku sangat senang! Dan aku kemari untuk membalaskan dendamku atas kematianmu pada–"

"Aku tidak memerlukan hal itu, Tenten! Jangan repot-repot melakukan hal yang tidak perlu! Dan hentikan senyuman itu! Kau membuatku muak!" Tenten terguncang, ucapan Lee sukses menohok hatinya

"Kau tahu? 3 tahun lalu aku memang nyaris mati. Ditebing itu! Kalau bukan karna Yahiko yang menyelamatkanku saat itu aku pasti sudah mati sekarang! Hal yang sangat mengejutkan bukan? Ternyata musuh yang kita kejar 3 tahun lalu adalah seseorang yang menyelamatkanku!" Lee menatap dingin Tenten, seringai iblis masih tercetak diwajahnya

Tenten jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dikedua pipinya. Rasa sesak menyusup masuk kedalam rongga dada gadis itu.

"Apakah kau ingin tahu hal mengejutkan lainnya, Nona?" Tenten mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata dingin Lee yang menjulang tinggi didepannya

Gadis itu diam. Dia tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Tidak pula menjawab. Tenten hanya diam dan menangis. Menatap Lee dengan berjuta rasa menyakitkan yang menusuk hatinya seperti jarum!

"Yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini adalah kau!"

 ** _DEG_**

"A-Apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu

"KAU MASIH BERTANYA?!" Lee berteriak, membuat Tenten terlonjak kaget. Emosi terpancar jelas dikedua manik hitamnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang iblis yang sedang murka sekarang

"AKU MEMPERTARUHKAN SEGALANYA UNTUKMU, TENTEN! HIDUPKU! NYAWAKU! SEMUANYA UNTUKMU! TAPI APA YANG AKU DAPAT?! KAU MENGKHIANATIKU! AKU TAHU, TENTEN! KAU HANYA MEMANFAATKANKU UNTUK KEPENTINGANMU! KAU TIDAK BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIKU! BAHKAN KETIKA AKU BERJUANG UNTUK TETAP HIDUP DAN TETAP SELAMAT DARI KEMATIAN DITEBING ITU, KAU TIDAK MENOLONGKU! KAU TIDAK DATANG DAN MENJEMPUTKU! DAN SETELAH KEJADIAN ITU KAU BAHKAN TIDAK BERUSAHA UNTUK MENCARIKU! KAU DAN SEMUA REKANMU BERSIKAP SEOLAH-OLAH TIDAK TERJADI APA-APA!" Kedua manik Tenten membulat.

"Kau salah, Lee. Aku–"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu! Sudah terlalu jelas! Sekarang nikmatilah rasa penyesalanmu! Dan tunggulah saatnya aku akan membalaskan semua itu padamu, _Sayang_ " Lee beranjak dari sana, menaiki motornya dan meninggalkan Tenten yang sedang terisak semakin keras setelah kepergian Lee

.

.

.

 ** _'CKIIITTTT'_**

 ** _'BRAAKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUKKKK'_**

"FOKUSS HINATAA! FOKUSKAN DIRIMU PADA JALANAN! JANGAN MENGURUSI MEREKA YANG ADA DIBELA –GYAAAAAAAA!" Naruto masih saja berteriak ketika Hinata lagi-lagi menabrak pembatas jalan dan membuat mobil mereka kehilangan arah

 ** _'SREEETTT!'_** Naruto kembali menarik stir yang berada dibawah kuasa Hinata agar mobil yang berada dalam kecepatan tinggi itu bisa berjalan lurus dan stabil. Walaupun ini masih dikategorikan jauh dari kata stabil.

 ** _"Injak gasnya! Jangan berhenti! Kami akan menghabisi mereka!"_** Suara pemuda yang menyapa indra pendengaran keduanya berhasil membuat mereka saling berpandangan

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto melalui alat Transmisi

Tak lama setelahnya, mereka melihat dengan jelas. Dua orang remaja yang sedang berdiri tepat ditengah jalan. Kedua tangan mereka teracung. Sebuah senjata tergenggam erat dikedua tangan mereka.

Membidik! Itulah yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

 ** _'BRUMMM.. BRUMMM. BRUMMM. BRUMMM..'_**

 ** _WUSSSS_**

Mobil itu melaju melewati kedua remaja yang masih menodongkan senjatanya. Dan tepat setelah mobil itu lewat. Tembakan beruntun terdengar dari kedua remaja itu. Tembakan yang tepat mengenai sasaran. Itulah keahlian lain dari keduanya. Penembak jarak jauh dengan keakuratan tembakan yang sangat tinggi.

 ** _'DOR'_**

 ** _'DORR'_**

 ** _'CKIIITT'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'CIIITTT'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

 ** _'BRAKKK'_**

 ** _'DORRR'_**

 ** _'DOOORR'_**

 ** _'DOOORRRR'_**

 ** _'DUAARRR'_**

Dan tembakan terakhir dari keduanya berhasil menghabisi semua pengejar itu. Sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari salah satu motor yang menabrak pembatas jalan menjadi akhir dari tembak menembak kedua remaja yang saat ini sedang berjalan menuju mobil Hinata yang sudah berhenti.

"Hn. Aku baru tahu ternyata cara mengemudi gadis Hyuuga itu benar-benar buruk. Berbeda sekali dengan Saudaranya, Hyuuga Neji" sahut Sasuke sarkastik ketika mereka berdua sampai tepat dihadapan Naruto dan Hinata

"Maafkan aku karna cara mengemudiku yang _'benar-benar buruk'_ ini Uchiha- _sama_! Tapi asal kau tahu saja! Cara mengemudiku berhasil membuat kami hidup sampai detik ini!" ucap Hinata tidak kalah sarkastik

"Dan itulah yang membuatku malu memiliki rekan sepertimu, _Dobe_! Kau benar-benar membuat harga diri _Special Agent_ jatuh dan tak bersisa!" tatapan dingin dan datar diberikan Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang merengut

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kau lihatkan kakiku tertembak!" pekik Naruto tidak terima dengan cemoohan rekannya

"Sakura, aku–"

 ** _'PLAAAKKKKK'_** kedua pemuda itu terkejut ketika melihat Sakura menampar –dengan sangat keras– pipi mulus Hinata

Sementara Hinata yang ditampar hanya bisa memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dan perih. Wajah gadis itu tertunduk.

"Maaf" ucapnya dengan rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam

 ** _'BRUKKK'_**

Hinata tertegun ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Dengan cepat dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat helaian merah muda yang terlihat berantakan. Sakura memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Dia juga merasakan ketakutan yang sedang melanda gadis itu. Tidak ada yang tahu, tapi tubuh Sakura bergetar luar biasa. Gadis itu terlalu takut saat ini.

"Dasar bodoh! Hiks... Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ucap gadis itu disela isak tangisnya sembari memeluk Hinata

"Sakura- _chan_ " lirih Hinata yang kemudian ikut mendekap gadis Haruno itu

"Gomen! Sakura- _chan_ " bisiknya sembari mempererat pelukannya

~OoOoO~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari ketika Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto sampai dimension. Dengan keadaan mobil _sport_ yang sangat kacau, ada banyak baretan dan penyok disana sini. Belum lagi kaca jendelanya yang pecah semua –kecuali kaca bagian depan.

Keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto juga bisa dikatakan jauh dari kata sehat. Walaupun Sasuke hanya menderita beberapa memar dan goresan tapi pemuda itu terlihat luar biasa lelah. Sementara Naruto yang sempat melupakan rasa sakit akibat tembakan itu kini mulai ditangani oleh Sakura.

Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Neji datang tepat ketika Sakura selesai menjahit luka Naruto. Keempat remaja itu segera membawa Neji yang sudah sangat lemah menuju UKS –ketika Ino dan Shikamaru menemukan mereka berdua, Neji sudah sadar walaupun tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah karna tendangan super kencang dari Lee dan luka yang melintang lebar dipaha kanan pemuda itu.

Dengan cekatan Sakura memberikan sebuah serum dan mengobati luka yang terbentuk ditubuh pemuda Hyuuga itu. Gadis itu sempurna diam! Sejak sampai di mension, Sakura hanya diam. Hanya tangannya yang sejak tadi aktif mengobati Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

Sementara luka Tenten sedang ditangani oleh Ino.

Setelah semuanya selesai. Sakura berjalan mendekat kearah Tenten yang sedang terduduk disofa UKS. Semua mata terbelalak lebar ketika melihat Sakura mendaratkan sebuah Tinju pada pipi gadis itu.

 ** _'BUAAGHH'_**

"SAKURAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" teriak Ino yang langsung menarik Sakura menjauh dari Tenten

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya, Tenten?!" desis Sakura, emeraldnya menatap tajam Tenten yang menatap nanar dirinya

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN MENGENAI KEJADIAN 3 TAHUN LALU?! KEJADIAN YANG MELIBATKAN KISAME! KEJADIAN YANG MEMBUAT ROCK LEE HILANG DITEBING ITU! KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENGATAKAN KALAU PELAKUNYA ADALAH KISAME?! APAKAH SEBESAR ITU DENDAMMU PADA KISAME?! SAMPAI-SAMPAI KAU BERHARAP MENJADI SATU-SATUNYA ORANG YANG MENGHABISI NYAWANYA?! KATAKAN TENTEN! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYAA?!" Sakura berteriak penuh emosi

Sementara semua orang yang mendengar itu hanya tercengang. Ino dan Hinata menatap nanar juga tidak percaya kearah Tenten yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau pernah melakukannya Sakura. Aku yakin kau tahu alasan kenapa aku melakukan ini" sahut Tenten, kepalanya masih tertunduk

"Tapi keadaan ini sangat berbeda dengan keadaanku saat itu, Brengsek! Kau tahu kalau aku tidak memiliki pilihan apapun! Tapi kau! Kau memiliki pilihan Tenten! Kau bisa memberitahukan pada kami!" Sakura murka. Gadis itu luar biasa murka.

Bagaimana tidak? Karna kecerobohan dan keegoisan Tenten hampir membuat semua nyawa rekannya terancam. Bahkan kejadian itu berhasil memaksa Hinata mengemudikan sebuah mobil! Sesuatu yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya karna gadis itu tidak bisa menyetir!

"Sakura tenanglah. Lebih baik kita dengarkan penjelasan dari Ten–"

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Sakura menyela ucapan Ino "AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI! AKU BERHENTI!" semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura

Dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Hinata, Ino dan Tenten terlihat panik ketika mendengar suara mesin motor yang dinyalakan. Sakura pergi dari mension.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

Finally! Gold comeback minnaaa! Yeay! Pada kangen ga nih sama Gold? Kalian engga kelamaan kan nunggu fict ini UP? Hoho, Gomen kalo kelamaan. Karna Gold baru pulang dari liburan~

Hmm, Sedikit 'Curahan Hati' dari Gold tentang chapter ini~

Jujur, pas Gold bikin Chapter ini Gold rada ngakak ngebayangin scane Hinata dan Naruto. Apalagi pas Naruto panik karna Hinata gabener ngendaliin mobilnya. Hahahaha, untuk siapapun yang mengidolakan Queen Hinata~ Maafkan Gold karna membuat gadis manis itu terlihat sangat payah dalam menyetir XD

Dan untuk balasan review *Semoga ini ga jadi kebiasaan ya*. Gold benar-benar minta maaf karna gabisa bales review kalian sekarang. Tapi semua review itu udah Gold baca ko. Dan makasih buat yang udah Support Gold sampai sejauh ini :* Makasih yang udah mau baca sampai sejauh ini juga XD Makasih juga buat kalian yang udah nge-PM Gold dan mengingatkan untuk UP fict ini *Gold emang lupaan orangnya, jadi maap keun ya minna XD*

Dan masih seperti biasa, Gold masih menunggu kalian yang menjadi **_Silent Rider_ ** untuk menunjukkan diri kalian di kolom review XD

Sebelum menutup note ini, mari kita melakukan tebak-tebakan seperti biasa~

"Wow! Sakura pergi dari mension! Dan apa yang dia bilang? BERHENTI?! Jika Sakura benar-benar berhenti lalu bagaimana nasib _DarkMoon_ selanjutnya? Bagaimana nasib pembalasan dendam mereka? Dan yang terpenting bagaimana dengan ikatan yang sudah dibentuk lebih dari 10 tahun itu? Hmm, Sepertinya _DarkMoon_ benar-benar berada dalam kondisi kritis sekarang ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian minna? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Sakura benar-benar berhenti dan meninggalkan semua itu?"

Okey, Minna-San! Selamat berkhayal dan menebak-nebak kelanjutan kisahnya yaa ;))

 _And the last for this note..._

 _See You Next Chapter, Guys!_


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 15**

"SUDAH CUKUP!" teriak Sakura menyela ucapan Ino "AKU MUAK DENGAN SEMUA INI! AKU BERHENTI!" semuanya terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura

Dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat gadis itu mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Hinata, Ino dan Tenten terlihat panik ketika mendengar suara mesin motor yang dinyalakan. Sakura pergi dari mansion.

"TIDAK! D-DIA TIDAK BOLEH PERGI SENDIRI!" Hinata terlihat gusar. Wajahnya luar biasa pucat!

"Aku akan mengejarnya!" ucap Ino sembari bangkit

"Biar aku saja, Ino!" Ino berhenti berlari dan menoleh kearah Sasuke yang sedang memakai kembali jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobil _Sport_ miliknya.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan. Namun sebelum benar-benar hilang, ucapan Hinata dan Ino membuatnya berhenti.

"Bawa alat ini bersamamu. Jika kau kehilangan Sakura kau bisa menemukannya dengan alat ini" Hinata menyerahlah sebuah _smartphone_ pada Sasuke.

"Ada kemungkinan dia melepaskan alat pelacak yang dipasang oleh Hinata. Dan jika itu terjadi, pergilah ke sebuah bar bernama ' _Bloody nightmare'_. Kau akan menemukannya disana" lanjut Ino

"Dan Sasuke" ucap Hinata dengan lirih

"Tolong temukan dan jaga Sakura- _chan._ Kau harus berhasil membawanya kembali, kumohon. Dia adalah segalanya bagi kami" Sasuke tersenyum singkat sebelum akhirnya beranjak pergi dari sana. Menyusul Sakura yang sudah berada sangat jauh

.

.

.

Semuanya terdiam selepas kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura. Suasana diruangan itupun menjadi hening. Termasuk Naruto yang biasanya muak dengan keadaan ini hanya diam ditempatnya. Selain karna luka tembak yang saat ini sedang diperban oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu juga tidak mengerti situasi seperti apa yang sedang terjadi disini.

Namun keheningan itu tidak bertahan lama. Wajah kecewa dan kosong mereka berubah menjadi luar biasa panik ketika mendengar suara dering telfon itu.

Suara dering telfon yang biasanya terdengar sangat indah ditelinga mereka entah kenapa terdengar seperti lonceng kematian bagi ketiga anggota _Dark Moon_. Hinata menatap panik dan gusar Ino yang sedang menggigit bibirnya. Sementara Tenten hanya meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kita katakan pada _Kaa-san_?" suara Hinata bergetar. Ada ketakutan dalam suaranya

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan apapun selain jujur, Hinata" sahut Ino, walaupun dari gerak geriknya gadis itu tampak tenang tapi sebenarnya dia sangat ketakutan

"Kau gila? Kita bisa dibunuh _Kaa-san_ jika mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya! Terlebih lagi _Kaa-san_ tidak mengetahui tentang keberadaan kelompok Gaara!" Hinata berteriak dengan panik, matanya menatap nanar Ino yang mulai menunjukkan reaksinya

Namun baru saja Ino akan menimpali ucapan Hinata, suara Tenten sudah terlebih dahulu mengintrupsi "Hinata.."

"Sambungkan telfon itu ke layar diruangan ini, agar Neji dan Naruto tidak perlu bersusah payah keruang keluarga untuk menghadapnya. Dan mengenai masalah malam ini.." gadis itu terdiam, wajahnya tertunduk

"... Karna aku penyebabnya jadi aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan menjelaskan semuanya pada _Kaa-san_ " Ino dan Hinata menatap nanar Tenten

"Tu-Tunggu Tenten! Kita–" ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika Tenten mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kosong gadis Hyuuga itu

"Hinata..." panggil Ino sembari memegang pundak gadis itu "Lakukan saja" lanjutnya

Sementara Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya terdiam sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari sana untuk mengabulkan permintaan Tenten.

 ** _'PIIP'_**

 ** _'TUUUUT'_**

Kedua manik coklat madu itu terbelalak lebar ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Naruto dan Neji yang sedang terbaring dengan perban yang membalut kaki mereka. Keadaan kacau Ino dan Hinata. Luka memar yang tampil dibeberapa bagian tubuh Shikamaru dan Tenten. Lalu ketidakhadiran Sakura dan Sasuke disana.

 ** _"Apa yang terjadi disini?!"_** pertanyaan wanita cantik itu terdengar seperti eksekusi mati bagi ketiga anggota _Dark Moon_

"Be-Begini _Kaa-san_. Kami sudah berhasil mengambil Chip dan data itu..." Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten dan Neji menoleh kearah Hinata –menatap tidak percaya gadis itu, sekaligus lega karna mendengar bahwa Chip dan data itu berhasil direbut

"Ta-Tapi.." suara Hinata hilang, gadis itu terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk

Semuanya diam. Hening. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berniat melanjutkan kalimat gadis itu. Sementara Tsunade yang ada dihadapan mereka menatap tidak sabaran semua remaja itu.

 ** _"TAPI APA?"_** Bentak Tsunade pada akhirnya

Namun nihil. Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabnya. Sampai akhirnya Tenten mulai berdiri, berjalan kearah depan layar dan membuka suaranya.

"Ini salahku _Kaa-san_ " Tsunade terdiam. Matanya menatap bingung Tenten yang berdiri sembari menundukkan wajahnya.

 ** _"Apa maksudmu?"_** tanya wanita itu

"Harusnya aku mengatakan mengenai kejadian 3 tahun lalu sebelum misi ini dimulai. Tapi aku terlalu egois.." wajahnya semakin tertunduk, suara gadis itu bergetar

Sementara Ino dan Hinata yang mendengarnya mulai menatap iba kearah Tenten. Mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Tenten. Keinginan untuk menyiksa orang yang membuat hal mengerikan itu terjadi 3 tahun lalu.

"Hoshigaki Kisame. Dia adalah dalang dibalik hilangnya _Rock Lee_ 3 tahun lalu. Dia juga salah satu orang yang ikut menjadi penyebab terbunuhnya _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ "

 ** _DEG_**

Ino dan Hinata menatap tidak percaya kearah Tenten.

"Tidak... Mungkin" gumam Hinata sembari menutup mulutnya

Jadi Tenten ingin membunuh bajingan itu bukan hanya karna _Rock Lee_ melainkan juga karna dendamnya atas kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Maaf _Kaa-san_. Aku tahu ini salah. Tidak seharusnya aku mengikut sertakan emosi dan perasaan pribadi dalam misi ini. Maaf karna aku sudah bersikap egois.. _Kaa-san.. Hiks_.." wajah Tenten terangkat, gadis itu menangis. Kedua pipinya basah oleh airmata

Melihat itu Hinata dan Ino segera menghampiri Tenten dan memeluk gadis itu.

"Maaf _Kaa-san_.. Aku sangat menyesal karna kesalahanku ini... _Hiks_... D-Dan sebagai gantinya... Kau bisa menghukumku. Kau.. Kau harus menghukum–"

Namun belum selesai Tenten berbicara, wanita berambut pirang itu sudah terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu. Jadi maksudmu, Kisame adalah salah satu pelaku pembunuh orang tuamu?" Tsunade terkejut –hal yang sangat jarang terjadi pada wanita cantik itu

" _Neee_ , Tsunade _no baa-chan_! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengetahui hal ini?" Tanya Naruto, matanya menatap heran wanita berambut pirang yang masih bertahan pada ekspresi terkejutnya

"Jika _Kaa-san_ mengetahui tentang hal ini maka dia sudah memberitahukannya pada kami, _Baka_!" sahut Ino, matanya memandang sengit Naruto yang langsung menekuk wajahnya –kesal

"Tapi bukankah kau ada disana ketika pembunuhan itu terjadi? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenali pelakunya, Tsunade- _sama_?" kali ini giliran si jenius Shikamaru lah yang melemparkan pertanyaan

"Karna ketika _Kaa-san_ dan yang lainnya tiba dirumahku, semua pembunuh itu sudah pergi" sahut Tenten dengan lirih

"Lagipula kami sudah mengatakannya pada kalian bukan? Menangkap para pelaku ini tidak semudah menangkap ikan di kolam" sambung Ino

"Dan masih ada beberapa pelaku yang identitasnya belum kami ketahui sampai sekarang" lanjut Hinata

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang setelah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Hinata. Ini semua memang murni salah Tenten. Tapi dia tidak sekejam itu sampai tidak mempertimbangkan sesuatu yang cukup penting disini. Perasaan. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan gadis itu. Apalagi target misinya kali ini adalah orang yang ikut andil dalam kematian kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau memang harus dihukum, Tenten" semua remaja itu menatap Tsunade "Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya. Dimana Sakura dan Sasuke?"

Daaan akhirnyaaa! Pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut Tsunade.

Keadaan kembali menjadi hening. Sepertinya _Dark Moon_ tidak memiliki niat apapun untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas dan membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura pergi setelah menghajar Tenten dan Sasuke sedang mengejarnya" mata Tsunade terbelalak lebar. Amarah kembali memuncak pada dirinya.

"Dia juga mengatakan kalau dia sudah muak dan berhenti dari semua ini" Ino kembali menimpali

"Maaf _Kaa-san_ " Tenten kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Anak itu selalu saja memakai emosi" Tsunade tampak menghela nafasnya "Hukumanmu akan aku beritahukan besok. Dan aku ucapkan selamat pada kalian karna bagaimanapun juga misi ini bisa dibilang berhasil dan sukses. Mengenai Sakura, hubungi aku jika gadis itu sudah kembali"

Dan setelahnya Tsunade memutuskan sambungan itu. Membuat keadaan diruangan kembali menjadi hening. Naruto ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak beberapa hari lalu, namun sepertinya dia tidak pernah menemukan waktu yang tepat.

Dan baginya mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat. _Yaa! Uzumaki Naruto, inilah saatnya kau menanyakan hal itu._

"Sebenarnya siapa mereka?" _Dark Moon_ mengangkat wajahnya, menatap bingung kearah Naruto

"Keempat pemuda itu, sebenarnya siapa mereka?" lanjut Shikamaru

"Dan apa hubungan kalian dengan mereka?" sambung Neji

Sementara para gadis yang ditanya hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Memandang kosong lantai marmer dibawah mereka. Mencoba menimbang apakah menceritakan hal mengerikan itu adalah sesuatu yang perlu.

Tapi sepertinya mereka memang harus mengetahuinya. Karna saat ini mereka sudah menjadi bagian dari _Dark Moon_. Sudah menjadi bagian dari misi ini, walaupun membantu _Dark Moon_ hanyalah sebatas misi yang suatu saat akan berakhir.

Ino menghela nafas. Pandangannya beralih pada kedua temannya yang sedang menatap gadis itu.

"Yaa, aku rasa sudah saatnya mereka mengetahui hal itu Hinata, Tenten"

.

.

.

Disisi dan tempat lain. Seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda panjang itu sedang asik menenggak cairan alkohol. Entah sudah berapa botol yang dia tenggak, namun sepertinya gadis ini belum memiliki niat untuk berhenti.

"Hallo cantik. Sepertinya kau sedang sendiri, hmm? Apa kau keberatan kalau aku duduk disampingmu?" seorang pria datang menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang setengah mabuk itu. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Yaa, kau bisa duduk disana" sahut gadis itu sembari kembali menuangkan alkohol pada gelasnya

"Perkenalkan aku adalah Akiva. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu sembari menjilat bibirnya

"Ya. Aku Sakura" Sakura menyambut uluran tangan Akiva

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah gadis sepertimu seharusnya masih terlelap dirumah?" pria itu kembali bertanya, dengan sebuah seringai mesum diwajahnya

"Memangnya apa yang salah jika gadis sepertiku berada dibar pada jam ini?" Sakura kembali menenggak minuman yang baru saja dituangkan dalam gelasnya

"Masalah keluarga?" Sakura terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan pria disampingnya. Tak lama kemudian dia menganggukkan kepala dan kembali menuangkan alkohol

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa membuatmu melupakan masalahmu, Nona" ucap pria itu tepat ditelinga Sakura, hembusan nafas hangatnya berhasil membuat Sakura melenguh pelan

Dan tepat ketika pria itu mulai menurunkan bibirnya untuk menjelajah leher jenjang Sakura. Moncong pistol yang baru saja ditarik gadis itu dari Holster mengurungkan niatnya. Pria itu mundur dengan sangat cepat.

Matanya menatap takut Sakura yang sedang menyeringai.

"Ada apa, Akiva? Apakah kau takut dengan **_'Desert Eagle'_** milikku?" tanya gadis itu sarkastik

Dengan perlahan dia mulai turun dan berjalan mendekat kearah Akiva. Masih dengan seringai dan tatapan dingin, gadis itu berkata "Aku memang mabuk. Tapi jangan pernah sekalipun berfikir kalau kau bisa meniduriku karna hal ini! Aku bahkan masih sanggup memecahkan kepalamu dalam keadaan seperti ini, _Brengsek_ "

Akiva mundur. Matanya menatap takut Sakura yang masih menguarkan aura iblisnya. Dia segera mundur secara perlahan dan ketika jaraknya sudah terasa jauh dari Sakura, pemuda itu segera lari dengan terbirit-birit.

Sementara Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terkekeh dan kembali duduk ditempatnya " _Cih_! Dasar bajingan payah!"

"Sepertinya kau sudah cukup mabuk, Nona" Sakura berdecak kesal ketika mendengar suara yang ditujukan padanya

Dengan cepat dia segera menoleh kebelakang dan menodongkan moncong pistolnya pada 'bajingan' lain yang berani mengusik ketenangannya.

"Sasuke..?" gumam gadis itu terkejut

"Hn. Aku kira kau sudah terlalu mabuk sampai tidak mengenaliku, eh?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura, duduk disamping gadis itu dan memesan segelas alkohol pada sang bartender yang semula ketakutan karna Sakura mengeluarkan pistolnya

" _Chee_! Alkohol seperti ini tidak akan membuatku mabuk, Tuan. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku sudah bilangkan kalau aku berhenti! Jadi lebih baik kau pulang sekarang!" Sakura kembali menenggak minumannya

"Aku disini karna semua orang di mansion mengkhawatirkanmu, _Cherry_ " Sakura mendengus geli mendengar ucapan pemuda Uchiha itu "Lagipula, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tsunade kalau melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku yakin kau akan kembali mendapatkan tamparan telak"

"Aku rasa tamparan dari _Kaa-san_ lebih baik daripada hal ini, Uchiha" Sasuke menoleh kearah gadis setengah mabuk disampingnya

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke ketika minuman pemuda itu datang

"Aku yakin kau mengerti maksudku" Sakura melirik kearah Sasuke yang sedang menenggak minumannya

Pemuda itu tampan! Sangat tampan! Sakura akui itu. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kharisma yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha itu memang sangat berpengaruh besar padanya.

"Tidak" ucapan yang dilontarkan Sasuke membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Sakura. Kau tahu? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat sulit aku tebak jalan fikirannya. Terlalu rumit. Terlalu misterius" Sakura tertegun mendengar penuturan Sasuke mengenai dirinya

"Tapi karna hal itulah aku tertarik padamu, Haruno Sakura" pandangan Sasuke beralih menatap langsung manik Sakura. Menatapnya dalam! Seolah-olah Sasuke bisa menemukan sebuah jawaban yang dicarinya selama ini.

"Ucapanmu sama seperti ucapan pemuda itu 4 tahun lalu, Uchiha. Benar-benar sama." Sakura terkekeh, namun kedua maniknya terlihat sendu

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke datar

"Sabaku Gaara. Dia juga mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku 4 tahun lalu" Sasuke terkejut ketika mendengar nama Gaara disebutkan oleh Sakura

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya pemuda itu masih terlihat sangat terkejut

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" kebingungan terlihat sangat kental diwajah pemuda itu

"Awalnya kami bertemu karna sebuah misi dengan target yang sama. Saat itu dia adalah seorang _Agent_ yang baru pertama kali turun ke lapangan. Tapi walaupun begitu dia memiliki skill yang cukup bagus. Itulah saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Siapa yang menyangka kalau misi kecil seperti itu akan menumbuhkan sesuatu yang orang-orang sebut sebagai ' _Cinta'_?" Sakura melirik Sasuke yang wajahnya terlihat datar

Kemudian pandangan gadis itu kembali beralih pada gelas dihadapannya. Menatap sendu gelas itu, fikirannya mulai melayang pada kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Masa-masa terindah dalam hidupnya adalah ketika bersama Gaara.

Pemuda itu adalah sumber hidup dan semangatnya. Segalanya bagi gadis itu.

"Apakah itu berarti kau dan Gaara pernah menjalin hubungan khusus?" tanya Sasuke dengan datar dan dingin. Entah kenapa hal itu membuat Uchiha tampan ini menjadi marah.

"Yaa" jawaban yang diberikan oleh Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke menggertakkan giginya "Aku bahkan pernah hampir bertunangan dengannya"

 ** _DEG_**

Onyx Sasuke terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan hampir?" tanya Sasuke yang masih berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya

.

.

"Kami bertemu dengan mereka sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu umur kami masih 14 tahun. Kami bertemu dengan mereka ketika kami menjalani sebuah misi kecil, dimana target yang kami incar juga menjadi incaran bagi mereka.

Saat itu Jiraya _Jii-_ chan lah yang memperkenalkan mereka pada kami. Dan diumur mereka yang baru menginjak 15 tahun, mereka sudah menjadi _Agent_ khusus dari Inggris. Walaupun umur kami hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda daripada mereka tapi skill yang kami miliki setara bahkan mungkin sedikit melebihi mereka berempat.

Waktu demi waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya misi yang kami jalani menemukan titik akhir. Saat itu entah kenapa tapi aku merasakan ada suatu kesedihan yang besar. Perpisahan. Itulah yang menjadi sumber kesedihanku. Dan aku rasa _Dark Moon_ juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Tapi diluar dugaan. Ternyata mereka diberikan misi lain yang membuat kami kembali menjadi _'Partner'_. Sampai akhirnya benih benih cinta itu tumbuh. Kami saling mencintai. Merasa sangat rakus atas eksistensi dan kepemilikan masing-masing.

Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat kami dalam ikatan pertunangan" Ino menghela nafas. Memberi jeda pada ceritanya barusan.

"Pertunangan?!" tanya Naruto, wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut

"Diumur kalian yang baru menginjak 14 tahun?" Lanjut Neji, matanya menatap terkejut kearah Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya

"Apakah Tsunade- _sama_ mengizinkannya?" sambung Shikamaru dengan wajah datar, walaupun datar tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau pemuda itu juga terkejut

"Itulah masalah kami saat itu. _Kaa-san_ , Jiraya _jii-san_ , Orochimaru- _sensei_ dan Kakashi- _senpai_ sangat menentang pertunangan itu. Tapi berkat sifat keras kepala kami akhirnya mereka menyetujui, walaupun mereka menganggap pertunangan itu sebagai 'suatu permainan anak-anak'" lanjut Tenten

"Kami bahagia. Saat itu adalah masa-masa paling membahagiakan dalam hidup kami. Karna untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa tahun, akhirnya kami merasa 'Utuh' kembali. Kami memiliki keluarga, saudari, rekan sekaligus kekasih. Kami tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya" wajah Ino berseri, menampilkan keceriaan serupa sinar matahari pada musim panas. Sangat cantik dan murni.

"Tapi kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama" dan seketika itupula wajah Ino berubah sendu. Baik Naruto, Neji maupun Shikamaru memandang penuh tanya gadis itu

"2 minggu sebelum pertunangan kami dilaksanakan. Kami mendapatkan sebuah misi. Sebuah misi yang berhasil merenggut kebahagiaan itu. Melenyapkan eksistensi rasa indah yang biasa kami rasakan. Menghancurkan harapan kami. Misi itu adalah menangkap Yahiko Pein. Seorang buronan kelas kakap yang memiliki hubungan dengan sang professor" Kedua tangan Hinata terkepal. Matanya menunjukkan sebuah dendam murni yang sangat kental.

"Maksudmu pria yang datang bersama keempat pemuda itu saat pelelangan?" tanya Naruto

"Yaa, dia orangnya" sahut Tenten

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shikamaru mulai penasaran

"Kami melaksanakan misi itu tepat 4 hari sebelum pertunangan kami. Namun diluar dugaan misi yang kami jalani sangat rumit dan sulit. Yahiko memiliki seribu strategi dan jebakan yang membuat kami semua terpencar menjadi 4 team dengan anggota 2 orang. Dan saat itu pula kami kehilangan _Rock Lee_ dan Kiba" Hinata menggigit bibirnya, kedua matanya terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu menahan air matanya.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Neji penasaran

"Mereka terjatuh dari tebing" jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tenten sukses membuat ketiga pemuda itu terkejut

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Neji tidak percaya

"Kisame memasang peledak pada arena rawan yang saat itu menjadi tempat bertemunya aku, Rock Lee dengan Hinata dan Kiba" sahut Tenten dengan sendu. Ada kilatan kesedihan dalam sorot matanya. Luka lama itu kembali terbuka

"Mereka jatuh. Dan saat kami berniat untuk menolongnya, lokasi yang menjadi tempat persembunyian bajingan brengsek itu terbakar. Membuat kami harus meninggalkan semua itu termasuk Lee dan... Kiba"

Akhirnya air mata itu jatuh juga. Hinata terisak ketika mengingat kembali luka lama yang sangat ingin dia lupakan. Dia membenci luka itu tapi tidak dengan kenangan indah yang pernah dia lalui bersama Kiba.

Tidak ada satu detikpun yang terlewat tanpa penyesalan yang dirasakan oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak ada satu detikpun yang terlewat tanpa harapan bahwa pemuda Inuzuka itu akan kembali padanya dengan senyum hangat yang biasa dia berikan pada Hinata.

Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Semua itu sirna. Hilang begitu saja.

"Hal terakhir yang aku ingat dari kejadian itu adalah wajah Kisame yang sedang menyeringai karna berhasil membuat Rock Lee jatuh ke jurang" lanjut Tenten, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dendam sukses memenuhi emosi gadis itu sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Sai dan Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru, Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajah gadis itu tampak kosong dengan guratan-guratan luka yang seolah baru saja terpahat disana. Basah dan Perih.

"Sai... dia mengorbankan dirinya"

 ** _DEG_**

Shikamaru memucat ketika melihat wajah Ino. Gadis itu benar-benar terlihat rapuh dan sakit. Sangat pucat. Seolah dia hanyalah sebuah boneka yang tidak akan pernah memiliki jiwa. Sebuah bintang yang kehilangan cahayanya.

"Mengorbankan.. diri..?" Shikamaru membeo ucapan Ino

Gadis itu mengangguk sebelum menceritakan kejadian pahit dan mengerikan itu.

"Saat kami merasa bahwa misi itu tidak mungkin dilanjutkan, kami memutuskan untuk mundur dan keluar dari sana. Tapi diluar dugaan. Penjaga yang semula kami lumpuhkan sudah berkumpul dan mengepung kami. Dan saat itu, keadaanku dan Sai sangat tidak memungkinkan kami untuk melawan semua penjaga itu sendiri. Ditambah senjata kami yang hilang ketika sibuk menghindari jebakan yang dipasang oleh Yahiko.

Itulah awal bencana bagiku. Sai mengorbankan dirinya. Dia menyadarinya, kalau kami tidak akan mungkin bisa keluar hidup-hidup jika tidak ada yang berkorban. Akhirnya dia menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai umpan dan menyuruhku untuk kabur. Awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia bersikeras." mata _Aquamarine_ Ino menatap kosong onyx Shikamaru. Air mata turun tanpa komando. Membasahi pipi pucat gadis Yamanaka yang beberapa saat lalu bersemu ceria.

"Kalau Gaara... kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Karna saat kami melarikan diri, kami tidak bertemu dengan Sakura dan Gaara. Seolah-olah mereka hilang dan ikut terbakar bersama tempat itu. Saat kami berfikir untuk kembali kedalam dan mencari keduanya, tempat sialan itu meledak. Terbakar dan menyisakan puing-puing bangunan yang masih sibuk dilahap oleh api yang berkobar.

Kami menunggu dalam kecemasan. Berharap Sakura sudah keluar bersama Gaara dan sedang menuju jalan pulang kembali ke mansion. Tapi harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Dua hari setelah kejadian itu kami benar-benar terpukul. Ditambah lagi Sakura yang belum kembali ataupun menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kami terpuruk dengan kondisi seperti itu. Kehilangan yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Dan saat kami yakin bahwa Sakura sudah meninggal, gadis itu pulang. Dia datang dengan luka memar dan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Gadis itu terluka. Wajahnya kosong dan dingin. Wajah yang sama persis seperti saat kami kehilangan orang tua kami. Dan saat kami tanya dimana Gaara, gadis itu hanya menjawab kalau Gaara hilang" Wajah _Dark Moon_ terlihat sangat terluka. Bahkan ketiga pemuda itu hanya diam walaupun Tenten sudah selesai bercerita.

"Tapi mereka kembali" _Dark Moon_ mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto yang baru saja mengucapkan hal itu

"Yaa, itulah yang sedang menjadi pertanyaan kami. Bagaimana mereka bisa masih hidup dan berubah menjadi musuh kami setelah kejadian mengerikan itu" ucap Hinata

"Dan karna kejadian itu Sakura membuat sebuah peraturan mutlak" Naruto, Neji dan Shikamaru menatap bingung Ino yang masih menangis tanpa isakan

"Peraturan mutlak?" Neji membeo ucapan gadis itu

"Peraturan yang melarang kami jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda selama misi utama kami belum selesai" sahut Tenten

"Kau bilang bahwa Jiraya- _sama_ adalah orang pertama yang mempertemukanmu dengan mereka. Bukankah itu berarti bahwa Jiraya- _sama_ harusnya mengenal mereka?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan nada serius

"Tidak, Jiraya _Jii-chan_ tidak mengenal mereka. Karena saat itu kebetulan target yang kami incar merupakan buronan dari Negara mereka. Jadi mereka mengirimkan Agent khusus mereka untuk bekerja sama bersama kami" sahut Hinata dengan sendu

"Bukannya tidak mengenal melainkan hanya mengenal mereka berdasarkan identitas yang didapatkan oleh pihak kepolisian" sambung Inoo

"Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah menipu kalian sejak awal?"

 ** _DEG_**

Tenten menegang ketika mendengar ucapan Neji. Matanya menatap nanar Neji yang juga sedang menatapnya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Inoo dan Hinata. Namun hanya sepersekian detik sebelum ketegangan itu berubah menjadi emosi dan kesedihan.

"Dan atas dasar apa mereka menipu kami?" Tanya Ino, ada kilatan amarah dalam sorot matanya

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka mengincar apa yang kalian miliki" sahut Naruto dengan santai

Ucapan yang berhasil membuat Darkmoon menjadi bungkam. Terlalu banyak masalah yang terjadi saat ini dan ada terlalu banyak hal yang harus difikirkan. Darkmon benar-benar berada dalam ambang perpecahan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu –yahiko

"Dia ada disana" sahut pemuda berambut merah –Gaara sembari menujuk seorang pria yang sudah terikat pada sebuah kursi dipojok ruangan

"Ada apa dengan wajahnya?" tanya Yahiko, matanya memandang datar keempat orang pemuda dihadapannya

"Kau bisa menanyakan hal itu pada Lee, _Leader_ " Kiba menunjuk pemuda berambut hitam lebat yang sedang meminum bir

Merasa tatapan sang pemimpin terarah kepadanya dengan aura mengintimidasi yang kuat, Lee akhirnya membuka suara untuk membela diri "Aku harus bagaimana? Pengkhianat itu memberikan perlawanan"

"Tapi sepertinya kau menikmatinya, Eh?" Sai menyela ucapan pemuda itu

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan dimana aku bisa menghajar pengkhianat yang nyaris membunuhku" seringai iblis muncul diwajah Lee, membuat Sai terkekeh karenanya

"Dan bagaimana dengan Chip juga data itu?" tanya Yahiko –masih dengan wajah yang amat sangat datar

"Mereka berhasil mengambilnya. Sepertinya gadismu hebat dalam hal itu, Kiba" Kiba mendelik pada Sai yang sedang menampilkan senyum polosnya

"Hentikan senyum menjijikkan itu! Dan harus berapa kali aku ingatkan?! Hinata sudah bukan gadisku lagi! Dia hanyalah wanita mengerikan dari masa laluku" sahutnya dengan angkuh

"Jadi kalian gagal dalam misi ini?" Gaara menatap datar Yahiko yang mulai menampilkan amarahnya

"Chip dan data itu tidak memiliki informasi penting, _Leader_. Kau tidak perlu semurka itu" Yahiko menatap tajam Gaara

"Apakah kau lupa kalau Chip dan _flashdisk_ itu memuat informasi mengenai–"

"–Senjata paling modern yang sedang dikembangkan Akatsuki. Aku tahu" sahut Gaara dengan santai

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau masih berkata kalau Chip dan data itu tidak memiliki informasi penting?" tatapan mengintimidasi terpampar untuk Gaara

Namun pemuda itu hanya diam bergeming ditempatnya. Menatap datar sang _Leader_.

"Karna Sai dan Lee sudah menanyakan hal itu pada si brengsek dipojok sana 2 jam yang lalu" tatapan bingung terlihat jelas diwajah Yahiko

"Lee dan Sai menghajar si brengsek itu bukan tanpa sebab. Selain untuk melumpuhkannya, mereka juga mengorek infromasi mengenai isi dari Chip dan data itu. Dan ternyata isinya tidak seperti yang kau sebutkan, _Leader_ " sahut Kiba dengan santai

"Lalu apa isinya kalau bukan tentang senjata itu?"

"Dia bilang hanya sebuah data tentang 1000 jenis makanan sehari-hari yang sehat untuk tubuhmu" Yahiko mematung. Pandangan bingung dilemparkannya pada Sai

"1000 jenis makanan sehat?" Yahiko membeo ucapan bawahannya

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kita akan menjalankan misi yang sangat tidak penting seperti ini. Semua persiapan yang kita lakukan hanya untuk mengambil sebuah Chip dan data yang berisi 1000 jenis makanan sehat? Benar-benar memalukan" lanjut Gaara, matanya menatap datar sang pemimpin yang masih berdiri dihadapannya

.

.

.

Sasuke termenung disebuah sofa panjang yang menghadap langsung sebuah tempat tidur yang diatasnya sedang terbaring seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang. Haruno Sakura.

Gadis manis itu tertidur setelah menghabiskan berbotol-botol minuman. Jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 dini hari, ditambah hujan lebat yang mengguyur diluar membuat Sasuke menghentikan niatnya untuk membawa Sakura pulang saat ini.

Alih-alih membawa gadis itu pulang, Sasuke malah membawanya kesebuah hotel yang dekat dengan bar itu. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Setidaknya biarkan dia melepaskan penat dan stress yang terus menekannya selama beberapa jam terakhir.

Namun baru saja pemuda itu akan memejamkan matanya. Suara Sakura berhasil menyita perhatian pemuda itu. Sebuah isakan yang meluncur dari bibir tipisnya membuat Sasuke bangkit dan langsung menghampiri gadis itu dengan rasa khawatir.

 ** _"Jangan pergi, kumohon"_**

 ** _"Aku tidak ingin sendirian"_**

 ** _"Kau sudah berjanji akan selalu ada didekatku"_**

 ** _"Jangan pergi"_**

 ** _"Jangan tinggalkan aku"_**

 ** _"Aku takut"_**

 ** _"Sasu…"_**

 ** _DEG…_**

 ** _DEG…_**

 ** _DEG…_**

Kata terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke menegang bagaikan patung. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut karena rasa sakit. Kilasan kejadian yang terlihat seperti film hitam putih terus saja berputar dalam benaknya.

"Argghh.." akhirnya lenguhan kesakitan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Rasa sakit yang terus menekan kepalanya.

Namun bersyukurlah pemuda itu karna rasa sakitnya tidak bertahan lama. Rasa sakit itu hilang tepat ketika Sakura membuka matanya, menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu yang sarat akan rasa rindu dan ketakutan yang besar. Gadis itu terlihat sangat rapuh dan…. Menggairahkan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke, berusaha untuk terdengar normal. Walaupun sebenarnya dia sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan gairahnya sejak tadi.

Sejak tadi. Sejak Sakura kehilangan kesadarannya karena mabuk. Sejak gadis itu terlihat lebih menggairahkan daripada sebelumnya. Yaa, Sasuke menahannya begitu lama.

Namun bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Menatap Sasuke dengan penuh nafsu yang membara. Wajah gadis itu masih terlihat memerah karena pengaruh alcohol. Dan Sasuke tidak sebrengsek itu untuk memanfaatkan situasi dan meniduri gadis yang sejak awal sudah menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi entah harus bersyukur atau merutuk pada keadaan, ketika Sakura dengan tiba-tiba mendekat kearah pemuda Uchiha itu dan mulai menciumnya. Mencium Sasuke dengan nafsu yang sangat menggebu. Seolah mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah terpisah selama bertahun-tahun dan menunggu saat seperti ini untuk menyalurkan kerinduannya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk menahannya. Walaupun rasanya sangat sulit, mengingat keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Sakura, tungg- _umhh_ " lenguhan gadis itu berhasil memotong ucapan Sasuke

"Sakura, apa yang terja–"

"Sakura, Sadarla–"

Seolah tidak dibiarkan untuk berbicara, Sakura terus saja mencium Sasuke dengan ganas. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu berhenti dengan sendirinya. Membuat Sasuke bingung karenanya.

Dihadapannya Sakura benar-benar membuatnya sangat ingin menerkam gadis itu sekarang juga. Rambutnya yang berantakan, wajahnya yang memerah, bibirnya yang menggoda dan pakaian gadis itu yang sedikit terbuka. Semua keadaan itu sungguh membuat Sasuke tersiksa. SANGAT-SANGAT TERSIKSA.

" _Hiks… Hiks…_ " Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara isak tangis Sakura. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah gadis itu ketika Sasuke menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sakura dengan parau

"Kau sudah berjanji akan terus berada disampingku!"

" _Hiks.._ tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Aku takut, Sasu..! Aku takut! Mereka mengambil segalanya dariku. _Kaa-san_! _Tou-san_! _Jii-chan_! _Baa-chan_! Dan _Kau_! Mereka merenggut hidupku, Sasu… Kumohon… _Hiks…_ Tolong aku… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Sasu… Kumohon.."

 ** _BRUUKKK_**

Sasuke membeku ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya. Dengan sangat erat. Pemuda tampan itu masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dia juga tidak paham dengan rancauan yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa gadis itu masih setengah sadar sekarang. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat memerah karna pengaruh alcohol. Tapi tangisan, ketakutan, kerinduan dan ekspresi itu benar-benar jujur.

Dan karna hal itulah Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk menahan tangannya bergerak melingari tubuh Sakura –membalas pelukan gadis itu dan menenangkannya. Dan kemudian semuanya terjadi begitu saja…

Semulus dan selicin air yang mengalir disungai…

Berawal dari pelukan erat yang kemudian menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu dan gairah. Dan terus berlanjut pada sentuhan dan gesekan.

Setengah jam kemudian kamar hotel itu sudah diisi dengan desahan dan geraman yang menggairahkan…

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

a/n:

FINALLY, GOLD BALIK LAGI NIIIHHHH! Akhirnya setelah hibernasi panjang Gold bisa bangun dan meng-UP fict ini~ XD

Maaf karna lama banget UP-nya. Gold ada beberapa kendala sebelum ini, mulai dari Tugas yang numpuk, Ujian Semester, sampai Writer's Block -_-

Serius Gold sempet kena Writer's Block kemaren dan itu ngebetein banget -_-

Tapi akhirnya Writer's Block itu pergi dan Gold bisa lanjut fict ini lagi~ Yeay!

Buat kalian yang udah nunggu Fict ini, Gold ucapkan makasih banyak. Buat yang udah support sampe mau nge PM Gold dan ngingetin terus buat UP fict ini jugaa Makasih banget! Itu ngebantu Gold banget!

Dan buat yang kemaren nanya kenapa gaada sesi bales review~ Maaf yaa, Gold bukannya gamau bales tapi waktunya gaada XD Sebenernya sekarang juga mepet sih waktunya, tapi Gold usahain bgt nih buat bales review kalian~

Aah yaa, Gold mau curhat dikit. Untuk adegan SasuSaku terakhir, menurut kalian gimana? Kurang greget ya? XD Gomen yaa, Gold udah usaha buat bikin HardLemon, tapi tetep aja gabis T.T Padahal udah baca referensi dari beberapa fict berunsur Lemon. Tapi tetep aja gabisa -_-

Buat para sesepuh dalam bidang itu, bisa tolong ajarkan Gold yang masih sangat newbie dalam hal itu? *NGAREP* XD

Oh ya, selama beberapa bulan kemarin Gold sempet mempertimbangkan buat pindah ke Wattpad. Gimana nih readers menurut kalian? Gold tetep stay disini atau pindah? Karna jujur aja Gold masih belum bisa mutusin bakalan pindah atau engga XD Tolong kasih Gold saran yaaa ;))

Dan buat kalian yang udah baca Chapter ini, Gimana pendapat kalian? Ada yang kurang? Atau ga pas sama ceritanya? Bisa ditulis dikolom review, Gold akan sangat mengapresiasi segala macam kritik dan saran yang masih dalam batas wajar dan masih bersangkutan dengan ceritanya.

Dan terakhir dari note ini~ _SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!_

 _Ps: Gold ga janji bisa Update kilat yaa~ Walaupun Chapter 16 udah selesai dibuat XD_

* * *

And here it is... **_Balasan Review kalian~_**

* * *

 **UchiHanara Hime-chan** : Mutus waktu negang? Hahaha engga mutus kooo, Ini Gold udah lanjut. Dibaca yaa dan jangan lupa review.. Gomen Gold kelamaan UP ya hehe

 **nice girl** : Hallo kamuuu, Ini udah lanjut yaaa

 **Guest** : Gomen, Gold lagi sibuk bgt nih *GAYA SEKALEE DIRIMU NAAK/PLAAK/* Hahha… Ini udah lanjut yaaaa

 **AngelBrillz** : Thankyou ^^

 **kozukihana1** : Makasih buat masukannya, akan Gold perbaiki ;))) Dan ini udah UP yaaa ;)

 **Nice Girl** : Gaada yang bisa gantiin Sakura~ Apalagi dihati Gold XD

 **Blossom26** : Iyaa ini udah lanjut kooo, emang Gold selama itu yaa ga update? *Pura pura polos/Digetok rame rame/* Hahhaa

 **D cherry** : Gausah nebak nebak lagiii, tinggal baca ajaa ceritanya niih Gold udah UP kooo ;;))

 **airarara** : Ciee yang ga sabar cieee~ XD Ini udah UP yaaa

 **Cha** : Ini udah lanjut yaaa, makasih buat semangatnyaaa ;)

 **Yukiyamada** : Aku ko ketawa y abaca review kamu XD Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;)

 **CherrySand** : Udaaahh~

 **CandyRain** : Kimizumi? Dia sodara kamu kah? Hahaha Gold tersanjung~ sampe dipromosiin gitu XD Btw Makasih semangatnyaaa ;))

 **.**

 **Kimiizumi Chan** : Gomen, Gold lagi lelah banget pas terakhir kali UP jadi gabisa bales review kalian deh~ Maafkan Gold yaaa nak :'''')))

BTW-nya kebanyakan naak XD Sakura insyaf? Aku ga yakin dah XD Ciee nunggu fict ini UP cieeee hahaha

Gomen yaa lama UP-nya, Gold lagi engga punya banyak waktu buat UP -_-

Oh ya, Makasih loh yaa udah mau promoin fict abal Gold, CandyRain bilang kalo kamu promosiin ke temen-temen kamu XD Gold jadi maluuuu kan hahahha

Daaan makasih buat semangatnyaaa ;;)))Papiliona : WOAAAA KOMEN KAMU BIKIN AKU SENENG XD *Capslock jebol*

.

 **chikyu** : Yosh! Gold udah UP nih! Jangan lupa dibaca yaa ;)

 **.**

 **putricherry** : Hallo dan salam kenal juga, Putri

Ohh jadi kamu yang selama ini jadi Silent Reader? Kamu jahat karna bikin Gold nungguin review kamu terooosss . *APAANSI/GAJELAS LUU TONG/PLAAKK/*

Kamu suka fict abal ini? HUAAA ARIGATOOOO! Saya juga penggemar SasuSaku *GAADA YANG NANYA* hahaha

Untuk peng-Update-an Gold ga janji buat UP cepet karena waktunya lagi ga memungkinkan, Gomenne…

Daan makasih juga buat reviewnya, Review kaya gini yang bikin Gold jadi semangat buat UP fict ini. Jadi jangan lupa review lagi yaaa ;)

.

 **risnusaki** : GOODD! IMAJINASI KAMU TINGGI SEKALEE NAAAK! GOLD SUKA CERITA VERSI KAMU! XD Tapi maaf bukan gitu jalan ceritanyaa XD Tapii itu bagus kooo, makasih udah mau berimajinasi… Garing? Engga kooo, Karangannya bagus ;) Gold sukaa ;;))

 **hikari uta** : Gomen karna udah bikin kamu nunggu selama berbulan bulan, hehe. Ini udah UP yaaa

.

 **As you know** : Hallo, Kamu. Kamu itu orang yang sama yang meng-kritik fict Gold di chapter sebelumnya ya? Kalo iya, Gold ucapkan Terimakasih karna sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini -walaupun sepertinya kamu GASUKA sama fict abal ini- Dan kalau kamu bukan orang itu maka Gold juga akan mengucapkan Terimakasih karna tahan membaca fict abal yang kamu bilang bertele-tele ini. Ga masalah kalau kamu meng-kritik fict ini, Gold akan terima selama masih dalam batas wajar dan Gold ucapkan terimakasih karena sudah bersedia membuang waktunya untuk membaca dan mengkritik fict ini~

But seriously, kalo kamu ga suka sama fict ini mending gausah dibaca~ Terlalu bertele-tele? Gold TAHU ko fict ini terlalu bertele-tele, tapi menurut Gold cerita yang terlalu cepet plotnya juga ga bagus. Gold udah bilang alesan itu dibeberapa chapter sebelumnya, kamu bisa baca di A/N Gold. Kalo kamu masih baca Chapter ini dan masih berfikir fict ini bertele-tele atau apapun itu, Silahkan klick tombol 'Back' dan jangan pernah buka cerita ini lagi~ Terimakasih.

Oh ya, satu lagi. Lain kali kalo mau mengkritik, coba login dulu pake akun kamu. Tenang aja gaakan Gold bully ko, Gold cinta damai~

.

 **Coba tebak** : Keren? Siapa? Gold yaaa XD Hahhaha

 **Asakura Cherry B** : Kejutan? Kejutan kaya gimana tuh? hahaha. Engga koo, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi, karena ini udah mau mendekati klimaks~

 **nurvieee96** : Darkmoon bisa dalam segala hal? Entah kenapa Gold rasanya pengen muterin lagu _'Darkmoon juga manusia… punya rasa punya hati~'_ haha. Alibi Sakura? Hmm, bener ga yaaa? Mending kamu baca aja deh daripada penasaran kaya gitu XD

 **Nurulita as Lita-san** : Ini udah UP yaa, Sakura berhenti? Kamu baca aja itu ceritanya naak ;))

 **Khoerun904** : Kalo dia ga balik gimana? XD

 **ichigo fumio** : Yang lainnya nyusul yaa, satu satu pasti bakalan diungkapin ko masa lalunya ;))

 **Mikaella Nanachi** : Thankyouuuu ;))


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

.

BEAUTIFUL AVANGER

The Character is belong to Masashi Kimoto-san

Story by

7 Gold

Rated T+ and M

Warning: M disini bukan untuk scane **Lemon** yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T

Genre: Tragedy, Humor, Fantacy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

Warning: AU, AT, Typo (s), OOC, Alur gaje, Cerita se-mau-gue!

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

.

.

 **Chapter 16**

Pagi itu suasana dimansion terasa sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 sekarang. Namun suasana dimansion itu tetap hening. Suara teriakan Yamanaka Ino yang biasanya menggema dilantai 2 tidak terdengar pagi ini.

Bukan karna gadis itu terlambat bangun. Melainkan karna gadis yang biasa diteriaki olehnya tidak pulang sejak semalam. Yaa! Haruno Sakura belum kunjung pulang setelah menghajar Tenten di UKS.

Semua penghuni mansion itu sangat khawatir pada keadaan Sakura. Bahkan Ino yang biasanya terlihat ceria kini tampak sangat sendu.

Hari ini adalah hari senin. Dan seharusnya keenam remaja itu sudah bersiap menuju sekolah. Namun dilihat dari keadaan Naruto, Neji dan Tenten yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk berangkat. Ditambah keadaan lelah Ino, Hinata dan Shikamaru membuat mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat saja dirumah sembari berharap Sasuke akan pulang membawa Sakura.

Setelah mengatakan keinginannya itu pada Jiraya _jii-san_. Akhirnya disinilah mereka, berada dimeja makan dengan wajah yang luar biasa murung –minus Naruto dan Neji yang masih terbaring diranjang UKS.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama, ketika mereka mendengar suara mobil berada tepat didepan gerbang mansion. Wajah ketiga gadis itu berubah cerah, tidak terkecuali Tenten. Walaupun sejujurnya ada sedikit rasa takut menghampiri gadis itu. Hinata dengan segera menghambur untuk membuka gerbang sementara Tenten dan Ino berlari menuju pintu depan.

Dan setelahnya lamborghini raverton Sasuke masuk kedalam mansion itu. Tidak ada tatapan dingin ataupun amarah dalam sorot mata Sakura ketika Tenten pertama kali melihatnya. Yang ada dimatanya sekarang hanyalah perasaan… Malu? Bahagia? Atau cinta? Entahlah. Baik Tenten, Ino maupun Hinata tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sakura atau apa yang terjadi padanya sampai membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat.. Merona.

Namun berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasuke malah sebaliknya. Dia tetap terlihat tenang dan santai. Atau setidaknya seperti itulah dia ingin terlihat.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan dengan nada khawatir itu keluar dari mulut Ino yang langsung menghampiri dirinya

"Hah? Hmm, ya! A-Aku baik-baik saja" sahut gadis itu, ada kegugupan dalam nada bicaranya. Terlebih lagi ketika gadis itu melirik pemuda Uchiha disampingnya.

"Kau yakin?" kali ini Hinata berusaha untuk memastikannya

"Ya" sahut gadis itu sembari berjalan masuk kedalam mansion

"Hei, Uchiha!" panggilan dengan nada tajam itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menoleh kearah Ino

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada, _Cherry_? Kenapa dia terlihat sangat… berbeda?" Tanya gadis itu sembari menoleh kearah Sakura yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya

"Kau bisa menanyakan hal itu sendiri padanya nanti" Sahut pemuda itu sembari berjalan masuk kedalam. Hal yang cukup membuat emosi Ino naik hingga ubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Mereka terlihat seperti pengantin baru" ketus gadis itu

Sementara Shikamaru dan Tenten yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan mulai menerka-nerka apa yang mungkin terjadi diantara keduanya.

~OoOoO~

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" pertanyaan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang itu berhasil memecahkan keheningan diruangan pertemuan

"Misi mereka akan selesai dalam waktu kurang dari 2 bulan, Tsunade- _Sama_ " sahut seorang pria bermasker yang berdiri didekat jendela –Kakashi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan data dan informasinya?" tanya wanita itu lagi

"Tenanglah, Tsunade. Semua itu sudah beres sejak beberapa bulan kemarin" sahut Jiraya dengan santai

"Kapan kau akan menganggap semua ini serius? Waktu kita sudah tidak banyak" pandangan Jiraya beralih menatap seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu

"Aku selalu menganggap semuanya serius, Orochi- _kun_. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus selalu menampilkan wajah datar sepertimu 'kan? Maaf saja tapi aku bukan kau yang hanya memiliki stock ekspresi terbatas!" Orochimaru mendelik ketika Jiraya mengucapkan hal itu

"Berhenti bercanda. Kita sedang membahas masalah penting" Tsunade menatap tajam kedua pria itu, sementara Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua atasannya itu

" _Hai.. Hai... Kaa-san_ " kali ini giliran Tsunade yang mendelik ketika mendengar jawaban dari Jiraya dan Orochimaru

.

.

.

Hari beranjak sore. Dan suasana hati gadis Haruno itu sudah lebih baik sekarang. Setelah beristirahat dan memakan sup buatan Ino. Disinilah gadis itu berada. Duduk disebuah sofa single yang ada diruang keluarga. Matanya menatap datar Tenten yang sedang duduk didepan gadis itu dengan kepala tertunduk. Hanya ada mereka berdua disana.

Cukup lama mereka berada dalam kondisi hening. Sampai akhirnya Tenten menghela nafas dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

"Sakura.." panggil gadis itu, sementara orang yang dipanggil masih menatapnya datar

"Sakura, Aku–"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" sela gadis Haruno itu, ucapan datar yang sanggup membuat Tenten menggigit bibirnya

"Aku sudah mencurigainya sejak pertama kali _Kaa-san_ mengucapkan inisial dari bajingan itu. Reaksi yang kau berikan saat itu benar-benar membuatku curiga. Awalnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, tapi ketika Karin _nee_ memberi informasi mengenai bajingan itu dan mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang hilang darinya, saat itulah kecurigaanku bertambah besar" Pandangan datar itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dan dingin, begitu menusuk dan membuat Tenten ketakutan

"Kau tahu? Aku menunggumu untuk mengatakan kebenaran itu. Segala hal yang kau sembunyikan saat itu. Tapi aku sangat tidak percaya ternyata kau memilih untuk menangani hal ini sendirian?! Benar-benar hebat!" Suara datar Sakura perlahan meninggi, emosi gadis itu kembali terpancing

"Haruskah aku mendengar hal ini dari orang lain baru kau akan memberitahukannya? Haruskah salah satu dari kami bertiga mati terlebih dahulu baru kau akan memberitahukannya? Jawab aku, Tenten!" bentak Sakura

"Ti-Tidak, Sakura. Tolong! Jangan mengatakan hal itu. Aku tidak ingin ada yang mati karna hal ini. A-Aku meminta maaf, Sakura! Aku tahu kalau aku salah. Seharusnya aku mengatakan tentang masa lalu itu pada kalian sebelum misi ini dimulai" wajah Tenten kembali tertunduk. Kedua tangannya meremas erat ujung kemeja yang dipakainya hingga kusut.

"Aku.. menyesal, Sakura. Maafkan aku... Dan... tolong jangan berhenti. Kau adalah segalanya bagi _Dark Moon_. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku." air mata Tenten akhirnya turun. Wajahnya sempurna memerah.

Sakura menghela nafas ketika melihat Tenten mulai menangis. Sejujurnya gadis itu masih merasa kesal dengan keegoisan Tenten tapi walau bagaimanapun juga dia adalah saudarinya. Seseorang yang berjuang bersamanya selama ini.

Sakura bangkit dan mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Tenten. Tenten mendongak ketika Sakura berada tepat dihadapan gadis berambut coklat itu, kedua manik coklatnya basah sementara wajahnya sempurna memerah.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya duduk disamping Tenten. Sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus lembut rambut coklat Tenten yang saat ini sedang diurai.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Aku tahu kalau kau memiliki dendam yang sangat besar pada bajingan itu. Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh bersikap egois. Jangan mengulanginya lagi, kau mengerti?" Tenten terdiam, kepalanya mengangguk sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali menangis dalam pelukan Sakura

Pelukan yang terasa hangat. Pelukan penuh kasih sayang. Seperti pelukan seorang Ibu.

Sementara semua orang yang melihat adegan itu melalui rekaman CCTV yang terpasang disana mulai tersenyum lega. Akhirnya masalah itu selesai sudah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya suasana di mansion itu kembali tenang setelah perbincangan penuh emosi antara Sakura dan Tenten berakhir dengan Damai sore tadi.

Semuanya memang kembali seperti semula tapi tidak dengan suasana hati keempat gadis itu. Terutama Sakura dan Ino yang sejak tadi terus saja melamun.

Dan tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini ruang keluarga itu tampak sangat sepi tepat setelah acara makan malam selesai. Tidak hadirnya Neji dan Naruto –yang _notabane_ nya merupakan _moodmaker_ mereka– dimeja makan dan kebungkaman para gadis itu berhasil membuat suasana meja makan tadi tampak kaku dan suram.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, tapi sepertinya gadis Yamanaka yang sedang duduk di _counter_ dapur itu belum memiliki niat untuk beranjak dari sana.

Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu duduk termenung dimeja makan, didepannya terdapat secangkir teh hangat dan sepiring penuh keju. Pandangannya kosong, berulang kali gadis itu menghela nafas bosan. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara mengintrupsi lamunannya.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Sosok yang kini berjalan menuju kearahnya

"Shikamaru? Belum, aku masih belum mengantuk" sahutnya ketika Shikamaru sedang mengambil segelas air

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu" ucap Shikamaru datar sebelum akhirnya pemuda itu kembali berjalan pergi dari sana dengan segelas penuh air dingin ditangannya

Namun langkah pemuda itu terhenti, membuat Ino mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino ketika melihat Shikamaru berbalik dan menatapnya dengan ambigu

"Ya. Aku pernah mencintai seseorang"

 ** _DEG_**

Ino menegang ketika mendengar ucapan itu. Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dia berikan diatap sekolah beberapa waktu lalu.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, sebelum kejadian buruk _'itu'_ terjadi. Ada seorang gadis kecil yang sangat polos dan ceria. Kami biasa bermain bersama ditaman dekat rumahku. Senyuman secerah langit musim semi adalah hal yang sangat aku sukai dari gadis kecil itu. Tapi, dihari terakhir musim semi dia menghilang dan tidak pernah datang lagi ke taman itu. Berhari-hari aku menunggu gadis itu di taman, tapi dia tidak pernah datang." Shikamaru menunduk, matanya memandang kosong ubin lantai dibawah sana.

 _Aquamarine_ itu membulat tepat ketika Shikamaru mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi itu, kerinduan yang sangat besar terpancar dari kedua onyx yang biasanya terlihat sangat sayu dan lagi pemuda itu terlihat sangat lelah.

Ino tau apa penyebabnya. Karna 3 tahun lalu dia pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Kerinduan pada seseorang yang terus menyiksa dan menyakiti batinmu. Rasa putus asa saat menyadari kenyataan bahwa kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi dengan orang yang kau cintai. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan dan melelahkan.

"Shikamaru, aku–"

"Tapi dia tidak pernah kembali, Ino. Dia menghilang. Cinta pertamaku menghilang dan tidak pernah kembali"

 ** _DEG_**

Ino melihatnya, tepat sebelum Shikamaru melangkah pergi dan mulai menjauh. Ada keterpurukan dan kehampaan dalam ekspresinya. Seperti boneka tali yang ditinggalkan dipojok ruangan. Kesepian dan Sendirian.

.

.

.

 ** _Tok… Tok… Tok…_**

Suara ketukan yang berasal dari pintu berhasil membuat pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang bermain game itu menoleh.

Disana, seorang gadis manis berambut indigo –yang saat ini sedang digulung keatas itu– berdiri dengan senyuman canggung. Ditangannya terdapat nampan dengan beberapa butir obat dan perban baru.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya gadis itu

"Tentu saja! Masuklah!" sahut Naruto dengan girang

Yaa, Saat ini Naruto sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Setelah selesai makan malam tadi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru sepakat untuk memindahkan Naruto dan Neji kekamar mereka masing masing. Selain mencegah kedua pasien itu mati bosan karena hanya memandang tembok dan segala sesuatu berwarna putih, mereka juga ingin kedua pemuda itu untuk lebih rileks.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Hinata setelah dia mendudukkan diri, tangannya yang ramping itu dengan cekatan segera membuka perban yang membalut luka tembak pada betis Naruto.

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya pemuda itu masih dengan riangnya

Hinata mendengus geli ketika mendengar nada riang itu, hal yang berhasil membuat Naruto memasang wajah bodohnya

"Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" Tanya pemuda itu polos dan bingung

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hal itu dan Yaa, aku baik. Bahkan lebih baik daripada kemarin malam" Sahut Hinata, mata _amethyst_ nya masih terfokus pada lilitan perban itu

"Lalu apa yang lucu? Kenapa kau mendengus seperti itu?" Lagi. Pemuda itu kembali bertanya dengan nada bingung. Kebingungan yang sangat terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, terkadang aku merasa iri padamu" sahut gadis itu, jawaban yang berhasil membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya

"Iri? Apa yang membuatmu iri, Nona?"

"Aku iri dengan kau yang selalu bisa terlihat bahagia walaupun sedang terluka… Kebahagiaan alami yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sejak bertahun tahun lalu" Hinata tertunduk, gerakan tangan gadis itu perlahan mulai melambat sampai akhirnya terhenti tepat ketika lilitan perban terakhir selesai dibuka.

"Kau tidak perlu iri seperti itu, Hinata- _chan_. Karna sama halnya seperti aku, kau juga bisa melakukannya. Karna kebahagiaan itu sangat mudah didapatkan" Dan ucapan Naruto berhasil membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya

Sebuah senyum terkembang dibibir gadis itu ketika melihat sebuah keyakinan terlihat jelas dalam manik _Blue Ocean_ itu. Namun hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya senyum itu memudar dan perlahan menghilang.

"Dengan semua masa lalu mengerikan itu, sepertinya mustahil" sahut gadis itu, wajahnya tertunduk sementara bibir tipisnya mulai menggoreskan sebuah senyuman getir

Rasa pahit dari kenangan masa lalu yang dialami oleh _DarkMoon_ terasa seperti sebuah kekangan baja yang membuat keempat gadis itu tidak bisa pergi dari tempatnya atau bahkan untuk mengintip keluar dari jeruji baja yang mengurung mereka.

Bahkan walaupun waktu sudah berjalan sangat jauh, mereka tetap disana. Terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apapun. Setragis dan semenyedihkan itu…

"Tidak ada yang mustahil, Hinata- _chan_. Harus berapa kali aku ucapkan hal itu padamu hmm?" Naruto masih dengan nada riangnya berusaha untuk membuat Hinata mengerti tentang sesuatu. Walaupun hasilnya Nihil. Gadis itu masih bertahan pada ekspresinya.

"Jika kau mengalami apa yang kami alami beberapa tahun lalu, mungkin kau tidak akan berbicara seperti i–"

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Kau salah. Aku sudah pernah mengalaminya. Bahkan mungkin apa yang aku alami lebih buruk daripada masa lalumu" Hinata tertegun, kini ekspresi kebingungan itu beralih ke wajah Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya gadis itu lirih, ada ketidak percayaan dalam ekspresinya

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti. Jika saatnya sudah tiba" sahut pemuda itu dengan santai, tidak lupa pula sebuah senyuman lebar terlihat diwajah tampannya

Tapi kali ini Hinata menyadarinya, senyuman itu berbeda dari biasanya. Ada sebuah rasa sakit dalam _Blue Ocean_ milik Naruto.

.

.

.

Suara langkah kaki seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang itu terdengar menggema disepanjang jalan menuju sebuah ruangan tempat DarkMoon menyimpan semua bukunya. Perpustakaan.

Dan tepat ketika dia membuka pintu, diujung sana seorang pemuda sedang berdiri mematung dengan sebuah buku yang berada ditangannya.

"Neji?" panggil gadis itu –Tenten

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya gadis itu sembari melangkah mendekat kearah Neji yang masih terdiam dengan wajah luar biasa bingung

"Aku… Aku hanya merasa bosan berada dikamar. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kemari dan membaca beberapa buku" sahut pemuda itu sembari berjalan dengan sedikit tertatih menuju sebuah sofa

Melihat pemuda itu kesulitan membuat Tenten dengan cekatan segera membantu Neji.

"Tapi kau tidak seharusnya berkeliaran seperti ini. Lukamu masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" Omel gadis itu

Omelan yang cukup membuat sebuah senyuman hangat mampir diwajah tampan Neji.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Apakah kau akan senang jika luka itu bertambah parah, hah?!" bentak Tenten, ekspresi wajahnya benar benar menunjukkan sebuah amarah. Namun entah kenapa ekspresi seperti itu terlihat sangat manis dimata Neji.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf karna sudah berkeliaran seperti ini, Nona" Dan Tenten menghela nafas lelah setelah mendengar ucapan itu

Dengan santai dia segera berbalik dan menuju sebuah lemari pendingin yang ada disebrang ruangan.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya pemuda itu ketika Tenten kembali kehadapannya dengan dua botol bir dingin ditangannya

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" sahut gadis itu sembari menyodorkan salah satu botol kepada Neji

"Apakah ada yang sedang mengganggu fikiranmu?" Tanya pemuda itu setelah Tenten mendudukkan dirinya disamping Neji

"Ya. Ada banyak hal yang selalu mengganggu fikiranku. Selalu ada. Tapi sepertinya kejadian kemarin berhasil menambah panjang daftar hal yang harus aku fikirkan" sahut gadis itu dengan senyuman ketirnya

"Kau hanya perlu melupakannya dan bersantai, Tenten" Dan ucapan Neji berhasil mengundang sebuah dengusan meluncur dari bibir Tenten

"Ini tidak semudah yang kau ucapkan, Neji- _sama_ " sahutnya

"Itu mudah, Tenten. Sangat mudah. Kau hanya perlu mere–"

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Tuan. Kau tidak mengalami apa yang aku alami. Melupakan semua ini tidak semudah apa yang kau uc–"

"Aku memang tidak mengalaminya tapi bukan berarti masa laluku tidak seburuk itu. Aku hanya ingin kau melupakannya agar sorot kesedihan itu hilang" Dan karna ucapan itulah Tenten mengangkat wajahnya, menatap terkejut kearah Neji yang masih focus memandang botol bir ditangannya

"Aku benci melihatmu tersiksa" lanjut pemuda itu sembari mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten, menatap dalam gadis berambut coklat itu.

Tatapan yang sukses membuat wajah Tenten merona.

.

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan rekannya yang lain, seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang sedang duduk melamun diatap mansion. Matanya menerawang jauh kearah langit malam yang dihiasi oleh ribuan hingga jutaan bintang.

Namun walaupun dia sedang melamun, dia tetap menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Dia mengenal suara langkah kaki itu. Tegap dan pasti. Sakura –Gadis itu– langsung menghela nafas lelah tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah orang yang kini berdiri tidak jauh dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan semua kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam" Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sakura setelah sekian lama terdiam

Yaa. Alasan gadis Haruno itu bertingkah aneh hari ini adalah karena Pagi ini dia terbangun dengan kondisi tubuh yang hanya ditutupi oleh selembar selimut bersama dengan seorang pemuda angkuh, menyebalkan, dingin, irit bicara, dan sedikit memiliki stok ekspresi. Dan hal paling luar biasanya adalah pemuda itu juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama dengan Sakura –telanjang bulat–

Dan hal terparah baginya adalah dia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana setiap detik yang terlewati dalam suasana panas itu. Bagaimana rasanya ketika pemuda itu berada didalam dirinya. Suaranya, belaiannya, dan–

 _'_ _SUDAH CUKUP DASAR OTAK BODOH! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMIKIRKAN TENTANG KEJADIAN SEMALAM?!'_ umpat Sakura pada innernya

"Baiklah, aku akan melupakannya…" Dan ucapan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura mengambil kembali kendali atas kesadarannya

Gadis itu berbalik, menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri menjulang disana. Belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi awalnya.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tertegun karna pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. Dihadapannya Sasuke terlihat seperti sebuah karya seni sempurna yang dibuat oleh Tuhan. Wajahnya yang tampan, tatapannya yang tajam, hidung mancungnya dan juga bibir itu… tipis dan tegas…

"Tapi dengan satu syarat" dan kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Syarat..?" gumam gadis itu dan dijawab dengan anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke

"Beritahu aku tentang masa laluku yang kau ketahui dan aku akan mengikuti apa yang kau inginkan"

 ** _DEG_**

Iris emerald itu membulat. Matanya menatap tidak percaya sekaligus terkejut. Namun semua itu hanya sesaat sebelum akhirnya Sakura kembali menutupinya dengan ekspresi angkuh dan dingin.

"Harus berapa kali aku katakan padamu? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menceritakan tentang masa lalumu, sementara aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya" Ucap Sakura dengan dingin

Sementara Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari berjalan mendekat kearah Sakura. Ekspresinya berubah. Wajah yang semula datar itu mulai menunjukkan kilatan emosi dan kelelahan.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan, kenapa kau terus saja memanggil namaku dalam tidurmu? Kau bahkan menangis dengan sangat keras saat itu. Dan kalimat yang selalu kau ucapkan adalah ' _Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sasu'_. Bisa kau jelaskan? **_Haruno Sakura_** "

 ** _DEG_**

"Heh..?" Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi luar biasa pucat saat ini, tapi bersyukurlah gadis Haruno itu karena penerangan disana sangat minim. Hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi sehingga mencegah Sasuke mengetahui hal itu.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!" ucap gadis itu sembari bangkit dan mencoba untuk menghindari Sasuke

"Nee, Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

Namun hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari gadis itu tapi bukan berarti Sakura tetap pergi dan meninggalkannya. Gadis itu ada disana, beberapa langkah dibelakang Sasuke. Terdiam dan menunggu pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Apakah sebelum ini… kita… pernah saling mengenal?"

 ** _DEG_**

Emerald Sakura membulat mendengar kalimat yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke. Tubuhnya membeku. Keterkejutan membuat gadis itu diam bagaikan patung.

"Apakah dulu kita pernah bertemu?"

 ** _DEG_**

Lagi. Pertanyaan itu terus saja membuat Sakura terkejut. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Ada kegelisahan yang terus bergejolak dan berputar dalam perutnya. Membuatnya mual.

"Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan tentang hal itu?" Tanya Sakura sembari berbalik dan menghadap Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan tajam

"Kenapa kau selalu melemparkan pertanyaan setiap kali aku bertanya padamu?!" Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke membentaknya. Kilatan amarah terlihat jelas di onyx kelam itu.

Namun semua amarah itu hilang ketika dia melihat wajah terkejut Sakura. Ada perasaan menyesal yang hinggap disana. Dan akhirnya helaan nafas keluar dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Dia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya sebelum akhirnya kembali berkata dengan tenang "Jawablah. Aku ingin tahu apakah kita pernah saling mengenal?"

"Pernah mengenal atau tidak, aku yakin kedua hal itu tidak akan membuatmu mengingat tentang masa lalumu, Uchiha. Kedua hal itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah apapun" Sahut Sakura, Emeraldnya memandang jauh kearah langit kelam diatas sana. Nada bicaranya terdengar kelam dan dingin.

 ** _KRESEEK_**

 ** _KRESEEKK_**

Perhatian Sakura sukses teralihkan ketika dia mendengar suara benda yang berbenturan dengan baja. Emeraldnya sukses membulat ketika melihat apa yang sedang dipegang oleh Sasuke. Sebuah kotak baja. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, gadis itu kembali merasa gelisah.

"2 bulan setelah kecelakaan yang membuatku amnesia 3 tahun lalu, ada seseorang yang datang dan memberikan kotak baja ini padaku" Sasuke mulai bercerita, pandangannya kosong. Dia terlihat sangat hampa.

"Aku tidak mengenalinya karna orang itu memakai sebuah topi dan masker yang membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat. Dia berkata, jika aku ingin mengingat masa laluku maka aku harus membuka kotak baja itu. Tapi bodohnya, orang itu tidak memberikan kuncinya padaku. Dia berkata bahwa aku sendiri yang harus menemukan kunci itu" lanjutnya

Wajah sang Uchiha itu menunduk dan memandangi kotak baja dalam genggamannya. Namun walaupun begitu Sakura dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ekspresi pemuda itu sekarang

"Kau salah jika menganggap bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaanku sebelumnya tidak akan mengubah apapun. Jawaban itu akan mengubah sesuatu, Haruno. Sesuatu yang selalu menjadi misteri selama bertahun-tahun setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, perasaannya terlalu bercampur aduk sekarang

"Jadi menurutmu, liontin kalung ini adalah kunci dari kotak baja itu?" Sasuke mengangguk ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Sakura. Nada bicaranya terdengar lebih dingin dan datar sekarang –atau setidaknya seperti itulah Sakura ingin terdengar…

"Bagaimana kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu? Ada begitu banyak kunci didunia ini dan kau memilih liontin kalungku? Jangan bercanda, Uchiha. Lagipula sebelum ini kita adalah musuh. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengenalmu?" bentak gadis Haruno itu

Walaupun ekspresi garang sedang terpahat sempurna diwajahnya, tapi keringat dingin terus saja membanjiri jidat lebarnya dan lagi detak jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa dikendalikan. Kepalan tangan gadis itu menguat ketika melontarkan kalimatnya barusan.

Dia berbohong. Dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau membuktikannya padaku" Ucap Sasuke, pandangannya menajam

"Dan bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?" Tanya gadis itu dengan dingin

"Itu membuktikan kalau dulu kita memang pernah mengenal dan liontin kalung itu adalah kunci dari kotak baja ini" sahut Sasuke dengan datar

"Kenapa kau selalu mendesakku untuk membuktikannya, Uchiha" desis Sakura tajam

"Dan kenapa kau selalu menghindari hal ini, Haruno?" desisan tak kalah tajam dilontarkan oleh Sasuke, onyxnya berkilat ketika memandang gadis Haruno itu

Aura dingin yang sarat akan pembunuhan memancar dari tubuh kedua insan itu. Sepertinya akan ada perang hebat yang terjadi diatap mansion ini. Keadaan yang hening, ditambah dengan kondisi mereka yang hanya berdua membuat suasana semakin bertambah parah. Semoga saja tidak akan ada yang terbunuh malam ini.

Namun sepertinya Dewa Kematian belum perlu mengerjakan tugasnya sekarang. Karna ekspresi gadis Haruno itu tiba-tiba berubah, perubahan yang terjadi karena ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

Satu kata yang membuat gadis Haruno itu merasa sangat jahat. Satu kata yang membuat gadis Haruno itu merasa bersalah dan terbebani.

"Kumohon…" Sakura menahan nafasnya ketika satu kata itu meluncur keluar dari bibir Sasuke

Iris _Emerald_ nya menatap pilu Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah pemuda itu tertunduk, membuat helaian rambutnya menutupi ekspresi kesedihan diwajah pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Aku sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini. Aku lelah hidup dengan ingatan dan masa lalu yang sama sekali tidak aku ingat. Aku lelah mencari tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku lelah, Sakura…"

 ** _DEG_**

Sakura menegang tepat ketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya. Ekspresi kesedihan yang tidak pernah ditampilkan oleh pemuda itu membuat Sakura seolah dicekik dengan sangat kuat.

Satu detik. Hanya butuh satu detik bagi Sakura untuk memilih. Apakah dia akan berlari dan memeluk pemuda Uchiha itu kemudian menceritakan semuanya atau dia akan memakai kembali topengnya dan meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian dalam keputus asaan yang tidak akan pernah berakhir.

 ** _Tap… Tap… Tap…_**

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar langkah kaki gadis itu mulai mendekat. Onyxnya melihat dengan jelas sorot mata sendu yang terlihat dimata gadis itu. Kepedihan tanpa batas.

Dan tepat ketika Sakura sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk memegang lembut sebelah pipi tirus pemuda Uchiha itu.

" _Maafkan aku…"_ bisiknya dengan suara serak sebelum akhirnya Sakura berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri diam bagaikan patung

~OoOoO~

Seminggu sudah berlalu setelah kejadian itu, keadaan dimansion kembali seperti semula. Teriakan Ino yang menggema setiap pagi. Ritual adu mulut antara Ino dengan Tenten. Ritual adu tatap antara Ino dengan Hinata. Sampai ada ritual baru yang wajib hadir sebelum mereka beraktifitas, yaitu adegan dimana Hinata akan marah-marah karena _Blueberry_ miliknya dicuri oleh Naruto.

Yaa! Naruto. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu jadi menyukai buah _favorite_ milik Hinata dan akan selalu mencuri buah itu dipagi hari. Membuat sang empunya buah itu menjadi marah-marah dan melemparkan semua barang yang ada didekatnya.

Namun berbeda dengan keenam remaja itu, dua remaja lainnya malah semakin melemparkan aura suram dan kesenduan. Adalah Sakura dan Sasuke yang sudah sejak seminggu ini terlihat saling menghindari, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura-lah yang menghindari Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada mereka setelah malam itu. Karna baik Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang angkat bicara mengenai apa yang terjadi.

Dan sudah selama itupula mereka tinggal dalam satu atap. Berbagi segala hal yang sama. Dan hal itu cukup membuat semuanya mulai mengenal satu sama lain.

Bahkan acara makan malam yang biasanya selalu terasa seperti kuburan itu kini mulai tampak seperti pasar kaget. Walaupun kebanyakan hanya Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Tenten dan Neji saja yang mendominasi acara makan mereka.

Dan setelah seminggu akhirnya telfon itu kembali bordering. Membuat rasa senang membuncah didalam diri mereka masing-masing. Dan sekarang disinilah kedelapan remaja itu berada. Duduk dan mengamati seorang wanita cantik yang baru saja duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Tsunade. Telefon rumah itu berbunyi tepat setelah mereka selesai dengan makan malam mereka.

"Jadi? Apa misi kami kali ini?" akhirnya setelah keningan yang cukup lama, Ino mulai menanyakan hal itu

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya pada kalian. Kapan terakhir kali kalian berlatih bersama kami?" Tanya Tsunade dengan santai

"Hmm, entahlah mungkin sekitar setahun yang lalu?" sahut Hinata sembari mengedikkan bahu

"Setahun? Aku rasa tidak selama itu, mungkin sekita 8 bulan yang lalu?" sambung Ino, mencoba mengingat-ingat

"Daaan, intinya… sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali kalian berlatih dengan kami 'kan?" keempat gadis itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Tsunade "Karna hal itulah aku ingin kalian mulai berlatih. BESOK"

"HEEEE…? BESOOKK?!" teriak keempat gadis itu secara bersamaan

"Yaa, besok. Kenapa? Kalian keberatan?" kebingungan tampak jelas diwajah wanita paruh baya itu

"Anoo, _Kaa-san_. Besok adalah hari pertandingan _Bloody challenge_. Tidak bisakah _Kaa-san_ mengubah jadwal latihannya menjadi lu–"

"Tidak! Keputusanku sudah bulat. Kalian akan berlatih besok." Dan keputusan final yang diucapkan oleh Tsunade sukses membuat kekecewaan terlihat jelas diwajah keempat gadis itu

"Dan hal itu berlaku juga untuk kalian. _Special Agent_ " Baik _Special Agent_ maupun _Dark Moon_ sama-sama memasang wajah bingung

"Kami? Kenapa kami ikut andil dalam hal ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Karna kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari _Dark Moon_. Lagipula latihan kali ini sangat penting untuk membangun kerjasama kalian" sahut Tsunade dengan santai

"Tapi kami–"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Keputusanku sudah bulat. Kalian semua akan pergi berlatih besok! Jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang melanggar atau tidak menuruti hal ini maka kalian akan menanggung akibatnya! Ingat itu" Keadaan menjadi hening setelah ucapan yang sarat akan ancaman itu terlontar dari mulut Tsunade, semuanya terdiam dan menatap takut Tsunade

"Bus yang mengantarkan kalian akan _Stand by_ pada pukul 9. Dan khusus untuk besok, aku sudah meminta tolong pada seseorang untuk mengantarkan kalian ketempat latihan itu. Baiklah, sepertinya hanya itu. Datanglah tepat waktu! Sampai jumpa besok" layar monitor itu sempurna menjadi gelap tepat setelah Tsunade mengucapkan kalimat perpisahannya

Helaan nafas keluar dengan kasar dari bibir Hinata dan Ino. Kedua wajah gadis itu menampakkan kekecewaan dan kekesalan yang besar.

"Benar-benar mengesalkan!" pekik Ino

"Aku setuju! Hah sial! Kenapa latihan itu harus diadakan besok?" sambung Hinata

"Ada yang aneh dengan _Kaa-san_ " dan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Tenten berhasil mengundang perhatian keenam remaja lain –minus Sakura yang sedang asik tenggelam dalam fikirannya sendiri

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Neji

"Entahlah dia terlihat sangat khawatir. Apakah kau memperhatikannya Sakura?" Pandangan Tenten beralih pada gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang masih terdiam

Kerutan samar tampak hadir diwajah ketiga gadis itu ketika menyadari bahwa _Leader_ mereka sedang melamun.

"Sakura- _chan_..?" panggil Hinata sembari menyentuh pundak gadis itu, Membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, kedua emerald itu menatap polos semua orang yang menatapnya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ino, kekhawatiran terlihat jelas diwajahnya

Namun bukannya menjawab pandangan gadis Haruno itu malah beralih kepada pemuda berambut emo yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Ya. Aku baik-baik saja" sahutnya sembari bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka semua dalam keheningan

"Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali" ucap Shikamaru, yang disetuju dengan anggukan oleh Hinata, Tenten, Naruto dan Neji

Sementara Ino dan Sasuke yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memandang sendu Sakura yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah memberitahu mereka?" sebuah pertanyaan menyapa indra pendengaran wanita yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Disana. Tepat dihadapannya. Tiga orang pria paruh baya sedang duduk dengan santai.

"Yaa, aku sudah memberitahu _Dark Moon_ dan _Special Agent_ untuk datang ketempat latihan itu besok." Sahut Tsunade sembari mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi _single_ yang ada disana

"Apakah kau memberitahukan bahwa yang melatih mereka besok adalah–"

"Tidak" Tsunade memotong ucapan Kakashi dengan cepat

"Kita tidak tahu bagaimana reaksi yang akan dikeluarkan oleh _Special Agent,_ Tsunade. Kau yakin tidak ingin memberitahu mereka? Setidaknya biarkan mereka mempersiapkan mental mereka sebelum bertemu dengan–"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Jiraya. Mereka adalah **_Special Agent_**. Anak buahmu! Orang-orang yang kau pilih khusus untuk menjalankan misi penting. Aku yakin _Special Agent_ memiliki mental lebih dari cukup jika hanya berhadapan dengan _'mereka'_ " Penekanan kata _Special Agent_ dalam kalimatnya cukup menjelaskan bahwa wanita itu sedang dalam mode serius sekarang

"Jangan mengungkit hal itu lagi, Tsunade. Kau tahu persis apa alasanku memilih keempat pemuda itu. Lagipula, _Special Agent_ aku latih untuk menghadapi situasi sulit. Bukan untuk menghadapi situasi yang akan membuat mereka kembali berkubang dalam masa lalu. Mental yang dibutuhkan untuk kedua hal itu sangat jelas berbeda" Sahut Jiraya dengan datar

"Apakah kau memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik daripada ini? Jika mereka mengetahui siapa yang akan melatih mereka besok, mereka akan goyah. Waktu kita tidak banyak, Jiraya! Jika kau hanya memikirkan tentang ' _Apa yang mungkin akan mereka rasakan_ ' maka kau tidak akan pernah berhasil sampai pada tujuanmu!"

"Tapi mereka bukan mesin!" Tsunade terkejut ketika mendengar nada ucapan Jiraya meninggi

"Mengetahui hal itu sekarang ataupun besok tidak akan mengubah apapun, Jiraya. Pada kenyataannya mereka tetap harus menghadapi masa lalu itu!" Iris _Hazelnut_ itu menatap tajam Jiraya

"Sudah cukup! Aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula bukankah kau juga seharusnya mengkhawatirkan _Dark Moon_? Kau tahu tempat itu akan membuat mereka ber–"

Namun belum sempat Orochimaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Helaan nafas frustasi meluncur dari bibir tipis Tsunade. Membuat perhatian ketiga pria itu teralihkan padanya. Wanita itu tampak sangat lelah.

"Aku tahu kalau mereka bukan mesin. Aku tahu itu dengan sangat baik. Aku hanya ingin mereka menerima masa lalu itu, menutupnya dengan rapat dan memulai kehidupan baru tanpa bayang-bayang mengerikan dari masa lalu sialan itu. Aku hanya ingin mereka bahagia. Mereka tidak bisa terus menerus hidup seperti itu. Balas dendam bukanlah cara yang baik untuk menjalani hidup. Kita semua tahu hal itu dengan sangat baik" Ketiga pria itu melihatnya dengan sangat jelas. Sorot kelembutan dimata Tsunade. Ekspresi dari seorang ibu yang sangat mengkhawatirkan anak gadisnya.

"Itukah sebabnya kau memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat latihan mereka? Agar mereka bisa memulai untuk menerima masa lalu itu?" Tsunade mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi

"Tidakkah hal itu terlalu mendadak? Kau tahu mereka bisa menjadi sangat gila ketika sampai disana" Jiraya menghela nafas, hanya membayangkan keempat gadis itu menjadi sangat histeris ketika tiba disana sudah berhasil membuatnya menjadi gelisah

"Ada _Special Agent_ dan orang-orang itu yang akan membantu _Dark Moon_. Gadis-gadisku akan baik-baik saja" sahut Tsunade, suaranya terdengar yakin. Atau setidaknya seperti itulah dia ingin terdengar.

"Tapi jangan lupakan kalau _Special Agent_ juga kehilangan beberapa memori masa lalunya. Terutama Sasuke. Jika saja hal itu tidak terjadi. Semuanya pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini" ucap Jiraya, matanya memandang sendu langit langit ruangan

"Maaf, Ini semua salahku. Seandainya saja aku mengetahui lebih awal kalau Gaara dan rekan rekannya adalah bawahan _'mereka'_. Ini semua pas–"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Kakashi. Semua ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Karna bagaimanapun juga kami ikut bertanggung jawab atas hal itu." Sela Orochimaru

"Kiba, Sai, Lee dan Gaara. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu siapa mereka sebenarnya, apa yang mereka inginkan dan apa yang terjadi pada mereka sampai mereka bisa terjun kedalam dunia kotor seperti ini" sambung Jiraya

"Tapi apapun itu, aku memiliki firasat yang sangat buruk tentang mereka" Kepalan tangan Tsunade menguat, matanya menunjukkan kegusaran dan amarah.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

A/N:

HALLO MINNAAAAA! AKHIRNYAAAA GOLD BISA UP JUGAAAAAAAA!BAHAGIAAA BANGET BISA UP FICT INI SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA BERADA DALAM 'KEABSURD-AN' DUNIA PERKULIAHAN! (Alay luu aah) -_-

Oke abaikan kalimat diatas XD

Gold ga mau kasih alasan apapun lagi , karna itu udah ga penting kan sekarang? XD Lagian kalian pasti bosen kan kalo Gold kasih alasan mulu :'( Gomenne minnaa :(

Tapi ada beberapa hal yang bikin Gold seneng selama 'Hiatus' kemaren :v Ternyata banyak yang nanyain Gold sampe ada yang PM dan nanya langsung ke Gold XD Terkesan alay ya? Biarinlah yaa, Gold lagi bener bener butuh 'pelepas stres' sekarang ini~

Oke back to the topic~

Mungkin ada yang ngerasa cerita di chapter ini terlalu lambat. Mungkin juga ada yang ngerasa kalo ceritanya terlalu ribet dan bertele-tele. Daaan Gold AKUI hal itu benar. Tapi jujur aja, buat chapter ini sendiri udah Gold 'press' seringkas mungkin. Karna alur ceritanya juga bakalan masuk ke inti permasalahan jadi ada beberapa hal 'tidak berfaedah' yang kudu ada di chapter ini. Untuk yang kemarin minta adegan 'LEMON', sekali lagi Gold minta maaf karna di Chapter kemarin scene 'itu' kurang greget. Dan buat yang ga suka sama scene 'itu' bisa tolong di skip aja XD Tapi untuk kedepannya Gold akan berusaha untuk membuat scene 'itu' jadi lebih greget~ *Oke mari buka buku biologi 'Bab Reproduksi' XD*

Tapi karna dari awal Gold udah tekankan " ** _Rate-M disini bukan untuk scane Lemon yang belum tahu akan Gold adakan atau tidak. Rate M disini adalah untuk scane pembunuhan ataupun hal-hal lain yang tidak seharusnya ada di Rate T_** " Kalian bisa lihat di bagian atas cerita ini, Jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf kalau 'mungkin' untuk chapter kedepan scene 'itu' tidak ada.

Karna jujur aja, dari awal juga Gold cuma fokus ke genre ' _Crime/Tragedy-Romance_ ' nyaa bukan ke scene 'itu'. Tapi kalau memungkinkan dan emang tuntutan dari cerita scene 'itu' harus diadakan, maka Gold akan berusaha membuatnya dengan sebaik mungkin~

Oke Gold kebanyakan cingcong-nya yak? Gomen! Gold udah lama ga curhat sepanjang ini~ Jadi rinduuuuu~ (Mulai alay kaan -_-)

Mungkin lebih baik kalau Gold lanjut balas review aja ya? XD

 **hoe** : Ini udah update, jangan sedih dong :'(

 **leanabcd** : Hallo kamuu, Makasih yaa udah menyempatkan waktunya buat baca fict aneh bin gajelas ini~ Dan makasih semangatnya! Sip Gold udah lanjut nih ;)

 **MissTomatcherr** y : EHHH? PENGGEMAR? Huaa arigatoooo :') Gold jadi terhuraaa :') Gomen ya kelamaan Updatenya

 **miss pink** : Hai Miss Pink~ Makasih udah mencintai karyaku yang ini, aku juga cinta kamuuuu ;) *Apaansi/PLAAKK/* Ciee yang deg degan XD Haha udah lanjut niih, semoga memuaskan yaa ;) Ah ya, Dan makasih sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk kasih review ;)

 **Undertaker** :Udah lanjut niih

 **Zakeradez** : Hallo, Silent Rider aka Zake-san Akhirnyaaa kamu menampakkan diri jugaa HOHOHO~

Gomenne bikin kamu kecewa, abisnya gimana lagi? Yang lain pada minta scene 'anu' sih -_-

DAAN UDAH LANJUT YAAAA/hehe/

 **SSL** : Ini udah lanjut yaaa, gimana? Tambah penasaran gaa sama ceritanya?

 **Izdfhl** :Hai kamuuu, pendatang baruuuu ;) Aku terhuraa sama review kamu yang berurutan dari chapter 1-14 :') Makasih yaa udah mau bersusah payah meninggalkan review di fict abal bin gaje ini :') Dan ini udah lanjut yaaa, Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review di chapter ini yaa ;)

 **You know who I am** : I don't know who you are -_-

 **Blossom26** : Segini kelamaan ga? Hehhee

 **Rlkopper** : Udah up Udah up XD I know that feeling~ Aku juga sebelumnya gaada niat buat jadi author dan memilih untuk jadi reader aja. Tapi setiap kali baca/nyari fict dengan semua pairing itu dalam satu cerita, aku gapernah nemu :') Makanya aku bikin sendiri deh ceritanya XD

 **Nacky Cherryryu** : Gold masih 'suceeehhhh' qaqa XD

 **Sasu218** : Udah lanjut yaaaa ;) Kalo Gold gajadi pindah kamu bakalan kasih review mulu ga disetiap chapter yang Gold up? *Maksa XD*

 **RAP007** : Hallo kamu~ Makasih udah menyempatkan review di fict ini ;) Untuk semua hal yang ingin kamu tanyakan akan terkuak satu persatu mulai dari chapter depan, jadi jangan sampe ketinggalan yaa XD Oh ya, Makasih juga buat semangatnyaaaa ;)

 **Nice Girl** : Udah up lagi niihh, kelamaan gaa? XD

 **widya-SSlovers22** : Gomen :'( Gold engga ahli bikin scene 'itu'

 **vany-chan** : Iyaa, Gold gajadi pindah koooo XD untuk sekarang ini sampai cerita ini selesai Gold gaakan pindah ;)

 **mayuuuu** : Kamu nangis karna gaada scene 'itu'nya? XD Yaampuuuun Gomenne XD

 **rara** : Udah next yaaa

 **CandyRain** : Hoalah aku kira kalian sodaraan~ HIDUP TOMBOY! *Apaansi/PLAAKK/* Makasih buat pujiannya~ Gold Terhuraaa :')

Rajin Up? Gomen! Gold gabisa janji kalo buat yang itu :'( Daaan ini udah Up, jadi silahkan dibacaaaa ;)

 **putricherry** : Gold-chan? Duuuhh panggilanya kawai banget XD Gapapa koo mau manggil kaya apaa juga yang penting ga aneh aneh XD

Daan makasih udah nungguin fict ini buat Up, Gold sayang kamuuuuuu ;)

 **hikari uta** : Halooo hikarii, Emang kenapa? Kenapa Gold gaboleh pindah? *Pasang muka polos*

 **Uchiah951** : Hallo kamuuu, maaf ya udah bikin kamu nungguin lama. Ini Gold udah UP yaa, semoga bisa memuaskan ;)

 **Silhouette Sparkle** : DONE! ;)

 **Bluecherry911** : Permasalahan itu akan mulai dibahas di chapter depan dan chapter berikutnya, jadi tunggu yaaa ;)

 **ichigo fumio** : Karena mereka…. Kalo Gold kasih tau jawabannya engga seruuu dong nanti kamu baca ceritanya -_- Iyaa nanti Gold kasih tau ID WP Gold kalo beneran pindah ;)

 **Kimiizumi ChanCherry** : Hallo Zumi-chan ;) Gomenne kelamaan Update-nya. Kamu engga sampe jamuran karna nungguin chapter ini Up kan? XD

Eaaaa dia ngegombal XD Daan yaaa, Gold pasti semangat terus kooo, apalagi kalo ada Reader kaya kamuuu ;) Haha

 **Yukiyamada** : Mereka ngapain? Mereka lagi main poker noh dipojoGan -_- Kapan kembali? Di chapter atas udah dijelasin yaaa ;) Dan makasih semangatnyaaaaa ;)

 **UchiHanara Hime-chan** : "GHOST FILE" by uculicious? Aku baru denger dan baru tau fict itu dari kamu XD Sodaraan sama uculicious? Hahaha imajinasi kamuu luas juga yaaa XD

Dan untuk pasangannya Ino di fict ini, awalnya emang pengen Sai-Ino tapi pas diliat dan ditelaah ulang, Sai kurang cocok buat bergabung dalam _Special Agent_ , Makanya Gold ganti perannya jadi Shikamaru XD

Dan masalah 'author modus pair' Makasih buat saran dan reviewnya, Jujur itu sangat membantu Gold. Dan buat adegan SasuSaku, memang akan Gold perbanyak walaupun Gold engga yakin apakah adegan itu mengandung unsur lemon atau tidak ;)

 **Khoerun904** : Sip deh Gold engga jadi pindah, seengganya sampai Gold menyelesaikan fict ini XD Sabaaar yaa, permasalahan itu akan dibahas secara detail dan tuntas dichapter-chapter berikutnya ;)

 **ohshyn76** : Udah next yaaa ;)

 **Haruno Bara0201** : Sip aku stay ;)

 **Laifa** : Okey, Gold akan stay ;) Hmm, lemon implisit tooh, Sip Gold paham ;) Makasih buat informasinyaa ;)

Daaann itulah sesi balas review dari Gold, Hmm sebelum pamitan kita main tebak tebakan seperti biasanya~

'Dark Moon dan Special Agent ditugaskan untuk berlatih besok. Menurut kalian apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah mereka akan benar benar berlatih? kalau memang benar begitu siapa yang akan melatih mereka? siapa orang yang dimaksud oleh Tsunade dan ketiga rekannya? Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka semua 3 tahun lalu?'

Okeeeyyy minnaaaa! selamat menebaaaakkk ;)

Ps: Kemungkinan Gold akan pindah ke WP tapi tenang aja fict ini akan tetap dilanjutkan sampai akhir. Sooo dont worry, okey ;)

 _And the last, See you next chapter guys_ :)


End file.
